amor equivocado
by sakuken
Summary: que pasa si lo crees que fue el peor error de tu vida resulta ser tu salvación fic naruhina cap 21 primera parte finalizada!
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa este es mi primer fics así que se podría decir que soy virgen en esto jejeje, aquí les traigo otro aporte a una pareja que la considero como particular. Taratatan NARUHINA!**

**Capítulo I**

Ay Dios llego tarde! Dijo una hermosa mujer de cabellos azulados y ojos color de luna, que recién se levantaba después de una larga noche de trabajo.

-no puede ser son las 7:15, debo estar en el trabajo a las 7:45, no puedo llegar tarde, hoy se suponía que vendrían los inversionistas ¡ay Dios ayudamee! Me estoy volviendo loca hasta estoy hablando sola ahhhhhhhhh

La joven solo se limito a entrar al baño y cepillarse los dientes, se puso lo primero que encontró y ni si quiera se retoco, luego de eso se dirigió a la sala a recoger su bolso y sus papeles que consideraba importantes, pero antes paso por la habitación de su compañero de cuarto, ni si quiera la tocó entro de sopetón y llamó a su amigo.

-NARUTO! LEVANTATE YA! No ves que llegas tarde al trabajo. hoy llegan los inversionistas

El joven abrió sus hermosos ojos azul cielo he izo el amague de levantarse pero en vez de eso se acurrucó más, la muchacha desesperada le comenzó a halar el pie

-levántate ya no voy a llegar tarde por tu culpa

-nahhhhhhh Hinata… déjame dormir un poco más si? Te alcanzo luego

-No nada de eso Naruto tú te vienes conmigo

-por qué?

-porque se supone que el proyecto lo presentamos los dos, no te parece?

-mmmmm y si lo presentas tu?

-NO!

-ay ya pero no grites, me vas a dejar sordo

-Levántate o te levanto

-ja tu levantarme?- río con sorna- por kami tú ni una botella de agua podéis abrir y ya me vas a levantar

-¿quieres comprobarlo?

-hazlo- respondió suspicaz el joven-

-tú te lo buscasteis

Hinata en ese momento sacó fuerzas de quién sabe dónde y de lo que canta un gallo, Naruto ya estaba fuera de la cama sobándose estrepitosamente el trasero.

-MALDICIÓN HINATA! ¿¡PERO QUE COÑO CREES QUE HACES!

-levantándote, vístete rápido te espero en el coche

-jum si si ya voy gruñona-murmuro Naruto-

-te oí!

-qué eres bruja?

El joven se levanto de mala gana del suelo maldiciendo por lo bajo. Ya dentro del auto Hinata le recito el sermón de todas las mañanas.

-Por qué tiene que parar esto todas las mañanas? Por Dios Naruto parezco tú madre, ya no eres un niño cuántos años tienes 9?

-bla bla bla bla perdón decías?

-uhhh contigo no se puede por qué no puedes ser más como Sasuke?

-mira con tú noviecito no me compares quieres? Yo soy yo y él es él, además es un baka

-a sasuke no le digas así, por lo menos el es más responsable y no me hace rabiar todas las mañanas para ir al trabajo

-mmmmmm me da igual lo que creas de ese teme, ya te pareces a Sakura y su tonto club

-sólo dices eso porque ella nunca acepto salir contigo

-me da igual ella se lo pierde

-si como no

¿Qué intentas decir? ¬ ¬

-Nada? :p

Así siguieron durante el camino (como toooodas las mañanas créenme también me cansa este par XD). Pronto llegaron al trabajo allí les recibió Temari la recepcionista.

-buenos días señorita Hyuga

-muy buenos días Temari como te encuentras hoy?

-bien hoy este- señalándose el abultado vientre de 6 meses- no me ha dado muchos problemas

-jaja parece que va a ser problemático como su padre

-jaja si parece

- cof cof

-se te ofrece algo Naruto?

-no nada solo que yo también llegue acaso no me merezco también buenos días? O tal véz un como estás?

-ahhhh si como estás Naruto

-LO DICES PORQUE TE LO HE DICHO YO VERDAD!

-si sabes que es así entonces porque te molestas todos los días en hacerme la misma pregunta?

-porque quizás piense que algún día alguien me pregunte como me encuentro o que me diga buenos días

-no eres tan importante como para preguntarte como estas

-ya verás algún día seré el presidente de la empresa Konoha Dattebayo!

-sueñas mucho dobe- se acercó un atractivo muchacho de cabellos y ojos oscuros como la noche-

- SASUKE!- dijeron al unísono Naruto y Hinata, solo que el uno lo dijo con odio y la otra lo dijo con amor

-buenos días sasuke- dijo Hinata

-buenos días princesa como ha amanecido mi novia hoy

-bien solo he tenido pequeños inconvenientes en la mañana nada serio

-espero que este dobe no te haiga hecho rabiar

-no para nada sasuke- mientras besaba tiernamente a su novio

- ehhh todavía sigo aquí pueden besuquearse a otra parte- interrumpió Naruto la linda escena de la pareja-

-si es cierto esto es mucho para niños como tú- bromeó sasuke

-¡QUE HAZ DICHO CABONAZO!

-nada que los bebes como tú no pueden ver este tipo de escenas así que tápate los ojos

-CABRÓN!

-ya ya dejen de pelear además es cierto lo que dice Naruto no debemos hacer este tipo de cosas en el trabajo

-¿en serio crees eso Hinata-chan? – dijo Naruto

-si- asintió suavemente Hinata

-ja! Toma eso teme

- humm ¬ ¬

-bueno ya entren rápido a la sala. Ah! Se me olvidaba Hinata la jefe te espera en su oficina

-mmm que querrá? Bueno gracias Temari

-no hay de que

-bueno ya me voy, los veo en la reunión chicos y por favor no se peleen quieren?

-está bien- dijeron Naruto y sasuke al mismo tiempo, mientras se miraban directamente a los ojos con rayos saliendo de ellos-

Hinata llegó a la oficina de la jefa Tsunade y tocó la puerta, una hermosa mujer mayor pero de apariencia joven que ocultaba su edad le dio la orden de entrar

-buenos días Tsunade sama Temari me ha dicho que quería verme

-si Hinata, y por favor no me digas sama me haces sentir vieja, pero bueno a lo que íbamos, tu sabes muy bien que los inversionistas llegan hoy y que ellos no vienen por que les pego las ganas de venir, ellos vienen por el contrato financiero que les ofrece la empresa, así que no quieren que les hagamos perder el tiempo Hinata, tu sabes que este es un negocio clave para la empresa debemos conseguir ese contrato sea como sea y es por eso que te he puesto a cargo porque sé que eres una chica muy inteligente y dedicada al trabajo, confío en ti por favor no me falles, y en cuanto a Naruto por favor no permitas que lo arruine, en realidad te he llamado por él me preocupa que ese chico lo estropee yo sé que es inteligente y entusiasta pero a veces se comporta como un verdadero idiota así que te lo encargo vigila que no haga algo estúpido.

-si Tsunade sam… es decir lady Tsunade lo tendré bajo vigilancia, pero yo creo que debería confiar más en el yo se que Naruto puede hacerlo bien pues yo confió en él –dijo tímidamente Hinata-

-si Hinata yo confió en él pero no me fío mucho de sus actitudes porque a veces realmente me demuestra que es un completo idiota solo te pido que lo vigiles no te pido que te entrometas en su trabajo porque yo se que él no te lo permitiría y a decir verdad yo tampoco

-de acuerdo Tsunade sam… lady Tsunade confié en mí y en Naruto que todo saldrá bien

Hinata salió de la oficina de Tsunade y se dirigió rápidamente a la sala de reunión en pocos minutos llegarían los inversionistas allí se encontró con Naruto y sasuke envueltos en sus ya típicas peleas.

-Naruto! Ponte serio ya mismo llegan los inversionistas no lo arruines si?

-pero Hinata…

-ja al dobe lo regañaron- pronuncio sasuke burlonamente

-lo mismo va para ti sasuke- le regañó Hinata

-jajajaja al teme también lo regañaron pero esta fue peor fue regañado por su propia novia que patético jajajaja- reía estrepitosamente el rubio- ahhhhhhhhh ya ta me he reído suficiente-dijo esto mientras se secaba unas cuantas lágrimas

-ya cállate Naruto ahí vienen los inversionistas

-¿¡dónde!

De pronto entraron 7 hombres vestidos elegantemente de negro cada uno llevaba un maletín en su mano y tenían una expresión sombría. Naruto al ver aquella expresión trago saliva de verdad no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a conseguir la aprobación de los socios solo le rogaba a kami que por esta vez le tapara sus estupideces y que estas no se notasen porque si hacia algo mal se las vería muy negras con Tsunade-obachan aún recordaba las recomendaciones muy explicitas que le dio ésta días antes de la reunión

_Flash back_

_Naruto se encontraba en una habitación oscura solo se había encendida una pequeña lámpara el aire de aquella habitación le daba un aspecto tenebroso. De pronto el rubio siente una mano sobre su hombro._

_- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

_-cállate renacuajo - la persona a quien le pertenecía la mano le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza _

_-TSUNADE-OBACHAN PERO QUE COÑO INTENTAS HACER HACIÉNDOME ASUSTAR DE ESA MANERA! MALDICIÓN CASI ME MOJO ENCIMA POR TU CULPA VIEJA LOCA!_

_-vieja!-dijo con un aspecto sombrío la rubia, a lo que el chico de pronto siente una pequeña corriente que llega desde la espalda hasta la nuca_

_-ah? Tsunade-oba… "no mejor no le digo obachan capaz y me mata ya se usaré mi inteligencia y mi ingenio para calmarla", Tsunade bonita no te había dicho que hoy amaneciste con menos arrugas que ayer?, y que esas levanta mamas han hecho efecto_

_Minutos después…_

_-muy bien Naruto a lo que te cite_

_-si Tsunade… –dijo entrecortado el rubio le costaba respirar, y con el pañuelo en la nariz tratando de detenerle la hemorragia nasal producto de la fuerza descomunal de Tsunade, era toda una misión posible-_

_-sabes exactamente para que te llame- el rubio solo se limito a negar con la cabeza- muy bien ya se me hacia raro que lo entendieras todo a la primera, bueno a lo que vinimos-la rubia dio un largo suspiro antes de continuar- MUY BIEN MALDITO MOCOSO TE HE TRAIDO AQUÍ CON UNA ÚNICA RAZÓN, ¿SABES TÚ CÚAL ES ESA RAZÓN?-todo esto lo dijo agarrando la camisa de un muy asustado Naruto-_

_-mmm conquistar el mundo?-definitivamente era un idiota estaba en una situación crítica y solo a él se le ocurre hacer bromas con una Tsunade muy enojada, pero no podía evitarlo estaba en su naturaleza el ser un idiota_

_-NO IDIOTA! TE TRAJE AQUÍ PARA ADVERTIRTE QUE SI ALGO SALE MAL EN LA REUNIÓN DE MARTES CON LOS INVERSIONISTAS, ASÍ SEA UN MINÚSCULO DETALLE, PUEDES IRTE DESPIDIENDO DE TU DESCENDENCIA. TE VOY A BAJAR LOS…_

_-¿huev…_

_-SAI!-gritó Naruto a un joven pálido de ojos y cabello negro que había interrumpido la "conversación" de Naruto y Tsunade_

_-exacto los huev…_

_-pero si no tiene-dijo inocentemente el pelinegro _

_-SAI!_

_Fin del flash back_

-SAI! Ya de ja de meterte con mi p…

-pero aquí en este libro dice que los amigos siempre se dicen las verdades no importa cuán duras sean

-QUÉ VERDAD? IDIOTA!

-bueno de que lo tienes corto

-SAI!

-ya ustedes dos cálmense estamos en plena reunión y no creo que a los inversionistas les interese si el p… de Naruto es corto o no

-SASUKE!

-¿qué dije algo malo?

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso o mejor dicho que desato la risa porque en ese mismo instante todos (exceptuando a Naruto por su puesto) incluidos inversionistas comenzaron a carcajear, todos eran que se reían del p… de Naruto, el rubio sentía que se iba a morir de la vergüenza y la rabia que sentía en aquel momento

jaaaaaaaaaaaaaajajaaaaaaaaaa

-bueno ya dejen de burlarse del p… de Naruto- dijo inocentemente Hinata, ante eso todos rompiero en risas- ah pe…ro… yo… so…lo lo dije para que se calmaran, Naruto… en serio que no me quería burlar de tu p… (nuevas carcajadas se originaron ante ese comentario), es en serio yo no quería hacer gracia de tu problema

jaaaaaaaajajaaaaaaa

-HINATA! YA DEJA DE CAGARLA QUIERES

-etto… yo gomen Naruto en serio no quería burlarme de tu p…

-HINATA PARA YA! ME AVERGÜENZAS

JAAAAAAAAAAAJAAAAAA

se escucharon grandes carcajadas en todo el edificio

-DIOS POR QUE A MÍ?

JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAJAAAAAAAAAAA

-¿¡QUIEREN CALLARSE YA!

-si ya no se burlen del p… de mi amigo, no ven que sufre por su deficiencia

JAAAAAAJAAAAAAAAA

-SAI!

**Gomen por no escribir más pero ya me estaba quedando largo les prometo que subiré la acontinuacion pronto BESOS se cuidan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

Ya habían pasado aproximadamente ocho horas desde que acabo la reunión con los inversionistas y Hinata ya se encontraba en casa

-puf… pobre Naruto como la ha de estar pasando ahora, creo que esta vez los muchachos se pasaron- dijo Hinata mientras recordaba todo el melodrama que se formó durante la reunión-

_Flash back_

_Media hora después…_

_-bueno a lo que hemos venido primordialmente, como usted sabrá señor Tomoya (nombre del inversionista) nuestra empresa es una de las líderes del mercado en todo el Japón y que si se llega a dar la fusión entre Konoha y Kraff, no solo será reconocida sino que también será poderosa, nadie podría competir contra nuestra unión, es así que le hemos ofrecido propuestas muy buenas para el beneficio de su empresa y ahora estamos aquí presentes para finiquitar el negocio- dijo una muy seria Hinata_

_-¿ah… perdón decía? – dijo Tomoya _

_- … acaso no acabó de escuchar lo que le dije?_

_-no… disculpe señorita pero…_

_-NO ESCUCHÓ!_

_-no la verdad que no, podría repetir por favor?_

_-si cómo no!- dijo Hinata con un leve tic en el ojo " MALDITO HIJO DE #&?'%$"_

_-bueno como iba diciendo… bla bla bla bla bla (más habladuría ustedes entienden)_

_Un buen rato después… (Bostezo)_

_-ahora si ya está todo claro?_

_Todos en la sala se encontraban con sábanas, almohadas, ositos teddy y… ¿ramen? De dudosa procedencia, Hinata se quedo con los ojos en blanco (si es que pueden ser más blancos de lo que son) ante esta escena, no había absolutamente alguien que haiga prestado atención a las palabras de la ojiperla._

_-PERO QUÉ COÑO CREEN QUE HACEN TODOS! NO ME ESCUCHARON VERDAD!_

_-ah?... no? Como crees Hinata, push… escuchamos todo lo que dijiste. No es así muchachos?- dijo Naruto mientras trataba de ocultar el ramen debajo de la mesa_

_-si si claro cómo no? vamos a escuchar a esta linda señorita- dijo uno de los inversionistas mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Hinata-_

_-KYAAAAA- dijo Hinata de pronto sacando un enorme mazo de quien sabe donde (XD gomen pero me encantan mucho estas escenas con el mazo en ranma)_

_-vamos Hinata no te engoriles, no debes tratar así al pobre viejo- dijo Naruto_

_-¿pobre viejo?_

_-sip además de que es el inversionista _

_- … etto… yo… etto…gomen…en serio no sé que me paso, yo no soy así normalmente- dijo la muchacha completamente sonrojada y jugando con sus dedos –_

_-bueno no importa, la verdad esto nos parece demasiado aburrido todas las reuniones son lo mismo bla bla y todo eso, nosotros queremos emociones no este tipo de cosas así que no podemos hacer negocios con aburridos como ustedes, lo siento pero no son lo que buscamos- dijo Tomoya_

_-ah? –dijeron Hinata y Naruto ambos con la quijada que les llegaba al suelo_

_-pe…ro… no nos puede dar otra oportunidad?- menciono Hinata _

_-no lo creo _

_-vamos viejo denos otra oportunidad dattebayo! Ya sé vamos a algún bar o a un cabaret donde sea que les parece?_

_-Naruto! como crees que les vas hacer ese tipo de propuestas a los inversionistas, no ves que los señores son muy importantes como para perder el tiempo de esa manera?_

_-SIIIIIIII MUJERES DESNUDAS Y ALCOHOL YUPI! –exclamaron con euforia los siete hombres vestidos de negro _

_-pero…? que? _

_-ves Hinata, déjamelos a mí yo me encargare de divertirlos, yo he tratado con este tipo de personas todos son unos pervertidos viejos rabo verde igual que ero-sennin_

_-si Naruto y de paso resolvemos tu problema_

_-SASUKE!_

_-es cierto debes tener el autoestima alto porque teniendo el p… pequeño, tu autoestima debe estar por los suelos_

_-SAI!_

_-no te enojes muchacho vamos por unas mujerzuelas que con un buen billete TÚ problema está resuelto_

_-PERO QUE PROBLEMA YA DEJEN DE METERSE CON MI P… _

_**-**__VAMOS MUJERZUELAS Y ALCOHOL TODA LA NOCHE YO INVITO-dijo Tomoya- HAY QUE RESOLVER EL PROBLEMA DE NARUTO_

_-SI POR EL P… PEQUEÑO DE NARUTO-dijeron todos (excepto Hinata)_

_-todo sea por mi amigo, no te preocupes Naruto resolveremos tu problema-dijo Sai mientras tomaba las manos de Naruto_

_-PERO QUE PARTE NO ENTIENDEN YO NO TENGO NINGÚN PROBLEMA ANIMALES, Y TÚ MALDECIDO MARICA NO VUELVAS A TOCARME NI TAMPOCO VUELVAS A HABLAR DE MI P… ENTENDIDO?_

_-TE VAMOS A AYUDAR NARUTO SIGANME LOS BUENOS- exclamo Tomoya_

_-SIIIIIIIIII TOMOYA-SAN-dijeron todos con lágrimas en los ojos, agarraron de imprevisto a Naruto y se lo llevaron al cabaret tan rápido como un ladrón roba un banco _

_-MALDITOS SUÉLTENMEN! JOLINES HIJOS DE LA VALIENTA $%&?_

_-Naruto…-dijo una preocupada Hinata_

_-déjalo ya Hinata, mejor yo también voy y así lo vigilo para que estés más tranquila te parece?_

_-si por favor sasuke_

_-no te preocupes princesa nada le pasara al dobe- diciendo esto sasuke se acerco a Hinata y le dio un dulce beso en los labios _

_-confío en ti mi amor (puahhhhh no me gusta mucho poner la palabra amor pero todo por ustedes mis queridos)_

_Fin del flas back _

-pobre… espero que sasuke lo esté ayudando aunque conociéndolo, ahorita a de estarse cargando a Naruto.

En ese instante se abrió la puerta, y se dejo ver a un Naruto con la camisa desbotonada, el cabello enmarañado, lleno de besos por toda la cara y con un letrero en el pecho que decía "felíz día del p… pequeño de Naruto, te quieren todas las chicas del bar, suerte Naruto-chan"

-Naruto pero que te paso

-QUE ACASO NO VES COMO HE VENIDO! ESTOY HECHO UNA MIERDA Y TODAVIA PREGUNTAS!

**-**gomen no quería pero como es que has llegado en esas condiciones

-no me hagas recordarlo Hinata por favor, ya he tenido suficiente con que se burlen del tamaño de mi p… idiotas que sabrán ellos!

-ya déjalos Naruto, ven hice ramen para recompensarte por todo-dijo Hinata mientras conducía a Naruto por la cocina

-en serio Hinata-chan hiciste ramen?

-si tu favorito, pero cuéntame los inversionistas aceptaron?

-si los viejos pervertidos aceptaron, los muy sin vergüenzas solo querían divertirse con mujeres y beber sake como locos

-a ya veo que bien Tsunade-sama se pondrá contenta

-sí y lo mejor de todo es que no me quedare sin descendencia- en ese momento suena el celular de Naruto, éste contesta la llamada (llamada: pero si lo tienes diminuto Naruto de nada serviría ven a la fiesta con nosotros te estás perdiendo lo mejor ahora hay un concurso de camisas mojadas-ya saben de quien se trata verdad?)

-MALDITO SAI VOY A CONTRATAR A UN SICARIO PARA QUE TE ASESINE DE LA PEOR FORMA EN QUE PUEDE MORIR UN HOMBRE, "QUE TE CUELGUEN DE LOS…

-huev…?

-JILIPOLLAS, QUE ACASO ME VIGILAS? DÉJAME EN PAZ MALDECIDO MARICA-dicho esto Naruto arrojo con fuerza el celular hacia el piso y comenzó a pisarlo repetidas veces (así como don ramón tira su gorra al suelo y la pisa cuando está bravo)

-ja… ja-jadeaba Naruto- condenado me las va a pagar, de estas no te libras dattebayo!

-Naruto cálmate por favor mira lo que acabas de hacer

-de que hablas Hinata?

-tú celular

-mi que… MI CELULAR, DIOS POR QUE ME HAS ABANDONADO!

-ay Naruto… como siempre

-mi celular y lo peor de todo es que me fui del bar justo cuando ya estaba empezando el concurso de camisetas mojadas que chafa por qué me pasan estas cosas a mi por qué

-por dios Naruto que pervertido

-ey soy un hombre y tengo necesidades… mmmmmmm camisas mojadas (como hace homero)

-pervertido ni te me acerques, oye Naruto sasuke no se vino contigo

-no por? que acaso sasuke también estaba ahí?

-si yo lo mande a que te vigilara, no me digas que no lo has visto

-no la verdad que no lo he visto desde que Salí de la reunión

-qué? pero si él me dijo que iba a buscarte porque entonces no lo viste-dijo Hinata desesperada

-pues no lo se uyyyy como que esto me huele a…

-NO LO DIGAS!-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

-pero si yo no he dicho nada venado

-YA BASTA NARUTO ESTO NO ES GRACIOSO, no lo es, sasuke no puede yo sé que no él jamás me haría eso

-si Hinata quizás paso otra cosa, quizás se le poncho la llanta del coche y ha de estar pidiendo ayuda por ahí, o quizás lo secuestraron o tal vez se accidentó

-buahhhhhhhhhhhh no sasuke no buahhhhhhh

-no Hinata no llores, de seguro ha de estar bien el dobe es alguien duro de matar por favor ya no llores, me haces sentir el peor hombre de la tierra

-estás seguro? snif snif

-si mi querida hina, a veces eres tan ingenua- dijo esto mientras abrazaba a Hinata

-pero me preocupa que sasuke no me haiga llamado, ojala no le haiga pasado algo

-no descuida ese dobe está bien

-no mejor lo llamo para asegurarme de que esté bien

-bueno como quieras, pero aún me vas a dar mi ramen verdad?

-si si anda sírvete

-oka Hinata-chan- dijo Naruto con corazones en los ojos

En otro lugar de la ciudad, se ve dos sombras dando rienda suelta a sus pasiones y bajos instintos

-mi vida te extrañe, me hacías falta sabes? porqué me hiciste esperar tanto-dijo la mujer

-tú sabes que no todo es fácil debes entender, a veces me toca viajar fuera del país

-bueno te entiendo, pero prométeme que vas hacer más largos nuestros encuentros

-te prometo venir todas las noches

-gracias mi amor-dijo esto mientras besaba apasionadamente los labios del hombre

**¿Quiénes serán aquellas sombras? ¿Acaso sasuke le estará siendo infiel a Hinata? ¿Seguirá Naruto teniendo problemas con Sai a causa de su p… pequeño? lo más importante ¿lo tendrá de verdad pequeño? todas estas y muchas más preguntas en el próximo capitulo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

**-**lo llamo o no lo llamo, ay no sé, si lo llamo pareceré una novia frustrada, pero si no lo llamo no podre dormir esta noche pensando en quien sabe que-se debatía la pobre Hinata en llamar o no a sasuke

-todavía sigues con eso? ya son las 11 de la noche, Hinata mañana lo verás en el trabajo o en el periódico…-murmuro Naruto

-no digas tonterías Naruto, la verdad no sé si llamar, que tal si se enoja

-y qué?

-no no puedo, mejor llámalo tú Naruto

-ok presta el número del teme

-qué no lo tienes?

-pues no

-bueno ya te lo doy

-muy bien ya lo tengo

-y bien que pasa

-está sonando, relájate Hinata

-como quieres que me relaje que tal si le pasó algo malo

-shhh escucho algo… aló teme estás ahí?

Llamada: ¿quién es teme?

-Naruto: perdón sasuke

Llamada: ahhh habla de mi saskun

-Naruto: saskun? perdón pero creo que me he equivocado de número señorita

-llamada: no usted quiere hablar con sasuke verdad?

-Naruto: si, pero disculpe quién es usted? y que hace con el celular del teme

-Llamada: yo? pues yo soy su novia

-Naruto: ahhhhhhh… (Cerebro de Naruto trabajando) SU QUE!

-Llamada: si su novia

-Naruto: pero eso es imposible

-llamada: no pues créalo soy su novia ¿por qué sabe algo acaso?

-Naruto: no no se preocupe, oiga sasuke por si acaso no estará por ahí

-llamada: sí, sí está pero ahora está en el baño, quiere que le diga algo?

-Naruto: no nada, es más no le diga que llame, verá le estamos haciendo una fiesta sorpresa en el trabajo

-Llamada: fiesta sorpresa? pero yo que sepa no es su cumpleaños

-Naruto: pero la fiesta no es por su cumpleaños

-Llamada: entonces cuál es el motivo?

-Naruto: pues verá le vamos hacer una fiesta por ser el mejor _"mentiroso"_ hombre del mundo, ya que es el amigo más LEAL _"púdrete animal"_ que uno pueda tener, yo se que él JAMÁS ENGAÑARÍA NI TRAICIONARIA a nadie

-Llamada: ay qué lindo mi saskun, tan bueno y recto como siempre

-Naruto: si muy… lindo sasuke ¬ ¬ _"emo mentiroso"_

-Llamada: bueno entonces no le diré que llamo, bueno tengo que colgar parece que sasuke está listo para otra ronda jiji

-Naruto: ESPERE QUÉ RONDA! OIGA NO ME CUELGUE BRUJA

-Hinata: Naruto que pasó?

-no nada Hinata _"Dios no sé si deba decirle a Hinata lo que descubrí del teme"_

-dime Naruto ¿Quién era?

-número equivocado _"mejor no le digo nada, será mejor que el teme se lo diga, ¿pero si no se lo dice?, no importa yo HARÉ que se lo diga"_

-Naruto no mientas, hablaste mucho tiempo para que haiga sido un "número equivocado"

-no de verdad Hinata, era un número equivocado, al parecer era una… _"piensa idiota" _nazi! si eso era!

-una nazi eh?

-si una nazi

-YA DEJA DE MENTIRME NARUTO; COMO QUIERES QUE TE CREA ESA ESTUPIDEZ ¿QUÉ UN NAZI TE LLAMÓ?

-si Hinata créeme un nazi me llamo

-SI NARUTO Y YO SOY PETER PAN

- en serio?

-NO! YA DIME LA VERDAD NARUTO

-pero si te estoy diciendo la verdad Hinata

-NARUTO LOS NAZIS YA NO EXISTEN, NI TAMPOCO ERA NI ES UN PAÍS

-ahhh _"d'oh"_

-YA DIME QUE FUE LO QUE PASÓ

-ahh etto… yo es que creo que no le entendí muy bien su nacionalidad :P y ya pues me confundí, es que era una extranjera y no hablaba muy bien el japonés y es por eso que no le entendí su nacionalidad, era solo eso Hinata, ya no te preocupes por el teme_ "el muy desgraciado esta que se divierte de lo lindo"_

-en serio no me mientes Naruto?

-si mi querida hina, además cuándo te he mentido yo?

-tu pregunta mejor debería ser CUÁNDO NO me has mentido

-¬ 3¬ eres cruel Hinata

-será mejor que ya nos vayamos a dormir mañana hay trabajo, tienes razón lo veré mañana

-si Hinata _"YO también lo VERÉ mañana"_

-hasta mañana Naruto

-Hasta mañana Hinata-chan

A la mañana siguiente Hinata se dirigió temprano a la empresa llevándose consigo a un muy enojado Naruto por haberlo hecho madrugar tan temprano, lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse hacia la oficina de sasuke pero al no verlo allí, le preguntó a su secretaria Ino, si es que éste ya había llegado, Ino le contestó que sasuke no llegaba todavía. La ojiperla estaba un poco nerviosa pues sasuke era uno de los que llegaba temprano a la empresa a diferencia de ella que llegaba 5 minutos antes de la hora de inicio todo gracias a su Queridísimo amigo Naruto.

-sasuke todavía no llega, kami que no le haiga pasado algo malo

-no le paso nada Hinata, ya serénate, ya verás que ese teme aparece vivito y coleando _"aunque también felisote, kami que pervertido que soy, aunque mmmmmmm felisote"_

-ohayou!

-sasuke! mi amor estás bien

-claro que si Hinata, que pensabas que me había ocurrido?

-etto… pues yo pensé que habías sufrido algún accidente, como no fuiste al bar en donde estaba Naruto pues pensé lo peor

- ahhh si con respecto a eso mi princesa verás-dijo mientras se sobaba la nuca- pues la verdad es que si tuve un accidente

-en serio! Estás bien? te duele algo? no estás herido verdad?

-no para nada Hinata, tuve un accidente pero no fue tan grave, se me poncho la llanta del coche eso es todo princesa, lamento haberte preocupado (pero que cara dura)

-pero por qué no me llamaste?

-es que yo pensé que quizás estabas cansado por lo de la reunión y es por eso que no quise molestarte

-sasuke tú nunca serás una molestia

-gracias mi princesa, sumimasen (disculpa), no quería preocuparte

-no importa, lo bueno es que estás bien- en ese instante ambos se dan un tierno beso

-_"&$%·#&/()'¡###%&#" _(pensamientos de Naruto no les puedo decir lo que significa, los dejo a su imaginación)

-dijiste algo Naruto?- preguntó sasuke

-no nada uso-tsuki (mentiroso)

-perdón?

-no nada teme

-ah bueno, los dejo tengo que hacer mucho papeleo

-si mi amor (puahhhhh me estoy ahorcando a mi misma), sasuke quería decirte que si hoy podríamos cenar en mi departamento

-OYE ESPERA HINATA Y DÓNDE SE SUPONE QUE VOY A ESTAR YO, MIENTRAS TÚ CENAS CON EL TEME!

- pues no se qué tal si te vas con Sai

-NI DE COÑA!

-porque no quieres estar conmigo Naruto?

-KYAAAAAAAAA DE DÓNDE APARECISTE TÚ?

-pues estaba detrás de ti, pero dime Naruto acaso no somos amigos?

-CLARO QUE NO! MALDECIDO MARICA

-Naruto no seas así con Sai, no ves que te está ofreciendo quedarte con él un rato mientras nosotros cenamos a solas

-¿QUÉ TAL SI AL TEME SE LE OCURRE HACER ALGO MÁS?

-no va a pasar nada más, solo cenamos, luego yo te llamo y te vienes, y listo no paso nada

-CLARO QUE SI ME VA A PASAR ALGO SI ME DEJAS CON ESTE RARITO

-no va a ocurrirte nada

-COMO LO SABES, Hinata onegai no me dejes con el rarito de Sai, si quieres te sirvo de mayordomo en tú cena, pero con Sai a solas no por favor, acaso no entiendes lo peligroso que son las palabras sólos y Sai juntas?

-Naruto no seas tan dramático

-PERO SI YO NO SOY DRAMÁTICO

-Naruto pero si no vamos a estar solos

-ah no?

-no, van a venir mis hermanas hoy y se van a quedar a dormir en mi departamento

-las gemelas?

-hai-dijo con una sonrisa el pelinegro

-mmmmmmm… gemelas (pensamientos pervertidos de Naruto)

-que dices te quedas o no?

-me quedo dattebayo! sí que sí C:

-entonces ya está decidido qué opinas sasuke? –dijo feliz la ojiperla

-pues me parece una buena idea _"diablos y ahora yo que hago con la otra"_

-hoy me voy a divertir dattebayo!

-PERO QUÉ ES ESTO!

-las gemelas Rica-chan y Lica-chan, digan hola a Naruto gemes

-hola Naruto- dijeron al mismo tiempo unas niñas de unos 9 años-

-SAI IDIOTA NUNCA ME DIJISTES QUE ÉSTO ERAN LAS GEMELAS!

-pero si son gemelas Naruto acaso no las ves

-SI CLARO QUE SI LAS VEO DŌSEIAI (gay)

-entonces?

-SON APENAS UNAS NIÑAS ENFERMO!

-pero si yo te traje para que las cuidemos

-CUID… EMOS?

-hai

-TE MATOOOOOOOOO TAMBIÉN A HINATA Y AL USO-TSUKI

En otro lugar

-aaaachuuu

-te pasa algo mi princesa?

-no nada, pero parece que me voy a resfriar

-ah bueno entonces sigamos

-si mi cielo

**sumimasen por cortarlo hasta allí pero les prometo que subiré pronto el próximo capítulo Wareware! Keakisu o toru (besos se cuidan)**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO IV**

-Naruto ya cálmate no es para tanto

-NO ES PARA TANTO! Buahhhhhhhh yo pensé que hoy me iba a divertir con las gemelas

-pero si nos vamos a divertir ya verás, las gemes son muy chistosas

-SON UNAS NIÑAS! Que acaso no sabes lo que yo había planeado está noche?

-no, pero si quieres yo puedo hacer contigo lo que habías planeado-dijo con inocencia el pelinegro

-PRIMERO MUERTO MALDECIDO MARICA!

-vamos no es para tanto, mejor ayúdame con la bebé

-qué bebé?

-pues la que tengo aquí- dijo Sai sacando de pronto a un bebé idéntico a él

-HABÍA UNA BEBÉ!

-si gomen me olvide que el pequeño Kyo también vendría con las gemes

-QUÉ ACASO SON CONEJOS!

-ay no Naruto, la bebé empezó a llorar

-y que quieres que haga, es tú familia no mía

-Naruto cárgalo un momento mientras yo veo lo que hay en la maleta que le dejaron

-como quieras, pero no te demores que yo me largo de aquí

-te vas? Yo creí que te quedarías

-pues el motivo que me trajo aquí ya no vale la pena, oye Sai este niño apesta

-pues cámbialo

-ah bueno… ¡? PERO COÑO QUE ME HAS CREIDO QUE SOY TÚ CRIADA!

-bueno entonces, espera a que yo le traiga su pañal

-porqué? Que acaso no lo tienes aquí?

-no, al parecer se olvidaron de guardarle muda de pañales

-tú familia es una mierda

-y tú p… parece una pipa g

-YA CÁLLATE GAY DE MIERDA

-ten a la bebé mientras voy por pañales en la farmacia

-espera un momento eso significa que me tengo que quedar con las gemelas

-obvio

- acaso no te las puedes llevar

-pues eso sería bastante absurdo como tu p…

-TÚ P…ES ABSURDO JILIPOLLAS

-bueno itte rasshai, te las encargo

-OYE TÚ NO TE VAS MALDITO GAY, SAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII BAKA

Ya era muy tarde el pelinegro ya se había ido, Naruto estaba que se moría de rabia, la muerta de Sai era lo que pasaba por la mente del rubio en aquellos momentos, hasta que alguien o mejo dicho UNAS gemelas lo sacaron de sus pensamientos asesinos.

-oye por qué tu p… parece pipa g?-dijo Lica

- no le hagas caso a tu hermano gay- dijo molesto Naruto

-de dónde vienen los niños?-dijo Rica

- eres muy pequeña para saber de esas cosas, además yo no soy el encargado de decírtelo, porque no se lo preguntas a tus padres o a tu hermano… no mejor a tu hermano no

-a mi me han dicho que los hombres depositan una semilla en la v… de las mujeres

-no a mi me han dicho que ellos hacen una cosa llamada hacer el amor como lo hacen nuestros padres

-ahhhhh si eso "cosas de grandes"

-PERO QUIÉN COÑO LES ENSENÓ ESO!-dijo Naruto totalmente rojo

-en la escuela

-en dónde demonios estarán estudiando para que les estén enseñando eso

-díganos es así? Usted lo ha hecho señor?

-Qué cosa?

-las cosas de grandes, mi hermano nos dijo que ya lo ha hecho

-pues…-la verdad aunque le diera mucha vergüenza, era que jamás había hecho ese tipo de cosas, nunca se le había presentado la oportunidad o las oportunidades se alejaban de él, y lo peor de todo era que el DŌSEIAI de Sai ya lo había hecho, su orgullo estaba por los suelos, ninguna chica se había atrevido si quiera llevarlo a su departamento, ahora que lo pensaba bien ¿por qué ninguna chica lo dejaba pasar después de sus citas? ¿Por qué éstas terminaban tan rápido? , y ¿por qué nunca lo habían besado antes, durante o después de sus citas? Algo andaba mal ya estaba comenzando a pensar que el problema era él y no ellas como lo decían siempre las chicas de sus citas cada vez que él llamaba, le costaba mucho admitir que su primer y ÚNICO beso real se lo había dado por ACCIDENTE con Sasuke (qué vergüenza), y sus únicos besos decentes se los daba con el espejo. DIOS ERA UN FRACASADO y recién se había dado cuenta, y lo más triste de todo es que una niña de apenas 9 años se lo había hecho notar, esperen un momento eso significa que aún… era VIRGEN a los 27. 

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-no lo ha hecho señor?

-KAMI NO PUEDE SER AÚN SOY VIRGEN, PERO CÓMO DEMONIO PASO ESTO?

-yo lo sé, usted es un fracasado

-no Rica es gay

-NO PUEDE SER NO _–"seré acaso ga…y? NO eso no puede ser a mí no me gustan los hombres, KAMI ESTOY CONFUNDIDO POR QUÉ ESTO ME PASA A MÍ, ACASO YA NO ES SUFICIENTE CON QUE YA SEA VIRGEN Y AHORA QUE TENGA CONFUSIÓN CON LO QUE ME GUSTA eso no puede ser YO SO UN HOMBRE, UN MACHO Y LO MACHOS NO DEBEN CONFUNDIRSE POR PEQUEÑECES SI SOY HOMBRE DATTEBAYO!"_

_-_DATTEBAYOOOOOOOOOOOOO-gritó de pronto Naruto, las gemelas lo miraban raro pues aquel tipo las intimidaba y en gran manera, mientras Naruto estaba distraído la gemelas aprovecharon para escaparse y hacer de las suyas, cuando Naruto despertó de su trance, se encontró con un departamento muy silencioso, demasiado silencioso para él

-gemelas dónde se han metido, gemelas si están jugando a las escondidas pues YA PARENLE no estoy de humor para jugar, gemelas?- nadie le contestaba eso desesperó al rubio quien comenzó a buscar como loco por todo el departamento, desde las partes más predecibles a las menos ( como un tacho de basura o un jarro de agua)

-DIOS SE ME PERDIERON LA GEMELAS, AHORA QUÉ HAGO, SAI ME VA A MATAR, pero eso a mí que me importa, igual la culpa es de él por dejarme a cargo de esas mocosas, no me voy a preocupar por esas niñas

-GEMELAS RICA-CHAN! LICA-CHAN! DÓNDE ESTÁN?-gritaba un rubio en la calle mientras tenía a un bebé en una cangurita , envuelto de…¿cortinas?

-YA VERÁN CUANDO LAS ENCUENTRE MOCOSAS, DESEARAN NO HABER NACIDO, POR FAVOR APAREZCAN, TENGO HAMBRE DATTEBAYOOOO

En ese instante Naruto ve salir de una tienda de helados a dos niñas idénticas, ambas estaban disfrazadas de piratas.

-esas se parecen a Rica-chan y Lica-chan, pero ellas no iban vestidas de piratas, que pena no son ellas, EY ESPEREN ESAS SI SON LICA-CHAN Y RICA-CHAN, ESAS NIÑAS DEL DEMONIO SE LAS VERAN CONMIGO DATTEBAYO!

LICA Y RICA VENGAN AHORA MISMO Y NO SE ESCONDAN QUE YA LAS VI!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas Naruto

-AY NO ES EL PIPA G

-QUÉ DIJERON HIJAS DE SATÁN!

-CORRAMOS HAY VIENE PIPA G

-VENGAN AQUÍ MOCOSAS ESTA VEZ NO SE ME ESCAPARAN, APRENDERÁN QUE CONMIGO NO SE JUEGA

-AHHHHHHHHHHH

-NO GRITEN QUE NO LES ESTOY HACIENDO ALGO MALO

-SUÉLTANOS AYUDAAAAAAA

-YA NO GRITEN QUE VA A DECIR LA GENTE

-VIOLADOOOOOOOOOOR

-violador?

-VIOLADOOOOOOOOR QUE ALGUIEN NOS AYUDE POLICIAAAAA

-shhhh ya cállense después van a pesar que es verdad ya no griten por favor niñas haré lo que sea, por favor shhhhhhhh

-POLICIAAAA

-onegai ya paren haré lo que sea, les comprare helados

-OIGA QUE LE HACE A LAS NIÑAS PERVERTIDO-dijo una señora que pasaba por ahí pero al escuchar los gritos de las gemelas detuvo su paso

-eh? Pero si yo no…

-CÁLLESE PERVERTIDO COMO SE LE OCURRE METERSE CON UNA NIÑAS INOCENTES Y LO PEOR QUE TIENE A UN BEBÉ

-inocentes? Usted no entiende señora esas niñas son todo pero menos inocentes

**-**LLAMARÉ A LA POLICIA

- no señora no entiende déjeme explicarle

-POLICIAAAAAAAAAAAA

-ay no… otra

-POLICIAAAAA- mujer/niñas gritaron al mismo tiempo

-no onegai no griten

-EY QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AHÍ- dijo acercándose de pronto un policía

_-"ay kami la policía debo escapar como pueda, pero cómo? Si esta vieja bruja me tiene tapada la salida"_

-este hombre quería hacer perversidades con estas pobres niñas inocentes- dijo la señora señalando a las dos niñas quienes pusieron cara de no haber roto ni un plato

-con que era eso, USTED SEÑOR ACOMPAÑEME A LA COMISARIA

-no podría ir usted solo?

-muy chistosito verdad, yo te quitare lo gracioso

-yo! Pero por qué? Yo no hice nada

-si como no todos dicen lo mismo, acompáñeme y no se resista porque le irá peor

-no me iré sin mi abogado

-aquí tienes TÚ abogado- dijo el policía pegándole un garrotazo en la cabeza a Naruto, el cual lo termino por dejar inconsciente

Mientras tanto…

-te gusto la cena mi amor

-si mi princesa estuvo muy buena, eres una excelente cocinera

-gracias- dijo sonrojada Hinata

-debo recompensártelo mi amor

-no sasuke sabes que me gusta cocinar para ti, no debes molestarte

-pero yo quiero recompensarte-dijo sasuke de una forma lujuriosa que Hinata pudo interpretarla como una noche "movida"

Sasuke agarró a Hinata por la cintura, la apegó más a su cuerpo y comenzó a besar sus labios de una forma apasionada, Hinata también correspondió el beso con la misma intensidad, de pronto sasuke la guía hacia el sillón, quedando él encima de ella, comenzó a acariciar su espalda y a bajar el cierre de su vestido. Hinata al saber cuál eran las intenciones de sasuke, se separó bruscamente de él (los deje con las ganas verdad XD disculpen pero todavía no estoy preparada para un lemon )

-pero Hinata que te pasa por que has parado!-dijo un frustrado sasuke

-lo siento sasuke pero todavía no me siento preparada para dar ese paso

-pero Hinata ya llevamos saliendo 2 años y todavía no lo hemos hecho

-pero sasuke ya te dije que no estoy preparada, entiéndeme por favor no puedo hacerlo ahora

-por qué no!- preguntó con rabia sasuke

-aún no es el momento

-y cuándo será ese momento se podría saber!

-sasuke yo quiero llegar virgen al matrimonio, yo he decidido que cuando me case lo haré pero mientras tanto no, entiéndelo por favor, necesito que me apoyes mi amor

-si Hinata yo te apoyo-dijo sasuke con visible enojo

-sasuke estás enojado verdad?

-no, ya me voy tengo que hacer algo- dijo mirando su reloj

-sasuke… por favor no te vayas

-adiós – se acercó a Hinata, depositó un frio beso sobre su frente y se fué

-sasuke…-dijo Hinata mientras sollozaba

De vuelta en la comisaria

-SAQUÉNME DE AQUÍ SOY INOCENTE bueno no tanto jejeje-dijo esto mientras se le escurría sangre por la nariz (pervertido)-YO NO LES HICE NADA; CREÁNME ESAS NIÑAS SON HIJAS DE LUCIFER DATTEBAYO!

-YA CÁLLATE ANIMAL

-A MI NO ME DIGA ANIMAL; MÁS RESPETO ANIMAL OK?

-PERO CÓMO COÑO TE ATREVES A GRITARME ASÍ, SABES QUE YO PUEDO HUNDIRTE Y ENCERRARTE PARA SIEMPRE SI SE ME PEGA LA GANA

-etto yo…

-CÁLLATE

-NO ME GRITE!- Así siguió la pequeña disputa Naruto/policía

Hinata se encontraba abatida, su cena con sasuke fue todo un fracaso y lo peor era que ella sentía que cada vez se alejaban más ya sea por él trabajo o por los innumerables viajes de sasuke, casi nunca tenían tiempo para los dos y cuando por fin habían conseguido un tiempo a solas la velada tuvo que terminar de la forma más desastrosa, lo estaba perdiendo y eso le dolía pues amaba mucho al pelinegro, ella no quería perder a sasuke pero tampoco quería perder su virginidad sin estar antes casada por alguna extraña razón ella tenía miedo de ser menospreciada después de hacer aquello, ya tenía un espejo con su hermana Hanabi, la pobre había sido usada por un desgraciado que solo le interesaba el sexo, el tipo la engaño de la forma más vil, prometiéndole un sinfín de cosas y una vez que ya la tuvo, así sin más la desecho dejándole un pequeño regalo, suerte que su hermana encontró un buen hombre que se hizo cargo de ella y del bebé, pero ¿quién le aseguraba a ella que iba a encontrar un hombre bueno que la quiera no solo carnalmente ? si sasuke la amaba pues él tendría que esperar hasta el matrimonio y si no pues todo este tiempo había sido engañada por lo que creía ser un amor verdadero, pero ella amaba tanto a sasuke que rápidamente su cabeza disperso todas esas dudas pues creía que el pelinegro la amaba como ella a él

-mejor ya no pienso en estupideces sasuke me ama y si nos hemos distanciado es por el trabajo nomás, yo se que el esperará por mí, quizás hoy estaba muy cansado últimamente viaja mucho, pobrecito y yo aquí pensando cosas que no debería- en ese instante el celular de Hinata suena

-mmm pero quién será? Aló si quién habla?

Llamada: aló Hinata que bueno que no tenías apagado el celular

-Naruto eres tú?

-si soy yo

-pero dónde estás? Ya puedes regresar a casa si quieres

-el problema es que no puedo

-por qué no puedes?

-es muy largo de explicar, por favor ven rápido a la comisaría

-a la comisaría? y tú qué haces ahí?

-no tengo tiempo Hinata por favor sácame de aquí

Hinata en ese momento que tenía encendido el televisor, vio que estaban dando las noticias y en ese instante sale un reportaje que la dejó sorprendida

Reportaje

La policía hoy en la noche ha capturado a un presunto violador al parecer éste se encontraba en sus fechorías, pues supuestamente se encontraba "cuidando" a las hermanas de su amigo y lo agarraron con las manos en la masa, esta vez sus víctimas se trataban de dos niñas de nueve años y un bebé de año y medio. Aquí le traemos la imagen del violador, para que los padres tengan más cuidado con quien dejan a sus hijos.- en ese instante aparece la imagen de Naruto

-ay Naruto qué hiciste ahora?

-te juro que yo no he hecho nada, dattebayo!

**jeje en qué problemón se metió ahora Naruto no? plis déjenme reviews apenas cinco me han escrito quizás ahora no lo vean tan emocionante, pero les prometo que más adelante lo será habrá mucho naruhina y con respecto al lemon en este fic no lo verán como ya lo dije es mi primera historia y todavía no me siento preparada para escribir ese tipo de cosas**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo V  
**

-ay Naruto qué hiciste ahora?

-te juro que yo no he hecho nada, dattebayo!

-ya voy para allá, ya veremos cómo salimos de esta

-arigato Hinata-chan, yo sabía que podía contar contigo, te quiero muchísimo amiga

-ah… etto… allá nos vemos Naruto-kun

-si por favor no te- de pronto se escucha otras voces al teléfono

Voces

-YA MUÉVETE NO TENEMOS TODO TU TIEMPO PARA ESPERARTE

-NARUTO: EY ESPÉRENSE UN RATO QUE NO SE VA A IR EL TELÉFONO POR LA VENTANA

-Naruto que pasa

-no nada Hinata- chan es que estos reos también quieren el teléfono

-bueno Naruto estoy ahí en 10 minutos te parece?

-si mientras más rápido mejor

Voces

-OYE YA DESPÍDETE RÁPIDO DE TU NOVIA MALDITO MOCOSO

-SI ! NO TENEMOS TODA LA NOCHE CONDENADO

-ELLA NO TE PUEDE VER EL PAJARITO ASÍ QUE YA CÓRTALA

-QUIEREN CALLARSE YAAAA ME TIENEN HARTO NO VEN QUE ESTOY HABLANDO

-SI NO TE SALES TE SACAMOS

-ATRÉVANSE SI ES QUE PUEDEN-dijo Naruto con cierto aire de orgullo

-YA VERÁS MALDITO MOCOSO ESTA NOCHE NOS LA COBRAMOS

-VAS A AMANECER CON UN PALO DE CHUZO ATRAVESADO EN LA GARGANTA YA VERÁS

-YA DANOS ESE TELÉFONO

-EY PERO QUE HACEN ANIMALES LO VAN A DAÑAR; SUELTEN NO SE LOS VOY A DAR

-SUÉLTALO YA

-NO SO PEDAZO DE ANIMAL!

-YA DEJA A TU NOVIA EN PAZ MALDITO VIOLADOR

-NO SOY UN VIOLADOR ESTOY AQUÍ POR UN ERROR

-SIIIIIIII Y NOSOTROS SOMOS LA MADRE TERESA DE CALCUTA

-en serio!

-NOO IDIOTA, SUELTA EL TELÉFONO CABRÓN

-NO YA DIJE QUE NO!

-SUELTA, DESGRACIADO ME MORDISTE

-CHUTAAAAAAAA PARECEN GATAS EN CELO

-MUERTE AL JILIPOLLAS

-SI MUERTEEE

De vuelta con Hinata

-aló Hinata sigues ahí?

-si Naruto

-necesito que me hagas un último favor

-lo que quieras Naruto

-llama a Sai y dile que estoy en la comisaria, él es el único que puede resolver esta confusión

-está bien

-bueno te dejo porque estos de acá me quieren linchar

Voces: MUERTE, TE VAMOS A MATARRRRRRRRRR

-por favor cuídate Naruto- dijo Hinata con voz quebrada

-lo haré mi Hinata-chan, por favor no llores

-pero… prométeme que te cuidarás

-sí y tú prométeme que no vas a llorar

-es que no puedo acaso no escuchaste lo que te dijeron? como puedes estar tan tranquilo con eso!

-mi cielo- Naruto siempre usaba ese tipo de palabras tiernas cuando Hinata se encontraba con nervios, lo más extraño era que Hinata lograba tranquilizarse cuando escuchaba esas palabras en boca del rubio- no te preocupes solo llama a Sai no quiero que vengas

-pero Naruto soy tú amiga, quiero estar ahí contigo

-NO quiero que vengas imagínate si ahora estás nerviosa con solo escuchar esas palabras, no quiero saber lo que pasará si vienes aquí

-pero Naruto tú me dijiste que vaya para allá

-si sé que te lo dije pero no pensé que te pondrías así mi cielo, solo llama a Sai y dile que venga, quiero que te quedes en casa ok

-está bien Naruto solo llamaré a Sai

-buenas noches mi cielo- dicho esto el rubio colgó la verdad no le gustaba dejar a Hinata así en ese estado, pero no podía hacer nada por el momento solo esperar a que Sai aparezca y abogue por él

Hinata llamó a Sai tan rápido como sus nervios se lo permitían, a decir verdad este tipo de situaciones la hacían entrar en pánico, se sentía tan culpable por lo que le pasaba a su amigo, si no hubiera obligado a Naruto a irse con Sai el pobre no estaría ahora en la cárcel

-contesta por favor Sai maldita sea contesta-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

-Aló si quien habla?

-Sai eres tú?

-ah? hola Hinata, por casualidad Naruto no estará ahí con mis hermanas, es que regresé al departamento y no estaban, los he buscado por todas partes, no sé nada de ellos

-Sai a Naruto lo metieron preso

-mmm eso porqué?-respondió el muchacho sin inmutarse

-lo han acusado de violación

-algo me decía que él era medio raro, teniendo el p… pequeño era de imaginarse

-los policías confundieron todo, pensaron que Naruto iba a hacer algo con tus hermanas, por favor Sai anda a la comisaria y explícales que no es así, hazlo por mí

-está bien

-gracias Sai

Hinata colgó el teléfono más tranquila pero eso no significaba que no iba a ir a la comisaria eso si que no! así que cogió las llaves del coche se montó en él y se dirigió hacia la comisaría

En la comisaria…

-kami que venga Sai rápido no me gusta nada este lugar, soy yo o todos me miran raro

-así que tú eres el mocoso que no soltaba el teléfono- dijo un hombre saliendo de pronto de la oscuridad

-sí algún problema

-si este, AGÁRRENLO MUCHACHOS

-eh? pero que pasa?- de pronto siente un fuerte dolor en su estómago que lo hace caer de rodillas al suelo- ¿por qué me pegan?

-cállate violador y agarrador de teléfonos, no lo suelten muchachos- en ese instante un montón de hombres rodearon al rubio, no que Naruto sea débil sino que lo tomaron de sorpresa y eso demostró ser una clara desventaja para su defensa, todos comenzaron a patear a rubio sin piedad alguna

-DIOS ESO VA A DEJAR MARCA

Sai ya había llegado a la comisaría al mismo tiempo que Hinata quien ya se bajaba del coche, la ojiperla al ver al pelinegro prácticamente lo empujo hacia la comisaría, una vez dentro, Hinata solicitó hablar con el superior, pues habían llevado a la cárcel a alguien inocente y eso no lo iba a permitir y en especial si ese inocente era su querido amigo Naruto.

-muy bien señorita que quería decirme

-he venido a decirle que se producido un injusticia hacia Naruto Uzumaki

-habla del violador?

-no verá la verdad el no es un violador, quizás un poco rarito sí, pero de ahí no pasa

-Sai cállate si no vas a ayudar

-qué injusticia cree que se ha cometido señorita

-el hecho de tener a alguien inocente encerrado no habla acaso por si solo?

-pues no hay ninguna injusticia aquí señorita

-Señora Uzumaki por favor-dijo Hinata de pronto dejando a un extrañado Sai

-ah bueno señora Uzumaki

-yo conozco bien a mi esposo, y yo diría que es hombre honrado _"aunque ve pornografía"_ , ha habido una confusión verá , las niñas con las que ustedes supuestamente encontraron con mi esposo, son en verdad mis sobrinas

-ah?-dijo Sai aún más sorprendido

-y este señor que tengo aquí es hermano de esas niñas, mi sobrino aquí presente, se que cuesta creerlo pero es así, se las encargó a mi esposo, por lo tanto no hubo ninguna violación está claro

-es eso cierto señor – preguntó el oficial

-buehh…-de pronto sintió una mirada penetrante por parte de Hinata- si si es cierto son mis hermanas yo las encargué con Naruto, los deje solos un rato porque me hacían falta pañales

-entonces por qué cuando usted regresó no estaban en casa

-eso si no sé

-qué tal si llamamos a las niñas para que cuenten su versión de la historia-propuso Hinata

-no me parece lo más adecuado, pero solo en este caso haré una excepción, yamato

-si señor

-tráiganme a las niñas

- enseguida oficial

Varios minutos después entraron, las gemelas Lica y Rica, Hinata al verlas no hizo más que quedarse impresionada

-ellas son las gemelas?-al parecer las había imaginado más grandes, en definitiva Naruto no había hecho ni intentado hacer algo malo con ellas

-qué acaso no conoce a sus propias sobrinas?

-ah? si si las conozco lo que pasa es que no las veo hace mucho tiempo y es por eso que me sorprendió verlas

-muy bien, vamos al grano, niñas necesito que me cuenten lo que en verdad pasó, no quiero que mientan, porque yo sabré cuando lo hagan.

Las dos niñas se miraron entre sí con cierto temor y tragaron saliva

-el señor Naruto Uzumaki intentó sí o no abusar de ustedes

de pronto se escuchó

-noooo en verdad el no hizo nada nosotras nos escapamos y el salió a buscarnos, pero nos dio miedo porque se veía enojado, eso es todo

-eso es cierto niñas?- obteniendo como respuesta un meneo de cabezas de ambas

-muy bien entonces traigan a Naruto Uzumaki ahora mismo

Esperaron quince minutos hasta que saliera Naruto, Hinata aún se encontraba nerviosa, ella sabía que no se iba a tranquilizar hasta no ver que el rubio esté bien. De pronto sale un policía sirviéndole de apoyo a un hombre que se encontraba todo magullado. Hinata al darse cuenta de quién era el hombre saltó hacia el rubio, Naruto estaba más que sorprendido por la presencia de Hinata cuando él claramente le había dicho que se quedara

-Hinata qué haces aquí, no te dije acaso que te quedaras en casa?

-Naruto pero mírate estás todo herido

-si ya sé eso pero tú por qué no me obedeciste, te dije claramente que te quedaras

-no podía Naruto, tú mejor sabes que yo nunca abandono a una amigo

-si a veces eres una cabezota

-no estás bravo verdad Naruto?- dijo Hinata mientras seguía abrazada al rubio

-no mi cielo sabes que es _casi _ aunque no completamente imposible de que yo me enoje contigo- diciendo esto Naruto junto su frente con la de Hinata

Cualquiera que no los conociera podría jurar que esos dos una de dos estaban casados o tenían algo

-tienes hambre Naruto

-si mi hina no te imaginas cuanto

-sí pero antes debo curarte estás heridas

-no te molestes mi cielo

-bueno bueno déjense ya de apapacharse, déjeme decirle señora Uzumaki que se portó muy valiente defendiendo a su marido

-señora Uzumaki? marido?-preguntó confundido el rubio

-luego te explico- le susurro al oído- muchas gracias oficial, pero si no es mucha molestia ya nos queremos ir, ambos nos sentimos cansados después de este ajetreo

-comprendo señora ya pueden retirarse

Así sin más todos salieron de la comisaría una vez fuera del local Naruto y Hinata ya estaban dispuestos a irse cuando alguien los interrumpe

-oye Naruto, disculpa por todo lo que las gemes te hicieron pasar

-ahhh si Sai por cierto EN DÓNDE COÑO ESTABAS!

-comprando pañales por?

-tanto te demoraste por unos simple pañales- en ese momento Naruto siente unos pares de manitas halándole los pantalones, a lo que el rubio se agacha para quedar a la altura de las pequeñas

-sí que quieren gemes?

-nos perdona Naruto –chan- dijeron las gemelas

-por supuesto es más ya ni me acordaba lo que hicieron dattebayo

-gracias pipa g

-MUCHACHAS DE MI…

-NARUTO- lo regañó Hinata, a lo que Naruto bufó molesto

-mi corazón Hinata eso era lo que quería decir, si ves que eres dramática

-mentiroso

Y así se despidieron de Sai y llegaron a su departamento, una vez allí Hinata bostezo del cansancio, pues hoy fue un día de muchas emociones

-oye Hinata- chan como te fue con el teme

-pues bien-dijo Hinata con un dejo de tristeza, que Naruto noto

-no me mientas mi cielo sabes que conmigo eso no funciona- dijo el rubio mientras cogía sus manos y las besaba

-que quieres que te diga Naruto, que cada vez más siento que nos estamos distanciando, eso quieres que te diga – dijo Hinata de una forma alterada

-no te alteres lunita, que hay de comer-dijo cambiando de tema pues no le gustaba verla así, ese sasuke se las iba a ver con él, hacer llorar de esa manera a su amiga eso merecía un castigo

-hice ramen

-RAMEN- Naruto abrazó a Hinata con todas sus fuerzas mientras la movía de un lado a otro- gracias mi lunita y no te pongas triste si?

-ok Naruto, oye porque las gemes te dicen pipa g

-ah?... por nada no sé de dónde sacaron ese mote ese par de engendros del mal

-Naruto no les digas así solo son unas niñas

-pues aún así son unos demonios, kami líbrame de tener niños así, porque lo juro que ese día me pego un tiro

-no seas tan dramático

-como quieras voy por el ramen

-Naruto no te muevas, no creas que no me he olvidado que debo curar tus heridas

-no Hinata en serio no te molestes-dijo un nervioso Naruto

-vamos te prometo que esta vez no dolerá

-no te creo siempre me dices lo mismo y siempre resulta ser mentira

-vamos no te comporte como un bebé

-no Hinata no te me acerques

-no te dolerá

-aléjate de mí

-vamos solo vierto este líquido en tus heridas y listo

-Y LISTO! Que hay con mi dolor

-no seas gallina y ven- dijo Hinata mientras acercaba hacia su piel el algodón empapado con aquel líquido que significaba el terror para el rubio

-NO HINATA DUELE PARA YA DATTEBAYO AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Se escucho el grito de una mujer por toda la ciudad

**listo otro capi más pronto subiré la a continuación, les prometo que se seguirán creando esas escenas naruhina, déjenme reviews plissssssssssss, matta ne **


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI **

Ya comenzaba un nuevo día para la pobre Hinata, la cual no había podido pegar ojo toda la noche, y cuando por fin había podido lograrlo los rayos del sol atentaban amenazadoramente a sus pupilas, la situación con sasuke la preocupaba demasiado, pues como lo había dicho antes sentía alejamiento por parte del pelinegro, pero no! Hoy sería el día en que ella se le encarara a sasuke, quería saber qué opinaba él con respecto a lo que ella pensaba, necesitaba su apoyo y por lo visto a sasuke no le había gustado nada que ella lo rechazara, aunque también se sentía culpable por haberlo hecho de esa forma, pero es que no lo podía evitar, se sentía tan nerviosa cuando sasuke comenzaba a ponerse así.

Después de estas cavilaciones Hinata se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Naruto para comenzar con la rutina de todo los días 'levantar al rubio', la cual consideraba una de las tareas más difíciles del día, puesto que el rubio era alguien duro de levantar, pero ella ya había aprendido sobrellevar esa situación, Hinata dio un largo suspiro dispuesta ya ha comenzar con su martirio, pero cuando entra a la habitación del rubio queda más que sorprendida, NARUTO no se encontraba ahí!

-demo… dónde se habrá ido Naruto, _será que se fue temprano al trabajo?-_dijo pensativa Hinata con un dedo en el mentón- pero que estoy diciendo Naruto levantarse temprano, la verdad esto de sasuke me ha dejado media loca

Mientras tanto en otro lugar…

Un coche se dirigía a toda velocidad por las vías, al parecer la persona que lo conducía no remediaba en semáforos ni en señales de tránsito, puesto que tenía su mirada fijamente hacia delante, sus ojos denotaban furia y rabia contenida, su mandíbula se encontraba tensa y cada que otra vez apretaba sus puños en clara señal de enojo

-maldecido sasuke me las vas a pagar a Hinata no le haces esto

_Flash back_

_Naruto venía del baño, cuando ve la puerta del cuarto Hinata abierta, este se dispone a cerrarla, pero en cuanto iba a hacerlo, no pudo evitar ver una escena que le rompió el alma._

_Hinata se encontraba durmiendo, sus ojos se encontraban rojos e hinchados, claramente se podía saber que la chica había llorado, Hinata susurraba el nombre de sasuke en sus sueños. Hasta que de pronto Hinata dijo algo que a Naruto lo hizo entrar en rabia._

_-sasuke por favor… no me dejes… no quiero hacerlo aún no… entiéndeme…por favor_

_Naruto ya no aguantó más, aquella escena le producía dolor, así que ni corto ni perezoso se alistó lo más rápido que pudo, se subió al coche y se fue en busca de ALGUIEN en particular_

_Fin flash back_

-Maldito maldito maldito malditoooooooooooooooo SASUKE! ARRRRRRRRRG ME LAS VAS A PAGAR CABRÓN!

Naruto llegó a la casa de sasuke, después de casi haber atropellado a una ancianita, a media docena de niños de kínder y de paso a un policía que le dejó una jugosa infracción, pero eso no lo iba a detener en lo que había decidido. Ya se encontraba en la puerta del "emo traidor" como él le decía, ese sasuke les iba a escuchar unas cuantas cosas y quizás unos cuantos golpes

Respiró muy profundo, se tomó su tiempo para admirar la casa que tenía en frente, luego consultó con su reloj, ya era hora, recogió todo el aire posible en sus pulmones y…

-SASUKEEEE! MALDITO EMO SAL Y DA LA CARA COBARDEEEEE MALDITO INFELIZ DONDE NO SALGAS TE TUMBO LA PUERTA

De pronto el rubio se siente mojado, Naruto estaba hecho sopa al parecer alguien lo había mojado con ¿agua? pues eso no lo sabía

-MALDITO NIÑATO COMO TE ATREVES A VENIR Y A GRITAR EN UNA CASA QUE NO ES TUYA-gritó de pronto una mujer desde la ventana

-pero qué?... MIRA COMO COÑO ME HAS DEJADO BRUJA!- dijo Naruto que en ningún momento había levantado el rostro pues estaba tan concentrado en descifrar DE QUE COÑO ERA ESE LIQUIDO

-PUES COMO NO TE VOY A DEJAR ASI? SI VIENES Y ME HACES ESCÁNDALO TAN DE MAÑANA QUE PRETENDÍAS QUE TE RECIBIERA CON FLORES?

-USTED CÁLLESE ZOR…las palabras se quedaron en el vacío, Naruto no pudo continuar con su verborrea, pues en el momento de haber levantado su rostro, sus ojos chocaron con la mujer que tenía en frente. Aquella mujer tenía el cabello tan rojo como el fuego, sus ojos eran hipnotizantes pues los tenía verdes y grandes, y su cuerpo… su cuerpo (babas por parte de Naruto) era simplemente atrayente, tenía los pechos grandes y una cintura de modelo, en ese instante tenía puesto una pequeña batita de verano, que con tan sólo inclinarse se le podía ver hasta el alma, instintivamente Naruto posó su mirada en sus pechos mientras que su mente nadaba en pensamientos nada inocentes, KAMI COMO LE URGÍA UNA MUJER Y PRONTO

-EY! QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO PERVERTIDO

-eh? yo… etto… Y A USTED QUE LE IMPORTA ES MÁS NO SE META, HE VENIDO A HABLAR CON SASUKE Y NO ME IRÉ HASTA HACERLO

-PERO QUIÉN SE CREE USTED? SI NO SE VA PRONTO LLAMARÉ A LA POLICIA

-SABE QUE? HÁGALO ES MÁS NI ME IMPORTA YO QUIERO HABLAR CON SASUKE Y PUNTO ¡!

-PUES ES LO QUE VOY HACER

-LLAME A SASUKE- amenazó cortante

-QUE TE CREES DÁNDOME ÓRDENES

-PUES SI NO LO HACE LE JURO QUE DERRIBO LA PUERTA Y LO SACARÉ A RASTRAS

-AHORA VERÁS NIÑATO LLAMARÉ A MI SASKUN PARA QUE TE DÉ TU MERECIDO-dijo la mujer entrando rápidamente hacia la casa

-jum… vieja bruja, aunque me cueste admitirlo si que está como quiere…mmmmm pechos

De pronto se abrió la puerta de forma violenta, que hizo a Naruto estremecerse, al parecer alguien había salido

-PERO QUIEN DEMONIOS HA OSADO EN GRITARLE A MI NOVIA

-SASUKE-de pronto se siente un aura sombría – aa…a ti te quería ver-dijo Naruto de una manera calmada que daba miedo

-uh?... NARUTO!

-si el mismo-dijo con un ligero tic en el ojo

-este etto… yo…deja que te explique si?

-habla-dijo de forma cortante

-pues…verás aquí hay un mal entendido, jajaja están gracioso que cuando te lo cuente no podrás aguantar la risa

-cuéntamelo

-bueno… la cosa es… que etto, yo como empiezo, veras es que…

Naruto ya se estaba hartando de que sasuke no le hablara con claridad, así que ya no aguantó más y explotó

-QUIERES PARA YA! POR DIOS YA TE PARECES A HINATA, HÁBLAME CLARO!

-ESTÁ BIEN SI QUIERES QUE TE HABLE CLARO, PUES LO HARÉ!

-BIEN!

-COMO QUIERAS… pues etto yo no sé como decírtelo…bien la cosa es que… tú sabes… bien que… etto

Minutos después…

Se puede ver a un Naruto muy enojado, irritado, furioso, con ganas de matar a alguien y ese alguien lo tenía precisamente enfrente

-bueno y es que…jejeje… tu entiendes…

-HABLA COMO HOMBRE QUIERES O QUE NO ERES?

-PUES CLARO! QUE LO SOY

-PUES SE NOTA COMO LO DEMUESTRAS

-TÚ NO ME DEJAS EXPLICARLO SIEMPRE GRITAS GRITAS Y GRITAS, PARA YA!

-mira sasuke no me hagas perder la poca paciencia que me queda, así que más te vale hablar o…

-o qué dobe

-MALDITO TEME YA NO TE HAGAS EL LOCO Y DIME PORQUÉ DEMONIOS LE HACES ESO A HINATA!-dijo esto mientras cogía por el cuello de la camisa a sasuke

-EN MI VIDA NO TE METAS, ESTO ES ENTRE HINATA Y YO

- PUES SÍ QUE ME METO, ESTÁS JUGANDO CON ELLA VILMENTE

-Y ESO A TI QUE TE IM-POR-TAAAA

-CLARO QUE ME IMPORTA, HINATA ES MI AMIGA Y ESTOY DISPUESTO A DEFENDERLA DE JILIPOLLAS COMO TÚ, ERES UN DESGRACIADO HINATA TE AMA Y TÚ SOLO JUEGAS CON SUS SENTIMIENTOS, POR QUÉ COÑO PORQUÉ NO ENTIENDO, SI ES QUE YA NO AMAS A HINATA ENTONCES PORQUÉ DIABLOS NO SE LO DICES Y ASÍ LA HACES SUFRIR MENOS, PORQUÉ LA ENGAÑAS INFELIZ-Naruto aflojo el agarre en su cuello y acto seguido le propinó un fuerte hachazo en el estómago, a lo que sasuke se encoje de dolor (bien hecho que te duela infeliz)

-eso es todo lo que tienes que decir-dijo esto sasuke con una sonrisa que hizo a Naruto enrojecer de ira

-ESTÚPIDO, ERES UN CONDENADO JILIPOLLAS porque sasuke no te entiendo cualquiera envidiaría tu situación, Hinata es la novia perfecta es tierna, cariñosa, amable y siempre se preocupa por ti o mejor dicho por todos, cómo pudiste hacerle esto, ACASO TÚ NO SABES CUÁNTO TE ENVIDIO? SI TE ENVIDIO, te envidio porque yo nunca he tenido a alguien que me quiera así, yo jamás he sabido lo que es esa clase de amor, nunca he tenido a alguien que se desvele por mi y que susurre mi nombre cuando duerme, y sabes creo que jamás conseguiré algo así, pero yo estoy seguro de que si algún día encuentro a una persona que me quiera tanto como te han querido a ti, te juró que yo jamás la dejaría ir, te envidio teme no sabes cuánto, porque yo nunca escuchare de los labios de alguien si quiera un te quiero, Hinata te ama más que a su vida y tú solo botas a la basura todo ese amor que ella te tiene, espero que no te arrepientas de haber sido tan jilipollas

-así que estás celoso?

-sí y no me avergüenza decirlo, estoy celoso de tu relación con Hinata, pero lo que más me pudre es que no lo sepas aprovechar, no sabes cuánto yo daría por siquiera un solo día, porque sé que no me merezco más, tan solo un día tener a alguien que me diga te amo y que me haga sentir las cosas que se deben sentir cuando estás enamorado, pero yo sé que es mucho pedir, por favor sasuke dile la verdad a Hinata ya no la hagas sufrir más, la pobre no ha dejado de echarse la culpa

-no crees que yo debería decidirlo

-díselo porqué te juro que si no se lo dices tú se lo diré yo, qué más quieres de ella, si no la amas déjala en paz por Dios, así que más te vale que se lo digas porque o si no, no respondo de mis acciones

-umh que dramático eres dobe, está bien se lo diré

-eso espero, quiero que lo hagas hoy

-hoy? espera no crees que estás acelerando las cosas, déjame buscar la palabras que le voy a decir a Hinata para que no se sienta mal

-no hoy y punto ya no puedo permitir que Hinata se ilusione con algo que no es verdad, así que piensas rápido tus palabras porque hoy mismo quiero que le digas la verdad

-umh como quieras

-bueno eso es todo, y por favor no seas duro con ella, porque no respondo si la veo llorar- y sin nada más que decir puesto se había dicho ya Naruto subió al coche y se fue dejando a un sasuke demasiado preocupado ( y como no estarlo decirle a alguien que quieres terminar es algo de qué preocuparse no? como yo jamás he tenido novio no me he recreado esa situación así que supongo que ha de ser así)

- o-

Hinata llego preocupada al trabajo, no había visto a Naruto en toda la mañana y eso le preocupaba pues el rubio no se caracterizaba por ser uno de los más puntuales, también el tema de sasuke la tenía pensando, se podría decir que hoy no era su día

-buenos días Hinata- le saludó una alegre Temari

-…

-Hinata?

-…

-estás ahí?

-ah? si… si buenos días Temari

-qué te pasa? hoy no estás tan lúcida que digamos

-se me nota?

-si puedo notar tu despiste a miles de kilómetros a la redonda

-si… disculpa Temari es que no se qué me pasa hoy, normalmente yo no soy así, pero…hay algo que me preocupa, no se quizás digas que estoy loca o algo parecido, pero presiento que hoy va a pasar algo malo

-cálmate Hinata el hecho de que te haigas levantado del lado equivocado de la cama no dice que hoy te vaya a suceder una desgracia

- si quizás tengas razón, jum… no se pero todavía siento esta preocupación en mi pecho, no se Temari…-dijo Hinata con los ojos acuosos

-Hinata no empieces a llorar por favor dime que es lo que te pasa?

-no se… ni yo sé qué mismo me pasa, pero lo siento aquí-dijo apuntándose hacia su pecho-siento que hoy se me va a arruinar la vida

-HINATA!

-lo siento Temari pero es que no puedo evitar pensar en eso

-ya no digas tonterías nada te va a pasar hoy, no se te va a arruinar la vida así que ya no lo digas si?

-está bien Temari- dijo mientras se secaba unas cuantas lágrimas- ah por cierto Temari por si acaso no has visto a Naruto?

-por aquí no por?

-no nada lo que pasa es que cuando me levante él ya no estaba, así que supuse que estaría aquí, pero por lo que me has dicho esa idea queda descartada y me preocupa que no esté

-por ese idiota no te preocupes, a ese no le pasa nada

-si tienes razón, otra vez, bueno Temari me despido por el momento, tengo mucho que hacer, me avisas cuando sasuke o Naruto haigan llegado

-si Hinata no te preocupes yo te aviso, y Hinata por cierto trata de no pensar en eso sí?

-te lo prometo aunque me va a costar, bueno nos vemos pronto Temari- dijo Hinata ya yéndose a su oficina que quedaba en el sexto piso del edificio

-si nos vemos

En ese momento Naruto llega, y déjenme decirles que no precisamente en óptimas condiciones, estaba hecho un desastre, su cara al igual que su ropa se encontraban sucios de grasa de carro, le faltaba un zapato y por si fuera poco venía con un perro siguiéndolo, al parecer el rubio tuvo un pequeño accidente con el coche.

-ah? Naruto ya llegaste

-SOLO ESO ME VAS A DECIR!

-ah? sí que te paso!-fingiendo una preocupación mal disimulada

- no te hagas, bien que no te importa

-ah bueno

-NO VAS A INSISTIR!

-porque?

-no sé es que acaso no te da curiosidad por averiguar lo que me paso?

-no la verdad es que…- de pronto fue interrumpida por el rubio quien ya se había adelantado a contarle su travesía, así pasaron unos 15 minutos hasta que el rubio por fin termino.

- y es por eso que este perro cochino me está siguiendo, puedes creerlo Temari… uh? Temari?

-zzzzzzzz

-Temari me estás escuchando?

-zzzzzzzz

-TEMARI DESPIERTA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

-ah? si Naruto que decías?

-NO ME ESCUCHASTE VERDAD!

-no-dijo tranquilamente Temari

-eres mala conmigo-dijo Naruto agachado en un rincón mientras hacía circulitos con la mano en el piso

-ya bueno bueno, mejor ya ve a trabajar, porque si Tsunade-sama te pesca aquí, es capaz de bajarte los…

-huev…?

-SAIIIIIIII

-hola pipa g

-MALDECIDO MARICA QUE HACES AQUÍ!

-pues aquí trabajo Naruto que acaso no recuerdas?

-para mi mala suerte tiene que ser así ¬3¬

-bueno te dejo chiquitolina

-CABRÓN TU SERÁS EL CHIQUITOLINA, Y POR CIERTO ME DEBES UN CELULAR

-Naruto no causes problemas si? y si lo vas hacer que no sea cerca de donde yo estoy quieres?

-este Ricky Martín se me escapo, jum… que mas da mejor será que me vaya o si no me las veré negras con Tsunade-obachan, nos vemos luego Temari deséame suerte

-umh? dijiste algo

-eres cruel-dijo haciendo de nuevo circulitos en el suelo 

- o-

Sasuke ya se encontraba en la oficina (por cierto esta se encuentra en el piso siete), realmente estaba preocupado no sabía cómo se lo iba tomar Hinata, pero lo que si sabía era que si no lo hacía rápido Naruto no iba a aguantar más y lo soltaría todo, y eso definitivamente era un juego peligroso en el cual todos saldrían perjudicados

-uhm será mejor que vaya a buscar a Hinata, mientras más rápido mejor

-sasuke ya se disponía a buscar a Hinata cuando de repente se abre la puerta y se deja ver a una sensual y muy bonita pelirroja, vestida de una manera provocadora

-Hikari que haces aquí!

-sorprendido?-dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba más y más a sasuke mientras ente retrocedía-pero que pasa mi saskun, acaso no te gusto mi sorpresita?- dijo Hikari haciéndole circulitos en el pecho de sasuke

-no es eso mi amor, lo que pasa es que no me lo esperaba

-ahh bueno, pero no te importa que esté aquí verdad?

-no para nada

-ah bueno entonces- sin más en cuestión de segundos atacó deseosa a la boca de sasuke. Este se encontraba en shock pero en seguida respondió con la misma intensidad, poco a poco se iban recostando en el escritorio con sasuke encima e Hikari abajo, sasuke sobaba su pierna mientras la besaba, puesto que su falda era demasiado corta, e Hikari agarraba su cabeza para profundizar más el beso y hubieran llegado a más a no haber sido porque en ese instante se abrió la puerta, dejando ver a una paralizada Hinata, por esta escena pasional de su novio con OTRA mujer. Hinata solo atinó a gritar el nombre de…

-SASUKE!

**Gomen gomen gomen por demorar es que he estado ocupada con deberes de la u disculpen por dejarla hasta ahí pero es que ya se iban acabando las ideas y antes de escribir alguna estupidez preferí dejarlo hasta, ahí, pero les prometo que subiré la continuación pronto sin más me queda decirles que hasta la próxima y ruegue porque me vuelva la inspiración**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII**

-SASUKE!

_Flash back_

_Las horas para Hinata pasaron rápido en el trabajo que ya hasta había oscurecido eran como las 18:30, este la había absorbido tanto, que ya ni casi, solo casi, pensaba en sasuke, ni tampoco en Naruto y su extraño comportamiento de esta mañana, de pronto se abre la puerta de su oficina_

_-Temari que haces aquí?_

_-yo solo pasaba a entregar unos informes y al pasar por tu puerta me acordé de que sasuke ya había llegado y como tú me dijiste que te avisar pues aquí me ve, gomen por no venir antes es que hoy he estado atareada con el trabajo_

_-en serio?-dijo ilusionada la ojiperla - no te preocupes Temari ya ni si quiera me acordaba, pero menos mal que viniste, porque deseo hablar con él, ah por cierto ahora dónde está?_

_-pues me imagino que en su oficina_

_-bien entonces iré un momento para allá, Temari podrías hacerme un favor?_

_-sí que se te ofrece_

_-puedes vigilar de que Tsunade-sama no me pille, mientras estoy ausente_

_-bueno, pero después tendrás que pagarme todos los favores que te he hecho-le guiño el ojo Temari _

_-gracias y te prometo que pagaré cada uno de tus favores-y así sin más la ojiperla salió flete de la oficina (quizás no conozcan la palabra flete pero aquí en Ecuador se la sé cuando alguien se la saca o se va demasiado rápido)_

_Hinata mientras se dirigía a la oficina de sasuke, iba pensando en las palabras que usaría para dirigirse al pelinegro, estaba muy nerviosa, pero eso no significaba que se iba a dar por vencida, no eso si que no, hoy mismo se aclararía su situación con sasuke. Justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta, pudo escuchar pequeños gemidos que se producían al interior de la oficina de sasuke, algo que le pareció sumamente raro, así que no le dio más vueltas al asunto y abrió la puerta._

_Ojala no lo hubiera hecho…_

_Fin flash back_

-SASUKE!

El pelinegro al escuchar aquel grito desgarrador, su reacción no fue de menos, se aparto bruscamente de la pelirroja tanto así que terminó cayendo al suelo, mientras que la pelirroja solo se limitó a bajarse un poco la falda, pues la situación no se le mostraba para nada extraña, lo cual no pasaba igual con los principales implicados: sasuke y Hinata. Sasuke al momento de ver a Hinata se horrorizó él no quería que ella se enterara de su infidelidad, bueno sí, pero no de esa forma, el pensaba decírselo, pero en otra situación no en esa como lo acaba de encontrar. Solo atinó hacer lo que el cobarde hace cuando es descubierto. Poner excusas

**-**Hinata escucha déjame que te explique, esto no es lo que parece, bueno en parte si

-qué es lo que me quieres explicar sasuke QUE ME FUISTE INFIEL ACASO ESO ES LO QUE ME TIENES QUE EXPLICAR!

-Hinata cálmate mi amor-de pronto sasuke siente ardor en su mejilla, Hinata le había dado una cachetada y de las buenas, esas que te revira la cara (dolorrrrr jajaja ja. bien hecho aunque no odio a sasuke)

-NO ME DIGAS MÁS MI AMOR, TE ODIO COMO PUDISTE

-OYE A MI NOVIO NO LE PEGUES LOCA, QUE TE CREES PRIMERO VIENES Y NOS IMTERRUMPES Y AHORA TIENES EL DESCARO DE PEGARLE-dijo de pronto la pelirroja

-Hikari tu tampoco empieces por favor deja que yo resuelva esto-menciono un frustrado sasuke

-pero mira como te ha dejado la mejilla, no sé cómo puedes aguantar a esta loca

-así que por ella decidiste engañarme, porqué sasuke dime que hice mal-dijo Hinata con inmensas cantidades de lágrimas saliendo por sus ojos- dime fue porque te rechace aquella noche ACASO FUÉ POR ESO!

-no Hinata no fue por eso déjame explicártelo por favor mi…

-NO vuelvas a hablarme de ese modo me entendiste, TÚ Y YO YA NO SOMOS ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA, TE QUEDO CLARO, TÚ ME ENGAÑASTE Y POR LO TANTO, TÚ MISMO DECIDISTE DAR POR TERMINADA ESTA RELACIÓN

-Hinata espera- dijo sasuke que en un intento desesperado por detener a Hinata le agarró por el brazo

-NO ME TOQUES CERDO!-Hinata le volvió a dar otra fuerte cachetada al pelinegro para después salir de aquella oficina como alma que se lleva el diablo

-Hinata perdóname…-dijo sasuke en un susurro mientras que con una mano se cubría la mejilla que había abofeteado la ojiperla

- o-

-uhm kami porqué tanto trabajo-se quejaba un rubio

-ya Naruto no te quejes tanto y mejor trabaja-le dijo un chico de ojos y cabello castaño, con unas extrañas manchas rojas a cada lado de las mejillas, y con unos colmillos que le daban un aspecto perruno

-pero es que no es justo, hoy es viernes debería estar haciendo otra cosa en lugar de esto

-si te refieres a quedarte en casa viendo porno con una muñeca inflable en lugar de estar con unas chicas de verdad, pues me da lástima tu diversión

-CÁLLATE PERRO! Además eso solo lo hice una vez quedo claro

-entonces que si lo hiciste –dijo sorprendido Kiba

-pero… QUÉ!... ESPERA DIJISTE ESO SOLO PARA JODERME CIERTO!

-pues la verdad si, aunque no creí que obtuviera esa información de ti, mmmmm que pena me da tu caso, haciéndote compañía con una muñeca inflable, pues como que eso me suena a que alguien pronto se va a volver…

-gay –interrumpiendo de pronto un chico pálido

-SAI! POR QUÉ COÑO ESTÁS AQUÍ!-dijo Naruto señalando con cierto nerviosismo al chico pálido

-si gay eso mismo, mejor ya no me acerco mucho a ti, puede que sea contagioso

-no importa Naruto, seguirás siendo mi amigo, a mi no me importan tus inclinaciones sexuales, porque tú eres mi amigo-dijo Sai de una manera que dio miedo (hasta mi! Que susto)

-CÁLLATE MARICA ADEMÁS YO NO SOY… GAY!

-entonces porque dudaste-dijo Kiba con un tono pícaro, mientras hincaba con el codo el pecho del rubio

-YO NO DUDE!

-ya Naruto no tiene caso de que lo sigas negando, yo siempre te voy apoyar-dijo sai

-QUE NO SOY…GAY! MALDITO MARICA!

-si es gay-dijo Kiba de un modo calmado

-QUE NO!

-aquí en este libro dice que la persona que niega sobre sus inclinación sexual, es porque de verdad tiene tendencias a ser lesbiana o gay en tu caso

-YO- NO- SOY- GAY!

-ya ya cálmate Naruto, yo se que tu eres gay

-SI!, NO es decir que no, arrrrg por kami porque me confunden-dijo Naruto desesperado mientras que se halaba el pelo en forma de calmar su frustración

-tú sólo te confundes

-maldito perro es tú culpa

-y porqué es mi culpa?

-PORQUE TÚ COMENZASTE CABRÓN!

-uhm pero que problemáticos son, espero que ya tengan todo listo, ya no aguanto estar aquí-dijo un chico de postura despreocupada (aunque yo diría vago), cabello y ojos negros, el cabello lo tenía agarrado en una coleta que curiosamente parecía que desafiara a la gravedad pues esta siempre se mantiene alzada

-si si ya lo tenemos…_problemático_-dijo Kiba en un susurro casi inaudible, pero que hizo que las personas que se encontraban allí presentes y que si lograron escuchar, soltaran una pequeña risa

-que dijiste Kiba-dijo el Nara

-no nada jefe que ya lo tenemos todo listo

-uhm… menos mal porque si no… nahh olvídalo ya me dio pereza

-vago-dijo Naruto

-prefiero ser eso a que ser un…

-gay

-SAI! MALDITO MARICA LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ!

-pero… porqué me echas acaso no somos amigos?

-NO!

-ya ustedes dos cálmense o si no me veré obligado a llamar a Tsunade-sama, y ustedes no quieren que haga eso verdad?

-glup…tragaron con dificultad Naruto y Sai, porque aunque no pareciera Sai le tenía cierto temor a la rubia gruñona

-no debes tomar medidas tan desesperadas shikamaru, ya estamos calmados lo ves-dijo con pánico Naruto

-si mi amigo y…-dijo Sai mientras abrazaba de inadvertido a Naruto, ganándose por cierto una mirada llena de odio por parte del rubio, es que si las miradas mataran Sai hace mucho tiempo ya sería cadáver- yo nos llevamos bien, no es así Naruto?

-si… amigo-dijo el rubio con el rostro todo azul y con un ligero tic en el ojo

-ahhhhh-bostezo de pronto shikamaru- oigan ya terminen pronto-ahhhhh- esto es muy problemático

-no me digas que ya quieres irte a casa shikamaru, tu sí que estás loco irte a casa con una Temari en esas condiciones, si por mi fuera yo me quedaría a vivir aquí por siempre-dijo Kiba

-la verdad tienes razón… pero que se le puede hacer

-yo si se, usa condón para la próxima vez, digo no, para eso se fabrican cierto?-mencionó divertido Naruto

-qué ya sabes cómo se usa? Ahhhhhhhhh Impresionante-dijo sarcásticamente Kiba

-TÚ CÁLLATE PERRO, PUES CLARO QUE SÉ

-pues con tú experiencia ¬ ¬ lo dudo mucho

-arrrrg me las vas a pagar lassie

-IDIOTA COMO TE ATREVES!

-de que hablas… _lassie_

- ya cállate… _swiper_ (el zorro de Dora la exploradora)

-QUÉ HAS DICHO CABRÓN!

-qué? Swiper

-así pues GUAU GUAU GUAU GUAU-dijo o mejor dicho ladró Naruto

-con que esas tenemos, pues AUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- aulló Kiba

-idiota eso es un lobo

- si si… es cierto, entonces como se hace?

-y yo que sé

-oye Shikamaru cuál es el sonido de un zorro

-uhm… que problemáticos son ustedes, pues es el mismo que hace un lobo

-ahhhhh bueno, entonces AUUUUUUUUUUU

-SIGUES CON ESO! GUAU GUAU GUAU GUAU

-AUUUUUUUUUUUU

-GUAU GUAU GUAU

-ya paren… uhm que pereza- dijo con desgana Shikamaru

-AUUUUUUUUUUUU

-GUAU GUAU GUAU

-una loba en el armario tiene ganas de salir auuuuuuuuu

-CÁLLATE SAI!-dijeron al unísono Naruto y Kiba

-uh? Pero no estamos haciendo sonidos de animales?-preguntó con inocencia el pelinegro

-CLARO QUE NO!-dijo Kiba y Naruto al mismo tiempo

-además eso no es sonido de animal, esa es una simple canción de gais-mencionó Naruto

-jum… oye hablando de sonidos, que día es hoy

-pues viernes por qué lo preguntas Kiba?

-en serio?-preguntó Kiba con estrellas en los ojos

-que no tienes calendario?-preguntó con sorna el rubio

-no idiota, es que me acordé que hoy va a ver un especial de estriptis (no sé si se escribe así), en akatsuki

-no bromeas Kiba?-dijo Naruto también con estrellas en los ojos

-pues claro que no, como podría jugar yo con eso

-yo me apunto

-acaso te invite?

-no me importa ya he dicho que me apunto dattebayo!

-umh… bueno, oye shikamaru ya nos podemos ir

-si como quieran…ahhhhhhhhh

-oye también puedes ir si quieres ahhhhh y tú también Sai

-estaré encantado de ir-dijo con una sonrisa el pelinegro

-umh… la verdad hace tiempo que no voy a lugares como esos

-pues claro con Temari, olvídate amigo esas noches para ti se acabaron-dijo Naruto

-pobre shikamaru –dijo con pena Kiba

-uhm… quizás sí, pero saben aunque no lo crean esto tiene su recompensa

-cuál?-dijeron al mismo tiempo Naruto, Kiba y Sai

-pues… que ya nunca estaré solo, Temari el bebé serán mi compañía

Esas palabras hicieron impacto en el rubio, pues nunca se imagino que Shikamaru pudiera ser tan… profundo, y aunque le costara admitir le tenía cierta envidia al Nara, pues jamás estaría _solo,_ en cambio él que esperanzas tenía, si Hinata se casaba con alguien, el quedaría completamente _solo_, aunque pudiera sonar muy egoísta por su parte, él NO quería que Hinata se casara, porque eso implicaría que la alejarían de él y NO quería eso, NADIE alejaría a SU amiga de él , ABSOLUTAMENTE NADIE- el rubio se sorprendió a sí mismo teniendo ese tipo de pensamientos egoístas y se reprendió internamente, él no le arrebataría la felicidad a su amiga, si alguien llegaba aparecer en la vida de Hinata, él la apoyaría en todo, aunque eso significase tenerla lejos de él y también quedarse_ solo_

-eh… Naruto en qué piensas-dijo levemente preocupado Kiba, pues el rubio se había desconectado de la conversación hace ya bastante tiempo y tenía la mirada perdida hacía ningún punto en específico

-mmmm… oye Naruto Sai te va a dar respiración boca a boca-dijo Shikamaru

-en serio?- dijo inocentemente el chico de piel pálida

-ah?... ESO SI QUE NO PRIMERO MUERTO ANTES QUE TOCARLO A ÉL!-dijo Naruto quien había recuperado el conocimiento de una manera rápida y sorprendente para todos

-pues como estabas TAN concentrado no nos quedaba otra opción

-ahh si gomen-dijo Naruto dando una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa, mientras frotaba su mano detrás de la cabeza

-ya que importa, bueno Shikamaru te vienes o no

-uhm… pues no se Temari…

-arrrrg… ya deja a Temari en paz, diviértete hombre al menos esta noche, porque verás cuando nazca el bebé lo que menos tendrás será diversión y tú sabes a lo que me refiero –dijo Kiba de una forma insinuante

-uhm tienes razón… pero solo será una copa y luego me voy

-ASÍ SE HABLA HOMBRE!-gritó eufórico Naruto

-entonces vámonos

-SIIIIIIII STRIPPERS!-gritó Naruto, que como un niño en navidad, no espero más y salió como un rayo de la sala de trabajo para ir a ver lo que sería su _regalo_ de navidad

-este Naruto… como siempre de adelantado, bueno alcancémoslo antes de que este idiota se pierda

-si- dijeron sin ganas- Sai y Shikamaru

- o-

-shi shi strippers, esta vez no dejaré pasar esta oportunidad, hoy será el día que pierda mi virginidad-dijo con firmeza el rubio- mmmmm porqué demoran tanto, arrrrg ya me quiero ir, estúpido Kiba si no fuera porque no me sé la dirección hace rato me hubiera ido, jum… como odio esperar…

-hey Naruto no te apures tanto si-dijo shikamaru

-si idiota apenas y pudimos seguirte el paso

-es que ustedes se demoran, que lentos son

-YA ESTAMOS LISTOS KIBA!-los interrumpió de pronto un chico de pelo choza negro, ojos redondeados del mismo color, unas protuberantes cejas y vestido de un extraño traje de color negro

-ay no… no me digas que llamaste a lee-dijo un decepcionado Naruto

-jum… pues déjame decirte que no fue idea mía

-entonces quién fue el idiota que lo llamó!

-Sai

-SAI IDIOTA!

-pero porqué gritas Naruto mientras estemos más, nuestra llama de la juventud se encenderá más

-quieres dejar de decir huev…

-esa boca Naruto, espero que no uses ese vocabulario cuando mi prime esté contigo- dijo un chico bien blanco aunque no tanto como Sai, de cabello café oscuro que tira más a negro y ojos perla iguales a Hinata

-Neji! Tú también aquí! No que eres conservador y toda la cosa

-pues si lo soy, por qué ese comentario Naruto?... acaso dónde vamos?

-oye cabeza de coco que Neji no sabe dónde vamos-dijo Naruto al pelinegro

-shhh… no digas nada, me costó mucho traerlo hasta aquí, el no le gusta disfrutar mucho de la juventud que digamos

-mmmm ya veo, aunque se va a dar cuenta y YO no quiero estar cerca cuando eso pase

-yo tampoco

-y entonces?

-pues no sé, pero no importa vamos a encender todos hoy esta noche nuestra llama de la juventud, quien está conmigo!- dijo un ansioso lee ante las miradas atónitas de algunos curiosos

-pues… este…mmmmm… pues -dijeron todos sonrojados, pues estaban que se morían de la vergüenza y no es para más, pues justo cuando lee mencionó el motivo de la vergüenza, un auto rojo con unas cinco chicas despampanantes se estacionó frente a ellos, y las chicas al escuchar las palabras del chico no hicieron más que reír

-como que nos vamos yendo no?

-totalmente de acuerdo

-y yo

-oigan esperen no olviden sus llamas de la juventud!

-cállate le…-dijo Naruto, pero no pudo continuar pues alguien había chocado contra él en ese preciso momento haciéndolo caer al suelo con ese **alguien** encima suyo - pero... que!-dijo un desconcertado Naruto tratando de ponerse de pie y de una vez darle su merecido a **ese** que se atrevió empujarlo

-OYE TÚ COMO TE ATREVES- gritó Naruto quien ya había conseguido quitarse al quien lo empujo de encima y se había sentado frente a su _"agresor"_, el "_agresor" _se encontraba arrodillado frente suyo con la mirada baja y sus manos juntas entre las piernas, por lo que el rubio no pudo ver quien era

-gomen- dijo entrecortada la mujer

-Hinata?-dijo Naruto asombrado

-gomen

-pero qué te paso! Dime por qué estás así! Fue sasuke cierto? fue él?-dijo con rabia Naruto- por él estás así! Mírame Hinata- la chica se negaba hacerlo y solo seguía con la cabeza gacha, el rubio se desesperó por la terquedad de la ojiperla- mírame… QUE ME MIRES TE HE DICHO!

-NO!-gritó Hinata con todas sus fuerzas y con varias lágrimas

El rubio que no había visto el rostro de la ojiperla hasta esos momentos, quedo más que impactado, Hinata tenía signos de haber llorado y mucho, pues sus ojos estaba totalmente hinchados y rojos, al igual que su cara que se encontraba roja, sus labios temblaban de una manera desesperante para el rubio dando una que otra vez suspiros ahogados y su pequeña nariz se encontraba irritada

-Hinata…-dijo el rubio tomando su barbilla como si fuera lo más pieza delicada del mundo y alzándola suavemente, para así poder verla directamente a los ojos- mírame… dime fue él cierto-recibió una respuesta afirmativa por parte de la ojiperla, a lo que el rubio sintió de vuelta su furia florecer- Hinata ya no llores más…

-no puedo, gomen… no puedo-dijo entre sollozos Hinata

-si puedes, no seas débil ya lo superaras

-COMO ESTAS TAN SEGURO DE ESO AH! DIME! CÓMO PUEDES TÚ DECIRME ESTÁS COSAS!

-Hinata… por favor…-dijo Naruto mientras acariciaba tiernamente su mejilla

-ACASO TÚ NO SABIAS CUANTO YO LO AMABA Y LO AMO TODAVÍA, DIME COMO PUDES SER TAN INSENSIBLE A DECIRME ESTO

-mi lunita… sé que es muy duro para ti, pero esto es algo que alguna vez a todos nos tiene que pasar, por favor… ya no llores… mi lunita no me gusta verte así- dijo secándole suavemente las lágrimas con sus pulgares

-déjame Naruto necesito estar sola… por favor entiéndeme

-no puedo dejarte sola en ese estado, así que no me pidas eso-dijo estrechándola contra sí fuertemente- entiende que no puedo verte así

-onegai… déjame estar sola-dijo Hinata abrazando con más fuerza a Naruto, la verdad es que no quería estar sola, pero no podía arruinarle la noche a su amigo, así que decidió hacerse la fuerte- no Naruto en serio ya estoy mejor- dijo mientras se alejaba lentamente del rubio y se secaba algunas lágrimas- no te preocupes por mi- sonrió falsamente cosa que no paso por desapercibido al rubio

-no te creo, por qué te engañas a ti misma, tú sabes muy bien que eso no es así Hinata… odio a las personas que se mienten así mismo-

La ojiperla miró al rubio con parsimonia, aquellas palabras clavaron en su corazón como miles de agujas, así que no aguantó más y salió corriendo lo más rápido de ahí, no quería que Naruto la alcanzara.

-HINATA!-gritó Naruto con desesperación. DIOS ERA UN IDIOTA- se decía así mismo el ojiazul – diablos!-trató de alcanzarla, pero no pudo una porque Hinata corrió tan rápido que su persecución se hizo toda imposible y otra porque sus amigos se lo impidieron

-déjala ya Naruto- dijo shikamaru con calma

-CÓMO QUIERES QUE LA DEJE ACASO NO VISTE COMO ESTABA!

-si la vi… pero lo mejor es dejarla sola…las mujeres son problemáticas

-NO yo no voy a dejarla así en ese estado! Lo lamento pero no podré ir con ustedes

-Naruto… Hinata dijo que la dejaras sola y si una mujer te dice eso es porque sí quiere estar sola

-se ve que no la conocen… Hinata no le gusta estar sola y menos en una situación como esta-dijo Kiba

-déjala ya Naruto… nosotros los hombres no debemos meternos en asuntos de mujeres… solo lo estropearíamos

-pero… no entienden no puedo dejarla sola… no puedo- dijo con impotencia el rubio

-si quieres llamo a Temari para que le haga compañía… mejor será que una mujer la ayude a superar esto… créeme tú solo lo arruinarías con tus idioteces

-pero… está bien… pero dile a Temari que me llame para saber cómo sigue Hinata

-uhm…como quieras… que problemático…

-bueno entonces ya vámonos si? pronto va empezar el show y no me lo quiero perder

-no tengo ganas ya de ir…

-pero Naruto! son strippers y alcohol qué más podrías pedir-dijo sorprendido Kiba por el repentino cambio de ánimo del joven

-no se ustedes… pero yo no me puedo divertir mientras Hinata está así

-deja la cara larga Naruto y vámonos ya hoy no me vas aguar la fiesta

-como quieras… Hinata…-dijo con tristeza el rubio

**AL FINNNNNNNNN gomen es que no podía ingresar a mi cuenta en fanfiction net, ponía mi contraseña y esta me la rechazaba, pero ya estoy de nuevo en la acción .Gomen por dejarlo hasta ahí pero la verdad es que me estaba quedando muy largo, les prometo que tendré listo el otro capítulo pronto…. muchas gracias por sus comentarios, ellos me devolvieron la inspiración, las cosas en el próximo capítulo se pondrán… uh… como decirlo… no mejor descúbranlo ustedes jajaja los deje con las ganas, no es broma plis déjenme reviews**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII**

Hinata ya se encontraba en su departamento donde vivía con Naruto, se sentía desecha, su corazón había sido roto por el que consideró por dos años su "media naranja", muchos recuerdos se le vinieron a la mente, momentos felices con el Uchiha, desde el primer día que lo vio, la vez que se le declaró y se hizo oficialmente su novia y por último… también recordaba con dolor aquel acontecimiento ocurrido haces unas pocas horas, es que todavía no podía creérselo, SU novio bueno ahora ex, le había sido infiel, y lo que más la airaba y le dolía era no saber desde cuando él le era infiel y el porqué? de su infidelidad, quería saber en qué había fallado, ya que no recordaba haber iniciado una pelea en su relación, a decir verdad nunca antes habían peleado, pues se podría decir que eran la pareja perfecta, eran tan iguales, sus actitudes eran… bueno casi similares, ambos eran calmados, bueno ella era más dulce y tierna y él era un poco más frío y serio, pero aún así se mantenían estable, entonces cómo pudo suceder esto? si eran perfectos el uno para el otro, quizás eso significaba que todo este tiempo vivió en una mentira, una cruel mentira, su vida que consideraba perfecta era nada más que un simple castillo de arena que pronto se derrumbaría… y al final lo hizo, dejándola a ella desolada, sin ilusiones, ni ganas de vivir, para que negarlo AMABA al uchiha, quizás no fue su primer amor, pero si fue su primer novio…sasuke se llevó dos años de su vida DOS AÑOS, ella sabía que nunca más los recuperaría, y entonces ella con qué se quedaba? Pues con un corazón hecho trizas y una desilusión amorosa, porque sabía que no volvería a amar a otro hombre como lo había hecho con sasuke, estaba demasiado dolida, su corazón tardaría mucho en sanar y quizás nunca sanaría…

-sasuke porqué? – dijo una triste Hinata abrazando con ansias su almohada – en qué te fallé?- lloraba – no entiendo qué hice mal, para que me haigas hecho esto, sasuke…-pronuncio su nombre con amargura mientras una lágrima resbalaba por sus mejilla.

De pronto Hinata escucha que la puerta está tocando-uh?... quién será… espero que no sea Naruto…-pronunciar ese nombre también le dolía, pues aún recordaba lo que su rubio amigo le dijo _odio a las personas que se mienten así mismo _-Naruto también me odia…será mejor que abra la puerta, puede que sea una emergencia- Hinata se levanta de su cama, luego baja por las escaleras y abre la puerta.

-hasta que por fin abres niña!- dijo una animada Ino

-si ya nos estábamos preocupando- pronunció Ten ten

-íbamos a llamar a la policía, si no salías rápido- dijo Temari

-por qué demoraste tanto Hina?- dijo Matsuri

Hinata estaba sorprendida, pues no se esperaba que sus amigas vinieran, pero a la vez se alegraba de poder contar con ellas en las buenas y en las malas

-chicas pero… por qué están todas aquí?

-pues como que para qué? acaso no es obvio?-dijo sarcásticamente Ino, mostrando una varías botellas de licor en sus manos – pues hemos venido para animarte, no creerás que te vamos a dejar sola en una situación así?

-no… etto yo… gomen no quería, pero es que me han sorprendido, no creí que vinieran…-dijo una apenada Hinata, jugando con sus dedos

-¿pues como no vamos a venir? las amigas se deben apoyar en las buenas y en las malas, y ya pues aquí estamos, así que olvídate de quedarte encerrada en tu cuarto llorando como una magdalena por ese imbécil de sasuke, hoy no es para llorar hoy es para divertirse- dijo Ten ten de forma amenizada

-divertirse? -pronunció con cierta duda la ojiperla

-claro debes festejar tu soltería Hinata, así que olvídate de ese gilipollas que no te merece, ya verás pronto te encontrarás uno- dijo pícaramente Temari

-y con suerte puede que sea uno menos problemático que Shikamaru-bromeó Matsuri

-oye!... bueno aunque tienes razón Shikamaru es muy problemático

-ya déjense de charlas y bebamos hasta el amanecer de una vez, porque la noche es joven!- dijo Ino, mientras abría una botella de licor y la vaciaba en las copas de sus amigas

-pero… etto… yo no bebo- dijo tímidamente Hinata

-y qué? Siempre hay una primera vez para tono no?- dijo Ten ten

-si… pero es que

-ya Hinata no le des tantas vueltas al asunte y bebe de una vez, verás cómo te sientes mejor –espeto Temari

-oye… un momento tú estás embarazada! no puedes beber!-dijo Ino

-jolín! lo había olvidado… que aburrido ahora tendré que conformarme con un refresco, mientras ustedes beben como puercas

-jajaja… puercas? pero déjame decirte que ESTAS puercas como tú dices van a pasarla mejor que tú

-uhm… no importa, pero de ley que hoy nos divertimos no es así Hinata?

-ah? sí… sí

-ese sí, no sonó muy convincente, grita sí! Hinata

-ah… sí

-no te escucho

-sí

-sigo sin escucharte

-…SI!HOY ME VOY A DIVERTIR COMO NUNCA!

-así se habla mujer!-dijo Matsuri

-hoy está prohibido llorar Hinata-dijo Ten ten

-así que guarda esas lágrimas-dijo Ino

-porque hoy hay que divertirse no es así chicas!-dijo Temari

-SI!-gritaron todas

-…

-muchas gracias amigas…-dijo Hinata con lágrimas de felicidad

- o-

Los chicos ya habían llegado al bar akatsuki, lo primero que hicieron fue pedir unos tragos. Todos estaban sentados en la barra hablando de cosas de hombres (ya saben de ¬ ¬ chicas). El ambiente estaba muy animado, pero no sucedía lo mismo con cierto rubio, quien se encontraba pendiente de su celular (que por cierto es nuevo, ustedes ya saben lo que paso con el antiguo verdad?)

-ya Naruto deja en paz ese celular, haces que me desespere- pronunció Kiba

-pero es que no puedo, se supone que Temari ya llegó al departamento, pero no sé por qué? coño no responde mis mensajes, le he enviado como diez mensajes y ninguno me ha devuelto

-uhm no seas problemático, quizás ahora están animando a Hinata

-sí, pero yo quiero saber cómo se encuentra Hinata, yo acepte venir con la condición de que vaya Temari al departamento y me diga como esta Hinata

-sabes pareces más su marido que amigo- bromeo Kiba

-DEJA DE HABLAR HUEV…!

-esa boca Naruto, por favor cuando estés en mi presencia no uses ese vocabulario –dijo con arrogancia Neji

-uhm delicado ¬ ¬

-oigan amigos, ya llevamos sentados aquí más de media hora y todavía no he visto a las strippers-dijo lee

-strippers? espera lee… por qué dices strippers?-dijo Neji

-ah… etto yo… yo dije strippers?

- DONDE ESTAMOS!

-en akatsuki?

-ESO YA LO SE IDIOTA! DONDE ME HAS TRAIDO?

-a un cabaret-bar-dijo con dificultad el pelinegro

-me largo

-NO ESPERA NEJI, NO TE VAYAS ACASO NO QUIERES DISFRUTAR LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD CONMIGO?-en ese instante todos los que estaban en el bar, hombres, mujeres, gais, políticos, sicarios, emos, ladrones, marihuaneros, guerrilleros de las farc, al qaeda, ETA … ¿monjas? voltearon a ver al ojiperla

-NO! y ya no digas eso-dijo un sonrojado Neji

-porque?

-solo no lo digas

-pero…

-ya déjalo lee, ese tío es muy problemático

-…varios minutos después

- cierto no? oye Kiba y las strippers?-dijo Naruto (recién reacciona!)

-y Hinata Naruto?-siseó Kiba

-CIERTO! kami por qué no responde… MALDITA SEA RESPONDE TEMARI-gritó el rubio mientras miraba su celular con desesperación

-…¬¬ idiota

-QUE DIJISTE PERRO!

-idiota por?

-lassie

-swiper

-lassie

-swiper

-por favor no empiecen si? este es mi último día de libertad, antes de que Temari tenga al bebé y no quiero que sea problemático

-lo siento Shikamaru –dijeron al unísono Naruto y Kiba

-muchachos que se hace en un cabaret-bar?-pregunto Sai con inocencia

-QUE! ACASO NO SABES QUE SE HACE EN UN CABARET-BAR!- dijeron Naruto, Kiba y lee a la mar de sorprendidos

-no

-ENTONCES PARA QUÉ COÑO VINISTE?-dijo Naruto

-pues solo vine para acompañarte pipa g

-IDIOTA! YO NO NECESITO QUE ME ACOMPAÑES

-pues en este libro dice que debes apoyar a un amigo en su primera experiencia sexual

-CÁLLATE SAI!-dijo un sonrojado Naruto

-espera un momento! eso significa que aún eres…

-NI SE TE OCURRA DECIRLO KIBA PORQUE TE MATO!

-decir qué?

-AQUELLO QUE IBAS A DECIR!

-pues no se que iba a decir acaso tú si sabes?

-NO TE HAGAS GILIPOLLAS TÚ BIEN QUE SABES LO QUE IBAS A DECIR!

-entonces que iba a decir?-dijo pensativo Kiba con su mentón apoyado en su pulgar

-ARRRG CABRÓN DEJA DE HACERTE EL INOCENTE

-por qué yo qué iba a decir Naruto?

-YA ME CANSASTE CABRÓN IBAS A DECIR QUE SOY VIRGEN!

Todos O. o

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA se escucharon risas por todo el lugar

-pero…IDIOTA ESTABAS ESPERANDO QUE YO MISMO LO DIJERA VERDAD?

-jajaja sí, Dios! eres tan predecible, sabía que pronto te exasperarías

-CABRÓN!

-no te enojes…jajajaja

-DEJA YE DE REIRTE JILIPOLLAS!

-gomen, pero…jajajaja, es que no puedo creerlo cuántos años tienes?

-QUE TE IMPORTA. VETE A LA MIERDA

-qué has dicho?

-yo qué?-ahora era el turno de Naruto

-bah! No importa, tu caso es demasiado triste como para reclamarte por eso

-ME LA SUDA TODO LO QUE PUEDAS LADRAR!

-PUES A MÍ TAMBIÉN NIÑITO!-esto último lo dijo con énfasis

-sabes…dile a tu madre que no se pinte tanto los labios porque el otro día me la dejo como un arco iris-dijo Naruto tocándose los labios socarronamente

-GILIPOLLAS NO TE METAS CON MI SANTA MADRE

-SANTA? PUES DÉJAME DECIRTE QUE ERA DE TODO MENOS SANTA

-IDIOTA Y TÚ QUE SABRÁS DE ELLA!

-PUES CLARO QUE SE! SI YO ERA EL QUE LE GRABABA LOS VIDEOS PORNO QUE HACIA LA "SANTA" CON TU VECINO Y LOS SUBÍA EN YOUTUBE

-QUE TE DEN POR CULO TRIPON!

-ERES MAS FEO QUE EL CULO DE UN MANTURON EN CELO!

-HUELES A MIERDA ANDANTE.

-ERES MAS FEO QUE MANDAR A LA ABUELA A COMPRAR MARIGUANA

-TIENES PEOR PINTA QUE ESPINETE Y LA GALLINA CAPONATA HACIENDO EL AMOR EN LOS MUNDOS DE YUPI.

-NO DISTINGO A TU MADRE DE TU PADRE, LOS DOS TIENEN BARBA!

-ERES TONTO O LE TIRAS PIEDRAS A LOS AVIONES

-SI LA MIERDA FUESE ORO TU SERIAS UN TESORO

-ERES TAN FEO QUE CUANDO NACISTE EL MEDICO AVISÓ A TU MADRE QUE SI NO LLORABAS EN DOS MINUTOS ERAS UN TUMOR.

-DONDE TE HAS PUESTO LA CARA QUE QUIERO CAMBIAR DE CULO

-ERES UN MONUMENTO A LA IDIOTEZ

-OJALA TE PILLARA EL CAMION DE LOS CONDONES Y TE HUNDIERAS EN LATEX

-TU MADRE ES TRANSEXUAL Y TU ERES ADOPTADO

-AYER ME FOLLE A TU GATA

-NO TENGO IDIOTA

-AAAA NO QUE ERA TU MAAADDDRRREEE!

-SI Y LA TUYA ESTABA AHÍ PARA HACER EL TRÍO NO?

-SI Y LA TUYA ESTABA VESTIDA DE CAPERUCITA VERDAD?

-Y LA TUYA TENIA UNA TANGA NARIZONA CIERTO?

-SI Y DEJAME DECIRTE QUE ESA CELULITIS DE TU MADRE ESTABAN! NI PARA QUE TE CUENTO

-SI Y ESE BIGOTITO TENTADOR DE TU MADRE ESTABA PARA AFEITÁRSELO NO? (yo respeto mucho a las madres pero como estas son imaginarias no me siento tan mal)

-SI… Y…TU…

-JAJA… Y… TU

-tu…madre

-tu…madre

En ese mismo instante ambos corrieron al baño a vomitar (y quien no! imagínate a tu madre en tanga narizona ja jajaja… disculpen tengo que ir al baño, ahorita regreso…vómito )

(P.D: estos insultos me los dio un amigo español, y me quede en la lona es decir O. o. ah sí y recién me entere de que no se escribe jilipollas sino que se escribe gilipollas gomen por ese error que quizás muchos notaron)

Rato después…

-ya están mejor…que problemáticos son ustedes

-si-respondieron ambos con la cara pálida y alzando su pulgar en señal de afirmación

-uhm oigan como que ya se hace tarde

-qué hora es?-pregunto Sai

-las 10:45

-LAS 10:45! Oye Kiba yo aún no veo a las strippers-dijo lee

-si es cierto cara de perro

-yo me largo-dijo shikamaru

-no esperen el show ya mismo empieza, si se van de la que se pierden

-pues déjame decirte Kiba que ya hemos estado aquí más de dos horas-dijo Naruto

-si ya sé, pero la espera lo vale, además no hemos bebido casi nada

-yo ya llegue a mi límite-dijo shikamaru

-yo ni si quiera he empezado jolín!-dijo Naruto

En ese instante pasa una rubia despampanante vestida de conejita playboy, la chica al ver al rubio le guiña el ojo y lo llama tentadoramente con su dedo

-a mi?-dijo embobado el rubio- consiguiendo una respuesta afirmativa por parte de la rubia

-anda Naruto aprovecha, hoy puede ser tu noche-dijo Kiba mientras le pegaba el pecho con el codo

-es en serio? seguro que no es al de atrás?-menciono incrédulo

-anda ya no le metas tanto jaleo y ve de una vez o que no quieres?

-POR SU PUESTO QUE SI!

-entonces ve-dijo shikamaru

-sí, ve y disfruta, aunque dudo mucho que la chica lo haga, con la chiquitolina que tienes-dijo Sai

-sabes Sai no me voy a enojar por esta vez por ese comentario, porque hoy es mi noche además QUIEN DIJO MIEDO DESÉENME SUERTE CHICOS!-dicho esto el rubio salió volado hacia la conejita rubia

-suerte Naruto-dijeron todos sin ánimos

- o-

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Naruto y Hinata, las chicas ni se podían mantener en pie a causa de las grandes cantidades de alcohol que se metieron( bueno todas a excepción de Temari, ustedes saben, por lo de su estado)

-shaben… hip… ese hip… isdiota del estashcionamiento…hip… me quedó mishrando el trasero-dijo una borrachísima Ino

-en… hip…sero?-pregunto Ten ten quien estaba en las mismas condiciones que la rubia

-shiiiii…hip…el…hip…gilipollas….hip…piensa que…hip… sho no lo ví…hip…pero sho lo veo toshdo…hip

-nop…hip…puesdo creerlo ino…hip-dijo una también ebria Hinata

-shiiiii es shierto…hip…el muy…hip…eshtaba…hasta…hip cashado

-ahhhhhhhhhh-dijeron todas asombradas

-pero que gilipollas-dijo Temari, que era la única que se encontraba sobria

-shiiiiiii pero…hip…lo…mejorsh…hip…es que su esposa…hip…lo pilló…hip

-jajajaja… porsh hip… mirón-bromeó Matsuri

-y…shu que…hip…cuentas…hip…hinata-pregunto Ten ten

-sho?

-shiiiiiii

-pueshhhh…hip…saben…chicas…hip…lo…hip que me paso…hoy

-no! cuenta!-dijeron todas

-que…hip…hoy…me…boto…mi noshvio…hip

-en serio?

-shiii…hip…a...hip…sholo tresh-dijo haciendo el tres con sus dedos- de…hip…nuestro…hip…aniversario

-QUE PATÁN!

-shiiii el…hip…muy…hip…me boto…hip…por una pelirroja…hip…más bonita que sho

-no esh…hip…shierto…shu…hip…eresh mash …hip bonita-dijo Matsuri

-no…hip…esa es…hip…toda…hip…una beldad…tiene buen cabuz…hip…y lindosh ojos…sasuke…me dejo…hip…por alguien mejor que sho!-dijo esto y se puso a llorar como una magdalena

-no…hip Hinata…no shores… hoy no esh para…hip…shorar…-dijo Ino

-yes…hip…be happy-dijo Ten ten

-pero esh…hip…el me dejó…por alguien…hip…másh…hip…joven y bonita…

-el se lo pierde Hinata, ya verás como viene de rodillas a pedirte perdón-dijo Temari

-pero…hip…sho…hip…lo amo…hip todavía

-ashhhhhhhh… y eso qué?-dijo Ino

-sho…hip…no lo poshdré…hip…olvidar…tan fashil…hip

-dale tiempo al tiempo Hinata

-shiiii eso…haré…hip…será difícil

-bueno…hip…bueno…quién quiere…hip…oshtra…hip…ronda de alcohol-pregunto Ino

-sho!-dijeron todas las chicas

-arigato…hip…tomodachi…sho…hip…las kero…muxo…hip…buahhhhhhhhh

-Hinata no shores amiba…hip

-gomen…hip…pero no puedo

-bueno bebamos hasta…hip el amanecer!

-SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

- o-

"_no te pongas nervioso, no te pongas nervioso, no te pongas nervioso, pero kami!, cómo no voy a estar nervioso, esta va a ser mi primera vez, kami te ruego por lo que más quieras que todo salga bien si?, prometo ir a misa más seguido si es que esta me sale"_-pensaba mientras tanto un rubio

-estás listo?-pregunto una voz sensual

-etto…podrías esperar a que me prepare sicológicamente?

-jajaja…que graciosos eres-dijo la mujer mientras se le acercaba sensualmente al rubio, y le acariciaba el pecho-todo va a salir bien- le susurró al oído, Naruto no pudo hacer más que tragar saliva fuertemente, la verdad es que era todo un manojo de nervios, si sus amigos lo vieran de seguro se burlarían de él

-etto…si

-bueno empecemos, desvístete

-ah?

-que te desvistas, no pensarás hacerlo con ropa

-no…Etto yo _"que ruda"_

-bueno entonces hazlo

-ah…podrías voltearte mientras lo hago?

-no

-pero es que me da un poco de pena

-quieras hacerlo si o no?

-sí, pero es que… no puedo si me miras

-HAZLO!

-sí-dijo un MUY asustado Naruto

Naruto se desvistió con toda la vergüenza del mundo, quedando sólo en bóxers, la mujer se fue acercando a Naruto

-muy bien, me gusta que sean obediente, ahora ponte este vestido y esta peluca –dijo la mujer mientras señalaba un vestido rojo de lentejuelas y una peluca rubio eléctrico tipo afro, que estaban puestos sobre la cama

-ah?...y para qué quieres que me ponga eso?

-solo hazlo

-pero…es que no entie…

-HAZLO!

-sí jefa-dijo con voz temblorosa

-ah…si por cierto después de que te vistas, quiero que te maquilles, con esos cosméticos que están en aquella cómoda, y preferible que el labial sea de rojo intenso y ponte pestañas postizas, ah! y sombra azul en los ojos

-QUE! Quiere que me pinte!

-si eso quiero

-ESTA LOCA!

-HAZLO!

-sí señora

Después de que Naruto se haiga puesto el vestido rojo de lentejuelas, la peluca rubio eléctrico tipo afro, se pintó los labios de rojo intenso (por cierto de que lo hizo terriblemente mal), se puso la sombra azul en los ojos y también las pestañas postizas (batallo mucho para hacerlo, ya que siempre terminaba hincándose el ojo). Ya se encontraba listo para las exigencias de aquella mujer.

-ya estoy listo, algo más?-pregunto el rubio

-no nada más, ahora acuéstate en la cama, mientras yo te amarro las manos y los pies, luego de eso te doy latigazos, con ese látigo de la esquina, por cierto podrías hacerme el favor de pasármelo

-si, como no, oiga cual látigo? Porque aquí hay como tres…ESPERE QUE VA HACER QUE!

-el latiguito de en medio por favor-dijo la mujer ignorando la pregunta del rubio

-el de en medio?-dicho esto el rubio volteo a ver el "latiguito", pues déjenme decirles que era un reverendo látigo, como esos que se usan para domar caballos, Naruto palideció al ver dicho látigo

"_kami esta mujer está loca, ahora que hago, como salgo de aquí"-_pensó el rubio

-oye apúrate quieres, debo amarrarte bien fuerte y eso no es tan fácil como supones

-ah?...si…ya voy

**Jajaja pobre Naruto no? nos vemos en el siguiente cap lo subiré muy pronto, en menos que cante un gallo nos vemos**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo IX**

Segundos después

AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

un rubio se encontraba golpeando desesperadamente la puerta, ya que esta se encontraba cerrada con llave_-"kami esta mujer es una desquiciada, me va matar, tengo que salir como sea, pero cómo si ella tiene la llave, CLINC! YA SÉ"_

Minutos después…

Una mujer se encontraba inconsciente en el piso, mientras que un rubio la revisaba, al parecer buscando algo de suma importancia para él

-EURECKA!-festejo el rubio-YA LA TENGO-dijo mientras sostenía en su mano una llave-ahora solo debo buscar mi ropa ¿dónde estará? creo que la dejo por allá-dijo mirando hacia la ventana -uh? aunque es extraño, por qué la dejo en la ventana? (cerebro trabajando: apúrate idiota, piensa rápido!) NO! KAMI NO ME DIGAN QUE?- y dicho y hecho, el rubio descubrió lo que más temía, su ropa estaba tirada afuera en la calle

-kami! ahora que hago, no puedo salir así, pero tampoco me quiero quedar aquí con esta loca, pero no puedo salir, piensa piensa que hacer en una situación así

-uhm… mi cabeza?-dijo de pronto la mujer

-KAMI LA LOCA ME LA SACO!-dijo esto, así que ni corto ni perezoso, abrió la puerta y salió soplado

-o-

-uhm… no crees que Naruto está demorando demasiado?-dijo Kiba

-la verdad si, déjalo ha de estar disfrutando mucho-dijo lee

-pobre de aquella chica, con la pipa g de Naruto…

-SAI!-dijo de pronto una voz conocida para todos

Los chicos voltearon hacia dónde provino la voz y se encontraron con un Naruto… bueno no en las mejores condiciones se podría decir, ya que este estaba vestido de mujer, con una peluca rubio eléctrico tipo afro y con un maquillaje que lo hacía ver como un travesti

-NARUTO!-gritaron todos sorprendidos

-sabía que pronto pasaría eso-dijo shikamaru

-al fin Naruto se definió-dijo Sai

-NARUTO QUE VERGÜENZA, SI TE IBAS A SALIR DEL CLOSET, LO HUBIERAS HECHO EN OTRO MOMENTO!-gritó enojado Kiba

-YO NO ME HE SALIDO DE CLOSET NI NADA DE ESO!

-AH SI! ENTONCES CÓMO EXPLICAS DE QUE ESTÉS VESTIDO ASÍ!

-ESA BRUJA ME HIZO ESTO!

-un momento, me estás diciendo que la rubia, es la que te ha dejado en esas condiciones-dijo shikamaru

-SIIII

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-DE QUÉ TE RÍES CABRÓN!

-menuda suerte la tuya, se ve que eres todo un gafe

-YO NO SOY UN GAFE!

-una prosti te vio la cara JAJAJAJA

-ya no te burles- dijo Naruto con los cachetes inflados y rojos del coraje

-entonces dónde está tu ropa?

-está en la calle, esa bruja lo tiro

-JAJAJAJA solo a ti te pasan estas cosas

-CÁLLATEEEEEEEE

-ya Naruto, olvídate de eso y ven bebe con nosotros-dijo un animado lee

-ESTÁN LOCOS YO BEBER ASÍ!

Una media hora después…

-HIP…Y ASÍ Fue... HIP…COMO ESA BRUJA…HIP…ME DEJO ASÍ-dijo Naruto quien evidentemente se había pasado de tragos

-JAJAJAJA también te iba a amarrar JAJAJA-dijo Kiba, que al parecer no estaba tan tomado

-SHIIIIIIIIII…hip…incluso tenía un látigo…hip…puedes creerlo?

-si puedes creer que seas tan gafe y que justo te haiga tocado con una desquiciada sexual

-eshaaaaaaaaa…hip…locaaaaaaaa…me queriaaaaa…hip…matar…hip pero sahliiiiii vivooooo..hip…VIVA LA JUVENTUD!

-ASÍ SE HABLA NARUTO; GRITA CONMIGO VIVA LA JUVENTUD!

-VIVA LA JUVENTUD!

-AHORA HAGÁMOSLO JUNTOS QUIERES?

-VIVA LA JUVENTUD!-gritaron abrazados Naruto y lee, que al parecer eran los únicos ebrios del grupo

-este par de idiotas, me aguaron la fiesta…-dijo Kiba

-uhm…que problemáticos

-si…-dijo Sai

(Canto de borracho Naruto y lee)

QUE HACE UN PERRO VAGABUNDO SIN TU CALOR AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU(la letra se repite, era de un comercial de pilas)

-QUIEREN CALLARSE YA!-gritó desesperado Kiba

-sha…hip…kishba… no…hip…te engoriles…shiiiii…DISFRUTA LA JUVENTUD-grito Naruto

-SI LA JUVENTUD!-grito lee

-JUVENTUD!-gritaron ambos

-arrrrg-a Kiba era que le salía humo por los oídos

-SIGAMOS…hip…CANTANDO AMIGO LEEEE

-SHIIIIII

QUE HACE UN PERRO VAGABUNDO SIN TU CALOR AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

QUE HACE UN PERRO VAGABUNDO SIN TU CALOR AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

QUE HACE UN PERRO VAGABUNDO SIN TU CALOR AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

…..

-MUY BIEN SEÑORES! AQUÍ LES TRAEMOS LO QUE HAN ESTADO ESPERANDO TODA LA NOCHE, HABLAMOS DE NUESTRAS FAMOSAS STRIPPERS!. ASÍ QUE DEMOS UN FUERTE APLAUSO A "LAS GATAS"

-FIUUUUUUUUUUUUU-se escucharon silbidos por todo el cabaret-bar

…-

-mira…lee…hip…va…hip…ash…ver…hip…un…hip…especial de canto-dijo Naruto

-en serio?

-SHIIIIIIIIIII VAMOS!

-SHIII POR LA JUVENTUD

Naruto y lee se subieron a la tarima en donde estaban presentando su show las strippers, ganándose rechiflas por parte de los espectadores

-PERO QUE COÑO ESTAN HACIENDO NARUTO Y LEE AHÍ!

-uhm… al parecer van hacer un show…que problemático

-quiero ver- sonrió Sai

-IDIOTAS BAJÉNSE DE AHÍ!

-SHA CÁLLATE CARA DE PERRO! –dijo Naruto, quien a duras penas y se podía mantener en pie

-VAMOS NARUTO…hip…CANTEMOS POR LA JUVENTUD!

-SI POR…hip…LA JUVENTUD!

-OIGAN PERO QUE HACEN!-se quejo una de las strippers

-SHHHHH SILENCIO QUE VIENE NUESTRO TURNO

(Otro canto borracho de Naruto y lee)

_YO SE QUE SOLO HE SIDO UN VAGABUNDO__  
__UN SIN VERGÜENZA, UN PERRO INMUNDO__  
__UNA BALA PERDIDA, UNA HOJA CAÍDA_

_ENTONCES CUANDO PIENSO EN EL PASADO__  
__EN TODO LO QUE ME HAS DADO__  
__SE ESFUMO EL ARGUMENTO CON EL CUAL ME DEFIENDO__  
__COMO CARTAS TUS SORPRESAS EN LA MESA__  
__SON PEQUEÑOS MILAGROS COTIDIANOS__  
__Y CUENTO UNA A UNA LAS ESTRELLAS__  
__SE QUE TODAS ELLAS__  
__SON FLORES QUE EN EL CIELO CRECEN PARA TI__  
__ASÍ VAS ASCENDIENDO A LAS ALTURAS__  
__YO ME QUEDO A OSCURAS__  
__PERO NO SIENTO MIEDO DEBE SER ASÍ___

_TODO LO QUE A TI TE SALE AL NATURAL__  
__A MI ME SALE MAL ES CIERTO NO TE MIENTO__  
__SI TE DIGO QUE LO SABES HACER TODO BIEN__  
__HASTA EL AMOR TAMBIÉN DESPACIO APRENDES RÁPIDO__  
__ESCUCHO TUS CONSEJOS O TODOS O NINGUNO__  
__SON PEQUEÑOS ENIGMAS OPORTUNOS___

_Y CUENTO UNA A UNA LAS ESTRELLAS__  
__SE QUE TODAS ELLAS__  
__SON FLORES QUE EN EL CIELO CRECEN PARA TI__  
__Y ASÍ VAS ASCENDIENDO A LAS ALTURAS__  
__YO ME QUEDO A OSCURAS__  
__PERO NO SIENTO MIEDO DEBE SER ASÍ___

(Imagínense a esos dos cantando borrachos XD)

-dios que vergüenza- dijo un avergonzado Kiba- y lo peor es que ese gilipollas de Naruto esta vestido de mujer!

-eso es bueno verdad?-dijo Sai

_CUENTO UNA A UNA LAS ESTRELLAS__  
__SE QUE TODAS ELLAS__  
__SON FLORES QUE EN EL CIELO CRECEN PARA TI__  
__Y ASÍ VAS ASCENDIENDO A LAS ALTURAS__  
__YO ME QUEDO A OSCURAS__  
__PERO NO SIENTO MIEDO DEBE SER ASÍ_

-ESO NO TIENE NADA DE BUENO!

-si tú lo dices- dijo esto mientras grababa con su celular el tremendo espectáculo que estaban dando el rubio y el cejotas

-oye Sai que rayos estás haciendo!

-grabando por?

-no estarás pensando en lo que yo creo verdad?

_CUENTO UNA A UNA LAS ESTRELLAS__  
__SE QUE TODAS ELLAS__  
__SON FLORES QUE EN EL CIELO CRECEN PARA TI__  
__Y ASÍ VAS ASCENDIENDO A LAS ALTURAS__  
__YO ME QUEDO A OSCURAS__  
__PERO NO SIENTO MIEDO DEBE SER ASÍ__  
_

-si es lo que estoy haciendo

-Naruto te va a matar cuando se entere

-lo sé, pero solo una vez en la vida vez a un hombre vestido de mujer subirse a cantar en una tarima mientras están presentando un espectáculo de strippers

-umh tienes razón sigue grabando Sai

-eso hago

-BUUUUUUUUUU LARGOOOOOOO APESTAN! –se escuchaban los gritos de la gente

-ANDA CÁNTALE A TU VIEJA Y OBESA MADRE

-ME CAGO EN TU MADRE!

-POLIPUTO!

- CÁLLATE SUDACA DE MIERDA!

Y así siguió inulto tras insulto

-PERO QUÉ ES ESTE DESASTRE!-gritó el dueño del cabaret-bar- Y LAS STRIPPERS? Y QUENES SON ESOS CABRONES!

-no lo sabemos señor, esos tipos solo se subieron y arruinaron el espectáculo-dijo el bar-man

-LLAMEN A SEGURIDAD!

-QUE HACE UN PERRO VAGABUNDO SIN TU CALOR AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-Naruto y lee seguían cantando sin prestar atención a las rechiflas de la gente

-OIGAN YA NO HAGAN TANTO RUIDO, NO VEN QUE NO DEJAN TRABAJAR-les grito el bar-man

-ASHHHHH YA CÁLLATE!

-QUÉ HAZ DICHO

-QUE TE CALLEEEEEEEEEES…hip

-ya verán llamaré a seguridad para que los saque de aquí

-HAZLO PUES HAZLO…hip-ataco Naruto- TU PIENSAS…hip QUE SHO…hip…TE TENGO MIESHDO pushhhh TAS MAAAAAL

-borrachos de mierda

-LA TUYAAAAAAAAA

-ahora si van a ver-se fue el hombre molesto a llamar a seguridad

…-

-Naruto ya no grites, nos van a sacar de aquí si no haces silencio

-QUIEN ESTA GRITANDO KIBA

-TU CABRÓN!

-AH?... YO… SI ESTOY GRITANDO!... YUPIIIIIIIIIIIIII… QUE HACE UN PERRO VAGABUNDO SIN TU CALOR AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

-YA CÁLLATE

-ahí están los revoltosos-señaló el barman

-ay no… si ves lo que haces Naruto

-YO QUE!

-señores no podemos permitir que irrumpan el orden así que les pedimos que nos acompañen ahora mismo a la salida-dijo el jefe de seguridad

-pero… si nosotros no hicimos nada, fueron esos dos-dijo Kiba señalando a Naruto y a lee

-sí pero ustedes lo acompañan

-pero…

-acompáñenos a la puerta por favor

-arrrrrg está bien-dijo Kiba

-Naruto ya salgamos de aquí nos están echando-dijo shikamaru

-QUIEN NOS ESTA ECHANDO!

-ese señor-señaló shikamaru al jefe de seguridad

-OIGA USTED! SI USTED MISMO NO SE ME HAGA EL LOCO, DÍGAME…hip…QUIÉN…hip…COÑO ES USHTED PARA SACARNOSHHHHH DE AQUÍ…EH!

-salga por favor señor

- Y SI NO QUIERO SALIRSHHHH…hip…CUAL ES EL PROBLEMA

-salga señor

-NO QUIERO

-salga

-QUE NO! LE HE DICHO…hip

-Naruto no seas problemático, mejor salgamos

-NO A MI NADIE ME OBLIGA, YO NO ME VOY DE AQUÍ ME ENTENDIÓ!...hip…PRIMERO ME SACA MUERTO…ANT…-y ya no pudo decir nada más, porque de repente comenzó a ver estrellas por todos lados, ¿la razón? pues simple, es que uno de los guardias lo había golpeado

-NARUTO!-grito preocupado lee

-uhm…que problemático

-él mismo se lo busco, ven Sai ayúdame a cargarlo antes de que se despierte y cause otro problema

-si

-idiota, al parecer hoy no podré ver a las stripper, pero a mí quién coño me mandó a invitar a este idiota. Y así salieron los cuatro muchachos con Naruto a rastras

-o-

Los muchachos llegaron al departamento de Naruto a las 12:30 (claro antes dejaron a lee en su casa), y cuando entraron se encontraron con algo que no esperaron ver, todas a excepción de Temari estaban cantando rancheras, o al menos eso era lo que parecía, pues su español no era muy bueno que digamos y al parecer no se encontraban con sus cinco sentidos bien puestos

-pero qué!

-hola shikamaru-dijo Temari

-no habrás estado bebiendo verdad?

-pues claro que no! por quién me tomas?

-uhm… menos mal

-oye y a este que le paso-dijo señalando al cuerpo inconsciente de Naruto

-se paso de tragos, y por lo del vestido…es que tuvo una mala experiencia con una stripper

-uh…ya veo como verás aquí también se pasaron de tragos

-umh…sí que problemático

…-

-ah? ohayou shikamaru-dijo una sonriente y ebria Ino

-ohayou a todos-dijeron Ten ten y Matsuri

-uh? hola

-que haces?-pregunto Ino

-pues…vengo por Temari

-ay! qué lindo…hip-

-hola…hip…Kiba-dijo Hinata quien también se encontraba demasiado ebria

-ah hola Hinata…HINATA!

-shiiiii

-estás ebria!

-shiiiii

-menos mal que no vino Neji…porque sino la que te esperaba

-bahhhh…hip…me vale

-Hinata!

-shhhhhhhh haz silencio…hip…me duele la cabeza

-gomen

-uh? y que…hip…le paso a Naruto…hip por qué…hip eshtaaa vestido ashiiiii?

-larga historia…

Hinata se acerca al cuerpo inconsciente de Naruto que había sido recostado en el mueble de la sala

-oye…hip…Naruto-dijo esta, mientras le pinchaba con el dedo la cara-despierta…Naruto…hip…Naruto…hip…NARUTO!

-eh?...alguien…me llama-se despertó el rubio

-shiiii…yo fui…

-y por qué?

-no…hip…pensaras dormir…en el mueble

-ah...shi… es shierto...Hip…graxias…Hinata-chan

-estás vestido de…mujer…hip…jajaja…que…hip…gracioso

-jajaja…shi…hip…verdad

…-

-oye Temari, no crees que estás siendo un poco descuidada con el bebé? -pegunto Kiba

-por qué dices eso Kiba?

-bueno no más lo digo porque ya estás por dar a luz y tu aquí festejando como si nada

-es cierto Temari, yo solo te dije que vinieras a hablar con Hinata no que te quedaras de parranda con tus amigas, que tal si el bebé hubiera nacido en ese preciso momento-sentencio shikamaru

- TÚ también estabas de parranda con tu amigos shikamaru, así que ni me digas nada, además tú quédate tranquilo yo conozco bien a este bebé y sé que no nacerá esta noche

-o-

A los pocos minutos se escuchaban sonidos de sirena por todo el vecindario

-AHHHHHHHHH SHIKAMARU! NO AGUANTO!

-tranquila Temari ya está aquí la ambulancia-dijo Shikamaru quien se encontraba muy nervioso aunque era claro que no lo hacía notar, pues si él se ponía nervioso solo haría que Temari también lo este, y eso no era nada bueno

-MALDITA SEA! YA LLÉVENME RÁPIDO HIJOS DE #€%$€:=%$&

-si señora no se preocupe está en buenas manos-dijo uno de los paramédicos de la ambulancia

-EN BUENAS MANOS!, LLAMAN A ESTA PENDEJADA ESTAR EN BUENAS MANOS!

-señora cálmese y respire profundo si se altera mucho eso le hará daño al bebé

-ESTOY CALMADA VIEJO PUTO! Y NO ME DIGA SEÑORA QUIERE!

-y…que…hip…quieres…hip…que te diga…hip…¿señorita?...hip…pueshhh déjame decirte…hip que shaaaaaa de señorita no tieneshhh nada- dijo Naruto

-CALLATE CABRON!AHHHHHHHHHH YA NO AGUANTO!

-clama Temari-trato de tranquilizarla en vano shikamaru

-no que no nacería hoy-pregunto Kiba con una gota en la cabeza

-al parecer el parto se adelanto-dijo Sai de forma muy calmada

-que…hip…emoción…ya va a nacer!-exclamo feliz Ino

-shiiii…hip…sho kero irrrrrrrrr-dijeron Hinata y Matsuri al mismo tiempo

-muy…hip…bien shiiiiicas…hip…entoceeeeees vamoshhhhh también a la ambulancia-propuso ten ten

-SHIIIIIIIIII AHÍ VAMOSSSSS

-NO! Ustedes se quedan aquí-dijo Kiba

-pero por qué!

-mírense como están, acaso piensan que los va a recibir así en el hospital?

-puesh…claro que nos van…hip…a recibir…hip…somos sus amigashhh

-el hecho de que sean amigas no significa que puedan entrar en esas condiciones al hospital y peor aún con una mujer a punto de parir

-no…hip…importa nosotras vamos porque vamos no es así chicas?

-pueshh…hip…claro que sí

-No van a ir-esta vez fue shikamaru-solo estorbarían

-pero…que grosero!

-pueden visitarla más de mañana-dijo Kiba

-pero…

-shiiii…hip…eso mismo…hip…pienso shooo-dijo Naruto

-Naruto debes apoyarnos, acaso…hip no quieres…hip ver cómo nace el bebé de Temari?-le reclamo Hinata

-a…hip…Mi que me importa lo que…hip haga esa vieja fodonga…hip

-IDIOTA! AHORA SI POR QUE TE MATO!-grito Temari

-No le hagas caso al idiota de Naruto, oigan ya vámonos- les indico shikamaru a los paramédicos

Shikamaru y Temari, ya se habían ido dentro de la ambulancia, dejando al resto varado en medio de la calle

-bueno ya se fueron ese par, Ino, Ten ten, Matsuri, entren al coche nos vamos ahora mismo

-ahora?

-si ahora ya es muy de noche

-pero aún queremos beber con Hinata

-no creen que ya es suficiente por hoy? déjenlo ya y suban rápido al coche, quiero que me esperen ahí dentro mientras yo voy a dejar a Hinata hasta su departamento

-pero si…hip…esta aquí a lado-dijo Naruto

-sí pero yo creo que Hinata ni si quiera puede mantenerse en pie y tú no estás muy lúcido que digamos, así que ni hablar tendré que llevarlos hasta allá

-como quieras cara de perro

-ven Hinata yo te ayudo-dijo Kiba agarrando por la cintura a Hinata

-hey!...hip…ten cuidado por donde llevas esa mano!-dijo enojado Naruto

-déjalo Naruto… yo no puedo mantenerme bien en pie-dijo Hinata

-si…pero no es para que te coja así ¬3¬

-ya deja de parlotear y andando

-sí como digas gilipollas

Kiba dejo a Hinata y a Naruto en su departamento, hubiera dejado a la ojiperla hasta su cuarto pero esta se negó y además Naruto tampoco se lo permitió. Naruto y Hinata quedaron en la sala sentados en el suelo y arrimados en el mueble, se mantuvieron así por 15 largos minutos

-oye…Naruto….hip…nunca me explicaste…hip por qué viste vestido así?-hablo por fin Hinata

-que…hip…quieres…saber…que la noche en la que shoooooooo iba a perder mi virginidad….resulto ser…hip toooooodo un fiasco…hipo…por causa de una stripper desquiciada sexualmente…ah!...eshoooooooo quiereshhh saber?

-no te quejes…hip…que a mí me botaron…por una mujeeeeeeeeeeeer máshhhhhhhhh bonitaaaaa y joven que shooooo

-esho no esh shierto Hinata-chan…tú ereshhh muy bonita

-pero…no tanto…como…hip…para haber mantenido a sasuke conmigo

-esheeeeeeee gilipollas sheeeeeeeee lo pierde…shaaaaaaaa verás Hinata…hip pronto encontrarás a alguien bueno para ti

-shiiii….pero acaso no entiendes shooooo amo a sasuke mi vida está con él y solo con él…shooooo no creo que podre realizar otra relación…. sho todavía lo amo…snif…pero él ya no me ama-dicho esto se puso a llorar y liberar por fin todas esas lágrimas que retuvo durante toda la noche, Naruto solo hizo lo que considero correcto hacer en una situación como esa. Abrazo fuertemente a la ojiperla y le susurro palabras reconfortantes al oído

-no shores…lunita…no me gusta verte triste… y menos por el teme esheee

-pero que hago si me duele Naruto-dijo Hinata quien permanecía pegada al pecho del ojiazul

-olvidar…lunita…solo…hip…te digo que trates de olvidar-la abrazo más fuerte contra si, dejando su cabeza recostada en el cuello de la ojiperla, aspirando así el olor de la peliazul, que era una mezcla de rosas, vainilla y claveles, un aroma demasiado cautivador para él. Mientras que la ojiperla se sentía protegida en aquellos hercúleos brazos, podía sentir su aroma tan masculino al estar tan cerca del rubio, aquel aroma mezclado con sake que lo hacía tan erótico. De pronto ambos alzaron su rostro encontrándose cada uno con unos hermosos ojos color cielo y con unos hermosos ojos parecidos a la luna. Naruto miraba embelesado aquellos ojos se debatía en hacer lo que su mente le estaba ordenando en esos momentos. Besar a la ojiperla, pues sí, se moría por besarla, sus labios se le mostraban tan apetitosos que hasta le daban ganas de devorarlos a besos, así que ansioso la estrecho más contra si…grave error. Pues al hacerlo podía sentir claramente la presión de sus pechos voluptuosos en su pecho varonil, aquello hizo que sintiera calor y que cierta parte de su anatomía comenzara a despertarse, aquel contacto lo estaba volviendo loco, sabía que si no besaba a la ojiperla en ese mismo momento, moriría, quería probar al menos una vez sus labios, así que fue acercando poco a poco su rostro al de Hinata, hasta que sus labios se encontraron en un apasionado beso, Hinata al principio quedo en shock pero después fue correspondiendo con la misma intensidad que le otorgaba el rubio, ambos pusieron alma y cuerpo en aquel beso, sus lenguas se encontraron en una apasionada danza en la que nunca quisieran terminar. Tuvieron que detenerse por la falta de aire, pero no duraron mucho tiempo separados porque rápidamente volvieron a dar inicio a aquel beso que tanto ansiaban. Naruto fue bajando sus manos hacia su cintura, abrió los botones de la blusa de Hinata y depositó sus manos en la cadera de Hinata, quería sentirla, aquel beso había despertado en él una pasión antes desconocida para él, quería más y más de ella, la verdad es que se estaba volviendo adicto a sus labios, pues no podía despegarse de ellos ni por un segundo, eran tan necesarios como el aire que respiraba. Hinata también se encontraba en las mismas condiciones, se atrevió a depositar sus manos en la espalda de Naruto para así poder sentirlo más cerca. El ojiazul se fue recostando poco a poco encima de la peliazul hasta cubrirla totalmente con su cuerpo. Ambos se acariciaban por todas partes. Naruto despojo por fin a Hinata de su blusa quedando solo en sostén. Naruto no pudo evitar contemperarla. Pues era hermosa, era toda una mujer y QUÉ mujer, esos pechos y esas caderas pero sobre todo ese aspecto tan angelical que poseía la ojiperla hacia que la deseara más y más

-eres hermosa-susurro Naruto al oído de la ojiperla, Hinata no pudo hacer más que estremecerse, y poco a poco fue descendiendo hasta su ombligo en un camino de besos que comenzó desde su cuello y ahí se quedo besando su ombligo, la verdad era que ella quería sentir a Naruto para que negarlo

-Naruto vamos a tu cuarto-dijo Hinata, ya no aguantando más

-uh?-dijo Naruto interrumpiendo su ataque de besos- quieres ir a mi cuarto

-sí, quiero que me hagas tuya-susurro la ojiperla

Naruto no se lo pensó dos veces pues tampoco pudo hacerlo ya que tenía todas las neuronas huecas a causa del licor, así que se llevó a la ojiperla cargando hasta su habitación

Y así se entregaron mutuamente aquella madrugada, siendo testigos de aquel desenfreno de pasiones, las cuatro paredes de la habitación

**No se lo esperaban verdad? Este es el lemon más decente que puedo dar ya saben que no estoy preparada para mayores. jajaja yo puedo dar sorpresas así que no se sorprendan de que pase algo más…bueno nos vemos en el siguiente cap matta ne!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo X**

Fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos y se encontró con un molesto sol, cegándole la vista, al parecer alguien se había olvidado de cerrar la ventana, pero a juzgar por la intensidad del sol ya debía de ser muy tarde, quizás como los 11:00 o más, pero eso que le importaba hoy no había trabajo y tampoco estaba de ánimos para levantarse. Todo bien hasta ahora…de pronto la chica se levanta asustada, ESE no era su cuarto, pero ESA no era la única sorpresa del día, ya que al levantarse se sintió un poco ligera, y no era para más pues se encontraba totalmente desnuda ¿qué significaba eso?...NO…se desesperó Hinata

"_por kami qué hice anoche?...no NO me digan que yo… hice eso con alguien"_ la sola idea de imaginarse aquello la aterraba, su mayor miedo se hizo realidad al ver una mancha roja en las sábanas como prueba de haber perdido su inocencia, luego sintió que alguien se movía entre las sábanas, estaba aterrada, se sentía horrible le había entregado su virginidad a un desconocido, como se odiaba en aquellos momentos, tenía miedo de descubrir a ESE que le había robado su inocencia, pero enterró una buena parte de su miedo, y se aventuró a descubrir al ladrón de su pureza, fue bajando poco a poco la sábana que lo mantenía oculto ante sus ojos…sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente el tipo tenía el cabello rubio!, así que ya no aguantó más la presión y lo destapó por completo, magna fue su sorpresa eso no se lo esperaba…se encontró con un rubio tal y como Dios lo trajo al mundo (o sea desnudo)…un MOMENTO! ELLA CONOCÍA A ESE RUBIO!...sus ojos comenzaron a derramar grandes cantidades de lágrimas…había perdido la virginidad con su mejor amigo…

El chico comenzó a despertar, abrió sus hermosos ojos azules, y se encontró con una imagen que quizás nunca en su vida se imagino ver…vio a una Hinata envuelta en una sábana llorando a cántaros en forma desesperada, esta temblaba constantemente, se veía que estaba aturdida. Naruto pensó que quizás se trataba de un sueño _"parece un ángel"-_pensó el rubio, pues la imagen que tenia de la ojiperla era más que hermosa para él, su cabello todo revuelto, su ojos aún mantenía ese brillo de haber despertado hace poco y sus labios…sus labios no supo por qué pero en ese momento le habían entrado unas ganas desesperadas de besarlos _"lo hago… después de todo es mi sueño…aunque POR QUÉ ESTOY SOÑANDO CON HINATA?_ se arriesgó a preguntar…

-Hinata?

La ojiperla con solo escuchar su nombre se puso pálida, su sangre se heló…Naruto había despertado, Naruto ya se estaba preocupando por la actitud de la ojiperla, al parecer se dio cuenta de que no era un sueño, así que se fue acercando a la ojiperla para ver qué era lo que le sucedía, pero eso se volvió algo imposible porque mientras más se acercaba ella más se alejaba

-Hinata dime qué te sucede y qué estás haciendo aquí y en esas condiciones?

Hinata se encontraba muda viéndolo directamente a sus ojos con terror, eso preocupo más de lo normal al rubio, Hinata tenía miedo de él? por qué? qué había Hecho él para que la ojiperla lo viera de esa manera? No importa lo que hubiera sido él iba a descubrirlo en ese mismo instante, así que nuevamente se fue acercando y por supuesto Hinata se iba alejando con cada paso que el rubio daba. Ya estaban demasiado cerca…

-Hinata que te pasa por qué estás así dime yo que hice?-le preguntaba con inocencia el rubio, quien estaba demasiado cerca de la ojiperla

Hinata ya no pudo más con los nervios así que en un intento desesperado por separarse del rubio, se alejo más pero terminó cayéndose de la cama y Naruto por intentar sostener a la ojiperla también terminó cayéndose quedando así la ojiperla debajo de él. Hinata estaba en shock sus nervios ya no aguantaron más y se desmayó, mientras que Naruto estaba un poco perdido en esta situación, pues en primera no sabía que hacía Hinata en su cuarto tapada con solo una sábana

-HINATA!-gritó el rubio al ver que la ojiperla se había desmayado, la levantó rápido del suelo y cuando la iba a depositar en su cama sus ojos descubrieron algo extraño. Una gran mancha roja ensuciaba su cama ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Por qué su cama estaba manchada de sangre? ¿De quién era es sangre? se preguntaba el rubio quien inconscientemente miró hacia un espejo que se encontraba frente suyo y fue ahí que se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo. Su mente comenzó a recrear la escena que estaba viendo ahora, él desnudo con una Hinata desnuda envuelta solo con su sábana, una enorme mancha en la cama y ni que se diga el estado en que se encontraba la habitación, pues en esta había signos de que la noche pasada hubo mucha actividad. Naruto sudo frío y se sentó paralizado en la orilla de la cama con Hinata aún en sus brazos

-¿Qué hice anoche? Dios Hinata qué te hice?-dijo el chico con los ojos en blanco

**-o-**

-mi amor dime no te gustaría llevar a algo más esta relación-dijo una pelirroja

-¿qué dijiste?-pregunto un pelinegro

-bueno yo creo que si llevamos un año juntos ya sería hora de que formalicemos en algo

-uhm no crees que estás apresurando un poco las cosas-dijo sasuke, este aún no se encontraba seguro de lo que sentía por la pelirroja

-pero ya llevamos un año sasuke!

-un año no es nada, puedes esperarte un poco más, yo aún no estoy seguro de dar ese paso

-pero sasuke si yo te amo y tú también entonces porqué dudas?

-yo no dudo, solo digo que estás apresurando las cosas, deja que éstas se den por sí solas

-tú no me amas verdad?

-no se…

-es por esa chica cierto?-pregunto histérica la pelirroja

-a ella no la metas en esto Hikari, este asunto es solo mío

-mío también! Por qué se supone que soy tú novia verdad?

-yo jamás dije que fueras mi novia-contesto cortante, evidentemente hastiado de la situación

-eres un cerdo! cómo puedes decir que no soy tú novia, entonces todo este año yo qué he sido para ti ah! Contesta!

-ya te dije que no lo sé…-dijo sasuke de forma ¿melancólica?

-o-

-uh? mi cabeza como me duele-dijo tomándose la cabeza una ojiperla, la chica dio un vistazo a la habitación y suspiro aliviada de que se encontrara en su cuarto-menos mal que solo fue un sueño-dicho esto se levanto de su cama y se dirigió al baño a ducharse. Ya en el baño se quedo mirando en el espejo…

-Kami! qué es esto!-dijo Hinata mientras tocaba su cuello, pues este tenía pequeños chupones…su calma se desvaneció por completo al ver los chupetones bien marcados en su cuello y al verse cubierta con tan solo una sábana.

-no fue un sueño…-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

**-o-**

Naruto se encontraba pensativo en su cuarto. La verdad es que toda esta situación se le presentaba confusa como era posible que él y su mejor amiga haigan tenido ese tipo de acercamiento. Es que no se imaginaba en una situación así con Hinata, por el simple hecho de que era ella su amiga. Bueno vale que era bonita…está bien demasiado bonita pensaba el rubio, Hinata lo ha de estar odiando ahora mismo, pues él se encontraba borracho cuando lo hizo y se había aprovechado de ella, _"pobrecita se la veía asustada"-_pensó con agonía el rubio. Dios como se odiaba!

-Hinata perdóname…por favor-susurro el rubio recostado en su cama, que por cierto tuvo que ser cambiada de sábana (como no sí tenía muchos fluidos…guácala).Hinata…-dijo el ojiazul-no te enojes conmigo…-se quedo dormido diciendo esto último.

**-o-**

Hinata se encontraba en la cocina después de haberse duchado, se podría decir que tenía un semblante fresco, pero no era así su interior, ya que por dentro sentía como si se estuviera librando una batalla en la que la única perjudicada sería ella y solo ella. La puerta de la cocina se abre dejando ver a un rubio que hizo temblar de nervios a la ojiperla. Naruto quien no sabía que Hinata se encontraba en la cocina se sintió un poco incómodo, no porque la presencia de la ojiperla le molestase sino el hecho de que se sentía culpable por haberle quitado la virginidad a su amiga, Naruto se la quedo viendo fijamente tenía signos de haber llorado. Se sentía tan mal por dentro había hecho llorar a su amiga, jamás pensó que él podría hacerla llorar, pues casi siempre trataba de complacerla en todo

-Hinata…yo-trato de decir Naruto, quien tenía la cabeza agachada

….-

-Hinata…

-no digas nada por favor…

-Hinata por favor necesitamos hablar

-no quiero…-dijo Hinata con la voz entrecortada

-Hinata esto se nos está yendo de las manos, mírate ni si quiera te has atrevido a mirarme ni un solo segundo, esto no está bien, tú no estás bien, yo no estoy bien, ninguno de los dos estamos bien, Hinata por favor quiero arreglar las cosas contigo

-por favor Naruto yo no quiero hablar…no insistas

-Hinata, no dejemos esto así

-vete…por favor, necesito estar sola-dijo la ojiperla mirando hacia la pared, en una forma por rehuir de la mirada del ojiazul

-Hinata…está bien…solo quería pedirte perdón… -dijo esto último con mucha tristeza, se dio la vuelta y salió de la cocina.

-perdóname Naruto…pero no puedo…

-o-

El rubio salió de su departamento, tenía mucho en que pensar y estar encerrado con una Hinata que parecía más fantasma que humano no le ayudaba en nada, se subió a su coche y se dirigió al único lugar donde podía arreglar sus ideas el ichiraku ramen

-maldita sea!-gritó el rubio, mientras que con sus manos apretaba fuertemente su cabeza-ni si quiera he podido hablar bien con Hinata…espero que cuando regrese se encuentre mejor-suspiro con pesadez

Naruto llego al ichiraku ramen donde fue bien recibido por el dueño del local, era un viejo de nombre yamato que conocía a Naruto prácticamente desde que era un crio

-hola Naruto! Muchacho donde te has metido? Hace años que no te veo-le regaño de forma tierna

-hola viejo…saludo sin ánimos, cosa que el anciano pudo darse cuenta perfectamente

-que te pasa Naruto? Tú normalmente no eres así, siempre que venías al ichiraku lo primero que hacías era pedir el tazón de ramen más grande que tenía la casa

-hoy no estoy de ánimos viejo

-entonces a qué se debe tu visita?

-necesito un consejo…

-ahh con qué es eso, bueno yo…

¿? Te lo puedo dar-dijo interrumpiendo de pronto un anciano de cabellos tan blancos como la nieve y unas extrañas manchas rojas en las mejillas

-TÚ! QUÉ COÑO HACES AQUÍ!

-eres un ingrato, tras que vengo a verte y de paso darte uno de mis célebres consejos, así me recibes

-TÚS CÉLEBRES CONSEJOS! PUES DÉJAME DECIRTE LO QUE ME CAUSARON UNO DE TÚS CÉLEBRES CONSEJOS LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE TE VI

-ya Naruto cálmate yo que iba a saber que Tsunade estaba en paños menores

-PUES CLARO QUE LO SABIAS VIEJO RABOVERDE! POR TU CULPA PASE 5 MESES EN EL HOSPITAL!

-5 meses? Bahhhh eso no es nada yo pase un año entero

-POR QUE TÚ SI TE LO MERECIAS!

-ya dejemos los rencores del pasado querido nieto y dime cuál es tú problema?

-estás demente si piensas que voy a confiarte mi problema ero-sennin

-MIRA MOCOSO A MÍ NO ME DIGAS ERO-SANNIN!

-PUES YO TE DIGO LO QUE A MI ME DE LA GANA!

-HIJO DE SATÁN!

-AHHH ENTONCES TU ERES EL ABUELO DE SATÁN NO TE PARECE?

-arrrrrrrg mocosos degenerado, insultar a un pobre e inocente anciano como yo-dijo jiraiya con grandes surcos de lágrimas llorando de forma que se podría decir muy sobre actuada

-deja de actuar ero-sennin, no tengo tiempo para tus huev…

-esa boca Naruto! Yo no te he educado para que digas esas barbaridades

-por eso mismo tú no me has educado y me alegro que no lo hayas hecho, porque sí no sería un pervertido como tú

-tú no pervertido? Jajajajajajaja, por kami como me haces reír, hay Naruto yo sé muy bien de que pata cojeas

-yo no soy un pervertido! Aquí el único pervertido eres tú!

-tengo pruebas que pueden hacerte caer

-soy trigo limpio ero-sennin, así que no tienes nada no mientas!

-y cuando espiabas a la sirvienta de la casa de los Hyuga Naruto?

-ah!

-como era que se llamaba?...uh? déjame ver-dijo un pensativo jiraiya

-YO NO LA ESPIABA!-dijo Naruto con una cara completamente roja

-si como no y entonces por qué tanta insistencia en mirar hacia su ventana?

-YO NO LA MIRABA Y ADEMÁS CÓMO TÚ SABÍAS DE ESO AH?  
-porque yo también la espiaba y déjame decirte que estaba como para chuparse los dedos, si viste esas caderas, ese trasero y esos pechos que tenía-dijo esto último tomando unas manzanas que tenía a lado suyo ( que misteriosamente aparecieron) y frotándolas contra su pecho en forma pervertida

-pervertido! No tienes derecho a hablar así de aquella mujer sin saber si quiera su nombre

-uhhh...aguafiestas ya me la estaba imaginando, oye siempre quería preguntarte por qué te movías tanto cuando la observabas oculto entre los arbustos? Y además siempre salías sudado

-ah?...etto…yo…etto-dijo Naruto rojo a más no poder

-no estarías mastur…

-CÁLLATE!-le tapo rápidamente la boca a jiraiya

-oigan yo creo…-trato de hablar yamato

-TÚ NO TIENES DERECHO A RECLAMARME NADA LO OISTE…además yo en esos tiempos estaba en una situación de sequía

-siempre lo has estado…hasta podría jurar que sigues virgen

-YO YA NO SOY VIRGEN VIEJO RABOVERDE!

-en serio?-dijo dubitativo jiraiya

-SI!

-QUE BIEN!

-SI!...NO es decir no espera!-dijo de forma desesperada

-Ya me estaba preocupando, pensé que te ibas a ir a la otra calle, en hora buena muchacho, a ver dime quién fue la afortunada?

-no deseo hablar de eso-contesto cabizbajo

-por kami Naruto por fin algo bueno te pasa y lo único que haces es estar con esa cara de perro arrepentido

-pues claro que la tengo, porque me arrepiento!-dijo algo inseguro

-te arrepientes? Naruto no me asustes, no me digas que de verdad eres…

-no. No lo soy

-que susto!-suspiro de alivio-y entonces cuál es el problema

-no fue como yo me lo esperaba

-cómo puedes decir eso de una de tus mejores experiencias que acaso eres cura o qué?

-ero-sennin estaba borracho

-ahhhhh ahora entiendo, que gracia tiene aquello si estabas borracho, sinceramente eres todo un gafe

-como me odio

-ya Naruto no es para tanto y además no contestaste a mi pregunta con quién fue?

-no puedo decírtelo

-qué! No vamos vamos vamos vamos dímelo Naruto vamos, no seas malo si?-todo esto lo dijo zangoloteando de forma exagerada el brazo del chico (como Kiko)

-no puedo decírtelo ero-sennin, por lo menos no aquí

-y por qué?

-es muy complicado

-entonces quieres completa discreción no?

-si no es mucho pedir

-entiendo

Jiraiya dio unos dos pasos más atrás

-listo ya estamos en total discreción

-A ESTO LE LLAMAS TOTAL DISCRECIÓN!

-entonces que quieres

-nada, ya déjame en paz, al parecer no puedo estar en paz ni un solo momento

-no seas dramático

-YO NO SOY DRAMÁTICO

-ya cálmate y dime que por lo menos usaste protección

-ahh…etto…yo-dijo jugando con sus dedos al puro estilo de Hinata

-NARUTO dime que si lo usaste!-dijo desesperado

-etto…yo

-QUE DESCUIDADO!

-Y COMO QUERÍAS QUE ESTUVIERA PENDIENTE DE ESO SI ESTABA BORRACHO, NO TENIA CABEZA PARA ALGO MÁS

-y dime que harás si sale con su domingo siete (domingo siete es una expresión ecuatoriana que se usa cuando una mujer sale embarazada)

-YO NO SE!

-por kami que nieto más descuidado tengo, su primera vez y ya me sale con tataranieto

-HINATA NO ESTÁ EMBARAZADA! ... Creo-dudó Naruto

-QUÉ LA CHICA FUE HINATA HYUGA! ACASO DIJISTE HYUGA?

-kami que he hecho-se reclamaba Naruto así mismo

-te van a matar

-lo sé

-Eres un gafe

-lo sé

**-o-**

-está muy lindo Temari, va a ser un niño muy atractivo jejeje-dijo una ojiperla cargando a un bebé, que por cierto se parecía mucho a Temari pero con la diferencia de que saco el cabello negro de shikamaru

-si lo sé, que bueno que se parece a mí-dijo Temari

-que problemático

-podrías poner por lo menos más emoción al ver a tu hijo shikamaru

-uhm…que aburrido

-kami! Este hombre no cambia, y por cierto Hinata cambia esa cara, no creo que mi hijo sea tan feo para que la tengas así

-no…Temari no es eso

-entonces explícate que te trae así, no me digas es sasuke?

_Ojalá fuera solo eso_

-uhm que problemático… mejor me voy de esta charla de mujeres-dijo shikamaru saliendo del cuarto donde estaba Temari con su bebé

-ese hombre ya se fue jum…y bueno dime es sasuke cierto?

-sí es solo eso-mintió Hinata

-vamos mujer, ayer nos divertimos por eso mismo, que paso con toda esa alegría que hace pocas horas derrochabas?

-no lo se…-dijo Hinata con lágrimas que amenazaban en salir de sus bellas pupilas

-no te entiendo de verdad que no te entiendo

-es mejor que ni lo intentes, porque yo tampoco me entiendo, soy un caos

-no lo eres solo estás melancólica

-no lo creo tengo muchos problemas y no solo con sasuke

-no me digas que también con ese idiota de Naruto, dime ahora que te hizo?

Hinata se estremeció con tan solo escuchar ese nombre, al parecer aún no se había recuperado del terrible shock de la mañana

-Hinata estás escuchándome?

…-

-Hinata

…-

-Hinata!

-ah?...gomen que decías?

- olvídalo quieres y mejor vete a descansar se te ve muy agotada, al parecer fue una noche muy movida para ti. Hinata enrojeció con dicho comentario y vaya! que fue una noche muy movida

-si será mejor, bueno vengo luego si?

-no te molestes mañana mismo me dan de alta y cuando salga de aquí te juro y te perjuro que vamos a celebrar a un bar

-Temari! Estás dando de lactar

-nahhhhhhh es cierto, que horror no poder hacer lo que uno desea

-ya no te quejes, mira que tienes un bebé lindo y sano, debes dar gracias por eso

-tienes razón…como siempre

-bueno nos vemos, adiós cuídate mucho-se despidió Hinata

-sí y a ver cuándo tú te decides de una vez por todas a olvidar a ese gilipollas de sasuke, date una oportunidad quieres

-lo intentare, pero no prometo mucho

-bueno eso es mejor que nada supongo

-chao Temari

-chao!

Buahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

-ay no ya se despertó!

-o-

-estúpido ero-sennin como se le ocurre darme ese tipo de charlas frente a todo el mundo, ahora todos van a pensar que soy un pervertido irresponsable-se quejaba un rubio

-oye mami mira es aquel chico del video

-¿?

-si hijo, no puedo creer que exista gente tan desvergonzada, y lo peor es que sale así como si nada a la calle

-qué video? De qué está hablando señora?-preguntó confundido Naruto

-no me hable insolente-le dio la mujer una cachetada mientras se alejaba rápidamente del rubio

-PERO QUE LE PASA A ESA VIEJA QUÉ ESTÁ LOCA!-gritó descolocado Naruto

-desvergonzado jum- dijo una anciana pegándole a Naruto con su bastón

-QUE LE PASA POR QUÉ ME DICE DESVERGONZADO! Y POR QUÉ ME PEGA!

-a mi madre no le hable pervertido

-pervertido?...disculpe no se de qué me está hablando, y dígale a su madre que se controle quiere?

-insolente!

PLASH! (otra cachetada para Naruto)

…-

-QUE LE PASA A TODO EL MUNDO!

-ahh hola Naruto-lo saludo Kiba

-jum…hola Kiba-dijo Naruto sobándose la mejilla toda roja producto de los dos fuertes cachetazos que recibió- por si acaso tu sabes por qué la gente está hablando de un video y todo eso, no entiendo que tengo que ver yo con eso

-ahhh… bueno verás…

Kiba no pudo continuar porque en ese momento sale de una pantalla grande (así como hay en la ciudad de Nueva york, ustedes entienden verdad? Gomen no se describir mucho) un video en el que se ve a un hombre con un vestido rojo de lentejuelas y peluca rubio eléctrico tipo afro cantando borracho a todo pulmón en un escenario. Naruto reconoció de inmediato a ese hombre y sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder, su mandíbula se puso tensa y apretó fuertemente sus puños hasta que estos se volvieron blancos

-Naruto…espera deja que te explique-dijo Kiba quien ya había notado el actual estado del joven

-QUÉ COÑO HACE ESO AHÍ!

-no hagas una tontería por favor

-QUIÉN FUE! DIME QUIÉN FUE! PORQUE LO MATOOOOOOOOOO

-espera Naruto, no te sulfures

-FUISTE TÚ VERDAD CARA DE PERRO!

-no

-ENTONCES QUIÉN COÑO FUE!

-…Sai

-SAI!

-si amigo

-MALDITO GAY QUIÉN TE DIO EL PERMISO DE SUBIR ESE VIDEO!-dijo esto mientras cogía a sai por el cuello de la camisa

-la verdad nadie…pero yo leí en un libro que cuando los amigos están deprimidos uno debe hacer algo para animarles y como tú estabas triste porque la strippers te rechazó por tu p…pequeño, se me ocurrió hacer un video…a que si estás animado?

-IDIOTA GAY MARICA GILIPOLLAS DE MIERDA TODO EL MUNDO HA VISTO ESE VIDEO!

-no todo el mundo solo han sido dos millones

-TE MATOOOOOOOO

-Naruto cálmate sai no lo hizo con mala intención-trató de calmarlo Kiba

-TE MATOOOOO QUIERO LA SANGRE DE SAI!-dijo Naruto con los ojos rojos

-kami das miedo, mejor vete sai esta vez si habla en serio

-pero yo creí que se pondría feliz

-créeme está todo menos feliz, escóndete por un buen tiempo

-SAI!

-HUYE SAI!

-Pero…

-HUYE PORQUE TE MATO MARICA DE MIERDA!

-como tú digas amigo

-NO SOY TU AMIGO!

-ya Naruto olvídate de eso

-COMO QUIERES QUE ME OLVIDE DE ESO ACASO NO ENTIENDES LO GRAVE DE ESTA SITUACIÓN!... ahora si ninguna chica me va a tomar en serio

-y cuándo lo han hecho, tienes suerte de que Hinata sea tan buena y te permita vivir con ella

-Hinata…-susurro aquel nombre de forma melancólica

-oye te pasa algo?

-no nada, será mejor que regrese al departamento ya que ni en la calle puedo estar porque si no todos se me ríen y en especial las chicas-dijo llorando Naruto que al parecer había heredado los dotes "artísticos" se su abuelo Jiraiya

-uhm…

**-o-**

-espero que Naruto aún no haiga llegado-dijo Hinata quien se encontraba afuera del departamento –la verdad es me pongo nerviosa cuando está muy cerca de mí

-hola Hinata…-saludo Naruto por detrás

-ah…ho…la…Naruto

-Hinata necesitamos hablar… por favor y esta vez no me huyas, ya has tenido mucho tiempo para pensar al igual que yo y ya no aguanto más esta situación quiero aclarar esto de una buena vez contigo, por favor entremos y hablemos-le miro suplicante

-yo…etto…-se dispuso a abrir prontamente la puerta con el objetivo de escapar de aquel rubio que la ponía nerviosa

-por favor…-dijo Naruto agarrándole de la mano para que no huyera- no huyas…-susurro contra su oído

-yo…-de pronto todo se volvió oscuridad para ella y lo último que escucho fue el grito de Naruto llamándola

-HINATA!

**Gomen gomen gomen por perderme durante esta semana, no tengo excusa y lo sé pero es que he estado muy ocupada esta semana en la u y por lo que veo también lo estaré en la siguiente, así que no sé cuando suba el próximo, aunque intentaré subirlo mañana en el poco tiempo libre que me queda… gracias muchas gracias por sus comentarios a todos aquellos que me escribieron muchas gracias de veras! Plis síganme dejando reviews los necesito en serio, necesito saber que opinan si les gusta o no la historia porque si no les gusta les prometo que dejo de escribirlas y empiezo otra que ustedes consideren más interesante es en serio**…


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo XI**

_Flash back_

_-Hinata necesitamos hablar… por favor y esta vez no me huyas, ya has tenido mucho tiempo para pensar al igual que yo y ya no aguanto más esta situación quiero aclarar esto de una buena vez contigo, por favor entremos y hablemos-le miro suplicante_

_-yo…etto…-se dispuso a abrir prontamente la puerta con el objetivo de escapar de aquel rubio que la ponía nerviosa_

_-por favor…-dijo Naruto agarrándole de la mano para que no huyera- no huyas…-susurro contra su oído_

_-yo…-de pronto todo se volvió oscuridad para ella y lo último que escucho fue el grito de Naruto llamándola _

_-HINATA!_

_Fin flash back_

-ahora que hago?-se preguntaba un rubio con una chica en brazos, que al parecer se encontraba inconsciente-por kami si neji me viera de seguro me mata-dijo Naruto observando a la peliazul que tenía cargando. Después del desmayo de Hinata, Naruto se dirigió a la sala para recostarla en el sillón, pero algo en él se resistía a soltar a la ojiperla y es por eso que aún la mantenía en sus brazos

-mmmm es muy linda cuando está dormida, parece un ángel-dijo embelesado el rubio. Naruto poso su mirada en los labios de la ojiperla, una extraña necesidad de probar esos labios (ya lo hiciste antes Naruto que acaso no te acuerdas?...gomen me olvide de la borrachera xP) se apodero de él en aquellos momentos.

_Por kami que me está pasando? Por qué tengo tantas ganas de besar a Hinata? Y en un momento como este…pero es que no puedo evitar mirar sus labios…Dios! Y con cada suspiro que da, más ganas tengo de besarla…que hago?...la beso?...NO pero qué coño estoy pensando? Hinata es mi AMIGA y no puedo hacer eso…o sí?...no definitivamente NO, ella es mi amiga y punto…demo ya lo hicimos…que significa eso?...seguimos siendo amigos?...o más que amigos?...quizás alguna especie de amigos con derecho?...PERO QUE ESTOY DICIENDO!...no en definitiva sólo y exclusivamente amigos…nada de amigos con derecho…pero es que está tan linda…no puedo evitar acercarme a sus labios…es una fuerza superior a mí…quiero besarla, pero no sé si deba hacerlo…pero sí quiero hacerlo…tengo miedo que despierte…Kami!_-luchaba el rubio por contener sus ganas, pero se le estaba haciendo muy difícil, Naruto fue descendiendo su mirada hacia el cuerpo de la ojiperla…y otra lucha interna se armó en la mente del pobre rubio

_Kami que dotada está!...nunca me había dado cuenta de eso…sus pechos son muy grandes…parecen suaves…lo serán?...kami por qué estoy pensando en estas cosas?...no puedo volver a caer…juré que no lo haría…pero con Hinata así me es difícil cumplir esa promesa…por Dios Hinata que es lo que me estás haciendo sentir?...por qué mi corazón no ha parado de latir desenfrenadamente?...y por qué todavía quiero besarla?...quiero hacerlo…lo haré!_-se decidió por fin el rubio, fue acercando sus labios a los de la ojiperla, hasta que estos se volvieron a encontrar, una extraña sensación en su estómago sintió el rubio, aquello lo hizo a profundizar aún más aquel beso, la apego más a su cuerpo y beso sus mejillas, luego pasó sus labios por su cuello, un gran calor lo invadió al respirar el aroma de la ojiperla, …aquello era tan adictivo, debía parar con esos besos…pero no podía…su cuerpo no respondía a su mente…solo quería más y más…pero algo hizo que él se separa bruscamente del cuello de la ojiperla

-kami yo hice eso?-dijo Naruto sorprendido por los pequeños chupones en el cuello de Hinata, kami como se odiaba? Hinata se sentía mal y el solo atinaba a besarla…y como no sentirse mal? Ver la prueba de haber perdido tu inocencia en tu cuello no es un lindo espectáculo que digamos, la entendía si nunca lo llegaba a perdonar, realmente Hinata era demasiado buena con él a pesar de todo aún no lo había echado quizás jamás volverían a ser los mismos y solo por su estupidez. Se separo con pesar del cuerpo de la ojiperla y la dejo recostada en el sillón, esta vez obedeció a su voz interna, sabía que si seguía era capaz de algo más y el no quería que sucediera eso…jamás se lo perdonaría, pero al parecer su cuerpo no opinaba igual

-por kami!-dijo Naruto sorprendido por su tremenda… (Ustedes saben verdad? Gomen pero no me gusta mucho esa palabra y como no encontré otra palabra, no la puse, espero que me entiendan) Debo darme una ducha fría antes de que Hinata se despierte y me vea así…porque de seguro que si lo ve se vuelve a desmayar –dijo Naruto dirigiéndose hacia el baño

**-o-**

-espero que ya no esté-dijo un pelinegro escondido tras un maniquí

-quién?

-mmm una chica lunática fea

-COMO QUE LUNATICA FEA!

-uh?...Ino

-si IDIOTA-le pego un puñetazo en la cabeza

-no que te habías ido-dijo el pelinegro con tremendo chichón a causa del golpe

-no y estoy muy enojada contigo, mira que dejarme plantada

-tú estabas ahí?

-PUES CLARO! Incluso te salude y lo primero que hiciste fue correr

-en serio hice eso?

-SI!...pero no importa lo bueno es que ya estamos juntos-dijo agarrando el brazo del pelinegro en forma soñadora

-ahhh…si…-_esta chica es rara por qué me abraza? Y si me quiere drogar para después violarme…mmm que peligroso_

-nos vamos

-eh? Si…si-jajaja (risa nerviosa)

- vamos a un lugar en privado?

-ah?...si…_me va a violar_

-entonces andando sai-kun!

-_debo correr…que haría mi amigo Naruto en una situación así?_

_Naruto: YO NO SOY TU AMIGO MALDITO MARICA!_

_-Naruto viniste a recatarme!_

_-NO!_

_-Naruto, necesito tu ayuda_

_-mmmmm está bien en qué quieres que te ayude mi joven Padawan?_

_-Ino quiere violarme_

_Mmmm interesante…no querrá un trío por si acaso?_

_-trío?_

_-ah?...disculpa me perdí en las bolsas del gallo_

_-si tiene más que tu…_

_-CÁLLATE MALDECIDO MARICA PORQUE SINO. NO TE AYUDO_

_-ok…amigo_

_-NO SOY TU AMIGO!...pero continua con tu historia mi Padawan _

_-mmmm Ino me quiere violar_

_-mmm solo eso?...eres gay o qué?_

_-pero…_

_-NADA DE PEROS! Anda y disfruta mi Padawan…ah! Y por cierto usa protección_

_-pero…_

_-usa protección y no me decepciones_

_-no te decepcionare sensei-dijo sai al estilo de lee y gai-sensei_

-sai! Me estas escuchando?

-eh?..Si si te estoy escuchando

-bueno entonces vámonos

-en tu casa o en la mía

-ah?

**-o-**

**-**mmmm dónde estoy?-se pregunto una ojiperla-como llegue hasta el sofá, se supone que estaba en la puerta cuando vino…-se estremeció al recordar ese nombre, últimamente pasaba eso cuando escuchaba ese nombre o algo relacionado a ese nombre, la verdad es que no quería sentirse así con su mejor amigo, le dolía en el alma lo que les estaba pasando, su relación de amistad se estaba enfriando y no quería perder a su mejor amigo…pero le daba vergüenza plantarle cara al rubio sabía que si lo volvía a ver se desmayaría y eso no era la solución más adecuada para su problema pero que hacer?

-uh? Hinata por fin despiertas-saludo Naruto envuelto solo con una toalla pues recién salía del baño debido a su pequeño "problema", él quería que las cosas sean como antes, y no pararía hasta que Hinata lo viera por lo menos a los ojos

-ah?...etto…si…ya desperté…Naruto-kun-dijo Hinata sin siquiera voltear a ver a Naruto

-Naruto-kun?...Hinata que te pasa tu no me llamas así desde que salimos del colegio

-ah?...etto…yo

-Hinata mírame-rogó Naruto

-yo

-onegai Hinata hablemos, solucionemos esto sí?

-yo aún no puedo verte…

-Por qué?-pregunto con dolor en su voz

-no se…no me pidas que te explique…esto es muy extraño para mi

-Y TÚ CREES QUE PARA MI NO LO ES!-explotó por fin Naruto

-SI LO SÉ-gritó con rabia encarándolo por fin

-ENTONCES POR QUÉ TE COMPORTAS COMO UNA NIÑA COBARDE!

-YO NO ME COMPORTO COMO UNA NIÑA COBARDE!

-PUES SI LO HACES TE ESCONDES DE LOS PROBLEMAS COMO UNA COBARDE

-Y QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA?

-QUE ME MIRES CUANDO ME HABLAS! POR QUE ESCONDES TÚ MIRADA DE LA MÍA!

-NO PUEDO

-POR QUE MALDITA SEA POR QUE!

NO PUEDO MIRARTE PORQUE ME ODIO A MI MISMA

-te odias?-preguntó asombrado, pues todo este tiempo pensó que Hinata lo odiaba a el

-SI ME ODIO POR HABER BEBIDO COMO LOCA AQUELLA NOCHE

_Ella también estaba ebria _ahorasí que estaba sorprendido, entonces no era el único que había perdido la razón aquella noche, Hinata también lo había hecho…entonces los dos lo hicieron estando borrachos…cierta parte de él suspiro de alivio…pero otra parte se sintió triste pues pensaba que quizás Hinata lo había hecho a voluntad, y se había sentido feliz de que lo hubiera aceptado, a decir verdad aquella parte de él no se sentía mal por haber perdido su virginidad con Hinata es más se sentía afortunado de que hubiera sido ella y no otra loca, pero eso solo era egoísmo por parte de él pensó el rubio

-no deberías odiarte…ambos estábamos borrachos, intentemos ser los mismos de antes Hinata

-NO PUEDO, ESTO NO ES TAN FÁCIL COMO TE LO IMAGINAS

-Y QUIÉN TE DIJO QUE ES FÁCIL! PUES CLARO QUE NO LO ES, PERO SI NO HACEMOS ALGO AL RESPECTO SE PERDERA NUESTRA AMISTAD!...quieres que pase eso?-pregunto Naruto con miedo

-NO!..No quiero perder nuestra amistad…tu eres algo valioso para mí y no quiero perderte por algo así…pero no sé cómo actuar-dijo Hinata llorando a cántaros

Naruto se sintió más que feliz al escuchar que Hinata lo consideraba algo valioso y que no quería perderlo, pues él tampoco quería perderla

-actúa como siempre, olvidemos lo que paso…sé que es difícil…aunque no lo creas también me siento raro, pero no podemos seguir así, no podemos- se acerco Naruto para abrazar a Hinata-no llores mi lunita, discúlpame por gritarte…pero es que me sentía impotente ante esta situación-dijo Naruto hundiendo su cara en el cuello de Hinata

-no te disculpes Naruto antes yo debería hacerlo-dijo Hinata abrazada al rubio, se sentía en paz poder respirar ese aroma masculino, se sentía protegida por esos fuertes brazos que tanto deseaba sentir, pues para que mentirse había estado pensando en él desde la mañana, anhelando sus abrazos y quizás algunos de sus besos que no recordaba, se sorprendió ante este pensamiento, pero se tranquilizó al sentir que el rubio la abrazaba más fuerte, se permitió soñar por un momento cerro sus ojos para poder introducirse en esa burbuja de felicidad que se había creado alrededor de ella, pero su paz no duro mucho tiempo, porque Hinata se dio cuenta del aspecto que tenía el rubio en aquel instante…SOLO LO CUBRIA UNA TOALLA!

-KYAAAAAAA!-se separo bruscamente Hinata con su rostro sumamente rojo

-Hinata?-preguntó confundido el rubio

-por qué estás así!-grito Hinata cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos

-como así?...de que hablas Hinata…yo que hice?-pregunto con inocencia (lento ¬¬)

-ASI!

-ah?

-ESTAS EN TOALLA BAKA!

-en toalla?- de pronto Naruto se acordó que llevaba puesto solo una toalla-ahhhhhhhhh gomen Hinata-chan no me acorde-se rió Naruto sobándose la cabeza

-CÚBRETE!-grito aún más roja (si es que eso se puede)

-oka Hinata-chan-contesto feliz el rubio, pues al parecer su problema con Hinata se había solucionado

-HENTAI!

-EY! No soy hentai-gritó desde su cuarto

-SI LO ERES! COMO SE TE OCURRE ABRAZARME EN ESAS CONDICIONES!

-ya te dije que me olvide-dijo bajando el rubio completamente vestido por las escaleras (que rápido!)

-ESO NO SE OLVIDA BAKA-dijo Hinata

-ya te dije que lo sentía no?

-hentai

-ya Hinata-chan olvídalo, que tal si mejor nos vamos a pasear a algún lugar

-pasear?

-sí, hace tiempo que no tenemos salidas de amigos tu y yo, dime qué opinas si tu y yo nos damos una escapadita de este mundo de locos, así como lo hacíamos en el colegio-le guiño el ojo

-para empezar tú eras el que siempre te fugabas y me metías en tus enredos

-ahhhhh y entonces por qué me seguías?-preguntó con sorna

-ah…-se quedo fría- porque tenía que vigilarte para que no hicieras algo estúpido (buena escapada ole!)

-en serio? Pues que yo sepa era demasiado grandecito para que me estuvieras cuidando

-pues déjame decirte que todavía lo hago

-Todavía me cuidas?-pregunto con picardía

-si…-contesto algo nerviosa por el tono de voz que utilizo el rubio

-pues…-se fue aproximando a Hinata, hasta quedar muy cerca de su cara

-pues…que?-puedo apenas contestar pues se había quedado enganchada a esos ojos azules que la habían hipnotizado

-pues…-Naruto la tenia acorralada en la pared, su mirada era muy intensa, podría decirse que casi la devoraba con la mirada, ésta se perdió en sus labios, otra vez esas benditas ganas de besarla habían vuelto en él-por qué…no me cuidas-su voz salió casi ronca

-si…-dijo Hinata embobada, ahora mirando también a sus labios, tenía ganas de tocarlos y perderse en su aliento, su deseo crecía con cada suspiro que daba el rubio, se mordió el labio inferior para reprimir ese deseo

-si…-aquel acto por parte de Hinata le hizo perder la cordura, acerco aún más su rostro al rostro de Hinata, sus labios casi se rosaban y sus alientos se mezclaban

-si…-dijo Hinata completamente perdida en los labios del rubio

-si qué?-preguntó el rubio extasiado con la belleza de la peliazul, toco la comisura de sus labios con los suyos, jugó un momento en esa parte, dando pequeños mordiscos y se fue acercando a su meta, los labios de la ojiperla, ya estaban a punto de convertir ese contacto en ese beso tan deseado por los dos y lo hubieran hecho a no haber sido porque en ese preciso momento tocaron la puerta, se separaron rápidamente como si el sonido de la puerta los haiga despertado de aquel trance

-yo…abro-se apresuro a decir Hinata

-si…-dijo Naruto con su excitación perenne

-si quién es?-preguntó la ojiperla

-soy yo Hinata

-ten ten?

-si la misma, ábreme la puerta por favor Hinata

-uh?...si ya voy

-oh Hinata me ha pasado algo terrible-la abrazó inesperadamente ten ten

-uh?...cálmate ten ten mejor vamos a sentarnos y me cuentas lo que te paso ok?

-ok

Las dos se dirigieron a la sala (por cierto Naruto ya no estaba en la sala…ustedes saben donde esta verdad?)

-muy bien ten ten ahora si ya podemos hablar-dijo sentándose en el sofá

-esta bien…-dijo ten ten con la cabeza gacha- tu primo es un idiota

-Neji?...por qué? Qué te hizo?

-el muy imbécil se hace el de rogar conmigo, no me llama, no me invita a alguna parte, ni siquiera me besa, prácticamente estoy siendo olvidada por él…dime Hinata por qué actúa así conmigo?...no entiendo, hace unos mese atrás estábamos de maravilla…bueno tampoco diría que somos la pareja perfecta, pero más perfecta que está si éramos…y no entiendo por qué cambio todo de repente…tu primo está muy extraño conmigo…no será que me engaña-ya no pudo contenerse más y se puso a llorar

-ten ten no llores yo conozco muy bien a mi primo y sé que él nunca haría eso…él es demasiado conservador y esto se iría en contra de sus principios, no digas esa cosas a la ligera

-pero qué quieres que piense?...el me ignora…acaso debo ponerme un cartel luminoso en el pecho que diga AQUÍ ESTOY para que me tome en cuenta

-yo sé…pero por qué mejor no hablas con él y arreglan este asunto

-y crees que no lo he intentado?

-pero…entonces…disculpa no sé qué decirte

-descuida Hinata-le sonrió ten ten-la que debería disculparse soy yo, mira que venir a contarte mis problemas con neji cuando tu recién has salido de uno…gomen en serio, tu primo me hace perder la cabeza

-jajajaja…descuida ten ten te entiendo-dijo Hinata que en un momento de descuido se había olvidado completamente de las pequeñas marcas en su cuello, estas se podían ver con facilidad pues no se las había cubierto

-jajajaja…eh?...Hinata que son esas marcas en tu cuello?-pregunto ten ten más que sorprendida

-ah?...-Hinata instintivamente se llevo una mano a su cuello con la intención de cubrírselos, pero ya nada se podía hacer pues ten ten ya se había percatado de eso

-qué es eso Hinata…no me digas que son chupetes

-ah?...NO claro que no…no es eso…como piensas eso ten ten jajajaja-rio nerviosamente

-mmmm pues no pensaras que te crea que fue un mosquito que te hizo eso verdad?

-ah?...etto…no es lo que tú piensas

-quién fue?, fue sasuke cierto?...no imposible ayer no las tenias

-ten ten no me digas que me andas viendo hasta eso

-amiga se ve lo poco que me conoces, no por nada me dicen que soy muy observadora

-sapa no será?...¬¬

-¬¬ que quisiste decir…bueno pero entonces quien fue?

-ah…etto

-hasta ayer que estuvimos festejando yo no te vi eso…entonces cuando fue?...Hinata no habrás ido a otra parte a festejar verdad?

-eh?

-eres mala te fuiste a festejar a otro lugar y ni si quiera nos invitaste

-no ten ten nada de eso…-sudo frio Hinata, pues esos recuerdo aún estaban frescos, todavía no se había recuperado emocionalmente de aquel shock-yo me quede en casa-dijo cabizbaja

-entonces quien fue?...no creo que Kiba porque él se vino con nosotros al igual que sai, además sai es muy rarito que digamos, mmmm lee no estaba ayer sin más lo recuerdo mmmm entonces quién es? mmmm quien me falta?-dijo pensativa ten ten

-ah?...por qué mejor no hablamos de otra cosa-dijo nerviosa porque descubrieran al autor de tales marcas

-mmmm quién me falta?...ya nombre a todos los hombres que conozco que tiene relación contigo-dijo ten ten sin prestarle la más mínima atención a la pobre ojiperla que se moría con cada segundo que pasaba en la mente de la castaña-mmmm quién?...kami no se me viene nada a la cabeza

-déjalo ya ten ten…quieres

-mmmm-de pronto un pensamiento paso por su cabeza, ya tenía la respuesta su interrogante, pero esa respuesta le parecía tan sorprendente- YA SE QUIEN FUE

-ah?...etto

-NO ME DIGAS QUE FUE…

-etto…

-FUE FUE FUE FUE

-si?

-FUE

-Si…-la ojiperla sentía que el alma se le iba a salir en cualquier momento

-FUE EL CONSERJE SI! No cabe duda-dijo muy segura de su descubrimiento

-eh?- se cayó para tras Hinata

-si solo él pudo haber sido…pero por kami Hinata tu eres demasiado bonita como para juntarte con algo así…no digo que sea feo, pero tú te mereces algo mejor , comprendo que estabas despechada aquella noche, pero no es para que te metas con el primer pelele que se te cruza

-eh?-solo atinaba a contestar con monosílabos

-que neji ni se entere porque si no te mata y lo mata

-eh?

-puedes dejar de decir eh? A ver deja verte-dijo agarrándole la barbilla y mirando fijamente las marcas en el cuello de la ojiperla

-mmm el infeliz lo ha hecho como ya asegurando que eres de su propiedad, están bien marcadas, calculo que tardaran en desaparecer mínimo como dos semanas, prácticamente ya te marco como suya, estas marcas no son cualquier cosa Hinata, yo que tu tengo cuidado con ese conserje marca terreno…y supongo que el también es el responsable de que tu labio este así no?-dijo ten ten tocándole el labio inferior

-eh?...qué?...mi labio-dijo sorprendida la ojiperla, rápidamente tomo un espejo que estaba en una mesita situada al frente del sillón, y se miro el labio-que?-si efectivamente este también estaba marcado se podía ver pequeñas mordidas en el, pues el labio inferior lo tenía algo rojo

-si…ay hina ni te das cuenta lo que ese hombre te hace mmmm tan bueno esta para que te olvides de algo como eso?

-ah?

-ay por dios niña, ya no me conteste con monosílabos, por kami desesperas a cualquiera

-ah?

-mejor olvídalo, contigo no se puede, pero hay que ver cómo eres de picarona jajajaja, bien escondidito te lo tenias con el conserje

-si…jajajaja-rio de forma nerviosa _"si supieras que no es el conserje que hizo esto"_

-bueno…oye que tal si nos vamos de compras tu y yo no crees que nos merecemos un día de chicas?

-uh?...pero-Hinata se acordó de su salida con Naruto y la verdad es que ella si quería salir con el rubio, no sabía por qué pero necesitaba estar a su lado, pero tampoco quería despreciar la oferta de ten ten y en especial si se sentía mal

-está bien, pero antes déjame hacer algo quieres?

-ok yo te espero

Hinata se dirigió a la cocina para ver si ahí se encontraba el rubio, pero no lo vio ahí

-_quizás debe estar en su cuarto_-pensó la ojiperla, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, al escuchar una voz muy conocida que provenía de la sala

…

-hola Naruto no sabía que estabas aquí

-ah?...hola ten ten-dijo algo decaído el rubio

-ya te vas?

-eh?...si-dijo Naruto mirando fijamente a Hinata quien ya estaba en la sala

-bueno nosotras nos vamos a un día de chicas, supongo que tu ya tenía planes no?

-si…como no…yo tenía planes para hoy…no es así Hinata?-trato de sonreír el rubio

-ah?...Naruto yo-trato de explicarse en vano

-bueno las dejo chicas tengo muchos planes hoy…que tengan un buen día

-Naruto espera…yo quería decir…-trato de detenerlo Hinata

-que tengas un buen día Hinata-sonrió con normalidad, se dirigió hacia la puerta y se fue

-Naruto…

-mmmm si que estaba raro no Hinata?-pregunto ten ten- ha de ser una chica la que lo tiene así, no te preocupes por ese idiota, estará bien, no toda la vida lo vas a estar cuidando como si fueras su madre, ya arreglara su problema, mejor ya vámonos que se nos hace tarde-prácticamente la empujo fuera del departamento

-si…_Naruto_-no pudo evitar pensar la ojiperla

**-o-**

Un rubio se encontraba sentado en unas escaleras algo viejas al parecer casi nadie pasaba por ahí, pues estaba en deterioro. Naruto se encontraba pensativo, no entendía a Hinata, se sentía dolido pues la ojiperla había lo había negado

_Flash back_

_Naruto al escuchar la voz de ten ten se escondió rápido en el clóset que daba a las escaleras del pasillo, por el simple hecho de que su excitación aún no se controlaba y no quería que alguien lo viera así y menos Hinata. El rubio ya se estaba hartando de estar ahí encerrado rogaba a todos los santos porque ten ten se marchara pronto pues ya le estaba comenzando a dar hambre_

_Pasó como hora y media y el rubio estaba más que irritado, la conversación la parecía aburrida, él pensaba como es que las mujeres podían hablar horas y horas sin que les doliera la lengua si él con solo escucharlas ya le dolían los oídos, pero de pronto la conversación dio un giro inesperado ya no solo se trataba de los problemas sentimentales entre ten ten y neji. Ahora era un asunto que le incumbía tanto a él como a Hinata _

_-jajajaja…descuida ten ten te entiendo-dijo Hinata que en un momento de descuido se había olvidado completamente de las pequeñas marcas en su cuello, estas se podían ver con facilidad pues no se las había cubierto_

_(Es tan hermosa su risa-pensó el rubio embobado por el sonido de la risa de la ojiperla) (Psd: lo que está en paréntesis es lo que Naruto está hablando, haciendo o pensando obviamente escondido en el armario)_

_-jajajaja…eh?...Hinata que son esas marcas en tu cuello?-pregunto ten ten más que sorprendida_

_-(qué?)_

_-ah?...-Hinata instintivamente se llevo una mano a su cuello con la intención de cubrírselos, pero ya nada se podía hacer pues ten ten ya se había percatado de eso_

_(Naruto entro en pánico, ten ten ya había descubierto las marcas en el cuello de Hinata que él había hecho…-por kami por qué de todas las personas que pudieron haber visto esas marcas tuvo que ser ten ten y justo tiene que ella ser la novia del iluso de neji…-se maldecía el rubio por su suerte )_

_-qué es eso Hinata…no me digas que son chupetes_

_-ah?...NO claro que no…no es eso…como piensas eso ten ten jajajaja-rio nerviosamente_

_-mmmm pues no pensaras que te crea que fue un mosquito que te hizo eso verdad?_

_-(mosquito no creo que sea…por kami hina no te desmayes o lo harás ver peor-rogaba el rubio)_

_-ah?...etto…no es lo que tú piensas_

_-quién fue?, fue sasuke cierto?...no imposible ayer no las tenias_

_-(maldito sasuke-pronuncio con rabia ese nombre-…ah cierto fui yo…)_

_-ten ten no me digas que me andas viendo hasta eso_

_-amiga se ve lo poco que me conoces, no por nada me dicen que soy muy observadora_

_-(sapa no será?)_

_-sapa no será?...¬¬_

_-¬¬ que quisiste decir…bueno pero entonces quien fue?_

_-ah…etto_

_-(kami!... estoy muerto- sudaba frio el ojiazul)_

_-hasta ayer que estuvimos festejando yo no te vi eso…entonces cuando fue?...Hinata no habrás ido a otra parte a festejar verdad?_

_-eh?_

_-eres mala te fuiste a festejar a otro lugar y ni si quiera nos invitaste_

_-no ten ten nada de eso…-sudo frio Hinata, pues esos recuerdo aún estaban frescos, todavía no se había recuperado emocionalmente de aquel shock-yo me quede en casa-dijo cabizbaja_

_-(Hinata todavía sigue enojada conmigo- dijo con tristeza el rubio)_

_-entonces quien fue?...no creo que Kiba porque él se vino con nosotros al igual que sai, además sai es muy rarito que digamos, mmmm lee no estaba ayer sin más lo recuerdo mmmm entonces quién es? mmmm quien me falta?-dijo pensativa ten ten_

_-ah?...por qué mejor no hablamos de otra cosa-dijo nerviosa porque descubrieran al autor de tales marcas_

_-mmmm quién me falta?...ya nombre a todos los hombres que conozco que tiene relación contigo-dijo ten ten sin prestarle la más mínima atención a la pobre ojiperla que se moría con cada segundo que pasaba en la mente de la castaña-mmmm quién?...kami no se me viene nada a la cabeza_

_-(tonta ten ten y yo que no soy hombre?-refunfuñó)_

_-déjalo ya ten ten…quieres_

_-(si no seas sapa vieja fodonga)_

_-mmmm-de pronto un pensamiento paso por su cabeza, ya tenía la respuesta su interrogante, pero esa respuesta le parecía tan sorprendente- YA SE QUIEN FUE_

_-ah?...etto_

_-(ay no…)_

_-NO ME DIGAS QUE FUE…_

_-etto…_

_-(no…)_

_-FUE FUE FUE FUE_

_-si?_

_-FUE_

_-(NO!...)_

_-Si…-la ojiperla sentía que el alma se le iba a salir en cualquier momento_

_-FUE EL CONSERJE SI! No cabe duda-dijo muy segura de su descubrimiento_

_-eh?- se cayó para tras Hinata _

_Naruto se quedo hecho piedra, esa era la mayor estupidez que había escuchado en toda su vida y eso era un récord _

_-(el conserje!...ten ten es idiota, y yo dónde quedo eh!)_

_-si solo él pudo haber sido…pero por kami Hinata tu eres demasiado bonita como para juntarte con algo así…no digo que sea feo, pero tú te mereces algo mejor , comprendo que estabas despechada aquella noche, pero no es para que te metas con el primer pelele que se te cruza_

_-(arrrrrg-ahora sí que estaba furioso- pelele, me dijo pelele, pero quién coño se cree! Para decirme pelele)_

_-eh?-solo atinaba a contestar con monosílabos_

_-que neji ni se entere porque si no te mata y lo mata_

_-glup!...-tragó con fuerza el rubio_

_-eh?_

_-puedes dejar de decir eh? A ver deja verte-dijo agarrándole la barbilla y mirando fijamente las marcas en el cuello de la ojiperla _

_-mmm el infeliz lo ha hecho como ya asegurando que eres de su propiedad, están bien marcadas, calculo que tardaran en desaparecer mínimo como dos semanas, prácticamente ya te marco como suya, estas marcas no son cualquier cosa Hinata, yo que tu tengo cuidado con ese conserje marca terreno…y supongo que el también es el responsable de que tu labio este así no?-dijo ten ten tocándole el labio inferior_

_-(QUÉ TENGA CUIDADO!...tonta ten ten, y claro que es mía, Hinata es MIA y de nadie más, ella me pertenece SOLO a MI, Hinata es MI mujer-exclamó de forma posesiva, tanto que se sorprendió de lo que había salido de su boca- ah…yo dije eso…por kami que me está pasando, yo nunca he sido así de posesivo con Hinata, dios que confusión, por qué me siento así, no sé que me ocurre…kami que me está pasando contigo Hinata-dijo Naruto recordando que si ten ten no hubiera llegado la hubiera besado, se sentía frustrado y confundido- y quizás hubiera pasado algo más…en ese momento tenía tantas ganas de hacerla mía…y no sé por qué, se supone que es mi amiga y que no puedo tener este tipo de pensamiento con ella, pero no puedo no me la puedo quitar de la cabeza…qué me ocurre)_

_-eh?...qué?...mi labio-dijo sorprendida la ojiperla, rápidamente tomo un espejo que estaba en una mesita situada al frente del sillón, y se miro el labio-que?-si efectivamente este también estaba marcado se podía ver pequeñas mordidas en el, pues el labio inferior lo tenía algo rojo_

_-si…ay hina ni te das cuenta lo que ese hombre te hace mmmm tan bueno esta para que te olvides de algo como eso?_

_-ah?_

_-ay por dios niña, ya no me conteste con monosílabos, por kami desesperas a cualquiera_

_-ah?_

_-mejor olvídalo, contigo no se puede, pero hay que ver cómo eres de picarona jajajaja, bien escondidito te lo tenias con el conserje _

_-si…jajajaja-rio de forma nerviosa "si supieras que no es el conserje que hizo esto"_

_(Eso sí que le dolió, aquellas palabras llegaron hasta lo más profundo de su ser, sintió que su corazón dejó de palpitar por tanto dolor albergado en su pecho, Hinata lo había negado y lo peor de todo es que afirmó la estupidez que ten ten había concluido.) _

_-bueno…oye que tal si nos vamos de compras tu y yo no crees que nos merecemos un día de chicas?_

_-uh?...pero-Hinata se acordó de su salida con Naruto y la verdad es que ella si quería salir con el rubio, no sabía por qué pero necesitaba estar a su lado, pero tampoco quería despreciar la oferta de ten ten y en especial si se sentía mal_

_-está bien, pero antes déjame hacer algo quieres?_

_-ok yo te espero_

_Naruto salió del armario al notar que Hinata ya no estaba en la sala, tenía que salir de ahí, no sabía cuánto más iba aguantar escuchando aquella conversación, así que se dispuso abrir la puerta pero una voz lo interrumpió_

_hola Naruto no sabía que estabas aquí_

_-ah?...hola ten ten "justo ahora me interrumpe, vieja fodonga"-no pudo evitar ocultar la tristeza en su voz_

_-ya te vas?_

_-eh?...si-dijo Naruto mirando fijamente a Hinata quien ya estaba en la sala, el solo contacto con los ojos de la ojiperla lo derrumbaba, por qué tenía que sentirse así, por kami aún deseaba besarla y mucho, pero se evito pensar en eso ahora, pues era una estupidez hacerlo_

_-bueno nosotras nos vamos a un día de chicas, supongo que tu ya tenía planes no?_

_-si…como no…yo tenía planes para hoy…no es así Hinata?-trato de sonreír el rubio, con esa sonrisa trato de transmitirle lo que sentía en aquellos momentos, como esperando que la ojiperla entendiera que ya le había prometido que saldría con él y no con ella_

_-ah?...Naruto yo-trato de explicarse en vano_

"_no te excuses por favor Hinata, di que si, di que hoy saldrás conmigo"-rogó mentalmente porque la ojiperla no le dé la negativa, pero con solo mirarla ya obtuvo la respuesta que tanto temía su corazón_

_-bueno las dejo chicas tengo muchos planes hoy…que tengan un buen día-intento parecer lo más natural_

_-Naruto espera…yo quería decir…-trato de detenerlo Hinata_

_El rubio no pudo escuchar lo que Hinata le intento decir porque una vez que salió del departamento corrió como si intentara huir de algo o alguien, pues así era, quería estar solo, no necesitaba de la lástima de alguien y menos la de Hinata_

_Fin flash back_

-tan poca cosa soy…digo, como para que me nieguen, yo se que a veces soy algo torpe, un poco inmaduro quizás, tal vez algo descuidado, desordenado y revoltoso, pero…no es para que me nieguen de esa forma y lo peor con un conserje…acaso el conserje es mejor que yo?...acaso no valgo nada?...es que no puedo si quiera ser un momento feliz?...yo creí que Hinata me había aceptado…pero creo que es mucho pedir para alguien como yo…alguien que no vale nada…es cierto fui muy ingenuo…Hinata es la mujer perfecta, es bonita, más que bonita, es una diosa, amable, se preocupa por todos, sincera, muy aseada, trabajadora…simplemente es perfecta…y yo un simple pelele que intenta alcanzar algo de esa perfección…entiendo a Hinata si es que se avergüenza de haber estado conmigo, la entiendo cualquiera lo haría…si yo fuera mujer también lo haría…no merezco el amor de nadie…no lo merezco…merezco estar solo …yo nací para estar solo…no debería enojarme con Hinata lo suyo es comprensible…es mejor que me haiga negado…si no lo hubiera hecho de seguro que se hubieran burlado de ella…y yo jamás me perdonaría si se burlaran de ella… estar conmigo fue el único pecado que un ángel como Hinata pudo cometer…nadie se fijaría en mi ni aunque tuviera ceguera…soy un asco de hombre-se derrumbó por fin Naruto, aquello era mucho para su destrozado corazón, el hecho de que siempre estuviera con una sonrisa en su cara no significaba que siempre fuera así, por fuera demostraba felicidad ante todos, pero por dentro era un niño pequeño que lloraba por el afecto de alguien, esperando a esa persona que le dijera que lo ama y que no le restregara sus errores en la cara…porque para que mentir era una pobre elección para cualquier mujer cuerda…un hombre lleno de tantos defectos…-Hinata te mereces algo mejor…el amor no nació para alguien como yo…ya no debo buscarlo más-sonrió entre lágrimas…

-Cuán equivocado estás!

-eh?

**Lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento yo se que prometí actualizarlo pronto…pero tuve inconvenientes para hacerlo, la u me tiene atada de manos, parece cárcel, además estuve algo enferma en estos día, disculpen en serio, no dejen de enviarme reviews, ellos me han dado los ánimos para continuar…muchas gracias por sus reviews, en serio gracias…plis déjenme reviews no sean malos**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo XII**

-Cuán equivocado estás!-dijo un niño que apareció de la nada

-eh?

-si eres un cobarde!

-perdón?

-DONDE COÑO ESTA EL GRAN NARUTO UZUMAKI EH?

-perdón?-aún no salía de su asombro el rubio, como se osaba un mocoso de quien sabe cuántos a años a insultarlo a él GRAN NARUTO UZUMAKI

-SI A TI TE DIGO TONTOTE!

-ESO A TI QUE TE IMPORTA COBARDE!

-YO NO SOY UN COBARDE

-SI LO ERES POR ESTAR DICIENDO ESAS PAVADAS

-MIDE TU LENGUAJE JOVENCITO

-NO ERES MI PADRE.! MI PADRE JAMÁS SERÍA UN COBARDE COMO TÚ!

-ja…tu que sabes solo eres más que un chiquillo no te imaginas cuántos problemas tengo…dime qué problemas tienes tú eh?... veamos tienes problemas con tus padres porque no te quieren dar un perrito…bahhhhhh tonterías, vete a jugar niño y no molestes

-no tengo padres…aún

-uh?...de que hablas?

-dije que no tengo padres…ellos aún están muy indecisos y no puedo quedarme tranquilo con su situación…de ellos depende si te hablo o no

-ah?

-nada…lento ¬¬

-mmmm

-por qué te rindes tan fácilmente?

-mmmm...tú no sabes nada

-por qué?...no sabes lo que estarás desperdiciando si te echas para atrás

- eres algo rarito

-sabes acaso las consecuencias que traerían tus actos en el futuro?

-mmmm no sé que me has visto cara de adivino

-por eso mismo, tu eres Naruto uzumaki el que nunca se rinde no importa cuán difícil sea su objetivo

-te conozco por lo menos?...porque al parecer tú si

-te conozco más de lo crees, aunque tan solo lleve unas horas conociéndote

-me has estado espiando!...qué coño eres tú?

-si quieres saber más de mí, no te rindas y lucha como ya te lo dije depende de una buena decisión para que te hable o no

-y para que quiero yo que me hables?

-créeme te interesa más de lo que imaginas, decide bien lo que harás porque si no lo haces te arrepentirás por no poder hablar conmigo

-sabes ya me estás asustando…quién eres tú?

-yo todavía no soy algo específico pero existo…solo decide bien…bueno me gusto charlar contigo, nos veremos pronto ah y cuida de Hinata

-eh?...oye tú como conoces a Hinata?

-ya te lo dije los conozco aunque no llevemos mucho tiempo juntos, ya me tengo que ir no puedo quedarme por más tiempo

-eh?...no espera tú no te vas a ninguna parte hasta que no me digas quién eres y de dónde nos conoces

-…es muy complicado y ya no me queda tanto tiempo…a decir verdad ni si quiera debo estar aquí, jajajaja me he escapado y ahora deben estar buscándome jajaja me regañaran cuando me encuentren…pero bueno siempre pasa, cuídate Naruto y si quieres saber quién soy y también saber de dónde os conozco decide bien y lucha por lo que quieres…ya no retraso más mi partida nos veremos pronto adiós-dicho esto el niño salió corriendo a una velocidad increíble tanto que Naruto no pudo notar cuando se fue

-ah?...oye espera no te va…-el niño había desaparecido como arte de magia-yas…que raro…de dónde conozco a ese niño…por qué se me hace conocido?, se que lo he visto en alguna parte …pero dónde?

**-o-**

-mira Hinata a que esta me queda bien-exclamo feliz la morocha

-ah?...eh si si te queda bien ten ten

-eso no me convence…vamos Hinata es una salida de chicas no te veo comprando como loca compulsiva, has estado muy pensativa todo este tiempo…no me digas que sigues pensando en el conserje-le guiño el ojo ten ten

-eh?...etto

-no te preocupes ahora vamos a comprar algo lencería para que lo sorprendas hoy en la noche, ya verás como cae rendido a tus pies

-eh?- se sonrojo de solo imaginarse a ella vestida con ese tipo de prendas delante de Naruto mirándola de manera tentadora

_-mírame Naruto…estoy bonita-dijo en un susurro sensual _

_-más que preciosa mi lunita- se acerco a ella y la agarro por la cintura_

_-te gusta?_

_-tanto que quisiera arrancarte lo que llevas puesto ahora mismo-ronroneo Naruto de forma seductora_

_-pues hazlo…para eso me lo puse_

_-lo que tu ordenes-la comenzó a besar apasionadamente bajando sus manos hasta sus muslos y atrayéndola más hacia el- hoy serás mía Hinata Hyuga…solo mía-dijo mientras besaba su cuello dejando pequeñas mordidas en este _

_-si hoy seré tuya solo tuya y tú serás solo mío-dijo enredando sus manos en sus dorados cabellos_

_-seremos solo para los dos, voy a poseerte hasta que me canse mi dulce Hinata -la volvió a besar de forma desenfrenada y a la vez cargada de pasión _

_-si…_

-Hinata eh…Hinata chica despierta!

-ah?...que me decías

-por kami llevas sonriendo como idiota un buen rato, no me imagino lo que estabas pensando, ese conserje sí que te ha pervertido no? Sigamos con nuestras compras antes de que continúes soñando esas cosas

-eh?...si ya voy ten ten _"por kami que pervertida me he vuelto, tener ese tipo de pensamientos con Naruto, pero lo más raro es que deseo que se haga realidad"_

-oye mira Hinata esa es Ino

-si es Ino pero que hará por aquí no se supone que hoy saldría con sai?

-ni idea vayamos a preguntarle

-por kami ten ten que sapa

-ya no te quejes y vamos

-¬¬ ok

…

-hola Ino como así por acá? Acaso no estás con Sai?

-estaba querrás decir-respondió algo enojada

-ahora que te hizo?-pregunto Hinata

-el muy sin vergüenza ya me quería llevar a la cama ushhhh es que solo de acordarme hace que me den ganas de golpear a alguien

-y eso no era lo que querías?-dijo ten ten

-si…pero el muy idiota lo dijo como si fuéramos a ver una película de animales apareándose

-ya veo, te ha tocado uno muy raro no?

-ni te imaginas amiga

-pero…por lo menos tienes a alguien contigo- dijo Hinata tratando de ser optimista

-bueno si lo ves de esa forma sí creo que es algo así…aunque no me ha pedido que sea su novia, no importa si no me lo pide entonces yo lo haré

-no crees que eso es humillarse Ino?-dijo indignada ten ten

-y a mí que! Me da igual lo que pienses

-está bien quién soy yo para juzgarte? Si yo también me humillo con neji

-las mujeres estamos para sufrir-dijo Ino de forma exagerada

-síiiiiii abrázame amiga

-si amiguis

-no creen que ustedes exageran? Aquí nadie debe humillarse

-mira quién habla la que tiene encuentros pecaminosos con el conserje-atacó ten ten de forma divertida

-en serio?-dijo Ino

-TEN TEN

-ya Hinata no te hagas si bien que te gustaron esas mordidas en tu cuello

-te mordió?

-TEN TEN!

-sí y ni sabes cómo, están bien hechas

-oh kami! el conserje ya la hizo suya

-TEN TEN INO, ningún conserje me ha hecho suya así que dejen de decir tonterías y tú ten ten ya deja de andarle diciendo a todo el mundo lo que hay en mi cuello dime…

-eh Hinata…-trato de decir ten ten

-no déjame hablar dime que pasaría…

-Hinata…-intentó en vano Ino

-A callar las dos, dime qué tal si neji te escucha decir que tengo mordidas en mi cuello eh? Acaso no te imaginas lo que me haría?

-que mordidas Hinata?-dijo alguien por detrás de Hinata

A Hinata se le paralizo el corazón con solo escuchar esa voz, pues sabía de quien provenía y la persona que era dueña de aquella voz no era la más apropiada para enterarse de su secreto no tan secreto

-neji…

-intentamos decírtelo hina-dijeron al mismo tiempo Ino y ten ten

-dime Hinata de qué mordidas están hablando?-pregunto neji con paciencia

-ah…etto…no le hagas caso neji

-tú misma lo has dicho, déjame verte-neji tomo de improviso el cuello de la ojiperla, saco la bufanda que mantenía oculto su cuello y lo que vio no fue nada agradable para alguien conservador como el

-quién te hizo eso!-pregunto con rabia mientras apretaba sus puños en forma de desahogar su su ira

-eh…etto neji yo déjame explicarte si?

-quién fue?-trato de mantener la calma

-etto…

QUIEN FUE PORQUE LO MATO!

-no neji escúchame onegai déjame explicarte

-explicarme qué Hinata? Acaso me vas a explicar cómo te lo hizo o mejor dicho cuándo?

-no…yo

-voy a matar a ese tipo! Dime quién fue?

-el conserje-dijo Ino como si nada

-así que fue ese infeliz, ya veo le haré entonces una pequeña visita

-neji no-Hinata tenía miedo de que su primo cometa una estupidez y lo peor que el perjudicado sería alguien inocente, y eso no lo iba a permitir, no podía permitir que alguien más pagara por sus actos

-ese gilipollas que se cree al marcarte así? Y no entiendo Hinata como tú pudiste permitir que te hiciera eso, por dios pareces una zorra con esos moretones en tu cuello, tente un poco de respeto no puedes dejar que cualquiera te manosee así

Hinata estaba totalmente roja pero no de la vergüenza si no de la ira, cómo se le ocurría a neji decirle que ella era una zorra, una cualquiera que se dejaba manosear por cualquier hombre, en pocas palabras le estaba diciendo prostituta

-YA ME TIENEN HARTA QUE SE METAN EN MI VIDA…ES MI VIDA NO LA DE USTEDES, YO SOY LA QUE DECIDO CON QUIEN ME ACUESTO O NO, Y TU NEJI TU NO ERES NADIE PARA VENIR A DECIRME ZORRA, NI SI QUIERA ME CONOCES BIEN COMO PARA QUE ME INSULTES NO TE PERMITO QUE DIGAS ZORRA POR QUE NO LO SOY, NI TAMPOCO ME DEJO MANOSEAR POR CUALQUIERA, POR QUE NO ES UN CUALQUIERA; ESA PERSONA TIENE NOMBRE Y ES NARUTO UZUMAKI TE QUEDO CLARO!

Todos estaban más que sorprendidos, y como no pues no todos los días se ve a Hinata Hyuga explotar de aquella manera, pero aparte de eso también se quedaron anonadados por la confesión que acababa de hacer Hinata, eso quería decir que el dueño de aquellos chupetes no era nada más ni nada menos que Naruto Uzumaki

-Naruto? Te acostaste con Naruto?- fue una pregunta hecha más para ella que para él

-SI!

-Naruto?

-SI Y QUE!-de pronto como si volviera a la realidad la ojiperla se dio cuenta de la declaración que había hecho, dios estaba que se moría de la vergüenza no porque descubrieran que se había acostado con Naruto, si no porque lo había gritado a los cuatro vientos y esto había capturado la atención de todos

-Naruto?-neji todavía estaba en la negación, por qué Naruto? Por qué con él? Por qué de todos los chicos que conocía justo tenía que ser él, un pelele, inmaduro, irresponsable, desastroso y aparte para empeorar la imagen que el ojiperla tenia del rubio era un completo pervertido, aún se acordaba de la vez que pilló a Naruto espiando a la sirvienta de su casa y lo peor de todo es que se estaba masturbando, por kami por qué con él, mil veces hubiera preferido que sea con el conserje, pero por que tuvo que ser con aquel pervertido, por kami no quería ni imaginarse lo que aquel enfermo le hizo a su prima, de seguro alguna cosa pervertida tuvo que haberle hecho y esas marcas lo confirmaban todo, sabía que nunca debió permitir que ese pervertido viviera con su prima, con aquel expediente que tenía, era muy posible que pasara aquello, por kami que ingenuo había sido.

-neji…espera

-así que fue Naruto-rió con malicia-lo que le espera- se alejo de Hinata y siguió su camino

-neji a dónde vas?-pregunto desesperada Hinata

-a ninguna parte, solo espero que te acostumbres a vivir con una chica, porque te aseguro que ese pervertido ya no será él sino ella

-NEJI NO! Onegai no hagas una locura, NEJI- Hinata no pudo detener a su primo pues este se había marchado rápidamente

-Hinata- trató de calmarla ten ten

-debo irme, neji va a matar a Naruto, no puedo permitir que eso pase, kami fue mi culpa, no sé por qué lo dije y todavía en frente de el

-Hinata lo siento no sabía que era Naruto el que te había hecho eso, te juro que si lo hubiera sabido, no te hubiera molestado, en parte es mi culpa también porque yo te provoque si no te hubiera provocado no estaría en esta situación

-ya no importa ten ten fue mi culpa por no haberte dicho la verdad, pero no puedo quedarme aquí tengo que detener a neji, lo siento pero ya no me puedo quedar de compras, adiós ten ten

-descuida te entiendo, quieres que te acompañe?

-no, deja que lo resuelva yo, después de todo yo soy la que lo hice no tu, no te preocupes ten ten, adiós-dicho esto Hinata se fue como alma que se lleva el diablo, tenía que para aquello, porque sino hoy si que iba a arder Troya

-fue Naruto?-dijo Ino que todavía no salía del estado de shock que provoco la noticia

-si, quien se hubiera imaginado que des pipa g haiga hecho esto

-si…

**-o-**

-dónde se habrá metido ese niño?-se preguntaba nuestro rubio protagonista quien ya llevaba como una hora buscándolo ( ay por dios Naruto es obvio que ya se fue XD)

-hola amigo Naruto como esta hoy tu llama de la juventud

-ah…hola lee _"genial tuve que encontrarme con el toro rarito"_

-estás ocupado?

-mmmmm no

-qué bien! porque hoy quería invitarte en akatsuki de nuevo, que dices vamos hoy? dicen que va a ver un especial de canto y también el alcohol estará a mitad de precio

-sabes lee creo que ya no podre volver a ese lugar NUNCA!

-por qué?

-en primer lugar tenemos vetada la entrada

-tenemos?

-si tenemos! acaso no te acuerdas el alboroto que causamos ayer?

-no…pero si recuerdo que estabas vestido de mujer, ah por cierto viste el video?

-hmp… no quiero recordar eso ¬¬

-vamos amigo debes disfrutar de la juventud, porque después cuando venga el compromiso vienen los niños y con ellos ya no podrás hacer estas cosas

-y quien dice que me voy a comprometer? yo soy hombre libre nadie me liga

-será porque no tienes ¬¬

-QUE HAS DICHO GILIPOLLAS!

-nada ven vamos a divertirnos bebamos como anoche que dices?

-como anoche?-el recuerdo de lo que paso esta mañana se le vino a la mente, el estaba demasiado borracho cuando tuvo relaciones con Hinata, y si volvía a caer en ese estado estaba seguro que pasaría de nuevo, si estando sobrio con tan solo verla ya se la quería llevar a la cama, delinear su piel con sus dedos, saborearla imagínense si estuviera borracho no la haría suya solo una vez sino hasta quedar rendido, hasta es posible que le haga trillizos _"QUE HORROR"_- se aterro ante este pensamiento

-que dices?

-lárgate lee

-eh?

-que te largues yo no iré

-pero…no entiendo anoche bien que te divertiste

-si no niego que me divertí pero por el bien de alguien es mejor que este cuerdo

-eh?

-olvídalo lee no voy a ir, por lo menos hasta que se haiga aclarado mi mente

-de que hablas?

-aunque te lo explicara no lo entenderías

-uh?

-mejor vete

-está bien tú te pierdes de la juventud que íbamos a disfrutar hoy

-sabes eso se escucho raro

-bueno amigo nos vemos

-si claro…amigo ¬¬ _"para nada"_

….

-bueno será mejor que me vaya al departamento ese niño no vendrá…pero por qué se me hace familiar?...mmmmm no importa

Naruto se dirigió hacia su departamento y cuando se dispuso abrir la puerta una voz lo detuvo

-NARUTO UZUMAKI-dijo una voz macabra (jajajajajajaja)

-eh?...ah Neji eres u que se te ofrece?

-esto- Neji le lanzo un puñetazo a la cara del rubio esto hizo que Naruto cayera hacia atrás apoyado en la puerta

-pero qué?...QUE COÑO TE PASA!-dijo Naruto mientras se agarraba su nariz la cual estaba sangrando

-Y TODAVIA ME LO PREGUNTAS! DIME POR QUÉ!

-Y COMO QUIERES QUE TE LO DIGA SI NO SE GILIPOLLAS

-POR QUÉ TE ACOSTASTE CON MI PRIMA

-eh?-aquello sí que lo sorprendió…pero cómo?

-NO TE QUEDES AHÍ PARADO COMO UN IDIOTA Y DIME

-pero…como?...como es que tu…bueno tu sabes

-que cómo lo sé! Entonces es cierto no?

-ah…bueno yo Neji escucha…

-QUE LE HICISTE A HINATA!-cogió a Naruto por el cuello de la camisa y lo elevo pegándolo hacia la pared

-Neji escucha yo en serio no quise, veras yo estaba borracho (la cagaste hermano XD)

-ESTABAS BORRACHO CUANDO TE ACOSTASTES CON HINATA!-ahora sí que ardía de furia, escuchar esas palabras hicieron que temblara de ira

-glup…

-AHORA VERÁS VOY A BAJARTE LOS HUEV…

…

…

…

-espera Neji esto está mal

-ah?

-algo está mal te digo

-pero que cosa?-pregunto confundido

-no se pero se supone que cuando alguien dice la palabra huev…Sai siempre aparece como arte de magia y ya se ha tardado

-mmmmm es cierto

-lo esperamos?

-mmmmm está bien

7 minuto después…

-oye…ni viene…PERO QUE ESTOY HACIENDO!

-esperando a Sai por?

-cierto…NO ESO NO YO TE IBA A MATAR

-en serio

-SI-apretó con más fuerza el cuello de la camisa del rubio- AHORA SI YA VERAS TE ENSEÑARE A NO CON MI PRIMA IDIOTA TE VOY A CASTRAR!

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- se escucho un grito- NO LO CASTRES

-Hinata?-dijo sonrojado Naruto por lo que había dicho la ojiperla

-eh? y tú qué haces aquí!

-pues aquí vivo!

-no ya no más tú te vienes de nuevo a la mansión Hyuga

-no puedes obligarme

-yo no pero si Hiashi-sama y cuando se entere de esto no volverás a ver a este idiota pervertido nunca más

-no lo permitiré porque para empezar yo ya soy muy grandecita como para que me estés controlando y por lo tanto yo me puedo acostar con quien desee y si quiero acostarme de nuevo con Naruto ese no es tu problema

-en serio?-dijo esperanzado el ojiazul

-cállate Naruto-gritó avergonzada la ojiperla

-bueno me callo T_T

-y tu lárgate de aquí porque no me pienso marchar de este sitio y sabes qué? díselo a mi padre poco me importa lo que el piense de mí, yo nunca le he importado y mucho menos le voy a importar ahora-dijo con la voz algo quebrada

-hinata-dijo Naruto quien se había dado cuenta del cambio de ánimo de la ojiperla

-vete ya Neji-dijo Hinata con clara amenazas de querer llorar

-está bien Hinata tienes razón, no tengo derecho a meterme en tu vida, después de todo ya eres demasiado grande como para hacerte responsable de tus actos, dis…culpa- suenan rayos y centellas, un meteoro se estrella en la tierra, Hugo Chávez se reconcilia con obama, los cerdos vuelan, el papa se hace ateo… (Ustedes ya cogieron la idea verdad? XD)

-gracias neji

-es que solo de imaginar lo que este pervertido te hizo y estando borracho me ha airado

-Naruto no es el único que estaba ebrio-dijo Hinata como dudando decir algo

-como?

-yo…tan bien estaba ebria

-COMO!

-sí y es por eso que Naruto no solo tiene la culpa si no también yo

-ah?

-así que ya no te preocupes Neji eso no volverá a suceder-dijo casi segura de sus palabras

"_que no sucederá pero si de eso es lo único que he estado pensando todo este tiempo, tenerla en mis brazos hacerla mía que diga mi nombre ahhh como lo deseo sí deseo escuchar mi nombre de sus seductores labios que ruegue por más porque eso es lo que yo le daría y estoy seguro que una vez que la tenga no la voy a dejar ir así sea que tenga trabajo la retendría solo para mi…uh? pero por qué pienso esto? esto está mal, acaso debo recordarme siempre que Hinata es solo una amiga y nada más? ahhhhhhhh estoy confundió"_-pensaba desesperado el rubio por no encontrar respuesta a su problema

-mmm está bien…oye tú

-ah? que yo?-dijo el rubio saliendo de su ensoñación (pervertido)

-acaso hay alguien más aquí con cara de estúpido?

-hmp idiota que quieres?

-nada solo te advierto que si le vuelves a poner un solo dedo encima a Hinata considérate hombre muerto me entendiste?

-glup…si…

-bueno ya me voy no hagan cochinadas

-CLARO QUE NO!-dijeron ambos (Naruto y Hinata) sonrojados

-te estaré vigilando

-hasta en el baño por dios Neji que patético no será que haces todo esto porque te gusto?-dijo de forma picarona

-IDIOTA

-ajajajajajaja

-arrrrrrg

-bueno ya ustedes dos dejen de pelear y tu Naruto será mejor que te vayas ya a dormir (parece su madre XD)

-pero…

-nada de peros mañana hay trabajo y tú no eres tan fácil de despertar que digamos?

-ok Hinata-chan T^T

-mmmmm ya me voy…bye y tu cuidado con mi prima

-si…

…

…

-tu primo da miedo

-gomen Naruto no quería que él lo supiera-dijo apenada Hinata

-oye Hinata pero como es que él se entero? acaso ten ten se lo dijo?

-no…fui yo

-tú?

-gomen pero es que me hicieron perder la paciencia, y yo como tonta no me supe controlar y lo grite a los cuatro vientos

-eh?...ósea que gritaste mi nombre ante todos?-dijo emocionado Naruto

-si…-se puso más roja de lo normal

-nehhhhh Hinata tú te avergüenzas de haberte acostado conmigo?-se sobo la nuca clara forma de eliminar parte de su nerviosismo

-eh? NO claro que no…etto yo-comenzó a jugar con sus dedos

-no te avergüenzas

-no…y tú?

-yo tampoco es más me siento afortunado que tú seas la primera-dijo con algo de vergüenza

-en serio?...

-si en serio Hinata-chan tu…eres muy bonita-giro su rostro hacia otro lado

-y tu bueno creo que eres muy…

-muy que…-se fue acercando a Hinata a paso lento-que soy-susurro seductoramente a su oído

-tu…-aquello no la dejaba pensar con claridad

-si…-le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja-que soy Hinata…dime-dijo con voz ronca

-eres…muy hermoso-dijo Hinata atacando con violencia los labios del ojiazul, Naruto al principio se impresiono por aquel acto de la ojiperla pero poco a poco fue correspondiendo con el mismo desenfreno de Hinata

-ahhh Hinata- dijo el rubio con claros signos de excitación, bajo sus manos a sus caderas y las fue posando a su trasero

-si…Naruto- gimió Hinata quien tenía los labios hinchados y rojos

-se mía-le volvió a morder de nuevo el cuello

-ah?

-se mía otra vez- la volvió a besar con desenfreno

-seré tuya una vez más…pero no aquí-dijo accediendo a la petición del rubio

-por qué?

-estamos en el pasillo alguien nos puede ver-sonrió de forma tierna la ojiperla

-lo que ordenes…

Los dos entraron al departamento de forma desesperada iban botando las cosas hacia el suelo, Hinata tenía enredada sus piernas en la cintura del rubio y agarraba con locura los cabellos de rubio, Naruto la llevaba cargando sus manos hacían contacto con sus bien torneadas piernas, ambos se besaban con demencia, ya iban subiendo las escaleras pronto llegarían al cuarto del rubio

Naruto una vez que entro a su acuarto acostó a la ojiperla en su cama, se quedaron viendo a los ojos por uno breves segundos, después comenzaron a despojarse de sus ropas, Naruto le estaba quitando la blusa a la ojiperla mientras que esta le quitaba el pantalón… hasta que ambos quedaron finalmente en ropa interior …pero algo andaba mal en la mente del rubio, esto era un error lo que hacían era un error…ni Hinata ni el estaban enamorados el uno del otro si lo hacían ahora solo se confundirían mas y eso era dañino para su amistad, así que con todo el dolor de su alma se tuvo que separar de la ojiperla, Hinata al no seguir sintiendo las caricias del rubio, se sentó en la cama y entonces vio al rubio sentado a un borde de esta, al parecer se encontraba pensando en algo muy importante como para que haiga dejado de hacerlo

-Naruto-Se atrevió a preguntar la ojiperla- por qué…has parado?

-no lo sé-dijo mas que confundido el ojiazul

-acaso no te gusto?

-no es eso, nos sabes cuantas ganas tengo de tomarte ahora mismo, pero lo que hacemos está mal

-mal? por qué?

-ninguno de nosotros siente algo por el otro si lo hacemos nos dañaríamos mutuamente y yo no quiero lastimarte Hinata a mi no me importa salir lastimado pero yo no quiero que tu pagues por las estupideces que hago, no está bien, tú todavía amas a sasuke-sintió una pequeña punzada en su corazón al decir aquella verdad- y yo no sé lo que siento

-yo…Naruto

-lo amas Hinata, no te engañes, esto no debe pasar ni ahora ni nunca, solo somos amigos y no quiero perder nuestra amistad por una simple calentura

-una simple calentura?...eso te parece?-dijo dolida la ojiperla

-no Hinata no es lo que crees

-no si es, dijiste que esto es una simple calentura-dijo enojada y con unas pequeñas perlas saliendo de sus hermosos ojos color luna- TE ENTREGUE MI VIRGINIDAD Y SOLO LLAMAS A ESO UNA SIMPLE CALENTURA!

-no Hinata déjame que te explique-trató de abrazarla pero no pudo ya que la ojiperla se aparto bruscamente

-NO TE ACERQUES

-Hinata no te enojes por favor conmigo

- DEJAME EN PAZ UZUMAKI!-salió la ojiperla de la habitación del rubio

…

…

-Hinata perdóname…pero es lo mejor para los dos-dijo derramando algunas lágrimas

….

…

….

…

…

-eres un idiota Naruto Uzumaki y pensar que me iba a entregar otra vez a ti…que tonta, como pude caer tan bajo…te odio Naruto te odio…-lloró febrilmente…te odio- finalmente se quedo dormida con su corazón hecho pedazos…

**ahhhhh que pasar en el siguiente?...mmmmmm pos no se jajajajaja muxas gracias por sus reviews plis síganme mandando porfa no sean malos **


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo XIII**

Ya era un nuevo día, donde se podía contar con la tranquilidad que brinda una fresca mañana, pero no era así para dos corazones destrozados por los malos entendidos que habían surgido a partir de ese encuentro involuntario.

-mmmm QUE YA AMANECIÓ!-gritó un rubio de forma desesperada pues no había podido pegar ojo durante toda la noche-noooooodo tengo que trabajar y yo tengo sueño =_= -por qué?...qué raro Hinata no vino hoy a levantarme - de pronto se le vino a la mente lo ocurrido la noche pasada, Hinata y él habían tenido una pelea y muy fuerte, Hinata estaba enojada con él y lo más seguro era que su enojo no se pasaría tan rápido- soy un idiota cómo se me ocurre decir que fue una simple calentura?...si yo ni siquiera lo veo así…Hinata espero que me perdone…y si no lo hace?...no importa yo conseguiré que lo haga o me dejo de llamar Naruto Uzumaki- dijo con decisión

El rubio se levanto de la cama y se dirigió hacia el baño, se arregló en un ciantamés, una vez listo bajó hacia la cocina con la esperanza de encontrar a Hinata tan cándida y dulce como siempre, preparando su desayuno con especial esmero porque aunque ella pensara que no notaba las pequeñas cosas que hacía por él y en especial en el tema de la comida, él si lo hacía, se daba cuenta de cuánto esmero y dedicación le ponía a cada cosa, y se lo agradecía con constantes abrazos, besos en la mejilla y palabras tiernas cada mañana, también recordaba sus sonrojos, que tanto le gustaban la hacían parecer más hermosa de lo que era

-no está…ya se habrá ido a la oficina?...debo hablar con ella-dicho esto salió del departamento a toda prisa, no debía perder el tiempo tenía que solucionar ese problema ahora, si no lo hacía su amistad se perdería y el no estaba dispuesto a perderla por nada en el mundo

**-o-**

Hinata ya había llegado a la empresa hace más de media hora, no tenía ni la más mínima intención de quedarse un minuto más en ese departamento, ni si quiera se había atrevido a levantar a Naruto como de costumbre, se sentía realmente triste, pareciera que su corazón de un momento a otro pararía de latir… _"una simple calentura" _aquellas palabras la destrozaron completo, jamás imagino que Naruto diría aquello, había sido una ilusa al pensar que el también la deseaba como ella a él...pero…por qué le dolía tanto el pecho?...sinceramente no lo entendía, se estaba empezando a asustar, se suponía que ese sentimiento lo había enterrado hace mucho, porque sí Hinata Hyuga en algún momento de su vida había amado con locura al rubio, pero al ver que el ojiazul no le prestaba atención como mujer pero si como amiga se había decidido olvidar para siempre ese sentimiento que solo le causaba dolor, pues el rubio solo tenía ojos para Sakura y a ella solo la veía como una hermana, había logrado borrar por completo aquel amor…al menos eso creía hasta hace dos días, pero …ahora tenía miedo de que su antiguo amor volviera a renacer, no quería volverse a enamorarse de Naruto, ese amor solo la destruía, sabía que si volvía a sentir aquello por el rubio solo se dañaría y ya no quería volver a sufrir más por él, cuántas noches no lloró por él? Porque no correspondía a sus sentimientos, NO! en definitiva iba a luchar porque ese sentimiento no volviera a ella, estaba segura de que aún no sentía lo que una vez sintió por el rubio, y así se quedarían las cosas no iba a permitirse caer de nuevo en aquel vacio, su prohibición sería NO ENAMORARSE DE NARUTO UZUMAKI! Y lo iba a conseguir a toda costa así sea que tuviera que alejarse de él.

-ohayou Hinata-saludo Ino de forma amigable

-ohayou Ino- saludo Hinata tratando de sonar convincente en su saludo

-te ocurre algo?

-no nada…por?

-Naruto verdad?-dijo ya adivinando el por qué de su actitud

-Naruto?-aquel nombre hizo recordar todo su dolor, pero reunió todas sus fuerzas para contestar a la pregunta de su amiga- no… que cosas dices Ino? No hay ningún problema entre Naruto- le costó pronunciar ese nombre- y yo

-pues no te creo, algo tuvo que haber hecho ese idiota para que estés así

-no Ino no es nada, en serio

-mmmm sigo sin creérmela, hablare con él cuando lo vea

-no, en serio no tienes que hacerlo, de verdad Ino, Naruto no me ha hecho ni dicho nada

-lo ves! Por qué dijiste dicho? Acaso te dijo algo ese gilipollas?

-NO, ya basta Ino, y si fuera así ese será problema mío y no tuyo

-gomen Hinata, pero eres mi amiga y no me gusta verte así

-lo siento Ino, yo debería ser la que se disculpara, no era para tanto después de todo tú querías protegerme y yo exploté así contigo, disculpa la verdad no sé qué es lo que me pasa, últimamente ando media irritada

-si se nota, pero bueno ya dejemos de un lado aquello, y dime que le hizo neji a Naruto?

-¬¬ sabía que preguntarías aquello

-que bien me conoces! Bueno cuenta

-pues no paso nada

-que nada?

-si nada de lo que te imaginas, solo lo amenazo y nada más

-en serio? Pues yo pensé que sí castraría a Naruto, por kami ayer sí que me dio miedo su cara

-pues así es él-contesto con desanimo

-Hinata puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-sí, dime

-en serio te acostaste con Naruto?

Hinata sintió su cara arder, por kami como se le ocurría hacer ese tipo de preguntas?

-etto…si-dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible

-todavía me lo puedo creer, es que bueno, ustedes son amigos y no me los imagino haciendo ese tipo de cosas

-lo sé- dijo cabizbaja

-y como estas tú con respecto a esto

-yo?

-sí, hablo acerca de tu corazón, porque sin más no recuerdo, tú estabas enamorada de Naruto en el colegio y por no decir desde que eras una cría

-tú misma lo has dicho _estaba_ enamorada, ya no, solo siento amistad por él

-en serio? Pues tu cara me dice todo lo contrario

-es en serio, yo ya no amo a Naruto, ya no más, eso se termino hace tiempo

-pues como dicen el primer amor siempre es difícil de olvidar

-que no entiendes Ino? No hubo, ho hay y no habrá nunca un nosotros, por el simple hecho de que _solo_ somos _amigos _y nada más

-pues los amigos no tienen relaciones entre ellos, a ese tipo de relación yo lo llamaría amigos con derecho

-no somos nada de eso, aquello fue porque los dos estábamos ebrios, ninguno estaba en sus cabales y te aseguro que eso jamás volverá a ocurrir

-ok Hinata lo que tu digas, no te enojes quieres?

-pues tu eres la que me haces enojar

-está bien, disculpa por meterme de más, bueno Hinata me despido, tengo que trabajar, nos vemos luego si?

-ok

**-o-**

Naruto cuando entro a la empresa, lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Hinata, preguntó a todos si es que la habían visto, conocidos y no conocidos, pero todos les daban la misma respuesta, ninguno había visto a la ojiperla

-por kami! Dónde te metiste Hinata? Pareciera como si te escondieras de mí- dijo frustrado por no encontrarla, por no poder hablar con ella como quería y sobre todo por no verla

-hola Naruto- saludo Kiba

-hola cara de perro- saludo malhumorado

-como que alguien se despertó con el pies izquierdo no?

-que quieres?-dijo cortante

-de ti nada, solo venía a decirte que Tsunade-sama quiere verte

-a mi?

-si idiota y será mejor que te muevas tu sabes muy bien que Tsunade no se caracteriza por ser muy paciente que digamos

-ok mmmm ahora que querrá la vieja?

-cómo has dicho Naruto- se escuchó una voz tétrica por detrás de Naruto

-ay Kiba no te hagas tu bien sabes que yo le digo siempre así e incluso hasta la imito o es que no te acuerdas? Siempre la solemos imitar en los tiempos libres

-en serio?

-si, por kami eres desesperante ki…-Naruto volteo para hablarle pero oh sorpresa lo que se encontró no era a Kiba sino que era nada más ni nada menos que Tsunade SU JEFA-ba- tragó fuerte- Tsunade-obachan

-QUE TE HE DICHO SOBRE ESE APODO NARUTO!

-ahhhhhhh que te gusta porque con eso te demuestro mi cariño?

-NO! NUNCA MÁS ME VUELVAS A LLAMAR VIEJA-le dio un fuerte golpe mandándolo a volar

-pero si lo eres!-dijo Naruto por los aires, al puro estilo del equipo Rocket

5 minutos después…

-muy bien a lo que iba-dijo Tsunade sentándose en su escritorio- Naruto te he citado para decirte que me voy a retirar del negocio

-QUE! PERO POR QUE! ESTÁ LOCA!

Ò.ó pasare eso por alto, pues si pienso hacerlo Naruto

-pero no entiendo, se supone que toda marcha bien con el negocio, ahhhhhhhhh ya entiendo esta vie…

-NI se te ocurra terminar esa palabra Naruto, por qué te bajo los huev…

-huev…?

-SAI! Ya se me hacia raro que no estuvieras

-hola chiquitolina, buenos días Tsunade-sama disculpe la interrupción, solo he venido a entregarle los papeles que me solicito

-mmmm gracias Sai, ya puedes retirarte

-con su permiso-se giro sobre sus pies- nos vemos luego chiquitolina

-QUIEN DIJO QUE TE VERIA! MALDECIDO MARICA!

-ya Naruto deja de gritar, recuerda que estamos en mi oficina y que aún soy tu jefa

-ok

-bueno como te iba diciendo, he decidido retirarme para siempre del negocio , pero para hacer eso he de dejar un sucesor

-no me diga? Sasuke

-no

- Shikamaru?

-no

-mmm Kiba?

-no

-lee?

-no

-neji?

-mmmm Ino?

-no-ya estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia

-mmmmm Hinata? Aunque esa sería una buena elección

-no

-no me diga que sai? NO hay sí que no! Si sai va a ser mi nuevo jefe, entonces renuncio

-NO! ESCUCHA PRIMERO ANTES DE ABRIR EL HOCICO-le lanzó otro golpe en la cabeza

- entonces?

-lo he decidido muy bien, y creo que el indicado para este puesto eres tú

-yo?-preguntó incrédulo el ojiazul

-sí, ya sé que suena algo demente ponerte a cargo de una compañía tan importante como lo es Konoha, pero digamos que confío en ti

-yo?-aún no salía de su trance

-después de todo esta compañía la fundó tu padre, tienes derecho a ella, yo ya he hecho mi parte, tu padre dejo cargo a sarutobi que en paz descanse

-amen

-NO ME INTERRUMPAS!- arrojo una maceta a la cabeza del rubio (pobre cabeza, con razón es así XD)

-ok O.o

-sarutobi al morir y como tu todavía estabas pequeño, me dejo como encargada, pero antes de que eso ocurriera, ambos decidimos que harías posesión de ella, cuando estuvieras preparado, y yo creo que ya estás listo muchacho

-ES EN SERIO TSUNADE-OBACHAN! NO ES UNA BROMA LO QUE ME ESTAS DICIENDO!

-yo no juego con eso Naruto, pero tomar ese cargo tiene sus responsabilidades y es por eso que estarás a prueba un mes

-sabía que había un pero ¬3¬

-escúchame bien Naruto, tu misión será lograr la fusión entre suna y Konoha

-QUE!

-si así como me oyes, debes lograr esa fusión, yo sé que no será fácil, pero conociéndote se que lo lograrás, eres muy persistente, en eso sí que te le parces mucho a tu padre

-lo haré Tsunade-obachan, conseguiré esa fusión o me dejo de llamar Naruto uzumaki

-eso espero Naruto, no olvides que confío en ti

-sí y no la decepcionare dattebayo!

-jajajaja

**-o-**

Dentro de una oscura oficina se encontraban dos hombre hablando sobre temas de negocios, ambos vestían de negro y tenían gafas oscuras (se parecen a los hombres de negro XD)

-para cuándo estará ese asunto?-pregunto de forma seria uno de ellos

-yo le prometo que estará para dentro de un mes

-un mes? Es mucho para mí-exhalo el humo de su cigarrillo- ya te he esperado lo suficiente, no será acaso que no tienes con que pagarme?

-me falta poco para completar la cantidad que le debo, le ruego que me dé un poco más de tiempo- le pido suplicante aquel hombre

-no, ya te he dado lo suficiente, hicimos un trato, yo te prestaba dinero con la condición que me lo devolvieras en el tiempo indicado y con intereses, pero no has cumplido y yo odio cuando alguien no cumple con lo que se le pide

-yo…le ruego, le suplico-se arrodillo el hombre implorando perdón-deme más tiempo

-A CALLAR, tú sabes lo que le pasa a las personas que no cumplen? Lo sabes acaso? LO SABES! RESPONDE

-no…no lo sé señor

-simple, esas personas, desaparecen de mi presencia y sabes cómo?

-no…-se podía ver el pánico en sus ojos

-con esto- sacó una ametrallador tipo MG3, la apunto hacia su objetivo- di tus últimas oraciones

-no por…-pero no pudo terminar, por que se comenzaron a escuchar una gran cantidad de tiros secuenciales, venían uno tras otro, traspasando el cuerpo como si de una simple hoja de papel se tratara, la sangre salpicaba como manguera, finalmente el cuerpo cayo formando un gran charco de sangre a su alrededor, el cadáver tenía los ojos abiertos con una terrorífica expresión en su rostro

-eso es lo que les pasa a las personas que no me cumplen amigo mío

-no crees que esta vez te has pasado?-dijo un hombre que salió de la oscuridad

-no, se lo merecía, el bien sabia en donde se metía-se dirigió a su escritorio, abriendo uno de los compartimientos de aquel pesado mueble, donde saco una botella de licor y se sirvió una considerable cantidad en una copa de vidrio

-eres sádico mmmm me gusta y dime ahora quién es la próxima víctima?

-haremos una pequeña visita al presidente de la compañía Hyuga

-Hiashi Hyuga? El tiene negocios contigo?

-más de lo que te imaginas-sonrió de medio lado-ja el hombre no ha cumplido últimamente con sus pagos, ya lleva cinco meses de retraso eso amerita una visita

-y para qué querría Hiashi Hyuga alguien tan rico como el mezclarse en este tipo de negocios?

-aunque no lo creas en los últimos años las ganancias de su compañía han decaído y yo como buen tipo que soy le ofrecí mi ayuda y el aunque con cierta duda, terminó aceptando, prácticamente lo salve de la bancarrota

-ja como me voy a divertir con ese tío

-y yo-dijo de forma siniestra

**-o-**

-vaya todavía me lo creo, yo jefe de Konoha? Bueno aunque todavía no lo soy, pero casi llego

-si quién lo diría, este idiota será mi nuevo jefe mmmm aunque dudo que consigas esa fusión, dicen que el dueño de suna es un tipo hostil

-tú lo conoces shikamaru?

-no, pero he oído hablar de él, solo rumores y déjame decirte que no hay nada positivo en esos rumores

-no importa, yo lo convenceré, ya verás que conseguiré la fusión

-difícil, va a ser problemático ya me lo imagino

-no seas negativo… oye shikamaru y como esta Temari y el bebe?

-los dos están bien, el bebe nació sano se parece más a Temari que a mí

-qué bien! Felicidades ya eres padre!

-a la hora que me lo dices

-oye yo recién te veo

-como sea, lo malo es que llora mucho casi no me deja dormir

-jajajaja ya te imagino levantándote tan de noche, dándole de comer y cambiándole los pañales con lo vago que eres eso te ha caído de suerte no?

-ya quisiera verte yo así?

-jajaja eso ni en tus más locos sueños, ni loco tendría uno de esos, tendría que estar demente para aceptar tener uno de ellos

-yo que tu mejor no hablo

-jajaja por qué? Si es cierto, YO nunca voy a ser padre porque el día que lo sea me mato, los bebes solo te causan problemas, lloran, babean, hacen popo, vomitan, se enferman, eso que tiene de divertido, pues nada? Con un bebe pierdes la libertad y yo no estoy dispuesto a perder la mía por uno de esos, por eso que he decidido que nunca tendré hijos

-eres egoísta

-no lo soy, solo que no me figuro como padre, estoy seguro que sería uno muy malo

-nadie nace sabiendo, yo no sé cómo ser padre pero lo intento, créeme los hijos son una bendición

-ya shikamaru me aburres con ese tema que tal si hablamos de otra cosa? Hablar de bebes me provoca nauseas

-no ya no me puedo quedar más tiempo charlando contigo tengo muchas cosas que hacer, hoy tengo que salir temprano para atender al bebe

-lo ves? Tener hijos te quitan la libertad y tú me dices que son una bendición?, pues déjame decirte que no lo son

-humm como sea que problemático

-bye shika diviértete con tu bebe mientras yo disfruto de mi soltería jajajaja-se burlo Naruto

-recuerda Naruto el mundo da vueltas y en una de esas vueltas te puede tocar a ti

-uh? Que tratas de decir?

-nada…lento

-idiota

**-o-**

-que me pasa por qué no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza?-se decía un azabache – lo intento, pero no puedo su imagen me perturba, por qué ya no me siento bien con Hikari? No sé qué es lo que me pasa-se jalaba el pelo de forma para sacar su frustración, su celular comienza a sonar, el lo contesta de una forma hastiada al saber de quien era esa llamada

-diga?-dijo cansado

_-hola mi amor-se escucho una voz melosa por el teléfono _

-ah? Hola Hikari-contestó harto

_-que haces mi amor? _

-trabajo-se limito a responder

_-si eso ya lo sé tontito_

-entonces si ya lo sabes para qué preguntas?-se froto fuertemente los ojos

_-yo solo te llamaba, porque quería decirte si es que podemos salir esta noche a cenar, ya hice las reservaciones en el restaurant _

-ya las hiciste? Ni si quiera me has consultado primero

-_mi amor no te enojes, no te consulte porque supuse que no te vendría mal una salida, últimamente te he notado algo tenso y eso me preocupa, anda que dices salimos esta noche?_

-uhm…está bien-

**Aquí les traigo otro **_**capítulo**_** dudas?, sugerencias? algo que tengan que decirme no duden en comunicármelo, muchas gracias por los reviews que me han mandado, muchas gracias a todos, los quiero mucho sus reviews me han inspirado arigato ****porfa síganme enviando sus comentarios necesito saber que piensan de mi fic si es que algo estoy haciendo mal, acepto toda clase de críticas y por supuesto que las constructivas también pues todos estamos para mejorar no? Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo **


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo XIV**

Había pasado mes desde aquella pelea. Naruto y Hinata no se hablaban desde entonces, solo se limitaban a decirse lo necesario, es decir unas que otras palabras en las juntas de negocios, pues estas eran obligatorias. Hinata ya no levantaba a Naruto como todas las mañanas para irse al trabajo, sus vidas se habían vuelto tan monótonas, todos los días era igual, Naruto y Hinata se iban al trabajo por su lado, en el trabajo era como si ni se conocieran, Naruto ya no cenaba en casa pues según él ya no era necesario hacerlo, mientras que Hinata se quedaba sola en el departamento y aunque le costara admitirlo lo esperaba todas las noches , sentía la necesidad de saber que llegaba sano y salvo al departamento y cuando este volvía, que por cierto lo hacía muy tarde, algo que enojaba a la ojiperla, esta se escondía rápidamente en el armario, no quería que él supiera que se desvelaba todas las noches esperándolo. Quizás la escena se le presentara algo rara, pero a la ojiperla le daba rabia que él llegara tarde, pues le hacía pensar que estuvo con otras mujeres, con tan solo imaginarse aquel pensamiento la hacía enrojecer de ira, pero no podía reclamarle nada, era su vida y si él la quería llevar así, ella solo se haría a un lado, y así se volvió su vida… en largas noches de espera

**Hinata Pov **

Mi situación con Naruto cada vez más empeora, temo perder su amistad, quizás yo tuve la culpa por portarme así aquella noche…no sé como acercarme a él, tal vez sea yo la que lo estoy alejando de mí…pues yo empecé al dejar de levantarlo como siempre para que vayamos juntos al trabajo, me siento culpable, la verdad cada día que amanece… yo al ver su puerta siento el enorme deseo de abrirla y que todo sea como antes, aunque dudo mucho que volvamos a ser los mismos, hasta yo sé eso, yo simplemente ya no lo puedo ver como un simple amigo…tengo miedo…no quiero perderlo, todavía recuerdo la noche que se marchó, aquella noche donde mi corazón se rompió y mis ojos pararon de soltar lágrimas, aquella noche donde el sonido de su voz era parte de mi esperanza, donde los recuerdos me inundaban y no me dejaban parar ni siquiera para respirar, no puedo volver a pasar por todo eso…no quiero…demo si me vuelvo a enamorar de él? Mi mente dice que me aleje de él pero mi corazón me acerca más a ese sentimiento…por qué tiene que doler? Por qué me duele su indiferencia? Pues por tonta me lo busque y ahora debo aguantar ver como se marcha todas las noches a quien sabe dónde, debo soportar saber que ya no volveremos a cenar juntos como siempre ni que tampoco nos iremos de nuevo juntos al trabajo, ni oír de nuevo la palabra lunita salir de sus labios cada vez que yo me sentía triste…solo espero poder seguir caminando a su lado…

**Fin Hinata Pov**

Naruto estaba en su oficina trabajando a más no poder, en estas últimas semanas su trabajo se había duplicado y cómo no, tratar de realizar la fusión entre suna y Konoha no era una misión tan fácil que digamos, pero se esforzaba pues le había hecho una promesa a Tsunade y no quería decepcionarla a ella… ni tampoco a su padre aunque no se haiga criado con él.

El tiempo del rubio era limitado, trabajaba muy de mañana y se desocupaba demasiado tarde, tanto así que podría decirse que era el último en irse de la empresa, sabía que era duro, pues no podía ni si quiera salir a divertirse con sus amigos y sobretodo tampoco podía verla a ella, le dolía no poder pasar tiempo con su ojiperla…un momento dijo su ojiperla? Por kami esos instintos posesivos se estaban haciendo frecuentes en él y sobretodo con ella, el ojiazul se lamentaba no poder cenar con Hinata, desde aquella pelea no había vuelto a desayunar ni a cenar ni una sola vez en su departamento, seguro Hinata ya no cocinaría para el…ahora todas las noches después del trabajo se iba a comer al ichiraku ramen, se quedaba ahí por largas horas ya sea comiendo o conversando con el viejo o con su hija, hacía tiempo para que cuando llegara al departamento no pudiera encontrarse con Hinata despierta, pues sabía cómo actuaria estando solo frente a ella, sabía que sus fuerzas se derrumbarían y terminaría haciendo alguna estupidez, como hacerle el amor a la ojiperla, porque oh sí ese era su más ferviente deseo y últimamente estaba teniendo sueños nada sanos con la ojiperla como protagonista, siempre que soñaba con ella se despertaba desesperado, sudado y con una tremenda…que le obligaba a tomar una ducha fría , aquello se estaba volviendo rutina.

Un ruido interrumpió los pensamientos del rubio, alguien había tocado la puerta de su oficina, el rubio solo se limito a decir un ligero "pase" como respuesta

-hola Naruto, Tsunade me ha pedido que te entregara esto-dijo una mujer dejando una carpeta en el escritorio del ojiazul

-otro más? Por kami esa mujer me quiere ver muerto

-ashhhhh ya no te quejes, recuerda que vas a ser el próximo presidente de la compañía

-lo sé, pero es que ya no tengo ni vida con todo esto

-si te entiendo, pero ese es el sacrificio supongo

-gracias ten ten ya puedes irte-le sonrió amablemente el rubio

-ok… ah se me olvidaba hoy a las ocho y media tienes una reunión con los inversionistas-dijo esta antes de salir de la oficina

-QUE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CON ESOS VIEJOS LIBIDINOSOS por qué a mí? T^T

-jajajaja eres todo un gafe

-pues gracias por burlarte de mi desgracia ¬¬

-de nada :P pero en serio Naruto tienes que ir a la reunión, Tsunade quiere presentarte a alguien

-presentarme a alguien? Oe ten ten por si a caso te dijo de quien se trata?

-pues no, a mí no me ha dicho nada

-ahhhhh ya… ok gracias ten ten, ahora si ya no tienes nada más con que torturarme puedes irte

-no… ya no tengo nada, Naruto yo creo que deberías descansar te ves un poco cansado desde hace cuando no duermes bien?

-pues la verdad ten ten ni si quiera me acuerdo?

-pues eso está mal, apuesto a que ni si quiera te alimentas bien

-pues si lo hago todos los días como ramen!

-eso no es alimentarse bien específicamente Naruto ¬¬

-además no tengo tiempo para pensar en eso, tengo menos de dos meses (si sé que dije que era un mes pero me pareció muy poco así lo cambie a dos meses) para lograr esa fusión, tonta fusión por su culpa no tengo vida

-ok pero trata de comer algo esta noche quieres?

-lo intentare mamá

-ni muerta-dijo esto último y salió de su oficina

-mmmm a quien querrá presentarme Tsunade-obachan?-dijo pensativo el ojiazul

-o-

Un auto negro se estaciono frente a un gran edificio, la puerta del coche se abrió mostrando unos lustrosos zapatos negros, seguido de otros blancos, los dos hombres que bajaron del coche entraron al edificio, todos los que trabajaban ahí no dejaban de observarlos, pues nunca los habían visto, pero al parecer a ninguno de los dos les molestaba aquellas miradas, pues tenían puesta su vista hacia el frente. Uno de ellos presiono el botón del ascensor, así ambos entraron, ya estaban más cerca de su objetivo, una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de uno de ellos

-de que te ríes?-pregunto curiosamente el otro por la extraña actitud de su compañero

-de nada, sigamos-dijo serio

-eres extraño lo sabías?

-hmp

Llegaron a su objetivo, una enorme puerta de dos compartimientos, ambos se la quedaron viendo fijamente

-entras o vas a tocar?-pregunto burlonamente su compañero

-ja- el azabache ni se molesto en tocar, entro a dicha oficina como si fuera suya, ahí se encontró a un hombre sentado en un gran escritorio con la vista fija en unos papeles, al parecer no había notado su entrada pues ni si quiera levanto la vista para ver quién era

-buenos días Hiashi Hyuga

El hombre alzo la vista sorprendido…no se esperaba dicha visita

-quién le dio el permiso de entrar así en mi oficina?- dijo molesto Hiashi

-vaya Hiashi así saludas a los amigos después de tantos meses sin vernos? que ingrato-dijo sarcásticamente el azabache

-que quieres?-pregunto fríamente

-tú ya sabes lo que quiero, así que para no hacer más largo el trámite entrégame lo que es mío y listo yo me voy de tu presencia

-yo no te debo nada!

-en serio revisaste bien tus cuentas Hiashi?

-eso a ti no te importa! Lárgate de mi presencia ahora mismo!-estallo Hiashi

-no estás en condiciones para decirme eso Hiashi, así que mide bien tus palabras te tengo en mis manos

-ja tú tenerme en tus manos jajaja no me hagas reír basura, te largas ahora mismo si no quieres que llame a seguridad y que te saque a patadas maldito

-te doy una última oportunidad Hiashi dame lo que es mío y nadie saldrá herido-dijo sin perder la calma

-ja yo darte algo? Lo que te voy a dar será una buena patada en el culo desgraciado

-está bien tú así lo has querido, no digas que no te lo advertí- el azabache hizo una seña con los ojos a su compañero, este rápidamente capto el mensaje y saco una pistola, le puso el silenciador y se la paso al azabache- adiós Hiashi

-espera que vas hacer infeliz-pregunto asustado el ojiperla

-algo que debí hacer al entrar aquí- lo apunto con su arma

-irás al infierno lo sabías maldito!

-sí y nos encontraremos ahí

-….

….

….

Se escucho el sonido de un cuerpo caer contra el frio suelo, los únicos testigos de aquel asesinato fueron los dos hombres y las cuatro paredes de aquella habitación que había visto correr la sangre del magnate Hyuga. Una vez terminada la misión los dos hombres salieron con paso lento de la compañía nadie sospechaba que acababan de dar muerte a Hiashi Hyuga, pues sus rostros mostraban apacible calma. Una vez fuera del edificio, subieron al coche y siguieron su camino

-ya lo hiciste y bien dime ahora como le vas hacer para recuperar lo que ese miserable te robo

-no te preocupes tengo un plan-sonrió con malicia

-o-

Ya era la hora del almuerzo, ten ten e Ino se fueron a buscar a Hinata para que comieran juntas, la encontraron en su oficina con mucho papeleo la pobre se veía sofocada con tanto trabajo tanto así que ni pestañaba. Ten ten se preocupo por el estado de su amiga así que le pregunto amigablemente a la ojiperla

-Hinata ya es hora del almuerzo vienes con nosotras?

-ah? Que ya es el almuerzo?

-si niña-dijo Ino

-vaya se ha ido toda la mañana arreglado estos papeles y lo peor es que aun no termino

-ya Hinata vamos a almorzar primero y luego vuelves a lo tuyo

-no puedo, no debo desperdiciar ni un segundo, hoy no tengo la opción de quedarme hasta tarde en la oficina pues debo ir a esa reunión de esos estúpidos inversionistas, así que lo siento chicas será para la próxima

-pero Hinata no es sano que no comas a la hora-dijo Ino

-lo sé, pero no tengo tiempo gomen chicas

-ay otro-dijo cansada ten ten

-otro?-pregunto confundida la ojiperla

-pues si ese baka de Naruto también está en las misma condiciones que tu trabaja trabaja y trabaja que ni tiempo tiene de comer, no sé que tienen en la cabeza los dos, por kami yo sé que es muy importante lo que hacen… pero más importante que su propia salud?

-Naruto no come?-dijo claramente preocupada la ojiperla

-al igual que tu

-quizás deba ir a comprarle algo de comida a Naruto

-Hinata también preocúpate por ti, ese baka de Naruto estará bien, así que te vienes ahora mismo sin rechistar –dijo Ino

-pero…Naruto

-ya no te preocupes y mejor vamos que se nos hace tarde- las dos amigas agarraron de cada brazo a Hinata y se la llevaron a rastras

-pero chicas…yo…

Las tres llegaron a un restaurant no tan elegante pero que daba cierto aspecto hogareño

-muy bien ya llegamos-pronunció feliz la rubia

-chicas no debí venir tengo muchas cosas que hacer

-ay Hinata tu no cambias ya no te preocupes-dijo ten ten

-está bien, espero terminar a tiempo-se resigno la ojiperla

Se acerco el mayordomo a la mesa donde estaban sentadas

-muy buenas tarde señorita permítanme tomar su orden-dijo cordialmente el camarero

-muy bien yo quiero un poco de pollo al vapor con sopa de miso por favor -dijo feliz ten ten de haber convencido a su amiga

-pues yo voy a ordenar una ensalada rusa y un té de dieta-dijo Ino

-té que asco-le dio repulsión- bien pues yo quiero sashimi con salsa de puerco y papas al horno también quiero carne de res y siete chuletas de puerco bañadas con salsa picante y que esta tenga en el centro un poco de crema santilli con una cereza ah! Además de eso deme un gran filete con la misma salsa picante… bueno creo que eso es todo

-ah? Hinata piensas comerte todo eso?-dijo Ino más que impresionada por la cantidad de comida que había pedido la ojiperla

-si por?

-no es mucho acaso?

-bueno… no sé por qué, pero de repente me dio mucha hambre

- creo que es normal hace tiempo que no comes muy bien mmmmmmm aunque lo que has pedido es un poco raro no?

-no sé solo se me antojo

-mmmm que raro

-si demasiado-la secundo la castaña

**-o-**

-ahhhhhhhhh que cansado estoy…no quiero ir a esa reunión y lo peor es que van a estar esos viejos libidinosos lo más seguro es que se burlen de mi…

-de tu p…pequeño verdad?

-SAI MALDITO MARICA…uh? Un momento tú no eres sai…sasuke que haces aquí?

-solo venia a hablar contigo estas ocupado?

-un poco…pero tengo tiempo para charlar contigo, y bien de que querías hablarme teme

-… de Hinata

-ah?-dijo con un tic en su ojo izquierdo

-veras quiero hablar con ella pero no sé cómo acercarme

-y…pa-ra…que-quie-res…ha-blar…con…ella-dijo tratando de contenerse

-pues quiero recuperarla

-QUE!

-si estoy arrepentido de lo que hice, pues yo la engañe y sé que no merezco perdón por aquello…pero estoy decidido a recuperarla… no sé cómo lo hare, me es difícil acercármele por eso te pido que me ayudes con ella, yo se que eres su amigo y por lo tanto deseas protegerla pero te prometo que nunca más la hare sufrir yo he aprendido de mi error y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de ello

-en serio?-pregunto monótonamente el rubio –"_qué se cree este estúpido de sasuke venir a mí y decirme estas tonterías…recuperar a Hinata? Que estupidez! No voy a permitir que este engreído se le acerque, está loco si piensa que lo voy a ayudar…no permitiré que la recupere, porque Hinata es MÍA solo MÍA y de NADIE más, idiota gilipollas no te acercaras a lo que es mío…no te acercaras a MI MUJER!"_

-y bien Naruto que dices me apoyas?

-no

-perdón?

-lo que escuchaste…no te voy apoyar

-por qué?

-quieres que confié en ti después de lo que le hiciste?

-yo ya aprendí de mi error y prometo que jamás volverá a suceder

-pues sabes no te creo…además Hinata no quiere volver contigo

-y como lo sabes? ni si quiera se lo he preguntado

-lo sé, porque ella ya no te ama-dijo esto algo dudoso, pues no sabía de los sentimientos de la ojiperla hacia sasuke

-en serio? Pues sabes qué? Yo creo que todavía sigue enamorada de mí, no olvides que estuvimos dos años juntos y eso no se olvida de la noche a la mañana

-pues déjame decirte que si es posible teme, ya olvídala quieres? tú la hiciste sufrir y ahora vienes como perro arrepentido buscándola de nuevo cuando ya la has perdido, ten dignidad por lo menos

-no importa lo que me digas voy a recuperarla y ya verás como vuelve conmigo de nuevo

-haz lo que quieras! Solo pierdes tu tiempo Hinata NO VOLVERA NUNCA CONTIGO!

-ja eso lo veremos-sonrió con arrogancia y salió de allí

-maldito sasuke MALDITO! Arrrrrrrrrgggg NO TE VOY A PERMITIR QUE TE LE ACERQUES ME OISTE NUNCA!

**-o-**

-ya tienes los datos?-pregunto un azabache

-si ya los tengo, pero déjame decirte que no fue nada fácil conseguirlos, tendrás que darme una buena recompensa por eso

-ya lo sé, y dime has averiguado algo de su familia?

-si…pero tengo una pregunta acaso usted no ha hecho negocios con él antes?

-si estás en lo cierto

-entonces cómo es que no sabe nada de su aspecto personal?

-yo no mezclo los negocios con lo personal, a menos que sea necesario y en este caso se ha hecho más que necesario, ya deja de parlotear y dime que es lo que has averiguado

-bien, el hombre es viudo tuvo un hermano gemelo que al parecer falleció por causas desconocidas, tiene dos hijas y un sobrino, el nombre de sus dos hijas es Hanabi y Hinata…

-Hinata?-aquel nombre se le hacía familiar-interesante-sonrió al recordar algo

-no sé lo que estarás tramando, pero como te iba diciendo el nombre su sobrino es neji, ambos Hinata y neji trabajan en la compañía Konoha, mientras que hanabi está culminando sus estudios universitarios en Londres, vive en la famosa mansión Hyuga que por cierto está muy resguardada no tengo ni idea de cómo le vas hacer para infiltrarte allí

-es que no lo voy hacer

-entonces?

-tengo una idea -vio la cara confundida de su compañero-no te preocupes lo sabrás muy pronto

**-o-**

-muy bien es momento de trabajar- la ojiperla se disponía a realizar su trabajo hasta que el sonido del teléfono la interrumpió.

- debe ser alguno de los inversionistas...puede ser importante mejor contesto…aló? Si con la misma que desea?...qué?-sus ojos se comenzaron a inundar de lágrimas- no es cierto…dígame que no es cierto… No por favor no- Hinata no quería creer lo que estaba escuchando, le parecía imposible-cuándo fue?-finalmente pregunto

**Gomen se que querían leer más momentos naruhina, pero la verdad es que he tenido poca inspiración disculpen les prometo que en el próximo tendrán por lo menos cruce de palabras y sé que quizás se han de preguntar quién coño serán esos dos hombres que asesinaron a Hiashi, solo les pido paciencia las cosas se irán descubriendo poco a poco… muchas gracias por lo reviews gracias:**

**Hinata-sama 198, narutoxhinatax13 ustedes han sido las más fieles muxas gracias les prometo que actualizare pronto el fic **


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo XV **

…

-padre…-dijo con Hinata voz entrecortada-…dónde está ahora?- contesto la llamada tratando de serenarse, pero en aquella situación era algo sumamente imposible…su padre había sido cruelmente asesinado en su propia oficina…Hinata estaba con los nervios de punta, nunca se imagino vivir una situación como la que estaba pasando ahora- …sí iré para allá ahora mismo-colgó el teléfono…respiró profundo, Hinata nunca se había llevado bien con su padre, este siempre la consideró como alguien inútil e inservible, cada día de su vida Hiashi vivió para recordarle a Hinata que era una vergüenza para la familia, tanto así que por largo tiempo ella pensó lo mismo, si no hubiera sido por Naruto quien prácticamente la salvo de esa oscuridad a la que fue sometida a vivir por mucho tiempo podría asegurar que seguirá con aquel pensamiento de inferioridad, pero Hinata nunca odio a su padre, pues su corazón puro le impedía odiar a un ser humano sin importar cuánto este la haiga humillado.

-Hinata ten dijo Tsunade-sama que revises estos papeles-dijo Ino- uh? Hinata estás bien?-pregunto preocupada la pelirrubia al ver el terrible estado en que se encontraba su amiga

-si Ino…no te preocupes por mí…gomen pero no puedo ocuparme de eso ahora…podrías echarme una mano sólo por esta vez?-trató de contener el llanto la ojiperla

-si no hay problema…Hinata te sientes mal? Estás pálida! Seguro que no sucede algo?

-no es nada…

-no mientas Hinata, eres más transparente que el agua

-no es nada…gomen Ino, pero me debo ir-salió la ojiperla de su oficina, sin dejar opción de que Ino le preguntara algo

-diablos se me escapo

-o-

-malditos papeles, malditos inversionistas, maldito café que se me regó en la compu…kami ahora qué hago-se quejaba sin parar nuestro rubio protagonista- T^T todo me sale mal…maldito sasuke…a mala hora me vino a desconcertar _no importa lo que me digas voy a recuperarla y ya verás como vuelve conmigo de nuevo _ con solo recordar aquellas palabras hacia que su sangre hirviera y tuviera tantos deseos de golpear a alguien o matar a alguien en específico

-Naruto

-QUE!

-A MI NO ME CONTESTES ASÍ MOCOSO DEL DEMONIO-le dio un fuerte golpazo en la cabeza del rubio que lo dejo tumbado en el suelo

-si… Tsunade-obachan…-algo consciente algo ido

-QUE HAS DICHO!

-na…da…Tsunade-sama

-así me gusta, seré breve contigo Naruto, mi sake me espera así que no puedo perder tiempo contigo

-¬¬ vieja borracha

-decías?

-yo?... pushhhhh claro que no

-bien, como sabrás hoy es la reunión con los inversionistas

-no me diga?

-CALLATE Y ESCUCHAME DE UNA BUENA VEZ

-si…

-en aquella reunión va a asistir el dueño de suna…la empresa con la que queremos realizar la fusión. Como sabrás suna y kraff (la empresa con la que hicieron convenio antes recuerdan?) también llegaron a mutuos acuerdos.

-esos viejos pervertidos lograron un acuerdo con suna?

-algo así… hoy se definirá bien este asunto, por lo que este tipo de acuerdos también le competen a Konoha

-mmm ok…pero y yo donde entro en todo este jaleo?

-aquí apareces tú Naruto, durante la reunión debes hacerle saber al dueño de suna sobre los beneficios que traerá la fusión de Konoha con suna, no sé cómo lo harás… porque tengo entendido que es un tipo bastante hostil…quizás debas utilizar al buen amigo sake

-ESTA DICIENDO QUE QUIERE QUE LO EMBORRACHE!

-no he dicho aquello, solo que si las cosas se ponen feas…supongo que no estará mal animar el ambiente con algo de licor

-…vieja borracha

-ò.ó fingiré no haberlo escuchado, solo te digo una cosa Naruto, esta fusión es crucial para la empresa, así que por favor no lo arruines.

-no lo hare Tsunade-obachan, usted no se preocupe, confíe en el gran Naruto Uzumaki

-lo sé…pero como te conozco muy bien y sé que harás alguna estupidez, te he asignado una compañera

-compañera?

-sí, es nueva en la empresa, quizás aún no la haigas visto, pero la conozco desde hace tanto y podría decir que ella es la indicada para asesorarte

-EY ESPERE UN MOMENTO…YO NO NECESITO DE LA AYUDA DE ALGUIEN CONMIGO BASTA!

-créeme lo necesitaras y mucho, lo que te esperando no va a ser fácil Naruto

-mmm me da igual

-no importa cuánto te rehúses Naruto, tú compañera ya está asignada y tiene la orden de asistir a la reunión y de asesorarte

-pero…

-nada de peros ya tengo todo planeado y como aún soy tú jefa debes obedecer mi orden

-mmm ok…vieja mandona-susurro por lo bajo

-ESTA VEZ SI TE VOY A DAR!

-no espere…¿de dónde sacó ese mazo? ¿Qué va hacer con él? ¿Por qué se acerca?...NO AHHHHHHHHHHHH

-o-

-hemos reunido toda información posible acerca del asesinato de Hiashi Hyuga, pero no es suficiente para saber quien o quienes lo asesinaron-dijo un hombre alto de cabello crespo oscuro, delgado pero con potente musculatura, estaba vestido con una gabardina café oscuro y llevaba lentes de sol, aquel hombre se lo conocía con el nombre de Toya

-entonces dices que no has hallado al culpable?-dijo otro hombre conocido como Ryu

-no… los que hicieron esto lo tenían muy bien planeado, no han dejado ni un mínimo rastro que pueda delatarlos

-ya veo

…

-los dos Hyuga ya están aquí-dijo un hombre entrando de improviso al cuarto donde ambos hombres charlaban

-hazlos pasar-dijo Toya

-si jefe-salió de inmediato

Algunos segundos después Hinata y Neji (los dos Hyuga) se encontraban dentro de la habitación, Ryu les dio señas de que podían tomar asiento, ambos hicieron caso omiso a las indicaciones del jefe de policía.

- muy bien ya nos tiene aquí, dígame que fue lo que exactamente sucedió-fue directo al grano neji

-ja tú no te andas por las ramas verdad?-dijo Toya

-este no es un asunto en donde uno deba perderse en cosas triviales-contesto serio el ojiperla

-muy bien niño bonito iré al grano, vamos a lo que nos interesa-emitió un largo suspiro- hoy Hiashi Hyuga fue encontrado muerto en su oficina a las diez y cuarenta y cinco de la mañana, su cuerpo presentaba múltiples señales de bala, en total fueron doce los disparos que acabaron la vida del Hyuga, pero al hacer la correspondientes declaraciones que le hicimos a sus empleados, nos encontramos con que ellos no habían escuchado el sonido de algún tipo de arma durante ese lapso de tiempo, lo que nos hace suponer que fue algún tipo de arma silenciadora con la que le dieron muerte.

-tienen alguna prueba que pueda dar con el paradero del asesino?- pese a su estado de conmoción Hinata logró articular aquella pregunta

-no se encontró algo relevante señorita Hyuga, lamentamos el hecho de que no haiga rastro alguno de los asesinos

-pero entonces cómo piensan dar justicia a este caso!-dijo neji

-no lo sabemos…pero creemos que las respuestas las obtendremos cuando hagamos un estudio profundo de las relaciones que Hiashi Hyuga tuvo durante su manejo de la compañía Hyuga

-qué tipo de relaciones?-preguntó Hinata con cierto recelo

-nada buenas señorita Hyuga, podría decirse que fueron relaciones con tratos o convenios clandestinos

-clandestinos?

-eso creemos, pero habría de confirmar nuestros supuestos, pero según cómo va el asunto Hiashi al parecer estuvo envuelto en asuntos de contrabando

-está seguro de lo que está diciendo!'-dijo neji

-le mentiría si le dijera que sí, porque solo se tratan de supuestos, tendríamos que llevar el caso a mayores para resolver nuestras dudas, es por eso que necesitaremos de la colaboración de ustedes dos

-y dígame en qué le podríamos ser útil a usted?-contesto con ironía el ojiperla

- necesitamos que nos faciliten el ingreso a la mansión Hyuga

-y por qué pide aquello?

-fácil, toda la información de los negocios de Hiashi Hyuga se encuentran ahí

-no podría revisar si lo que están buscando se encuentra en su oficina? Pues el siempre paraba allí

-hemos revisado pero no se hallo ni un papel que nos describa los hechos, muchacho crees que Hiashi fue tan estúpido como para dejar ese tipo de documentos en su oficina, aún sabiendo que aquellos documentos podrían delatar su posición, este tipo sabía muy bien como librarse de la ley

-por favor del que están hablando es mi padre, podrían dejar de decir ese tipo de cosas? El está muerto no me parece justo que hablen así de una persona que está muerta…podrían parar ya-dijo Hinata con voz entrecortada y con unas cuantas lágrimas vacilantes por salir de sus pupilas

-lo sentimos señorita Hyuga, tiene razón aquí la cuestión es encontrar el asesino de su padre, pero debe entender que necesitamos hacer aquellas investigaciones para dar con los asesinos, no puede oponerse a que la vida de negocios de su padre sea estudiada pues eso nos complicaría más las cosas…así que le pedimos que colabore con nosotros y nos permita hacer la búsqueda en la mansión Hyuga, podemos contar con usted señorita Hyuga?

-yo…-Hinata no sabía que decir, tantas emociones estaban haciendo que entrara en un estado de nerviosismo, se sentía mareada, la cabeza le daba vueltas, de pronto sintió como que algo le subía por la garganta un sabor amargo que amenazaba con salir, tuvo que llevar sus manos a la boca para evitar vomitar en ese mismo momento. Neji se dio cuenta del estado en que se encontraba su prima

-Hinata te sientes bien?-preguntó preocupado

-disculpen- salió sin más Hinata de aquella habitación

-se encuentra bien?-preguntó Ryu

-…no lo sé, iré a ver como esta-salió neji siguiendo la misma trayectoria que su prima

…

…

…

…

…

Hinata llegó al baño de mujeres (dios sabe como lo encontró) apenas tuvo el lavabo frente suyo, el sabor amargo apareció en su garganta obligándola a expulsar el motivo de su malestar, las nauseas se estaban volviendo cada vez más fuertes, se tuvo que sostener del lavabo para no caer, los dolores eran peores tanto así que pequeñas lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos, la ojiperla cerro fuertemente los ojos y respiro profundamente esperando que el dolor se pasara, este fue mermando poco a poco.

-kami no debí comer tanto-dijo Hinata como excusa de su malestar-eso estuvo muy fuerte

-Hinata estás ahí?-se escucho la voz de su primo por el otro lado de la puerta

-si neji…no te preocupes no fue nada grave-dijo la ojiperla saliendo del baño, esta se encontraba algo pálida

-nada grave! Hinata estas pálida, lo mejor será que vayas a donde un médico para que te revise

-no neji…en serio no es necesario, solo fue algo que me sentó mal…no debes preocuparte por mi

-pero…

-en serio-le sonrió con calidez- dime neji a que resolución llegaron?

- pues a ninguna quedamos en lo mismo

-ah ya veo creo que debo regresar a tratar este asunto

-no Hinata mejor te llevo a casa, tú no te sientes muy bien deja que yo me encargue de esto quieres?

-pero neji, es mi padre yo también quiero ayudar

-ni hablar Hinata ni si quiera has podido asimilar bien la noticia y un claro hecho fue lo que paso hace unos momentos, deja que te lleve a casa, mañana hablaremos de esto con más calma

-no puedo ir a casa neji…me olvide que hoy tengo una reunión con los inversionistas

-tú no estás en condiciones para ir a ese tipo de eventos, estoy seguro que Tsunade-sama entenderá si le explicas por qué no puedes ir

-no neji, es mi trabajo y no puedo descuidarlo por un simple malestar, no te preocupes por mí estaré bien de veras

-ya te pareces a Naruto-Hinata al escuchar aquel nombre sus ojos se oscurecieron, algo que no paso desapercibido por el ojiperla

-Hinata te pasó algo con Naruto?

-a mi? No para nada-trato de disimular Hinata- por…qué lo…preguntas?

-pues como reaccionaste al escuchar solo su nombre me hizo suponer que algo te paso con ese idiota

-no paso nada…será mejor que me vaya se me hace tarde para la reunión y debo ir a arreglarme

-yo te llevo al departamento para que te cambies

-está bien neji

-o-

Eran las ocho de la noche y el sitio donde se haría la reunión estaba casi lleno, solo faltaban algunas personas por llegar, cierto rubio se encontraba en un pequeño bar situado por una de los pasillos olvidados de aquel lugar, tomando a hartazgo para calmar sus nervios.

-calma Naruto si sigues bebiendo así terminaras por estropear la reunión-dijo un chico de cejas pobladas

-es que no puedo lee, estoy tan nervioso hoy se supone que conoceré al dueño de suna y no sé cómo comportarme frente a él, además la compañera que me asigno Tsunade ni si quiera aparece

-por lo menos la conoces-dijo shikamaru

-no…pero se supone que Tsunade-obachan tuvo que darle algunos detalles de cómo soy yo

-quizás la chica te vio, se asustó y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo-bromeo Kiba

-CALLATE GILIPOLLAS! Además estoy muy seguro que cuando me vea babeara por mi belleza-dijo mientras hacía su pose de galán

-belleza? Lo único que vera será a un pelele con cara de idiota

-MALDITO PERRO TE ATREVES A DUDAR DE MI BELLEZA!

-no dudo…yo sé que NO LA TIENES

-arrrrrrrrg

-ya amigo no te enojes-dijo un pelinegro depositando uno de sus brazos en el hombro del pelirrubio

-QUITA TU BRAZO DE MI HOMBRO MALDITO MARICA

-oigan ya compórtense quieren? Estamos en un sitio exclusivo y ustedes solo atinan a comportarse como neandertales-dijo shikamaru (voz de la conciencia)

-DILE A ELLOS QUE SE COMPORTEN-gritó Naruto

-que problemáticos jum

-oye shikamaru, no deberías estar con Temari cuidando del bebe?-dijo Kiba

-si…pero era obligación que yo estuviera aquí mmmm aunque pensándolo bien así me puedo liberar de unas cuantas horas de escuchar llantos de bebe

-jajajaja pobre shikamaru-se burlaron Kiba y Naruto

-eso mi querido compa te pasa por no usar condón-dijo Kiba

-mmmm problemático…

-jajajaja tómalo fresco shikamaru-dijo Naruto siguiéndole el juego a Kiba

-jejeje yo no digo nada, solo sé que el que ríe último ríe mejor jejeje y vaya que algún día me reiré de los dos

-uh?-se formaron signos de interrogación arriba de Naruto y Kiba

- dudo mucho que el p…de Naruto pueda cumplir con esa función-dijo sai como si nada

-MALDITO MARICA Y TU QUE SABES SOBRE MI P…EH!

-lo suficiente como saber que es imposible que tú puedas embarazar a una chica

-en eso has dado en clavo sai-dijo Kiba-

-MALDITOS GILIPOLLAS LOS VOY A CASTAR Y VEREMOS QUIEN NO PUEDE CUMPLIR CON LA REPRODUCCION

-ahhhhhhh palabra nueva Naruto…que bien ya vas aprendiendo-aplaudió Kiba

-MALDITO CARA DE PERRO OJALA TE MUERAS CON EL P… DE SAI ATRAVESADO EN LA YUGULAR

…

…

-disculpa alguien de ustedes conoce a Naruto uzumaki?- dijo la voz de una mujer que se encontraba a espaldas del rubio

-SI SOY YO - se volteo bruscamente el rubio, pero al hacerlo se quedó más que sorprendido con lo que se encontró-Sakura…-si que estaba sorprendido jamás se imagino encontrarse de nuevo con ella, con su primer amor, Vaya que el mundo era pequeño justamente ella estaba parada frente suyo y debía reconocer que estaba hermosa los años habían hecho buenos cambios en la pelirosa.-tú eres mi…compa…ñera-no pudo ocultar el nerviosismo que le causaba hablar con la ojilade

-si Naruto el mundo es algo pequeño no?-sonrió Sakura, aquel acto hizo que Naruto se pusiera más nervioso y que se sonrojara…que significaba eso? Será que su amor hacia Sakura todavía no había desaparecido después de tantos años? – vaya Naruto tu sí que has cambiado, me ha costado mucho reconocerte, te ves muy bien

-tú también te ves bien Sakura- no pudo evitar sonrojarse más, sus amigos observaron extrañados aquella escena, pues no habían visto a Naruto comportarse así desde hace años

…

-oye Naruto está actuando más raro de lo normal?-pregunto Kiba

-si…pero supongo que es normal, después de todo el siempre estuvo enamorado de Sakura-dijo lee

-mmmm ese tipo es problemático

…

-Naruto porque mejor no nos vamos de aquí

-ah?-pregunto algo embobado el rubio

-que será mejor que discutamos lo que vamos hacer esta noche en un sitio más privado-esto último lo dijo con especial énfasis

-ok-contesto algo nervioso

-pues vamos-le tomo la mano y se lo llevo de ahí

_Kami que confusión _

-o-

- cuál será tu siguiente movimiento? Sabes muy bien que no me gusta que me dejen esperando por las acciones-dijo una sombra a las afueras de un gran edificio ubicado en el centro de la ciudad

-calma ya tengo todo preparado…solo falta ubicar el momento adecuado en el mapa-sonrió de lado la otra sombra que se encontraba a su lado

-o-

Hinata llegó al sitio de la reunión traía puesto un hermoso vestido color crema algo descotado en la parte del muslo (soy una m…describiendo la ropa que lleva la gente XD así que les pido que me perdonen esta pobre descripción). Se encontró con algunas de sus amigas charlando muy animadas a causa del alcohol

-ey hola Hinata hasta que por fin apareces-saludo Ino

-gomen pero se me hizo algo tarde

-si ya nos dimos cuentas-comento Tenten de forma sarcástica

-gomen

-no importa ven y bebe algo con nosotras

-no creen que es muy temprano para beber?-pregunto algo tímida la ojiperla

-no que va, ven no nos dejes estirada con la oferta

-bueno- cogió la copa que le extendió Tenten y se la llevo a los labios, con tan solo percibir el sabor del licor, sintió ganas de vomitar, algo parecido a lo que le ocurrió en la jefatura, se llevo una mano a la cabeza mientras que con la otra apretaba fuertemente su estómago

-Hinata te encuentras bien?-preguntó una preocupada Ino

-no…creo que voy a vomi…-no pudo continuar hablando, se giro bruscamente tratando de encontrar un baño pero justo se choco con alguien, ya no pudo contenerse y termino vomitando a aquella persona

-Hinata!

Hinata que durante ese tiempo mantenía la cabeza gacha, alzo su mirada encontrándose con dos profundos lagos que la miraban con preocupación

"_eso significa que…"_

Pues sí lo que en su mente había empezado a divagar resultó ser más que una vergonzosa realidad, Naruto tenía grandes rastros de su vomito en el traje

"_trágame tierra"_-pensó avergonzada la ojiperla, por qué justo a ella le tenía que pasar esas cosas? y lo peor de todo es que fue con Naruto

-Hinata-dijo Naruto, al rubio no le importaba para nada que su traje se haiga ensuciado, lo único que le importaba era Hinata, pues se le hacía sumamente raro que la ojiperla vomitara-estás bien?-se le fue acercando lentamente a la ojiperla

-pero mira como te ha dejado Naruto, se supone que la reunión será en menos de una hora-gritó Sakura

Hinata reconoció aquella voz, no podía ser? Sus ojos se encontraron con los de la ojilade que la miraba de una forma bastante rara, que hacía ella aquí? Por qué estaba ella con Naruto? Todo eso pasaba por la mente de la ojiperla, su expresión era de terror, ella había vuelto a su vida y lo que más le dolía era que había vuelto a la vida de Naruto, estaba demasiado hermosa tenía que admitirlo, ella era una filtrafa de mujer comparada a lado de la pelirosa, que era ella comparada con aquel escultural cuerpo? Que era ella comparada con esa cara de muñeca? Que era ella comparada con esos hermosos ojos? De pronto recordó que a Naruto le gustaban tanto esos ojos verdes…sintió las grietas de su corazón abrirse más…una razón más para evitar enamorarse de nuevo del rubio que tenía en frente, trato de convencerse en vano, pero su corazón no escuchaba razones este solo quería llorar…

-Hinata escúchame…te sientes mal?-pregunto desesperado el rubio por la mirada perdida de la ojiperla

-sí-salió una pequeña lágrima fugitiva de sus ojos, debía irse de allí inmediatamente, no iba a permitir que la vieran vulnerable-con permiso-fue lo único que dijo, se abrió camino entre Naruto y Sakura.

-voy por ella-dijo Naruto en un intento por seguir a la ojiperla

-no! Tú tienes una importante junta Naruto, no puedes perder el tiempo en cosas como esas

-Sakura…Hinata es mi amiga, me preocupa, no puedo dejarla ir sin saber que se encuentra bien

-está bien, ya te lo dijo no? Ven te dare un traje extra, Tsunade tuvo razón en suponer que algo pasaría con tu vestimenta

-pero…

-es tú responsabilidad estar ahí, ya la veras después

-está bien Sakura

-o-

-Hinata! Hinata! Hinata!-se escuchaban gritos desde fuera del baño

-vamos no te hagas sabemos que estas ahí, si no sales en este preciso instante vamos a derribar esa puerta!-gritó amenazante Tenten, Hinata le había puesto seguro a la puerta del baño

-sí y yo la apoyaré-la secundo Ino

…

-váyanse no pienso salir de aquí-dijo Hinata dentro del baño

-pero por qué? Hoy es la dichosa reunión y tú te piensas quedarte encerrada toda la noche ahí?

-sí…siento mucha vergüenza para salir

-lo dices por lo que paso hace un rato? Oh vamos Hinata a cualquiera le puede pasar eso, no seas tan fofa, no te puedes quedar ahí por un pequeño accidente como ese

-no! Qué vergüenza, ni si quiera pueden entender como me siento, quede en ridículo-Hinata estaba sentada con la espalda pegada a la puerta, sus piernas se encontraban juntas con su abdomen, tenía oculta su cabeza entre sus brazos que formaban un lazo en sus rodillas (ya saben en qué posición está verdad?…ruego que sí, me considero un desastre para describir posiciones…gomen )

-por kami niña! Ese es el problema contigo, te avergüenzas demasiado-dijo indignada Ino

-demo…no sé cómo le voy a dar cara Naruto después de lo que paso…yo…no quiero salir…Sakura estará ahí

-Hinata…no seas cobarde, mira que ha venido esa pelo de chicle de Sakura debes demostrarle que tu ya no sigues siendo la misma niña tímida que conoció hace años

-tienes razón Tenten voy a demostrarle que ya no lo la misma persona que antes conoció

-así se habla amiga así que seca esas lágrimas, sal y demuéstrale quien eres

-sí!-dijo Hinata algo más animada

-o-

-Naruto ya estáis listo?-dijo una pelirosa arrimada en la puerta del baño de hombres

-si Sakura-chan ahora mismo salgo del baño-salió del baño con un nuevo vestuario (ustedes imagíneselo con lo que quieran, si quieren que lleve tanga pues que la tenga no? XD), pues con el otro había tenido un pequeño accidente (pequeño? Prácticamente estaba ensopado de vomito jajaja mmmm vomito jajajaja gomen se que quizás a algunos no les guste esa palabra, pero yo soy amante de las porquerías…no lo hentai ¬¬ jajajaja)

-vaya te ves muy atractivo-le guiño Sakura, ante esto Naruto se puso más rojo que un tomate maduro, no se esperaba ese tipo de tratos por parte de la ojilade, pues siempre que él se le acercaba lo mandaba volando a mil metros de ella, al parecer Sakura había madurado con los años, aquella madurez la encontraba en cierta parte interesante

-ven vamos a tomar algo antes de que empiece la reunión-le agarro del brazo, el corazón de Naruto comenzó a latir un poco más fuerte, la pelirosa apego su cabeza al pecho del rubio, este por su parte se comenzó a poner un poco tenso, el contacto era agradable…pero algo en él hacía que no lo disfrute plenamente

Hinata por su parte se encontraba un poco cautelosa por nada en el mundo quería toparse con Naruto, lo que sucedió simplemente era algo bochornoso, no entendía por qué últimamente le estaban dando esos mareos, su apetito también había aumentado considerablemente, incluso ahora mismo le estaba entrando algo de hambre. Se dirigió a un gran salón, donde había un bufé, se dispuso a comer algo para calmar a su estómago que incesante le pedía comida, comió de todo, desde carne hasta pasteles y todo con doble ración.

-vaya Hinata no sabía que te encantara comer tanto, déjeme decirte querida que si sigues así vas a terminar engordando-dijo una voz de mujer algo ladina

-perdón?-Hinata estaba degustando un delicioso postre de fresas, pero al escuchar que le hablaban se volteo para dar atención a aquella persona -Sakura tú qué haces aquí?-pregunto algo desconcertada por tener que verla dos veces seguidas esa noche

-pues yo soy la compañera de negocios de Naruto…no lo sabías?-dijo sin ocultar su satisfacción al ver el rostro sorprendido de la ojiperla

-en serio?-dijo con voz trémula

-si…acaso no me crees? Ahora Naruto ha de estar trayéndome algo de beber, es muy atento conmigo, debo admitir que se ha puesto muy guapo, me he llevado una gran impresión cuando lo vi

-ah…que bien…Sakura

-y tú Hinata que te cuentas?

-yo…

-seguro nada interesante

-ah?

-jajaja es broma, eres demasiado crédula jajajaja, como veras yo estuve de viaje por Europa, termine mis estudios en una de las mejores universidades de Londres y me ofrecieron un empleo en la cámara de comercio de ese país, también salí como una de las personas con mayores influencias en los negocios en la revista Iwa… y tú Hinata que has hecho de bueno con tu vida?

-yo…-que le podía decir? Hinata había tenido logros en su vida, pero no como los que tenia Sakura-yo…he hecho buen uso de mi vida Sakura, quizás no he logrado lo que tú has hecho, pero no me arrepiento de nada y me siento orgullosa conmigo misma-sonrió la ojiperla

-así que eres un tipo de fracasada con orgullo no?

-si lo quieres ver de esa forma, pero aunque sea fracasada yo nunca me voy a rendir, aquello lo aprendí del mejor-se sonrojo un poco al decir aquello

-pushhhhh si como digas, bueno te dejo Naruto me ha de estar buscando y no lo voy hacer esperar jajaja cuídate Hinata-chan

-tú también Sakura-chan- tintineo esto último

**Hola de nuevo a todos, gomen en serio no he querido tardar pero he tenido tantas cosas que hacer, soy alguien demasiado ocupada y ahora mucho más que se acerca el fin de año, kami los profesores me han dado la de tarea…**** pobre de mí, les prometo que continuaré el fic, no lo dejare a medias pues eso me resulta algo horrible. Como han visto mi inspiración para hacer momentos naruhina todavía no regresa…rueguen porque vuelva, gracias por sus reviews de apoyo, realmente ellos me ayudan a seguir arigato, no sé qué haría sin ellos **


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo XVI**

Hinata se encontraba iracunda por lo que le había dicho Sakura, es que no podía creerlo que después de tantos años de no verse esta no haiga cambiado ni un ápice, seguía siendo la misma niña mimada y ególatra que recordaba, pero eso no significaba que ella no hubiera cambiado, no señor esta vez ya no se iba a dejar pisotear por nadie y se lo iba a demostrar la próxima vez que tuviera la oportunidad de "charlar" con ella, aunque eso era lo que menos deseaba hacer. Así seguía la ojiperla, perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que una escena la dejo completamente helada…

….

-Naruto! Por fin viniste mi vida!-Sakura abrazo de forma muy fogosa al pelirrubio tanto así que lo dejo desconcertado y con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas

-ah?...etto si…te traje lo que me pediste-dijo el rubio separándose suavemente de esta entregándole la copa de licor

-ah? Si cierto -volvió a acercarse peligrosamente, poso sus manos en el pecho del ojiazul y acerco sus labios al oído de este- tu siempre tan atento conmigo-lamio el oído del rubio provocando un ligero escalofrió en la espalda de este. Naruto trago saliva fuerte, esto no podía ser cierto? Si él se hubiera acercado así diez años atrás estaba completamente seguro que la pelirosa lo hubiera mandado al hospital sin duda alguna-sabes? qué tal si después de la reunión, tu y yo vamos a un lugar más privado-le dijo de forma provocadora. El rubio estaba que no se la creí

"_no me jodas! En serio Sakura me está diciendo esto? O será que yo estoy soñando?" _–se pellizcó la mejilla para comprobar que estaba despierto, el dolor que sintió en esta le confirmo que estaba más despierto que nunca._ "no puede ser! Sakura me está haciendo este tipo de invitaciones a mí? Kami lo que he soñado toda mi vida! Será que tengo alguna oportunidad para intentar algo con Sakura?…pero si es así…por qué no me siento tan emocionado? Digo después de todo se trata de mi gran amor no?_

-Naruto…Naruto-una voz lo saco de su cavilaciones-dime qué opinas de lo que te he dicho?

-yo…- no sabía que contestar, habían tantas voces en su cabeza, muchas le decían que aceptara pero una pequeña voz que ni sabía de dónde había venido le decía que si se iba con ella estaría engañando a alguien muy importante para el…pero a quien? – yo… Sakura…yo- no pudo continuar pues unos labios se apoderaron de los suyos, Sakura lo estaba besando de una manera apasionada, Naruto abrió los ojos de sorpresa _Sakura lo estaba besando?_ Eso era lo que pasaba por la mente del rubio…pero que hacer corresponderle o no? Cerró los ojos y puso su grandes manos en la cintura de la pelirosa, comenzó a mover sus labios de la misma forma que Sakura…después de todo era hombre y aquel acto por parte de la ojijade lo había descolocado súbitamente que solo atino a corresponder el gesto

Hinata que lo había visto todo escondida detrás de una pared no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas se resbalaran por sus mejillas…no entendía…por qué le dolía tanto el pecho? Se supone que aquello que sintió alguna vez por el rubio había muerto en ella? Pero por qué no podía evitar llorar, no lo sabía pero lo que si sabía era que si continuaba viendo aquella escena solo se lastimaría más de lo por si ya estaba. La ojiperla se giro para salir corriendo de allí pero al hacerlo se choco con alguien provocando que aquella persona derramara su copa de licor sobre sí mismo.

-oh! Disculpe en serio no fue mi intención-dijo avergonzada la ojiperla _"por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí?"_ se dijo la ojiperla recordando que hace algunos momentos había chocado también con Naruto y lo peor de todo termino vomitándole encima, en serio que ese no era su día

-no se preocupe señorita-le sonrió amable aquel hombre de tés algo pálida aunque menos pálida que Hinata, tenía el cabello de un negro tan intenso, sus ojos también tenían la misma oscuridad intensa de sus cabellos-en parte también es mi culpa, yo también estaba algo distraído

-gomen…en serio no fue mi intención ensuciarlo con licor-dijo Hinata con la mirada oculta

-jajaja pero si no pasa nada, me limpio un poco y listo todo solucionado-volvió a sonreír, a Hinata ese rostro se le hacía muy familiar sabia que lo había visto en alguna parte pero no recordaba donde-y dime cómo te llamas preciosa-aquello hizo sonrojar a la ojiperla

-Hinata y tú?

-mucho gusto Hinata yo soy Itachi

-Itachi? Mucho gusto también

-oye que te parece si te invito a tomar algo

-no te molestes, yo soy la que debería hacerlo después de todo yo cause el accidente

-venga deje que le invite algo

-bueno…pero preferiría que no sea alcohol

-mmmm por qué?

-últimamente me asquea

-ok venga señorita-le alargo la mano en un acto de caballerosidad, Hinata se sonrojo aun mas por ese gesto, pero aún así le ofreció su mano

-o-

-espera…espera Sakura-dijo el rubio apartándose bruscamente de la ojijade, no sabía por qué pero de repente sintió una pequeña punzada en su pecho

-pero Naruto…si bien que lo estabas disfrutando…no me digas que no te gusto?-se acerco a su pecho y comenzó a trazar pequeños círculos en este

-te mentiría si dijera que no me gusto…pero siento que esto está mal

-pero mal por qué?

-no lo sé…pero por alguna razón no puedo…simplemente no puedo-suspiro algo frustrado el rubio

-ey Naruto!

-ah? Kiba que quieres?

-solo vengo a decirte que ya todos los inversionistas están en la sala de reunión y por lo que parece también está ahí el dueño de suna

-eh? El dueño de suna? Y POR QUE RECIEN AHORA ME LO DICES!

-porque veo que estabas algo "ocupado"-dijo esto mientras le echaba una ojeada a la pelirosa que estaba al lado del rubio

-ah?...eso-dijo algo indiferente, ni si quiera supo por qué salió así su tono de voz

….

….1 minuto después

-ven ya idiota todos te están esperando!

-ah! Sí cierto…Sakura-chan tu eres mi ayudante cierto?

-hai Naruto

-entonces quiero que te sientes a lado mío durante la reunión, voy a necesitar mucho de toda la información que sepas de ese tío entendido?-su voz sonó algo seria tanto que dejo sorprendida a la pelirosa, pues hace unos momentos tenia a ese hombre comiendo en la palma de sus manos y ahora era él quien le daba órdenes "_que descarado!_ _solo por hoy voy a dejarte pasar esto Naruto porque de mañana no pasa que serás mío"_ Se decía Sakura

-si Naruto no te preocupes te mantendré informado de todo lo que necesites saber-le sonrió de forma falsa

-bien, entonces no le demos más vueltas al asunto y ya vámonos, estoy seguro que hoy Tsunade sí que me castra

-mmm castrar? Yo creía que ya te habían castrado al cortarte le prepucio Naruto porque eso era lo único que tenias –dijo alguien de repente

-MALDITO MARICA $%&?"##$$ YA TE HE DICHO QUE NO TE METAS CON MI P…

-pero Naruto tus problemas son mis problemas amigo

-CALLATE MARICON ARGGGGGGGG me hartas VETE A LA LUNA Y NO VUELVAS

-si amigo-se fue ingenuamente el pelinegro

….

-al fin! Ya vámonos Sakura no quiero que la vieja me mate

-si ya te sigo…-dijo mientras rodaba los ojos

-o-

-_"me pregunto por qué Naruto aún no llega? De seguro se sigue besando con la pelo de chicle esa! arrgg solo de pensarlo me pone furiosa…"_

-Hinata te pasa algo?-pregunto Itachi

-ah? No nada por qué dices eso Itachi?

- bueno no será porque llevo hablándote más de 10 minutos y tu no me respondes?

-en serio? Gomen…no quería

-no importa lo bueno es que pude captar tu atención-le sonrió, ante esto Hinata no hizo nada más que sonrojarse

La puerta se abre en ese instante, dejando ver a un Naruto un tanto sofocado y a una pelirosa con las mismas condiciones que el primero

-NARUTO BAKA! NO TE PERDONARE NUNCA POR HABERME HECHO CORRER HASTA AQUÍ!-gritó furiosa la pelirosa

-perdón Sakura.-chan-respondió con algo de temor, pues el carácter de Sakura no se caracterizaba precisamente por ser el más agradable, los golpes de la pelirosa daban miedo y vaya que sí! El tuvo la suerte o mejor dicho el infortunio de conocer a profundidad tan magnos golpes

-vaya por fin se digna en apareced señor Uzumaki-dijo fríamente un pelirrojo que se encontraba sentado en la silla principal de la mesa de reunión , este tenía una mirada gélida, su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna y se podía sentir en él un aura algo oscura

-ah? Disculpa quién eres tú?-contesto así como si nada, esta simple respuesta por parte del rubio causo un gran revuelo en la sala, todos murmuraban entre sí y le dedicaban miradas de "eres tonto o qué? Acaso no conoce a…?"

-me imaginaba que diría algo así, al parecer las historias que decían de usted señor uzumaki resultaron ser acertadas, usted es un: mediocre

Aquello fue la gota que derramo el vaso, ese rarito sin cejas se había atrevido a decirle mediocre a ÉL al GRAN NARUTO UZUMAKI, ja si se creía que se iba a quedar callado después de semejante insulto, ese tío estaba loco de remate

-disculpe? EN PRIMER LUGAR!...

-Naruto por favor no digas más solo comienza con la reunión-le pidió de forma dulce Hinata, ella conocía muy bien a Naruto cuando se enfurecía y este no era el momento ni el sitio adecuado para que Naruto estallara y peor aún con el dueño de suna estando al frente.

-demo…-el tenía ganas de despedazar a ese tipo, pero la mirada suplicante que le estaba dando la ojiperla lo dejaba sin palabras, tuvo que dominar su furia…Hinata se lo había pedido y era casi imposible que él se hiciera sordo a los pedidos de su ojiperla. SU ojiperla kami! No tenía tiempo para esas cavilaciones así que nomás la dejo pasar.-está bien… bueno ya creo que hemos perdido mucho tiempo, en gran parte es mi culpa pido disculpas por mi retraso…por qué no empezaos ya con esto?

-me parece bien-se limitó a responder el pelirrojo

-bueno señor…ah disculpe me podría decir cuál es su nombre?-a todos les salió un gota en la cabeza.

-_"como puede ser tan idiota"_-se decía shikamaru

-_"Naruto tú como siempre no?"-_se decía Kiba

-NARUTO COMO SE TE OCURRE PREGUNTAR TREMENDA ESTUPIDEZ?-gritó Hinata

Todos: O.O (hasta yo)

-gomenasai Hinata, pero es que todos le dicen el dueño de suna, nunca nadie se ha dignado a decirme el nombre de este tío

-bueno este tío como tú dices se llama…ah se llama…espera se llama…-le dijo Kiba

-lo vez! Tú tampoco sabes cómo se llama este tío

-NO yo sí sé cómo se llama este tío…se llama…espera su nombre rima con algo

-no ustedes están equivocados este tío que ven aquí-dijo shikamaru- se llama…rayos cómo era que se llamaba? Que problemático

-por kami chicos como es que no conocen a este tío si es famosísimo-dijo Tenten

-BUENO ENTONCES DI COMO SE LLAMA!-gritaron al mismo tiempo Naruto, Kiba y shikamaru

-bueno su nombre sale en todas las revistas de negocios internacionales y este…

-DILO YA!-los mismos tres

-bueno se llama…

-Sabaku no gaara-dijo alguien (si ya sé no se pasen de listos yo sé que este no es el apellido de gaara pero a mí me gusta mucho como le queda )

-SI ese mismo! ven chicos que si lo sabía

-TU NO LO DIJISTE!

-quieren dejar de hacer estupideces ustedes cuatro?-gritón esta vez Tsunade a lo que todos asintieron de forma temerosa

-sí…bueno señor sabaki no gaara

-SABAKU NO GAARA IDIOTA!

-ejeje si eso mismo…señor Sabaku no gaara como ya estará al tanto de las relaciones que tiene Konoha con la empresa Kraff, tanto así que se ha llegado a la completa fusión.

-Si estoy al tanto de todo eso, así que seré directo con usted que pinta mi empresa en todo esto señor uzumaki?

_-__"ni yo lo sé rarito sin cejas, pero es lo que la vieja quiere"_-ah bueno…lo que la fusión busca es crear un bloque de negocios tan fuerte que le impida a otra empresa poder ingresar en esta, es decir que las tres empresas fusionadas serian invencibles, no habrían rivales en el mercado bueno…siendo como única excepción la empresa Hyuga, pero es por eso mismo que buscamos esa fusión esa es la única manera de poder hacerle frente a ese gran monopolio

-je ya veo así que necesitan de mi para poder funcionar como empresa competitiva no es así?

-si _"maldito niñato engreído"_

-denme buenos argumentos y lo considerare no pienso hacer trato con empresas mediocres

-sí claro-Naruto forzó una sonrisa, ese tipo no le agradaba para nada, si no fuera porque Tsunade le estaba enviando una mirada con clara intención de asesinarle si salía con una de las suyas, que más debía hacerse el tonto frente a ese tipo

…pasaron como tres horas, y a gaara no se lo veía completamente convencido es más muchos pensarían que estaba dormido a no ser por la expresión de seriedad en el rostro, este no emitió palabra alguna durante la reunión solo se limitaba a observar y proferir leves suspiros de vez en cuando una clara muestra de que se estaba aburriendo, algunos de los inversionistas eran que se cabeceaban y ni que se diga Tsunade quien ya había abierto como dos botellas de sake y estaba a la mar de lindo con el resto de inversionistas, shikamaru hace rato que se encontraba durmiendo sirviéndole como almohada la mesa, Kiba miraba el techo como si hubiera en el algo interesante. Naruto era que estrellaba repetidas veces su cabeza en la mesa _"estúpido estúpido estúpido última vez que pongo a shino a dar este tipo de conferencias"_, pero había algo que también incomodaba al rubio y era el tipo que estaba sentado al lado de la ojiperla, este no dejaba de susurrarle cosas a la ojiperla provocando en ella sonrojos de vez en cuando _"de que tanto hablan?"_ se preguntaba el ojiazul cada vez más desesperado por saber el motivo por el cual su ojiperla se sonrojaba, se le hacía raro Hinata no se sonrojaba hace años, la última vez que la vio de esa forma fue hace años, cuando estaban en el colegio, siempre que él se le acercaba ella se sonrojaba y comenzaba a tartamudear y en más de una ocasión se llego a desmayar, nunca entendió ese tipo de comportamiento por parte de ella y tampoco quiso averiguarlo. Ya no aguantaba que ese tipo estuviera cerca de su ojiperla ¿quién coño se creía ese sujeto para estar tan cerca de ella? Hace rato el tema de la negociación paso a segundo plano ahora lo más importante era: ¿quién rayos es ese tipo? ¿Por qué se le hacía conocido? ¿Por qué le estaba hablando a su Hinata? Y sobre todo ¿por qué estaba furioso?

-bien ya con todo esto he dicho los motivos de nuestra empresa señor Sabaku no gaara-termino por fin shino

-mmmm si ya veo-emitió un largo suspiro-me parecen buenas propuestas pero siento que falta algo

-y usted qué cree que falta señor Sabaku no gaara?-dijo Naruto totalmente hastiado de esa situación aunque aún más por el hecho de que ese individuo había puesto su mano encima de la mano de su Hinata. _"arrrrrg maldito quita tu mano de allí"_

-bueno señor uzumaki como sabrá mi empresa se dedica a llamar la atención de mercado joven y su empresa al parecer no está acostumbrada a tratar con gente joven, lo que quiero decirle es que necesitamos unirnos con empresas que tengan jovialidad, si no cambian en estos términos temo decirle que nunca haremos trato con ustedes

-está diciendo que debemos meternos en mercados más jóvenes?

-sí en pocas palabras es lo que quiero decirle

-ya veo-dijo Naruto mientras que con el rabillo del ojo vigilaba las acciones que ese individuo tomaba con su ojiperla

-creen que puedan aceptar el desafío que la empresa suna les está imponiendo seño uzumaki?

-Pues claro que acepto este desafío! yo nunca me he hecho para atrás en algo y mucho menos lo hare en esto. Ya vera señor gaara nuestra empresa arrasara con el mercado joven eso téngalo por seguro dattebayo!

-me parece bien-gaara rió de lado

-Naruto…-Hinata no podía sentirse más que orgullosa ese era el Naruto que tanto admiraba el que no se rendiría ante nada, el que todo obstáculo vencería sin importar cuán grande sea. Itachi vio el intenso brillo que despedían los ojos de la ojiperla, solo sonrió ante esto _"ya veo"_

-bueno hip… que tal si hacemos un receso creo que esto se está poniendo algo aburrido hip… no creen?-dijo Tsunade quien se encontraba algo ebria

-me parece buena idea Tsunade-sama-dijo uno de los inversionistas

-bueno entonces sugiero que vayamos al bar!-tan pronto lo dijo tan pronto se fue

-vieja borracha lo único que quería era beber!

-pues así parece…que problemático

-nosotros también vayamos a beber NO PODEMOS DESPERDICIAR NUESTRA JUVENTUD!

-CALLATE!

-vamos no seas gruñón Naruto disfrutemos del resto de la noche porque te aseguro que Tsunade no va a estar lúcida para el resto de la reunión y por lo tanto esta se cancelara-dijo Kiba

-si vayan muchachos yo los alcanzo después-dijo mientras veía a su ojiperla irse con ese tipo, no podía soportar ver que ese individuo le agarraba la cintura con total confianza pero qué podía hacer él? Ir hacia ellos, arrebatar a Hinata de los brazos de ese individuo, llevársela lejos de ese lugar quizás a su departamento y hacerle el amor toda la noche? Mmmm parecía buen plan…pero era un tanto arriesgado…que tal y si Hinata se enojaba con él? Ese era un hecho algo seguro…pues la última vez que intentaron algo no les fue nada bien y el salió con una estupidez de la que tanto se arrepentía así que eso quedaba descartado…entonces qué?

-Naruto que tal si vamos a la pista de baile?-dijo Sakura mientras agarraba melosamente uno de los brazos del ojiazul

-eh?-no pudo si quiera contestar porque la pelirosa ya se lo había llevado a rastras a la pista de baile

-o-

- Hinata te gustaría bailar conmigo?

-ah? No bailo muy bien que digamos, te acabaría pisando

-no importa si quieres te enseño?-le sonrió

-está bien pero que conste que te lo advertí, luego no me vayas a demandar

-jajaja no descuida nunca lo haría primor-le guiñó el ojo

-ah? Si claro-dijo algo embobada

Las luces se apagaron de repente, luego comenzaron a destellar pequeñas luces por toda la sala, la música era algo lenta, todas las parejas comenzaron a acercarse

-permíteme-le extendió Itachi cortésmente su mano

-si

Los dos se acercaron, Itachi puso sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la ojiperla, mientras que Hinata posicionaba sus manos en el cuello del pelinegro. Ambos se veían fijamente, y comenzaban a bailar al compa de la música, sus pasos estaban sincronizados perfectamente, casi desmintiendo lo dicho por la ojiperla

-ja si ves que bailas bien?-dijo burlonamente Itachi

-no soy tan buena-se defendió la ojiperla

-eres perfecta-susurro a su oído provocando un ligero escalofrió a la ojiperla

…

…

-Naruto ya estamos aquí... al parecer el baila ya comenzó, no importa esperaremos la siguiente pieza

-siguiente pieza? Sakura escucha yo no sé bailar, tengo los pies izquierdo así que te recomiendo que no bailes conmigo-trato Naruto de hacer cambiar de opinión a la ojijade

-ashhhhh déjate de tonterías, hoy bailamos y punto oíste?-le dijo o mejor dicho le ordeno Sakura

-pero…- Naruto iba a seguir replicando pero algo en la gente que bailaba le llamo la atención…SU Hinata estaba bailando demasiado pegada a ese individuo y lo peor de todo era que ese tipo amenazaba en acercársele más, esa imagen hizo que la sangre le hirviera a borbotones, su mandíbula se puso tensa y cerró sus puños con la intención de disminuir su rabia ¿qué hacia SU Hinata con ese individuo? Ese individuo no tiene el derecho de tocarla de esa manera el único que podía tocarla era él y sólo él pues Hinata era suya sólo suya y de nadie más, salía humo de su orejas, en cualquier momento explotaría y lo iba hacer ya que no pudo hacerlo mientras estuvo en la reunión por respeto a los que se encontraban presentes pues ahora no había nadie de ellos cerca, así que podía poner a esa individuo en su lugar y enseñarle de una buena vez que esa mujer ya tenía dueño. Naruto ya se iba a dirigir hacia ellos pero un par de brazos lo detuvieron, el rubio le iba a gritar a aquella persona que lo estaba deteniendo…pero freno rápido al reconocer que era Sakura quien lo estaba deteniendo. La pelirosa tenía aprisionado el brazo del rubio entre los suyos mientras que pegaba su cabeza al pecho del rubio. _"diablos por qué Sakura me tiene que interrumpir ahora?"_ se decía frustrado el ojiazul

Había pasado media hora la mesa estaba llena de varias botellas de sake vacías y un Naruto no muy lúcido que digamos se encontraba vaciando el contenido de una.

-Naruto…sabes…podemos ir a un lugar más privado si quieres?

-sí claro Sakura-el rubio no prestaba atención a las palabras de la pelirosa, su atención se encontraba puesta en ese par, encontrando el momento perfecto para arrebatarla de sus brazos y llevársela lejos… _"ya sé"_ una idea paso por su mente

-Sakura vamos a bailar-dijo decidido el rubio

-pero…Naruto todavía no termina la pieza-dijo Sakura algo desconcertada

-no importa tú solo sígueme-dijo este agarrando la mano de al ojijade y llevándosela a la pista de baile donde se encontraba su objetivo

Naruto y Sakura ya se encontraba en la pista, el rubio cogió de forma brusca a la pelirosa, su único objetivo era estar lo suficiente cerca de la ojiperla para llevársela de ahí, no le importaba por cuantos tuviera que pasar el lo iba a conseguir pues nadie se le acercaba a su ojiperla.

-Naruto me estás haciendo daño para quieres?-dijo Sakura demasiado enojada por la actitud del rubio, pues este se la pasaba pisando, y sus pies estaban sufriendo la furia del rubio. Naruto se hizo sordo a la petición que le hizo la pelirosa, en vez de parar intensifico mas sus movimientos tenía que acercarse como pudiera. Ya casi alcanzaba a su ojiperla y lo hubiera hecho a no ser por el hecho de que otra pareja se le interpuso en su camino _"rayos" _tenía que reconocer que estaba siendo algo tosco con la ojijade pero es que simplemente no podía parar cada vez mas que se acercaba a su objetivo su furia crecía y con eso los dolores de su acompañante también, después le pediría disculpas por eso pero ahora debía concentrarse en llegar hasta ella y golpear a ese individuo por haberse atrevido ponerle las manos a su mujer y claro que también le pediría explicaciones a ella por su…infidelidad? Se detuvo a pensar un rato en eso…por qué infidelidad? Si bien ellos no tenían una relación ni tampoco podían abstenerse a salir con otras personas así que eso no era infidelidad pero entonces por qué no podía dejar de sentirse furioso con unas ganas enormes de matar a ese que le estaba arrebatando a su ojiperla…poca importancia le dio a sus pensamientos no era el momento de pensar en eso después lo haría ahora tenía que concentrarse en llegar hasta su ojiperla.

Plaf!

Se escucho un gran ruido por todo el salón todas las miradas se habían posado en cierta pareja, tanto fue la desesperación del rubio por alcanzar a Hinata, que al momento de tenerla cerca no midió su fuerza y la atrajo hasta si provocando que ambos cayeran la ojiperla debajo y el rubio encima. Todos estaban expectantes ante tremenda situación. Hinata estaba descolocada, no había sentido en que momento el rubio se le acerco, ahora se encontraba a milímetros de su boca, sus respiraciones estaban algo agitadas, el rubio la miraba fijamente como estudiándola, esto le provocaba un gran sonrojo a la ojiperla. Naruto al tenerla así tan cerca solo tuvo el impulso de besarla y así lo hizo la beso. Todos miraban impresionados. Su beso era algo duro y un tanto exigente, Hinata podía percibir el olor a sake que el rubio Expedia, aquel aroma la embriagaba pero ella no podía ceder a que creía que estaba jugando? No claro que no ella no caería en su juego, que se creía que después de besar a Sakura podía besarla a ella también? Por supuesto que no ella le iba a demostrar a ese rubio que con ella no se jugaba. Empujo a Naruto y a continuación hizo algo que jamás se imagino que haría

Plaf!

Le dio una cachetada que le reviro la cara al rubio, esta fue demasiado fuerte pues la mejilla roja del rubio revelo la intensidad de la cachetada.

-QUE TE CREES QUE PUEDES VENIR A BESARME CUANDO SE TE DE LA REGALADA GANA? DESAPARECE DE MI VIDA UZUMAKI!-gritó la ojiperla, Naruto la miraba desconcertado con una mano en la mejilla que recibió la furia de la ojiperla.

Itachi se le acerco a la ojiperla por detrás- ven Hinata no te agites tanto… si quieres te llevo a tu casa

-si por favor…me duele mucho la cabeza…no aguanto estar aquí

-como digas-se la llevo de ahí

…

…

Todos hicieron un círculo alrededor de rubio, Naruto aun se encontraba desconcertado, no quería creer que la dulce Hinata que tanto conocía le había pegado a él…eso nunca había ocurrido? Aquel golpe no solo lo había herido físicamente sino que también emocionalmente, que había pasado con Hinata para que haiga actuado de esa forma?... _"Hinata me odia"_ pensó dolido. Se levanto lentamente del suelo. Tenía la cabeza gacha quería irse de ahí…pero donde? De seguro que Hinata no lo dejaría entrar esa noche…Hinata le dolía pensar en ella, como se odiaba, sus estúpidas acciones lo terminaban alejando cada vez más de ella.

-Naruto…

-Sakura por favor necesito estar solo –dicho esto se fue en dirección al baño

-o-

-Hinata te encuentras bien?-dijo Itachi mientras conducía

-no-se sincero la ojiperla

-dime tienes problemas con ese rubio?

-no entiendo a que juega? Primero se estaba besando con Sakura y luego viene a mí y me besa así como si nada…no aguanto sentirme tan vulnerable.

-pues deja de sentirte así, demuéstrale a ese tío que lo que el haga a ti ya no te interesa, Hinata no puedes derrumbarte, créeme hombres como ese no valen la pena y mucho menos que alguien como tu…tan hermosa y perfecta derrame lágrimas por basuras como él, Hinata si tú me lo permites yo…sé que es muy pronto, ninguno de los dos nos conocemos demasiado, pero quiero decirte que tú me gustas mucho y si tú me lo permites yo puedo hacerte feliz y jamás permitiría que ese tipo vuelva a hacerte sufrir…que me dices quieres intentar conmigo?-dijo Itachi mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Hinata de forma dulce borrando los rastros de sus lágrimas.

-yo…te agradezco mucho lo que me ofreces…pero yo aún no estoy lista para comenzar una relación con alguien…apenas llevo un mes de haber terminado con mi ex novio…y aún no me he recuperado del todo…gracias Itachi…pero debo rechazar tu propuesta, ni si quiera te conozco…necesito conocerte bien para…

-ver si nuestra relación tiene futuro?

-si…

-pues si es así…descuida Hinata nos llegaremos a conocer y prometo que te voy a conquistar

-espero Itachi…realmente lo espero.

-o-

-estúpido estúpido estúpido estúpido ESTUPIDO!-se decía Naruto sin parar, desquitándose con su cabeza, golpeándola innumerables veces contra la puerta del baño –estúpido…y lo peor de todo es que Hinata se fue con ese tío…ni si quiera pude evitar que se fuera con él…Hinata ahora sí que me odia, no entiendo por qué me comporte así…que es lo que me está pasando?-se agarró los cabellos con desesperación-la culpa la tiene ese tipo, si no se le hubiera acercado a Hinata nada de esto hubiera sucedido-sabía que era una estupidez culpar a otros por sus acciones, pero es que simplemente no podía dejar de pasar por su mente la imagen de Hinata bailando muy pegada a ese tipo, eso lo enfurecía, ese individuo había tocado a su Hinata (sé que solo digo tipo pero entiendan Naruto no sabe aún como se llama) se acerco al urinario pues su naturaleza ya le estaba pidiendo expulsar toda la bebida ingerida durante la noche, se desabrocho el pantalón y…-ahhhhh al fin ya me urgía, bebí mucho es lógico que quiera ir al baño-en eso momento apareció la imagen de Hinata en su cabeza toda sensual invitándolo al…-no espera no puedo pensar en ese tipo de cosas mientras estoy así…arrrrg y lo peor es que Hinata debe estar ahora con ese tipo, como lo odio pero ya vera le voy a enseñar a ese tío que nadie se mete con mi Hinata o me dejo de llamar NARUTO UZUMAKI DATTEBAYO!...

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Se escucharon gritos de mujer por todo el edificio (si sé que esto se parece a una parte del capítulo mmmm creo que 5 bueno como sea pero es que me gusta cuando los hombres gritan como mujeres es tan kawuaiiiiiiiiiii)

-ME LLEVAAAAAAAAA

…

…

-uh? Pero que son esos gritos?-salió alguien de los cubículos particulares-oye tú fuiste el que grito?

"_no kami por qué tuvo que estar precisamente el aquí! Naruto calma no vas a morir solo finge"_

-quien yo? –dijo Naruto con una pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalando por su frente

-ah es el perdedor de Konoha-dijo gaara dirigiéndose al lavabo

"_maldito gaara…arrrrg pero no puedo ahora te salvaste diablos lárgate ya!"_

-y ahora qué te pasa? Por qué estas tan sudado?

-YO NO ESTOY SUDADO!-"_ahhhhh kami no aguanto duele! Ya lárgate gilipollas"_

-aparte de mediocre pervertido a donde llegaras con eso? Mmmm aunque por qué no te has movido de allí?

-eh yo?-dijo Naruto quien en todo ese momento no se había volteado, estaba en un pequeño rincón del baño

-si por qué no te mueves de allí? Acaso ocultas algo?-dijo mientras se acercaba un poco más al rubio

-NO yo NO oculto nada…son suposiciones tuyas así que aléjate!

-entonces por qué te pones tan nervioso cuando yo me acerco?-lo observo inquiridoramente

-HAZ VISTO TU CARA GILIPOLLAS? NO ERES PRECISAMENTE UN DAVID BECKHAM!-grito Naruto desesperado

"_no kami si se acerca más lo vera NOOOOOOOOOOOO que vergüenza"_

-LARGATE GILIPOLLAS AQUÍ NO HAY NADA QUE VER!

-lo sé pero me gusta que la gente se desespere y tu cara esta mas de risa-sonrió de lado

-MALDITO INFELIZ!

-así que sea lo que sea lo veré igual no importa cuánto te resistas algún día tendremos que salir de aquí-se sentó pacientemente en el piso del baño. Naruto estaba que se arrancaba los pelos, si es que pudiera lo hiciera, pues tenía las dos manos ocupadas en sus partes nobles

-POR QUE NO TE VAS A MIRARTE MEJOR LOS

-no ya te dije no me iré hasta ves lo que escondes

-NO ESCONDO NADA!-gritó Naruto

-oye y que tanto te tapas ahí no estarás masturbándote?

-como crees me excite con ver tu cara y no pude aguantarme CLARO QUE NO ESTUPIDO ME QUEDE ATORADO! _"listo ya lo dije! no me importa si se burla pero ya no aguanto más el dolor que esto provoca"_

-atorado?-el pelirrojo levanto una ceja y puso una cara de no entiendo mierda lo que me quieres decir

-SI ATORADO ATRAPADO ATRANCADO QUIERES ALGO MAS ESPECIFICO?

-pero cómo atrapado? No entiendo atrapado de qué?

-COMO QUIERES QUE TE LO DIGA IMBECIL MI P… SE QUEDO ATORADO EN LA CREMALLERA

-en la cremallera? Espera quieres decir que está atorado

-SI ATORADO!

-pero…a ver deja verte

-QUE? NI DE COÑA MALDITO PERVERTIDO

-no podre ayudarte si no se cómo se encuentra el problema

-Y QUIEN DICE QUE YO NECESITO TU AYUDA? YO EL GRAN NARUTO UZUMAKI NO NECESITA DE LA AYDA DE NADIE JAJAJAJA (risa exagerada)

-pues al parecer sí que necesitas mi ayuda vamos no seas orgulloso y solo déjame ver como esta eso quizás no sea algo tan grave

-es que si es grave…-dijo con una mirada sombría

-que tan grave no creo que las bolas estén arriba del palito eso sería algo…

-lo están-

-pero cómo coño hiciste que pasara es?

-Y TU CREES QUE YO LO SE SOLO PASO SI?- Naruto se volteo dejando ver una parte de la cremallera abierta y en esta se asomaba algo

-pero es que están totalmente arriba-gaara dio un largo suspiro parecía que iba a decir algo pero…jajajjajajajajaja espera debo llamar a alguien-dijo gaara saliendo del baño

-EY A QUIEN VAS A LLAMAR? GILIPOLLAS ESPERA

…

…

-ven kankuro te digo que debes verlo jajajajaja es algo que nunca he visto jajajaja-gaara no podía parar de reírse (si es algo raro pero hasta yo me riera de esa situación jajaja)

-si ya voy _"debe ser algo bueno como para que gaara se esté riendo de esa manera"_

-mira ahí esta

-mmm yo no veo nada

-venga Naruto voltéate

-QUE ME VOLTEE QUE PIENSAS QUE ES CIRCO INFELIZ?

-pero jajajaja es que jajaja

-oigan que son todos eso gritos-dijo Kiba entrando al baño junto con shikamaru y lee

-_"ay no llegaron los otros kami tu me odias verdad?"_

-es que jajaja

-mmm Sabaku no gaara está bien?-dijo shikamaru

-la verdad no lo sé no ha parado de reír desde que me trajo aquí y la verdad es que ya me estoy incomodando un poco-contesto kankuro

-oe Naruto que haces en ese rincón ven! aun hay tiempo de beber unas cuantas copas-dijo Kiba

-SI amigo hay que aprovechar que Tsunade –sama y los viejos se encuentran ebrios-dijo lee

-eh? Yo los alcanzo…-la voz le salió algo temblosa

-oe Naruto por que estas sudando mucho? No estarás masturbándote? Qué asco hubieras esperado hasta llegar a tu casa no ves que ahí está tu muñeca inflable

-MALDITO LASSIE YA TE DIJE QUE ESO LO HICE SOLO UNA VEZ?-Naruto no se dio cuenta pero en su arrebato se volteo ante todos dejando a la vista su "pequeño" problema

-QUE ES ESO?-dijo lee

-oh kami estoy viendo doble. Soy yo o veo las bolas arriba-dijo Kiba

-no yo también las veo-dijo shikamaru impresionado de lo que veía

-si ves kankuro jajaja

-jajajajaja –rio Kiba –jajajaa sabia que alguna día esto pasaría gracias kami! lee trae la cámara

-NI SE TE OCURRA INFELIZ!

-esto era lo que me decías gaara…pero oye chico como coño le hiciste para meter todo eso en ese espacito-dijo kankuro aguantándose la risa

-no lo sé yo solo quiero bajarlo ya-dijo mas que desesperado

-pues esta difícil-dijo shikamaru

-ya se cortémoslo con una cierra-dijo lee

-QUE ACASO ME QUIERES MATAR!

-gomen pero es que no se me ocurre nada mas-dijo lee con lagunas saliendo de sus ojos

-llamemos a Tsunade-sama-propuso shikamaru

-y para que quiero yo que venga esa vieja borracha?

-pues tengo entendido que Tsunade-sama fue medido en su juventud quizás pueda ayudarte

-estás loco si piensas que voy aponer mi bien más preciado en manos de esa alcohólica

-bueno de bien más preciado creo que ya exageras-susurro Kiba

-TU TE CALLAS

-entonces quédate con esa cosa atrapada toda tu vida y te olvidas del sexo de por vida

-está bien llamen a la vieja T_T

…

…pasaron algunos minutos

-Tsunade-sama Tsunade-sama venga tiene que ayudar a mi amigo-dijo lee trayendo consigo a Tsunade

-ah? Que amigo? Quien eres tú? No vas a cobrarme la cuenta del sake verdad?-dijo Tsunade que a duras penas y podía mantenerse de pie

-no venga por favor

-al baño de hombres? Y qué coño quieres que yo haga en el baño de hombres? No me estarás llevando allí para violarme verdad? Ah hip… está bien hip… pero esto te costara-Tsunade se comenzó a desabrochar su blusa. Una vez que se la quito se la arrojo a lee (así como hacen los strippers)-ven pequeño te enseñare lo que es una mujer de verdad-Tsunade acerco la cabeza de lee a sus pechos y comenzó apretujarlo en medio de ellos, el pobre muchacho estaba que se moría de miedo y de asfixia pues tremendos pechos sí que te quitan el aire.

-oye lee Tsunade-sama…lee? Tsunade-sama que le está haciendo a lee?-dijo Kiba

-eh? Pues oe hip tu que estás haciendo entre mis pechos? PERVERTIDO!-de un solo golpe lo mando a volar al pobre lee

-mmm a donde caerá? Bahhhhhh me vale venga Tsunade-sama se necesita de su ayuda-Kiba le agarro la mano y se la llevo al baño

-pero? En que…espera creo que voy a…

Bluahhhhhhhhhhh

-QUE ASCO!

…

…

-envié a ese idiota de Kiba para que apurara a lee y todavía no regresa pueden ser tan lerdos? Que problemáticos

-oe y tu como vas con eso?-pregunto kankuro a Naruto

-mmm pues la verdad déjame decirte que DUELE!

-creo que se está poniendo morado

-QUE! SHIKAMARU QUE SIGNIFICA ESO ES ALGO MALO?

-no quiero ser pesimista pero despídete de tener hijos dudo mucho que esa cosa funcione después de eso y si se tarda empeorara más

-MALDITOS KIBA Y LEE DONDE RAYOS SE METIERON?-grito desesperado el rubio

-ya estamos aquí imbécil no es necesario que grites-dijo de pronto Kiba que se encontraba junto a Tsunade

-oye y a ti que te paso? Apestas Kiba!-dijo Naruto tapándose la nariz

-tú solo cállate quieres?

-mmm bien ya me tienen aquí espero que sea algo importante como para interrumpirme en mis negocios

-QUE NEGOCIOS VIEJA BORRACHA?

-A MI NO ME DIGAS VIEJA MOCOSO DE PORRA! Y a ver cuál es el problema si no me lo dicen ahora-se tronó los puños ante la mirada aterradora de todos-os juro que todos estarán en serios problemas

-pues Tsunade-sama la trajimos hasta aquí para que nos ayude con un pequeño problema-dijo Kiba

-cuál problema?

-Naruto voltéate y muéstrale tu pequeño problema a Tsunade-sama

-está bien T^T-Naruto hizo caso omiso a lo que le dijo Kiba, este se volteo y mostro su problema a Tsunade. La rubia para tener una visión más real del problema se puso unos pequeños lentes que quien sabe donde los saco y se acerco más

-mmm bien solo tengo una pregunta COMO COÑO HICISTE QUE ESO QUEDARA ARRIBA?

-Y YO QUE SE! POR QUE TODOS ME HACEN LA MISMA PREGUNTA?

-pues debes admitirlo eso es sorprendente

-bien solo podemos hacer una cosa

-que cosa?-pregunto algo dudoso por la seriedad de Tsunade

-si ya lo pudiste subir que fue la cosa más difícil bajarlo no será un problema

-bajarlo? Pero cómo? no ve que está atorado

-si imbécil no te pases de listo para eso tendré que usar algo de fuerza-dijo mientras se arremangaba la camisa

-NO ESPERE! QUE VA HACER?

-pues bajarlo-dijo como si fuera lo más obvio

-BAJARLO? NO ESPERE ESPERE NO ES NECESARIO TOMAR MEDIDAS TAN ARRIESGADAS MIRE YA ESTOY BIEN LO VE? PUEDO VIVIR ASI

-no claro que no debo actuar rápido-dijo ya posicionando sus manos en la cremallera del rubio-solo dolerá un poco

-NO TSUNADE! NO PROMETO NUNCA MAS DECIRLE VIEJA PERO POR FAVOR NO LO HAGA!

-ay por kami Naruto no seas marica esto no dolerá, prometo que no te va a doler…mucho-susurro por lo bajo

-LA OI!

-bien aquí vamos a la cuenta de tres

-NO ESPERE!

-dos

-TSUNADE NO POR FAVOR ESPERE

-uno

Track

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Se volvieron a escuchar gritos de mujer por todo el edificio seguido por el ruido de alguien cayendo al suelo.

…

…

-DOCTOR DOCTOR SE DESANGRA-dijo una de los paramédicos que cargaban la camilla de Naruto.

-LLEVENLO A LA AMBULANCIA RAPIDO!-dijo el doctor mientras le ponía algo de hielo en aquella parte.

…

…

-DOCTOR LA CAMILLA DONDE ESTABA EL PACIENTE SE DAÑO

-QUE? PERO SI ERA NUEVA

Se podía ver a una Naruto con el rostro pálido, los ojos blancos y con espuma saliendo de la boca

-kami por qué a mi?

JAJAJAJJAJAJAJA

Nadie en toda su vida había visto reír tanto a gaara como aquella noche, al parecer era el que más lo disfrutaba pues hasta fotos tomo.

**Perdónenme perdónenme perdónenme perdónenme perdónenme****perdónenme perdónenme perdónenme perdónenme perdónenme perdónenme perdónenme perdónenme perdónenme perdónenme yo sé que me merezco su odio y quizás ya ni si quiera haiga alguien que lea este fic gomen ya tenía gran parte de este capítulo hecho. Pero tuve un percance no pude actualizarlo pronto porque he estado algo enferma tengo quistes en los ovarios y dentro de una semana me operan a decir verdad tengo algo de miedo no sé como saldré de esa operación. Quizás muchos digan que estoy loca por poner bromas en un momento como ese cuando Hinata y Naruto se habían peleado pero es que este es un fic de humor y no puedo dejar el humor de lado y créanme si puse este incidente fue por algo yo no pongo las cosas por poner. Ah por cierto esa parte del pequeño problema de Naruto la saque de una película se llama loco por mary la recomiendo. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y les agradecería mucho que me envíen sus reviews la verdad necesito apoyo estoy en un momento crucial de mi vida (quizás este exagerando pero quien sabe lo que pueda pasar) **


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo XVII**

-así que eso fue lo que realmente sucedió jaja-dijo Temari llevándose una mano a la boca casi no pudiendo aguantar las ganas de reír que el suceso le causaba

-si deberías haber visto su cara y lo mas cómico fue la risa del dueño de suna-dijo shikamaru

-uhm dueño de suna? Ese nombre se me hace familiar

-pues sí, es la empresa con la que intentamos negociar, su dueño es Sabaku no gaara

-SABAKU NO GAARA!

-si mujer que ya te lo he dicho no grites así

-perdón pero Sabaku no gaara es… mi hermano-dijo como dudando en decirlo o no

-tu hermano?

-te acuerdas que te dije que cuando tenía 15 años me escape de casa de mis padres y me fui a vivir con mi abuela…que en paz descanse-mientras se persignaba

-amén

-bueno Sabaku no gaara en este caso gaara es mi hermano menor, hace como 10 años que no lo veo a él ni a kankuro

-kankuro? Ese también es tu hermano

-si es mi hermano mayor

-pero…por qué no me dijiste que tienes hermanos?-Dijo el Nara algo enojado

-es que…tú nunca me preguntaste amor…-hizo una expresión de niña buena

-ESO NO SE PREGUNTA! Acaso que tu sales con un chico y lo primero que le preguntas es…tienes hermanos? Por favor Temari invéntate una excusa más creíble y no me vengas con esa cara porque no pienso caer otra vez

-shikamaru no te enojes conmigo, no te dije acerca de mi familia porque…bueno ni yo sé porque

-no te entiendo por qué ocultaste algo como eso?

-bueno…es que yo rompí los lazos con mi familia y prácticamente para mí ya no existen

-Temari-dijo extrañado por las palabras de su mujer-pero…

-déjalo ya shikamaru y ven que creo que el bebe se despertó por tus gritos

-eh? Temari no metas al be...-pero no pudo continuar ya que unos labios se posaron en los suyos impidiendo que terminara con su "reprimenda"

-déjalo si? Shikamaru y mejor…-dijo Temari depositando sus labios en el cuello del Nara y casi arrastrándolo hacia las escaleras que daban al cuarto matrimonial… una clara invitación

-mmm no que el bebe se despertó-dijo algo divertido ya advirtiendo las acciones de su querida esposa

-creo que ya se durmió

-pues entonces lo hace muy rápido

-obvio se parece al padre se duerme donde sea y… en cualquier momento –dándole énfasis a lo último

-oh por favor! Todavía te acuerdas de eso? Ya sé que fue mi error quedarme dormido en plena luna de miel pero…

-TE QUEDASTE DORMIDO EN PLENO ACTO IMBECIL! (Solo shikamaru solo shikamaru puede hacer esas cosas)

-pero es que estaba cansado con todo eso de la boda, casi ni pude dormir entiéndeme

-sí pero…DORMIRTE CUANDO YA ESTABAMOS A PUNTO DE CONSUMARLO ESO ES DE IDIOTAS

-lo sé…te pedí disculpas no? Entonces por qué tanto jaleo con el temita de la luna de miel? Ni que fuera al único hombre en la tierra que no le hubiera pasado esto ( si shikamaru a que hombre no le pasa eso?)

-shikamaru eres al único que le puede pasar eso

-mm problemática

-ya amor no te enojes, yo te amo así como eres-lo abrazó por la cintura y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios

-mmm

-te amo

-yo…que problemático

-di que me amas…

-uhm

-di que me amas amor-dijo con una sonrisa forzada

-ehmm

-si amor solo dilo-la vena de su frente se le estaba haciendo más notoria, se estaba enojando y shikamaru lo sabia

-eh…es que…

-si mi amor-hizo más presión en su abrazo

-yo…que problemático

…

-IDIOTA!

Buahhhhhhhhhhh se escucho un llanto que provenía desde arriba de las escaleras, no había que ser genios para saber de quién se trataba

-ay nooo y con lo mucho que me costó dormirlo…de esta no te salvas shikamaru así que ven y ayúdame!-subió por las escaleras con grandes pisadas casi parecía un sumo

…

…

-que mujer más problemática-shikamaru sonrió-_te amo_-dijo casi en un susurro. Pues sí a shikamaru se le hacía difícil decir esa palabra, pero eso no significa que no lo sintiera por su esposa, no estaba en sus costumbres el decirle te amo a su esposa. Pero ella sabía lo que el moreno sentía porque cuando estaban muy íntimos, shikamaru siempre se lo decía, eran apenas murmullos pero ella los podía escuchar perfectamente.

-o-

-por favor doctor dígame la verdad… me voy a morir?-decía un rubio acostado en una cama de hospital

-por favor Naruto no seas dramático-decía un chico con apariencia de perro apoyado en el umbral del cuarto

-claro como a tu p…no es al que le paso esto, tú estas tranquilote no?

-claro porque soy yo, y yo no pienso en cosa impuras cuando hago pis

-yo no estaba pensando en algo impuro imbécil _"bueno si pero…no era para acabar así"_

-si Naruto y yo soy el papa

-en serio?

-NO IDIOTA!

-bueno jóvenes ya dejen de pelear-dijo un señor ya bastante mayor, llevaba puesta una bata blanca (obvio que no solo lleva eso, pero es que me da pereza describirlo todo XD) su sonrisa inspiraba confianza-y con respecto a usted señor uzumaki su asunto no es tan grave, pudimos detener el sangrado a tiempo porque si no hubiéramos tenido que bajarle los huev…

-huev…

-SAI QUE HACES AQUÍ?

-bueno Naruto nadie me quiso rentar el cohete para ir a la luna, así que ni modo no pude ir

-idiota…era un sarcasmo, pero eso no explica el por qué coño estas aquí?

-bueno me dijeron que te habían castrado y vine a darte apoyo moral

-NO NECESITO TU ESTUPIDO APOYO MORAL! ADEMAS IDIOTA NO ME HAN CASTRADO!

-en serio? Y yo que venía a pedir permiso al hospital para tomarle unas fotografías a tu p… para el recuerdo de que tuviste uno

-IDIOTA AHORA SI TE MATO!

-cálmese por favor-dijo el doctor-no es bueno que se altere, mañana será dado de alta, mientras tanto tendrá que permanecer en reposo

-arrrrg ni que hubiera parido

-no pero míralo de esta forma es como si hubieras vuelto a nacer-dijo Kiba

-idiota-si lo reconocía era todo un gafe solo a él le podía pasar esto, pero lo que más le enojaba era que le había dado el camino libre a ese tipo para irse con Hinata…por cierto algo se le olvidaba pero qué?

….

….

-oe Naruto por cierto me das dinero para comprar un algodón de azúcar-dijo Kiba

Algodón de azúcar? Por qué coño Kiba le pedía dinero para comprar algodón de azúcar ¿si este ganaba mejor que el **por el momento…** mmmm ahora que lo pensaba De qué color era el algodón de azúcar?

_Rosa _

_Rosa_

_Rosa_

_Rosa _

-era con algo rosa, pero no sé que es

-la pantera rosa?

-no… bueno casi, pero…

-la niña fresa?

-no…además no creo que sea niña

_Rosa _

_Rosa _

…

-SAKURA!-por fin pudo recordar que había dejado plantada ala pelirosa en media pista de baile _"kami ahora si me castran"_-oye cara de perro has visto a Sakura-chan?

-mmm a Sakura?

-no a tu madre

-idiota! Y no. No la he visto desde que llegamos al hospital, ahora me darás dinero para mi dulce?

-o-

-bueno Hinata me dirás ahora lo que vas hacer?

…

-se que recién te conozco, pero quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí-tomo su mano entre las suyas haciendo gran contraste entre las toscas manos de él y la suave y delicada mano de ella-que dices?

-gracias Itachi-kun… y sí ya tome una decisión

-cual es princesa?

-voy a mudarme ya no soporto vivir en el mismo sitio que Naruto, ya nada es igual entre nosotros, las cosas se están poniendo más difíciles y tengo miedo de volver a caer no soportaría pasar de nuevo por eso…no lo soportaría

-entiendo…quieres que te ayude con eso?

-no quiero causarte molestias

-no para nada, te puedo conseguir un departamento

-en serio?

-tengo ciertas relaciones con bienes raíces y si yo quiero ellos pueden mostrarte unos cuantos pisos

-arigato Itachi-kun, no sé cómo pagarte el favor que vas a hacerme

-piensa en lo que te dije Hinata –la tomo de las manos y se acerco a su mejilla depositando un tierno beso en ella provocando un leve sonrojo en estos

-_"lo intentaré" _lo haré…

-bueno te dejo para que descanses no me gustan mucho esos mareos que te dan

-solo nos detuvimos 3 veces

-sí pero esas tres veces fueron porque te sentiste mareada y en la última vomitaste en mi coche

-lo sé…siento lo de tu coche

-no importa, nada que un buen autolavado no pueda resolver

-arigato de nuevo

-cuídate si? Y anda a que te revise un médico?

-Itachi-kun no es nada solo fueron tres simples mareos

-bueno bueno no te molesto más, te llamo luego para quedar con eso de la mudanza. Chao princesa

-adiós-

Hinata entro al departamento, se quedo mirando cada detalle de este, mentiría si dijera que no extrañaría este sitio, porque si lo extrañaría, este fue el lugar que la acogió por más de tres años, había vivido tantas cosas allí, tantas cosas con Naruto…no pudo evitar que una lágrima rodara por su mejilla, pero ya su decisión estaba tomada, tenía que alejarse de Naruto por su bien, sabía que le dolería pero se dañaría aun más si se quedaba viviendo en ese piso junto a él, con sus emociones a flor de piel, pues el beso que le dio Naruto había despertado en ella cierta…pasión oculta…a quien engañaba le gusto, le encanto ese beso desenfrenado mezclado con sake, fue para ella un afrodisiaco, demasiado tentador, si hubiera seguido más tiempo debajo del rubio de seguro que iban a parar a un hotel. Hinata se reprendió ante esos pensamientos, recordando que se había prohibido enamorarse de nuevo de_ él,_ debía huir de ahí, mañana llamaría a Itachi para arreglar lo del piso, no se iba a desmoronar por ese beso, no se iba a ilusionar con él, pues bien se veía que seguía coladito por Sakura, se lo había demostrado al besarla kami! Solo de recordar la hacía enfurecerse y con qué cara después vino a besarla a ella. Ahora _él_ debía estar divirtiéndose de lo lindo con _ella. _Pobre tonta, así se sentía; pero ya no más! Le iba a demostrar a ese hombre que con ella no se jugaba y que no se dejaría desmoronar por algo tan simple…aunque la verdad ese algo tan simple le dio un vuelco tan grande a su corazón, pero no señor! Ella no iba a demostrárselo, saldría adelante…o quizás no. eso no lo sabía

-o-

-ya lo tienes?-se escucho la voz de alguien desde el teléfono, su voz algo ronca claramente fingida

-sí…ya falta poco para ver nuestro pago –contesto otra persona, dentro de una cabina telefónica, en una calle poco transcurrida, debido a la poca iluminación haciendo de este un sitio ideal para los antisociales y prostitutas. Sintió en su sien el frio metálico de un revólver, ligeramente inclinado formando una ángulo entre su oreja y su cráneo, giro un poca la vista y descubrió a su agresor. Un hombre de piel trigueña, de barba a medio afeitar, de ojos y cabellos oscuros como la misma noche que los envolvía, su mano temblaba ligeramente…quizás no era experto

-dame todo lo que tengas o te vuelo los sesos en este momento- una sonrisa torcida se dibujo en su cara

El sonido del gatillo y pronto el de una bala saliendo del cañón fue lo que se escucho, siendo perfectamente captado por el hombre del otro lado de la línea.

…

…

…

-ja veo que ya andas en las tuyas-se escucho de pronto la misma voz que inicio la llamada

-solo era un colt M1911 patético…-

-se que te diviertes usando tu juguete, pero no es momento de hacerte el necesitado de la policía, ven rápido y dime todo lo que sepas

-no me des ordenes, sé lo que tengo que hacer-colgó el teléfono de manera abrupta

-o-

-ya me quiero iiiiiiiiiiiiir maldita vieja no te me acerques con esa botella de sake! Todavía no comprendo cómo es que te dejaron entrar en ese estado?

-veras…hip…tengo algo muy…hip importante que hip decirte

-y que me puede decir una borracha como ah? Explícame

-hip…todo a su tiempo pequeño idiota

-mm

-bueno…hip…el dueño de suna mmm como era que se llamaba el tipo?

-gaara

-ah sí gasa

-gaara vieja borracha!

-me ha hip llamado

-y? que es lo que quiere?

-NO ME INTERRUMPAS CABRON! hip… bueno me ha llamado hip adivina para que me ha llamado? (kami que bipolar!)

-no lo sé! Deja ya de meter tanto jaleo y dilo de una buena vez!

-QUE HAS DICHO ACASO ME HAS LLAMADO VIEJA BRUJA!

-eh? no No espera yo no…-no pudo continuar las palabras se le cortaron al no sentir el aire en sus pulmones pues Tsunade le había propinado un fuerte codazo en el estómago del rubio _"aparte de borracha está loca por kami por qué a mí?"_

-eso es para que hip aprendas a no meterte con hip una dama ah y por cierto dame hip esa pequeña cosa que está a un lado de la silla

-cual la bacinilla de enfermo?

-si esa

-y para que…? OH POR KAMI QUE ASCO!-ya era muy tarde tunada ya había vomitado

-uhhhh al fin… bueno hip en que iba?

-algo que dijo gaara

-y quien ese paquito?

-arrrrg el dueño de suna! Por kami Tsunade dímelo ya!

-oh si bueno estuve hablando con este Paquito y me dijo hip… que iba a reconsiderar nuestra propuesta

-en serio?

-siiiiiiii y lo mejor de todo es que el próximo lunes ya lo tendremos en la emprese ajustando ciertos pendientes

-en serio? pero no entiendo el tipo digo sabaku no guara no se veía emocionado con la propuesta, ni si quiera le tomo interés, por que ahora cambia de opinión?

-pueeeees digamos que tu tuviste algo que ver en esta decisión?

-yo? pero que exactamente hice yo para que cambia de opinión de un momento a otro?

-bueno ah…este…nadie te ha dicho que eres muy chistoso?

-no… eso que tiene que ver con lo otro?

-pues digamos como que al dueño de suna le ha gustado tu espíritu jovial

-y espíritu jovial se entiende como…

-como el espectáculo que hiciste en el baño

-Y A ESO LE LLAMAS ESPIRITU JOVIAL? FUE UNA DESGRACIA LO QUE SUCEDIÓ! ME QUIRES DECIR QUE POR ESO ESE RARO DE MIERDA ACEPTO EL ESTUPIDO CONTRATO? NO ME JODAS!

- el raro de mierda está afuera

-Y A MI ME VALE UNA MIERDA QUE SE ENCUENTRE AFUERA

-pues a mí no-dijo gaara entrando de improviso a la habitación-he dicho que he aceptado tu propuesta

-PORQUE MI P… SE ATORO VERDAD?

-si… es decir no. Me parece que tienes esa jovialidad que estamos buscando como sabrás mi empresa atrae al público joven y estoy seguro que si adaptamos tu empresa al estilo de la mía podremos crear algo fuerte es por eso que he aceptado, pero eso no significa que completamente porque quiero ver si podrán soportar el impacto de este cambio, como saben solo los más fuertes sobreviven

-es decir que si no se hubiera atorado mi…-dijo Naruto que no había escuchado nada de lo que dijo el pelirrojo, estaba mas indignado que interesado

-Naruto no seas rencoroso, por una cosita chiquita haces tanto problema-dijo Tsunade

-sabe no entendí lo de cosita chiquita

-lo que sea… y bien Paquito digo sábana con garra

-saba…

-shhh no me interrumpas en mi discurso crucial y bueno sábana con garra empezamos el próximo lunes?

-por mí no hay problema mientras más rápido mejor

-bueno así será jajajajajJAJAJAJAJA- Tsunade comenzó a reír de forma psicópata, Naruto y gaara se miraban con terror en la ojos boca, nariz, oreja, frente, bueno cara

-o-

-Naruto… porque cada vez que pienso en ti siento como mariposas en mi estómago? Siento que en mi vientre se mueve algo…será algo que siento por ti?-de pronto Hinata comenzó a sentirse mal, otra vez esas fuertes ganas de vomitar aparecieron, tuvo que correr al baño a vomitar por séptima vez en el día, aquello ya no le estaba gustando, desde hace una semana que comenzaron esos cambios en ella, pero no sabía a qué se debía _"quizás deba ser porque últimamente ando comiendo de mas"_ pensó ella, pero algo en su interior le decía que era más complejo que un dolor de estómago, quizás eso nuevo que estaba surgiendo dentro de ella le cambiaria la vida, y temía que no fuera solo a ella

-que tengo en mi? será que algo malo estará surgiendo dentro de mí? –Pequeñas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas-tengo miedo- se sentó en el piso del baño y se abrazo así misma buscando algo de consuelo-y si me muero…-paso sus manos por su vientre- será un tumor lo que tengo? kami no…

**Hola a todos los que leen o leían mi fic, les quiero pedir disculpas por haber demorado siglos en actualizar, espero que me perdonen y me den una oportunidad, pero es que tuve ciertos contratiempos, estuve en recuperación y hubiera subido el capitulo el día jueves pero tuve que ir a un viaje de la u, lo sé no tengo excusa ni perdón, solo espero que en serio me perdonen y que sigan leyendo mi fic, quizás ya ni lo lean, porque quizás digan que la trama ya no les está gustando, porque no hay mucho naruhina, solo les pido paciencia, quizás ahora digan queremos mas naruhina, pero si hago eso se distorsionaría la historia, les prometo que después lo habrá y mucho créanme (XD yo soy la que lo escribe) será muy meloso, solo les pido paciencia y que porfa porfa porfa déjenme reviews, solo así sabré que alguien sigue leyendo esta historia, pues últimamente han escaseado los reviews, pero eso no significa que no vaya a continuarlo, así sea que no tenga ningún comentario lo seguiré hasta final pues ese es mi camino ninja perdón me confundí de trama XDD, pero si no lo termino me decepcionare a mí misma, solo les pido que le den una oportunidad y que me digan alguna crítica constructiva, algo que no les guste. Con respecto a mi otro fic yo soy Hinata la fea, el próximo capítulo estará listo en algunos días, no os desesperéis, lo subiré pronto, quiero dar gracias de verdad muchas gracias a Hinata-sama 198 muchísimas gracias tú has sido muy fiel, gracias tus comentarios siempre me animan a seguir escribiendo. Bueno ya no los molesto mas con mis penurias jejeje, que tengan un bonito día, tarde o noche lo que sea **


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo XVIII**

-estúpido Naruto arrrg como se le ocurre dejarme plantada, el idiota ese…se supone que ya tenía planeado todo para que esa noche fuera mío-decía una pelirosa mientras caminaba por el centro de la ciudad cargada con un montón de bolsas, seguramente haciendo sus compras diarias.

La pelirosa se dirigió hacia un local que servía toda clase de postres franceses y se sentó en la primera mesa que vio, sin percatarse de si ésta estuviera ocupada o no, estaba demasiado furiosa aunque quizás estuviese más preocupada.

- el muy soquete arrrg solo de acordarme me da ganas de matarlo ¿y ahora yo que hago? Se supone que debía tenerlo esa noche, todo mi plan se fue a la porra…

-Mmm con que a la porra-dijo de pronto alguien

-sí ¿puedes creerlo? Yo ya tenía un plan y estaba completamente segura de que no fallaría pero alguien se me adelanto.

-Mmm

-no eres muy hablador…ESPERA POR QUE COÑO ESTAS EN MI MESA?(Otra ¬¬)

-hmp en primera yo ya estaba en esta mesa, tú fuiste la que se sentó sin mi consentimiento así que yo debería hacerte esa pregunta ¿no crees?

-idiota! Pues no me voy ¿lo escuchaste?

-eres muy gritona…me molestas lárgate

-CON QUE TE MOLESTO EH? PUES DEJEME DECIRLE SEÑOR QUE USTED ES TODO UN ARROGANTE

-prefiero serlo antes de ser una rara gritona salida del circo oh! Mira tu cabello combina con el de los payasos

A Sakura ya le estaba saliendo humo por los oídos, ya había escuchado bastante, ese tipo estaba en serios problemas. Nadie absolutamente nadie se metía con Sakura Haruno.

-PAYASO! PAYASO ¿YO? AHORA SI VERA! LE ENSEÑARE A RESPETARME!

-me temo que no… no tengo tiempo para discutir con locos, quizás en otra ocasión-la persona hizo una seña al camarero y este se acerco para tomar la cuenta.

-¿cuánto es?-dijo de lo más natural ignorando por completo a la mujer que tenía en frente suyo y que lo miraba con ojos de psicópata.

-ocho dólares señor-dijo el camarero

-aquí tiene, quédese con el cambio

-muchas gracias-se marcho el mesero de lo más rápido al notar que la mujer estaba a punto de estallar.

-bien-el hombre consulto con su reloj- ya es hora de irse-se dispuso a levantar de su asiento pero un fuerte golpe en la mesa lo detuvo.

-usted no se va de aquí hasta que no se disculpe-dijo de forma sombría, pero eso ni siquiera lo asusto

-hmp ¿y ahora que quieres Sakura?

Eso la desconcertó por completo ¿por qué ese desconocido sabia su nombre? ¿Acaso lo conocía? ella tuvo demasiadas aventuras de una noche, pero estaba segura que nunca lo había visto…aunque ese color de cabellos y esos ojos tan negros y penetrantes le decían que quizás sí lo conocía ¿pero dónde?

-¿te conozco?-preguntó, haciendo que en su voz no se notara que estaba conturbada

-yo sí

- ¿y de dónde?

-digamos que es difícil olvidar a cierto torbellino rosa que me perseguía con un grupo de chicas locas por todo el colegio.

-¿sasuke?-preguntó algo dudosa

-¿a quién más perseguías?-

-no…puede ser…

-me da igual ¿ya me puedo ir?-aquello le estaba molestando bastante

-pero… ¿Cómo es que me reconociste?

-sabías que es una pregunta estúpida ¿a cuántas chicas de cabello rosa crees que conozco?

-ahhh (pregunta estúpida =_=)

-bueno resuelto el misterio, ahora si me permites no tengo tiempo para esto-se levanto del asiento y se dirigió a la puerta

-espera sasuke… ¿escuchaste todo lo que dije?

-es imposible no hacerlo con tu tono de voz, eres una gritona por naturaleza

-¿se lo vas a decir?

- Naruto

-este…si

-me da igual, ya no es un niño pequeño, el sabe lo que hace y con lo que se mete-dijo mirando a Sakura-lo que si me sorprende es que lo andes asechando ¿no que no te gustaba?

-eso… era… antes-dijo titubeando

-mmm ya veo…debes estar desesperada con ese plan tuyo (¿?)-dijo esto y salió así sin mas

…

…

-sasuke…tan listo como siempre

-o-

-muy bien mi querida hina como te lo prometí, hoy te ayudare a buscar un departamento para ti

-muchas gracias Itachi-kun

Estaban en el coche último modelo (N.A un Volkswagen Tiguan 2011 O.O ohh) de Itachi viajando a gran velocidad por una vía poco transitada.

-no hay de que Hinata, te lo prometí, además no me gusta verte triste y por lo que veo estar en ese departamento con ese rubio no te hace nada feliz ¿estoy en lo correcto?

-pues…realmente eres muy observador…disculpa Itachi pero no me has dicho tu apellido

-tampoco me has dicho el tuyo

-oh! Lo siento…que despistada, pues mi nombre completo es Hinata Hyuga

-¿Hyuga? ¿Eres hija del magnate Hiashi Hyuga?

-si…-bajo la cabeza, todavía no podía hacerse la idea de que su padre había muerto

-pero…por lo que he escuchado en las noticias, el murió hace…-Itachi noto la actitud algo distante de la ojiperla y silenció al instante-disculpa Hinata no quería…

-descuida Itachi, no es tu culpa…supongo que aún no me recupero de su muerte

-lo siento en serio ¿sabes quién fue el que asesino a tu padre?

-no…mi primo neji está en eso, el no quiere que meta en ese asunto, supongo porque sabe que no podre resistir al saber toda la verdad

-¿verdad?

-al parecer mi padre estaba metido en algo ilegal, no sé muy bien…pero no se qué haría si supiera la verdad

-ya veo…llegamos- corto el rumbo de la conversación al ver que ya habían llegado, estacionó el coche y bajó de este para abrirle la puerta a Hinata

-muchas gracias-dijo esta bajando del auto

-¿hasta cuándo dejaras de agradecerme?

-lo siento…

-es broma, pero en serio ya no me agradezcas tanto, lo que hago no es gran cosa

-está bien…pero no me has dicho tu apellido Itachi-kun

-ah! Es cierto, pues es uchiha

-¿uchiha?-sintió su corazón oprimirse al escuchar ese apellido, ese era el apellido de…

-¿Por qué te has puesto así?-pregunto Itachi al ver que Hinata se había puesto de repente pálida

-disculpa, pero es que ese apellido me trae malos recuerdos

-¿uh?

-mi antiguo novio se apellidaba así

-¿se llama sasuke?

-¿cómo lo supiste?

-es mi hermano menor -se asombro mucho al escuchar que Itachi era hermano de ese innombrable- …me disculpo por lo que sea que te haya hecho

-no debes…tú no tienes la culpa de lo sasuke me hizo

-bueno ya no te deprimas más y mejor vayamos a ver lo que será tu nuevo departamento

-sí será lo mejor-le dedico una hermosa sonrisa

-así me gusta

-o-

-muy bien ya puedes soltarme!-exclamó un rubio

-pero es que, leí en un libro que cuando un amigo esta en un momento de crisis uno como buen amigo debe apoyarlo en todo

-si…PERO ERA NECESARIO QUE ME CARGARAS HASTA MI DEPARTAMENTO?

-no…pero supuse que como ya no tienes una de tus piernas, hayas quedado imposibilitado para caminar

-¿Qué pierna?-pregunto extrañado el rubio

-la de en medio-contesto mirando **esa** zona que está en medio de las piernas, Naruto también se la quedo mirando por un buen tiempo…

Estuvieron embobados como por dos minutos hasta… (N.A sai todavía tenía Naruto en brazos XD)

- que escena más gay-dijo Kiba mirando con asco la extraña pose en que se encontraban sus…bueno amigos

…

…

-NO ME LO CORTARON SO PEDAZO DE ANIMAL-nadie supo de donde saco la fuerza para pararse y propinar un buen golpe a sai que lo mando volando por los cielos

-imbécil!

-vaya al parecer ya te volvieron las fuerzas-dijo Kiba mirando hacia la dirección donde fue despedido el pelinegro.

-ese idiota se lo merecía

-no debes aparentar hombría delante de mi ¿sabes?

-TU TAMBIEN CON ESO!

-que quieres que te diga con la escena que vi hace un momento

-nada olvídalo lassie

-Y SIGUES CON ESO SWIPER!

-hay algunas cosas que no se olvidan

-pero eso paso hace mucho!

-que te vistieras como lassie en la fiesta de disfraces de…HINATA!-dejo con la palabra en la boca a Kiba y corrió desesperado hasta la habitación de la ojiperla.

Se mantuvo quieto en la puerta de esta, como sintiendo miedo de encontrar algo indebido al abrirla, respiro profundo y conto hasta cinco…entonces la abrió y lo que encontró fue…

Una habitación vacía y perfectamente arreglada. Aquello fue un alivio para el ojiazul. Pero una idea cruzo por su mente…

-HINATA!-comenzó a gritar su nombre y se puso a buscarla por todo el piso

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando termino su búsqueda con un resultado nada positivo…Hinata no se encontraba en el piso, eso le hizo pensar que…

_No durmió aquí esta noche_

La ira se volvió a apoderar de él, entonces eso significaba que…_había pasado la noche con ese individuo_ apretó más sus puños ante ese pensamiento

-oye idiota ¿qué te pasa?

-hi…nata no está

-sí… por lo que veo parece que ha salido

-NO! No entiendes! Hinata no durmió anoche aquí

-¿en serio?

-sí, su habitación está en perfecto orden, una clara prueba de que no durmió anoche

-bueno ya…y si es así ¿cuál es el problema? Ella ya no es una niñita para que te ande diciendo con quien va a pasar la noche

-QUE DICES?-en un arranque de ira aprisiono el cuello de la camisa de Kiba en su puño, escuchar decir que Hinata podía pasar la noche con quien quisiera lo desquicio por completo

-cálmate Naruto tampoco es para ponerse así

Naruto se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y aflojó su agarre ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo? ¿por qué al escuchar aquello sintió un tremendo ataque de ira? ¿eran celos acaso? Y si lo eran entonces ¿por qué los tenía? Se supone que el no sentía nada más que amistad por Hinata…pero por qué entonces no podía soportar verla a lado de otro hombre, estaba siendo egoísta…eran muchas preguntas para su cabeza sabía que si seguía sí iba a explotar.

-yo…lo siento…yo…

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-yo…no sé-se agarro la cabeza con desesperación-no lo sé…

-¿tiene que ver con Hinata?-dijo el inuzuka ya adivinando lo que tenía así al rubio

-eh?

-te estás comportando muy raro, primero la escena que le hiciste a Hinata anoche y ahora esto

-espera… ¿tu viste lo que paso anoche?

-todos lo vimos Naruto y déjame decirte que es raro que te comportes así, parecías un novio celoso haciendo ese tipo escenas

-yo…

-estás celoso!-eso fue más una afirmación que pregunta

-eh? Yo…no jajaj-rio de forma nerviosa-¿celoso yo? claro que no…imposible Hinata es mi amiga ¿yo por qué tendría que tener celos?

-no lo sé, explícalo tu

-yo no tengo celos Kiba!

-si los tienes. Ayer quise dar crédito al alcohol por lo de tu comportamiento, pero hoy… la manera en que me miraste cuando dije eso, era como si me quisieras matar ¿por qué lo niegas?

-no lo niego porque no es cierto, yo no estoy celoso, Hinata puede…estar con quien quiera-dijo con irritación, esto fue captado por el castaño

-lo ves! Si te importa. Ya admítelo te pasan cosas con Hinata

-es que no me pasan!-tuvo desesperación de no poder, si quiera creerse lo que había dicho

-ni tú te lo crees Naruto…ya no lo niegues más! Solo di que otra vez te está pasando

-que sabes tú ¿ah?

-sé que otra vez estas sintiendo cosas por Hinata!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Muy bien hasta aquí el capítulo 18, espero que les haya gustado, en el próximo capítulo tendremos algunos recuerdos de Naruto y allí les aclararé lo que dijo Kiba. Muchas gracias a todos los que se toman parte de su precioso tiempo para leer mi fic. Estaré encantada de leer sus comentarios :) **** nos vemos en el próximo capitulo **


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo XIX**

Cuatro años antes…

Ciudad de Tokio, corporación Konoha

-¡¿oye ya me trajiste lo que te pedí muchacho?-gritó un hombre desde su oficina

-si ya va! Pero que desesperado!-le contestó un rubio, entrando a la oficina con un charol en las manos

-¿desesperado? llevo como nueve minutos esperando ese café! Si no fueras recomendado de la jefa, hace rato que ya estuvieras en la calle!

-pues qué lástima tendrá que aguantarme entonces y aquí tiene su pinche café-soltó el charol de forma abrupta, derramando un poco de su contenido en el escritorio, provocando así la furia del hombre.

-MALDITO NIÑATO MIRA LO QUE HACES!

-pues qué bien! y que no se le enfríe!-salió de la oficina, dando un fuerte portazo

…

-maldito, ¿que se cree? ¿Acaso piensa que hago el café con solo pestañear? gordo pedorro!-se quejaba el rubio

-oye tú!-gritó de pronto alguien, llamando su atención

-¿eh?

-ve a sacar copias de estos documentos!- le entrego unos papeles el hombre que le gritó-que estén listo en media hora ¿quedo claro?

-si señor-contestó de forma forzada, tenía ganas de patear a ese tipo, tomó los papeles y se fue a regañadientes.

Ni si quiera era el encargado de hacer aquello, todos se aprovechaban de él por la tonta excusa de ser "el nuevo" que estupidez! La mandaban a hacer todo tipo de trabajos, un día hasta lo pusieron de limpia baños, porque justo el conserje de esa área había faltado. Qué asco! Ese día nunca lo olvidaría. También había ejercido de niñero de los hijos de sus 'superiores', había paseado a las mascotas de seguridad, había sido lavandero, cocinero, chofer, mesero, lustrador de zapatos, el que hace los encargos, mecánico, masajista y por último el chico de las fotocopias, y ni siquiera le daban las gracias, lo peor de todo es que no podía decirle a Tsunade-obachan de tales abusos porque él y solo él saldría perjudicado y ya bastante tenía con los múltiples oficios que lo obligaban a hacer

Su vida era una mierda, lo reconocía, tenía un empleo miserable, no tenía novia, su única compañía aunque le doliera admitir era una muñeca inflable y su colección de porno y para colmo era virgen! Que decepcionante… al paso que iba se convertirá en papa.

Se dirigió con desanimo al centro de fotocopiado…

Splash!

En segundos se encontró en el piso con una gran mancha café en el centro de la camisa y que por cierto ardía. Esto era la gota que derramo el vaso, su paciencia se agotaba y el que hizo aquello iba a pagar muy caro

-disculpa Naruto…es que no te vi y ya pues…

-MALDITO CARA DE PERRO! ESTA VEZ SI NO TE ESCAPAS-se levanto de golpe

-no fue intencional, además no es para tanto hombre

-no…no es…PARA TANTO!-se tronó fuertemente los puños, eso le causó escalofríos a Kiba, pues el sabia lo fuerte que era el rubio cuando se enfurecía. Así que ni corto ni perezoso, como diciendo patitas para que te tengo, se echó a la carrera.

-maldito-sonrió de forma sombría-no sirve que corras!-se puso en posición y siguió a carrera a Kiba

Iban dejando polvo por donde pasaban, hojas voladas, faldas alzadas y con ello gritos

….

-ya déjame! Te pedí disculpas ¿no?-gritaba desesperado Kiba, pero era en vano Naruto no tenía ni pizca de querer parar

-NO ES SUFICIENTE!-ya casi lo atrapaba, pero no supo si fue obra del destino o es que en serio pesaba sobre su cabeza una maldición de mala suerte, pues no se dio cuenta del cartel de piso mojado y en un tris tras se encontró en el piso de vuelta…la segunda opción

-DIABLOS!-el grito se escucho por todo el edificio

…

-rayos maldito Kiba! ¿Por qué todo lo malo me pasa a mí? estoy decidido! Hoy voy a pedir mi renuncia!-iba a seguir con su verborrea pero _algo_ lo distrajo, era algo demasiado bello como para hablar.

A unos cuantos metros de él se encontraba la visión más sexy que hubiera visto en su vida, inclinada sobre la máquina de copias, tenía una amplia vista de su parte posterior. Recorrió el cuerpo frente suyo con la vista, empezando por sus piernas, torneadas y jugosas, le placía pasar la yema de sus dedos por aquella tersa piel, que dedos! Usaría si es posible la lengua para saborearla, siguiendo el recorrido de aquellas piernas venía la parte que sin duda le hacía agua la boca, aquel trasero redondeado y bien formado, no sabía si sus manos serian suficientes para abarcar todo ese inmenso atributo, que en conjunto con esas caderas anchas hacia una imagen deseable. De pronto se le caen los papeles que llevaba en las manos. Se agacha a recogerlos…oh kami, su suerte estaba cambiando, seguía cada movimiento que hacían sus músculos…lo estaba llevando al éxtasis, como sería tenerla en la cama. Pudo verle hasta el alma…

-¿viste eso?

-y como no verlo! Tendría que estar ciego para no hacerlo

-que mujer!

-tiene que ser mía!

Así siguieron los comentarios de todos los babosos que dejaron de lado el trabajo para observar tremendo espectáculo. Todos miraban embelesados y movían la cabeza en dirección al movimiento que hacía la chica.

La chica se volteo…era hermosa! Naruto quedo sin respiración al ver su otra parte, pues no solo bien estaba dotado por atrás, por adelante no se quedaba atrás…tenía unos senos enormes! Sin lugar a duda sus hijos no pasarían hambre con una madre así. La chica sonrió al parecer ignoraba los pensamientos impuros que provocó a cada baboso que se la quedó viendo….su cara era tan angelical, esa sonrisa tan dulce, su piel tan pálida era perfecta con la tonalidad marina de sus cabellos, sus hermosos ojos tan iguales a los de la luna, a las perlas del mar…esperen ojos perla…esos ojos los había visto en alguna parte, de eso no tenía duda, pero esos ojos solo los poseía la familia Hyuga…esa mirada inocente de color perla! solo podía tratarse de…

-Hinata!-gritó su nombre…no puede ser…ella no podía ser Hinata o ¿sí?

La aludida se giro hacia dónde provino el grito. Allí en el suelo se encontraba un hombre rubio en no tan buenas condiciones, al juzgar por su cara el tipo se encontraba en trance.

-disculpa ¿te conozco?-se acerco hacia donde él estaba, provocando una gran conmoción al resto de hombres que la miraban con corazones en los ojos

-¿ah? pues…

-yo me llamo Hinata, así me has llamado, por eso te digo si me conoces

-este…Hinata en serio ¿no te acuerdas de mí?-pregunto algo consternado, como podía olvidarse de él

-bueno…-Hinata antes de dar una respuesta observó detenidamente al hombre que tenia frete suyo, cabello rubio, piel bronceada, ojos azules y unas extrañas marcas a ambos lados de la mejilla que le daban un aspecto ¿zorruno?...abrió los ojos demostrando sorpresa…ese era…

-Naruto!- en un rápido movimiento aprisionó entre sus brazos a su rubio amigo. Lágrimas de felicidad, salían a cántaros

-Naruto…no puedo creer que seas tú- lagrimas salían una tras otra-dime que no es un sueño

-Hinata… -correspondió el abrazo-no es un sueño Hinata…mi Hinata

**Listo el capitulo 19, se que es corto porque no quiero que se me aburran, si lo quieren largos no duden en hacérmelo saber a través de sus reviews. en el próximo se terminara los recuerdos, veremos como Hinata se hizo novia de sasuke y otras cosillas más, pido paciencia por favor, no quiero hacer el naruhina al apuro porque me saldrá mal, les prometo que se viene algo bueno en serio solo les pido paciencia, muchas gracias a todos los que me siguen y se toman la molestia de escribir comentarios, muchas gracias sus comentarios me devuelven la inspiración**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo XX**

Habían pasado unos cuantos minutos desde aquel encuentro, ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a la cafetería de la empresa, tenían muchas cosas de que hablar, ponerse al corriente de sus vidas o lo que sea…eran 7 años sin verse!

-vaya ¿cuánto tiempo no?-dijo la ojiperla

-sí…ya ha pasado mucho tiempo sin vernos

-¿cuándo fue la última vez que nos vimos?

-ah…creo que fue un día antes del baile de graduación…

-ah…si-la ojiperla hizo una mueca de tristeza que rápidamente oculto, pero aún así no consiguió que el rubio que tenía en frente lo notara

-Hinata…ya no recuerdes lo que paso

-pero…es que ni si quiera pude despedirme de ti

-bueno…pero ya no hay que recordar cosas pasadas, lo que vale ahora es que nos volvimos a encontrar

-es cierto, no creí que te encontraría aquí

-pues ya ves como es de chico el mundo –contestó feliz el rubio ¿y cómo no estarlo? después de tantos años volvía a ver a su mejor amiga de la secundaria

-me alegra encontrarte y déjame decirte que estás muy cambiado…estás más guapo

-¿ah?...gracias-la verdad le extrañaba que dijera eso sin desmayarse o sonrojarse o tartamudear, su amiga había cambiado tanto, la notaba más segura y esa seguridad le encantaba- y tú estás más guapa….

Hinata se sonrojó ante ese comentario, a Naruto le pareció lindo el gesto, pues era como volver en el tiempo cuando ellos eran unos adolescentes y ella se sonrojaba todo el tiempo

-gracias….

-y bien ¿Qué me cuentas de ti? ¿Qué has hecho durante estos siete años que no te he visto?

-pues…estudié administración de empresa en la universidad de Brooklyn y ahora estoy por una maestría en finanzas

-que bien, tú siempre superándote

-y tú ¿qué me dices?

-pues yo...estudié ingeniería en marketing, pero si me lo preguntas, el trabajo que tengo ahora no lo aplico en nada

-y entonces ¿qué haces aquí?

-la dueña es conocida mía y me dio un puesto de asistente contable, pero hago de todo menos eso

-¿cómo?

-te lo mostraré, dame cinco segundos y lo verás

5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

-oye muchacho, ven a barrer los pisos del pasillo de contaduría-vino un hombre regordete con una escoba

-¿lo ves?-el rubio se dirigió a su acompañante y luego volteo a ver al hombre regordete-¿no puedes esperar? es hora de mi almuerzo

-¿tú crees que eso me importa? ese pasillo no se limpia solo, así que ve!

-oye tú!-se levantó Hinata del asiento, dejando asombrado al rubio por tal acción- ¿tú mismo puedes hacerlo verdad? digo ¿no?, para eso tienes dos manos o ¿acaso te falta alguna? así que lo dejas en paz y tú mismo limpias ese pasillo ¿oíste?- lo miró duramente y solo eso le basto para que aquel hombre saliera por donde vino

-woaa Hinata! ¿En serio hiciste eso?

-no es justo lo que hacia ese hombre

-bueno que le voy hacer, aquí todos me tratan así

-pues debes ponerle un alto a eso ¿por qué no se lo dices a la jefa?

-no serviría-contestó tranquilamente

-pero ¿cómo puedes estar tranquilo mientras te explotan de esa manera?-preguntó indignada

-no lo sé…supongo que uno se acostumbra

-pero es qué…

-ya Hinata déjalo, además tengo la seguridad de que no será para siempre

-si tú lo dices…Naruto por si acaso sabes o tienes la información de departamentos en alquiler

-no ¿por qué?

-es que como hace tres días llegué y me he quedado con mi primo Neji y su novia, y aunque él me ha dicho que no le molesta que me quede, yo sé que el necesita de su privacidad y es por eso que quiero rentar un departamento

-ah…ya veo-y como si se le prendiera el foco de su cerebro, se le vino una idea-ya sé ¿por qué no te mudas conmigo?

-¿qué? ¿Vivir contigo?

-sí, en el departamento que yo alquilo hay dos habitaciones, y como vivo solo tú puedes ocupar el otro cuarto ¿qué me dices? ¿Podríamos compartir el pago del piso?

-este…-ok esa situación la asustaba, jamás en su vida había vivido sola con un hombre y mucho peor si ese hombre era el chico del que alguna vez estuvo enamorada… una voz en su cabeza le decía peligro, pero ¿peligro?

-vamos acepta, será genial que viveras conmigo, yo respeto la privacidad, así que si eres de las que les gusta amanecerse en un fiesta, pues yo no me opongo

- yo no soy así!

-o de las que salen con chicos diferentes cada semana…tampoco me opongo

-tampoco soy así! Por kami Naruto ¿qué clase de chica piensas que soy?

-pues…la mayoría de chicas que he conocido tienen mucha de esas características

-pues, te dejo claro que yo no soy como la mayoría

-ok ok Hinata jejee no te pongas brava por eso y bien…

-¿y bien qué?

-no me has dado tu respuesta

-yo…-¿qué podría salir mal?-está bien acepto vivir contigo-no le hizo caso a sus voz interna, quizás estaba exagerando más de la cuenta, estaba segura de que Naruto jamás se sobrepasaría con ella…solo eran suposiciones, así que desechó todas las ideas que crearon su cabeza

-qué bien!-festejó el rubio

-¿para cuándo me mudó?

- cuando tú quieras

-mmm mañana es sábado ¿te parece bien que lo haga mañana?

-por mí no hay problema

...

_Naruto pov_

_Hinata se mudó el sábado en la tarde, puedo decir que estoy más que contento, hace años que no la veía y nuestra despedida, si es que se le puede llamar así, no fue de las mejores, pero ahora sé que es pasado y pienso recuperar el tiempo perdido con ella._

_Así que ni bien se ha mudado hemos salido a pasear, ya sea al parque, al cine o al zoológico, a bailar o simplemente observar las estrellas desde el balcón…no quiero perder ningún segundo más a su lado._

_Han pasado dos meses desde que ella vino. Ella es perfecta, le dio al departamento esa calidez que le faltaba, bueno le dio ciertos arreglos femeninos, ahora sí le puedo llamar hogar al cuchitril donde vivía…pues antes de que llegara ella, una triste sopa instantánea habitaba el refrigerador, había basura y ropa sucia acumulada por todos lados, creo que hasta había un mapache y sus crías viviendo debajo del sofá…bueno se puede decir que la limpieza no es una de mis propiedades._

_Hinata cocina delicioso, amo su sazón, todos los días tengo la fortuna de comer con ella, también me hace el almuerzo, lava la ropa, hace la limpieza y las compras…es un ángel, yo procuro ayudarla, pero siempre termino haciendo mal cada actividad que me propongo, pero aún así me esfuerzo en echarle una mano… y bueno aunque tenga que hacer algunos sacrificio como: esconder mi colección de revistas porno-ya no las puedo dejar a la intemperie, si las ve de seguro me mata-, cuando quiera ver alguna de mis películas "informativas" tendré que verlas con discreción, tampoco puedo beber, ella odia la cerveza y ya no puedo espiar a la chica de enfrente con mis binoculares…pero bueno no importa si Hinata está conmigo. _

…

_Pero en este mundo de perfección que he encontrado a su lado, hay algo que me perturba…mi suplicio comenzó hace una semana, cuando Hinata estaba haciendo la limpieza del piso…como de costumbre los días sábados_

_Era uno de esos días calurosos y para rematar húmedos, ni el aire acondicionado podía evitar que sudara. Yo estaba sentado frente al televisor viendo el fútbol con una lata de coca a sustitución de la cerveza. Estaba traspirando mucho, así que no aguanté la calor y me saqué la camisa._

_Hinata estaba con la aspiradora, no la había visto en toda la mañana, pues cuando hace limpieza… misteriosamente desaparece, la sentí llegar a la sala, no le presté mucha atención pues estaba demasiado atento al partido y demasiado ocupado hiperventilándome._

_No la noté hasta que llegó muy cerca del televisor…como quisiera no haber tenido ojos en ese momento, quizás si no los tuviera, no estaría sufriendo ahora._

_Hinata estaba provocadoramente sexy, jamás la había visto con ese atuendo. Tenía una elástica roja sin mangas que le descubría el ombligo y un short de tiro alto color azul, que más bien parecía tanga…era extremadamente corto…podía ver sus jugosas y esbeltas piernas. Sumándole a eso se encontraba sudada y cada vez que se agachaba podía ver sus senos y ahí es donde me di cuenta de que no traía sostén… una gota de sus sudor se dirigió hacia ahí…cuanto no desee ser esa gota y explorar cada poro de esa tentadora piel… se me hizo agua la boca y si antes sudaba ahora lo hacía a cántaros. Hinata se agacho y pude ver su retaguardia…o kami en ese momento me entraron unos enormes deseos de tirármela. Mi excitación se hizo visible…tenía que hacerla mía en ese instante o me volvería loco. Veía su trasero embobado siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos…sentí que mi pantalón se rompería si la seguía viendo…pero no podía, ni por más que lo intentara no podía despegar mis ojos de esa placentera visión._

_Su angelical voz logró sacarme del trance _

_-Naruto… ¿podrías levantarte un momento? tengo que limpiar allí-no sé, pero me pareció que la voz le salió algo temblosa, además se notaba nerviosa _

_-¿ah?...sí…Hinata-mi voz salió ronca, no se sí lo habrá notado, me disponía a levantarme, pero me acordé del pequeño problema que se formó en mis partes bajas…no podía dejar que me viera así!Pensaría que soy un pervertido…bueno lo soy, pero no quería que ella tuviera esa imagen de mí…tenía que hacer algo para que ella no notara mi estado… pero ¿Qué?_

_-Naruto…_

_-sí…ya voy…Hinata… ¿podrías voltearte un segundo?_

_-¿por qué?-se que la descoloqué con mi pregunta_

_-es que…-bien señor genio ¿ahora qué excusa le vas a dar? piensa rápido imbécil! Cualquier excusa sirve-MIRA UN PAJARO HERIDO!_

_Para mi suerte Hinata se creyó el cuento y volteó. Yo salí como el correcaminos directo al baño necesitaba una ducha fría y quizás unos cuantos toques para eliminar este deseo._

_Esa noche no dormí, ni tampoco las siguientes noches al suceso, su imagen me asaltaba en el sueño. Se me mostraba toda provocadora, sensual, yo me la veía poseyéndola salvajemente, haciendo cosas con ella que ni en mis revistas veía…siendo la principal protagonista de mis sueños impuros. _

_Después de eso ya no sé como mirarla, cada vez que la miro me la imagino desnuda, si por una casualidad se rozan mis manos con las de ella siento una gran sacudimiento en mi interior. _

_Ando paranoico, nervioso, frustrado, ya no consigo razonar por culpa suya, pues estoy todo en ella. Estoy volviendo a las manías de mi adolescencia, si señores estoy volviendo a los toques. Me levanto pensando en ella, me alimento pensando en ella, trabajo pensando en ella, me baño pensando en ella, duermo pensando en ella y me tocó pensando en ella…que sucio soy_

_Siento repulsión al ver mi estado, ando pálido, ojeroso, mis manos tiemblan y cuando siento su cercanía debo dominar mis ganas de tomarla, besarla y hacerla mía hasta que amanezca._

_Muchas veces Hinata me preguntó, si me siento bien, yo debo mentirle diciéndole que sí, no quiero que sospeche que es lo que me tiene así… pero…un día llegué demasiado lejos con mi obsesión_

_En el techo del baño había un pequeño agujero. Hinata me decía que cada vez que se bañaba tenía la sensación de que alguien la observaba…yo me enfurecí ante eso ¿quién era el gilipollas que tenía la osadía de espiarla? no lo sabía, pero lo averiguaría, mataría de forma lenta y dolorosa al individuo que había disfrutado de las curvas de MI MUJER, ese tipejo no tenía ni el más mínimo derecho de espiarla, el no tenía ningún derecho de observar sus abultados pechos, ni sus pronunciadas caderas o su bien formado trasero, si alguien tenía que tal derecho de verla tal y como kami la trajo al mundo, ese alguien era yo._

_Subí hecho una furia al piso de arriba, no había que ser adivino para saber de quién se trataba, el individuo era un cuarentón, calvo, pervertido, dos veces divorciado y con una fortuna de atraer solo mujeres viejas y obesas, vivía en el lote desde hace dos años. Toqué su puerta con demencia, estaba seguro de que la hubiera hecho añicos, si el tipejo no la hubiera abierto._

_-si ¿Qué se le ofrece?-preguntó el infeliz, próxima muerte por asesinato_

_-ESTO!-le propiné un fuerte golpe en toda la mandíbula, no medí mi fuerza, pues juraría que vi volar algunos de sus dientes_

_El tipo se cogió la nariz, esta sangraba a chorros, se lo veía confundido-¿pero qué rayos le pasa?_

_-¿Qué rayos me pasa?-lo cogí por el cuello de la camisa y lo arrimé de forma brusca a la pared-¿QUIEN COÑO ERES TU PARA ESPIAR A MI MUJER?-mentí en ese momento, la verdad no sé que me obligó a eso…quizás fue la furia y las ganas de matar del momento._

_-¿tú mujer?-me preguntó el tipejo, tenía miedo pude olerlo en él_

_-SI MI MUJER! Y TU IMBECIL LA HAS ESTADO ESPIANDO!_

_-perdón…no sabía que era tu mujer-el pobre infeliz me pedía perdón…pero qué lástima que ya fuera tarde, el daño ya estaba hecho_

_-PUES AHORA YA LO SABES! JAJA AMIGO SALDRAS MAÑANA EN LOS PERIODICOS!_

_-no espere por favor, prometo cerrar el hoyo…no la volver a espiar…en serio no sabía de que estuviera casada_

_-NO HAY PEROS QUE VALGA!...espere ¿dijo que cerraría el hoyo?-se me vino un pensamiento sucio de lo que podía hacer con ese hoyo_

_-sí_

_-…pues irá a verlo…iré a supervisar de que no me este engañando-entre rápidamente al departamento, sin miramientos me dirigí al cuarto de baño, no podía perder el tiempo…a esta hora Hinata tomaba su baño._

_Me asomé por el pequeño hoyo y sí… no me equivoqué…allí estaba ella…tal y como kami la trajo al mundo…toda mojada, desnuda…sus cabellos caían por su espalda…pasaba sus manos por todo su cuerpo…se masajeaba los senos…ahhhhhhhh como quisiera estar ahí metido con ella…seria todo un macho semental con ella…créanme si ella me lo permitiera le haría como diez hijos en una sola jornada…si un pensamiento algo perturbador, pero no es mi culpa, la culpa la tiene ella, si no fuera tan endiabladamente provocadora no estuviera pensando todo esto…por qué kami tiene que ser así! _

_Baje el cierre de mi pantalón y…bueno ustedes ya saben lo que hice (no lo pienso describir ok!Esto es T) bailaba al vaivén de sus senos…estoy volviéndome loco!_

_Desde ese día, no hay ni una sola noche en que no la espíe a la hora de bañarse…al tipejo siempre lo mando a volar para que no me interrumpa y lo tengo amenazado de muerte, de que si llego a descubrir que la ha vuelto a espiar…su cabeza se encontrará nadando en la piscina de osama Bin laden_

_Lo sé soy patético…pero es que ella me provoca esto, tengo miedo de que un día no pueda controlarme y que termine haciéndole daño…he tenido sueños impuros despierto…ya no discurro con normalidad, mi conciencia me traiciona, se que algo mal espiarla, se que violo su privacidad…pero es que no puedo sencillamente no puedo, me siento impotente ante mis emociones, estas me dominan…bueno en parte, porque todavía se controlarme cuando la tengo en frente_

…_un día casi pierdo el juicio…fue cuando volví de espiarla…ella estaba en la sala… solo con una diminuta toalla…algo me dice que ella lo hace a propósito…para qué diablos se pone así en medio de la sala! Mi mente me dijo que la tomara, si ella se presenta así delante de mí…y yo estando con esta pasión a flor de piel, no sería un pecado tomarla, es más me estaba dando el permiso de que lo hiciera…me acerque a ella como una gacela hambrienta y así estaba yo…me tenía hambriento, mis ojos debían arder de lujuria…_

_Ya podía sentir su suave piel en mis dedos…su exquisito aroma… esta vez no se me escaparía…esta vez sería mía…era todo un animal en celo…_

_Hubiera conseguido mi objetivo…pero desafortunadamente me resbalé con el agua que salía de su cuerpo…el golpe hizo que ella se volteara y vea mi patética imagen en el suelo._

_-oh por kami Naruto! ¿Qué haces ahí?-siempre tan inocente Hinata, si supieras lo que pensaba hacer, no estuvieras ayudándome… de seguro hubieras huido _

_-no…nada…es que me resbalé…andaba distraído jejeje-reí nerviosamente por su cercanía_

_-deja que te ayude-me tomo del brazo y yo sentí una fuerte descarga con solo ese pequeño contacto_

_-no…-me separé de forma brusca, tenía que hacerlo…si ella seguía tocándome…terminaría haciendo algo que nunca me perdonaría-yo puedo hacerlo_

_-oh…está bien-me respondió algo triste…discúlpame Hinata, es por tú bien, si no te alejas…yo no podré controlarme…créeme sería capaz hasta de…vio…QUE HORROR! Ni si quiera puedo terminar la palabra…me provocan náuseas… _

_Fue ahí donde me preocupé…mi obsesión se estaba volviendo más peligrosa, golpeaba a todo aquel que se atrevía a mirarla, así sea para pedirle la hora…lo golpeaba y luego cuando estaba en la oscuridad de mi habitación…me ponía a pensar en lo que había hecho…incluso hasta llegue a llorar…pero ¿violarla? eso…me dio miedo…necesitaba ayuda profesional con mi problema._

_-o-o-o-_

_Cita 1_

_-¿entonces me dice que ha estado en esa penosa actitud desde hace ya casi un mes?-dijo una mujer de mediana edad, sus gafas se colgaban en el tabique de su nariz, vestía de forma sombría, algo propio de su profesión y llevaba el pelo recogido en bola_

_-bueeeno_

_-responda con sinceridad_

_-sí he tenido sueños obscenos con mi mejor amiga_

_-bien ya estamos progresando_

_Cita 2_

_-¿Por qué golpeó al repartidor de leche la semana pasada?_

_-por quedarse viendo a "lucía" (la psicóloga no permitió nombres reales) durante dos minutos_

_-¿se arrepiente de lo que hizo?_

_-sí…me arrepiento de no haber abierto yo la puerta en ese momento_

_Cita 3_

_-y bien señor uzumaki ¿qué soñó ayer con su amiga?_

_-¿debo contarle eso? por kami! Respete mi privacidad_

_-los sueños pueden mostrar las intenciones ocultas que usted tiene con su amiga_

_-pues…bien…_

_Cita 8_

_-me dice que usted intentó de una forma inconsciente abusar sexualmente de "lucía" ¿cuántas veces ha sentido esa sensación?_

_-siempre…me avergüenza decirle…un día estuve tan cerca…pero al verla ahí tan tierna e inocente hizo que aplacara todo intento de abuso…no sé…creo que me estoy volviendo loco…su imagen me acosa en todo momento… apenas cierro los ojos y la imagino desnuda en mi cama…ya no sé si podré controlarme…tengo estas ganas salvajes de hacerla mía…pero no puedo porque es mi amiga…siempre me lo repito…dígame con sinceridad ¿tiene cura mi situación?_

_Cita 20_

_-se ve usted perturbado señor uzumaki ¿acaso es "lucía la que lo ha puesto en esa condición?_

_-sí SI SI!-agarré mi cabeza con desesperación, jalando de forma agresiva mis cabellos…casi me quedaba calvo- Pero esta vez no fue a causa de su sensualidad…hoy sin querer vi una carta en el mesón de la sala._

_-¿una carta?_

_-sí una carta…tenía como destinatario a "lucía"…la carta la escribió un hombre-solté eso último con aborrecimiento- pero no era de esas cartas que te envían los amiguitos para invitarte a una fiesta con globitos y payasitos…esta tenía motivos "románticos"…un imbécil la está rondando y me choca no saber de quién diablos se trata._

_-¿y qué haría si se llegase a encontrar con ese hombre?_

_-lo mataría sin duda alguna_

_-¿tiene razones?_

_-pues claro que las tengo! Se está metiendo con algo mío!_

_-¿puede escuchar la forma en que está hablando ahora?_

_¿Qué forma?-contesté airado…estaba enojado de que alguien se le acercara a mi "lucía" NADIE ABSOLUTAMENTE NADIE tenía el derecho de si quiera verla…pues era mía… ¿pero qué coño estaba diciendo? ella no me pertenecía…era solo mi amiga…pero por qué pensaba en ella como si fuera algo mío…como si ya formara parte de mí…esto me estaba volviendo loco, desquiciado…acabaría en un manicomio si no lograba ordenar estos sentimientos. _

_-¿sabe?-hablé resignado…estaba pasando lo evidente-la he visto más distraída…canta muy bonito…últimamente lo hace cuando cocina…se arregla más y sale todos las noche…regresa más feliz, más viva…de seguro él la hace feliz._

_-¿qué siente usted por "lucía"?_

_-¿yo?...yo me siento atraído por ella…lo reconozco…_

_-¿atraído sexualmente? _

_-no…solo eso…reconozco que si me atrae como mujer…pero no solo eso…también me atrae su hermosa personalidad…ella es un ángel, siempre me ayuda y es la única que cree en mí…es risueña…casi nunca se enoja y si lo hace…se le pasa muy rápido…es cariñosa, amable, tierna…me gusta su sonrisa…sus ojos…cada vez que los miro…me pierdo en ellos… ¿sabe que más me gusta de ella? me gusta que siempre esté dispuesta a ayudar a los que más lo necesitan sin esperar nada a cambio…sin lugar a duda el hombre que la consiga…será afortunado_

_-usted la ama-fue más una afirmación que pregunta_

_-no…creo…quizás sea cariño…no sé…ya no sé qué pensar_

_-¿Y por qué no lo descubre?_

_-¿eh?_

_-descubra si lo que siente por su "amiga" es amor u otra cosa…quizás sea obsesión…aunque lo veo más como amor_

_-¿pero cómo descubrirlo? ¿Cómo descubrir lo que siento por ella? _

_-dese una oportunidad con ella…dígale lo que siente cuando la tiene cerca_

_-¿decirle lo que siento con ella? ¿Está usted loca? ella me rechazaría rotundamente, si le llegase a confesar todo lo que le he contado a usted…la alejaría_

_-no tiene porque contarlo todo…solo dígale como se siente y pídale una oportunidad_

_-una oportunidad…_

_-o-o-o-_

_salí del consultorio con una nueva perspectiva, ya no me sentía perturbado como lo había estado en mi primera cita…me sentía más libre…ya no pensaba en ella de una forma carnal…quizás si sentía algo por ella…quizás algo tan grande como para llamarle amor…quizás si la amaba…quizás toda esas sensaciones que sentí durante este mes haigan sido por el sentimiento frustrado del amor…eso no lo sé…nunca se me dio el mediar profundo…entonces si era así…si yo sentía la seguridad de amarla ¿para qué perder tiempo? debíamos darnos una oportunidad…le pediría una…solo una oportunidad para probarle de que era yo y no él…el hombre con quien debía estar._

_me dirigí a una florería que quedaba cerca de ahí…vi cada tipo de flor que poseía el lugar, me tenía que decidir por una especial…por una con la que le pudiera expresar todo lo que sentía por ella._

_Finalmente me decidí por una hermosa margarita amarilla…el dinero solo me alcanzo para comprarle una, mi trabajo no me generaba tanto efectivo como para comprarle todo el ramo._

_Ya solo faltaba el último paso…el paso de rigor, me dirigí con el corazón en la mano hacia el departamento, pensando en lo que le diría…me encontraba parado en la puerta de mi piso…puse la mano en la perilla… mis manos temblaban y sudaban a la vez… tenía miedo de lo que me respondería…pero tenía que hacerlo así que me armé de valor y abrí de una vez la puerta…_

_Me esperé de todo…menos la imagen de Hinata… besándose con… sasuke en el mueble de la sala…mi presencia al parecer los asombró, pues se separaron a penas me vieron_

_-Naruto… yo quería presentarte a mi novio…sasuke-aquello fue herida mortal a mi corazón. ..Ya no tenía oportunidad… ya había decidido…abandoné mi margarita amarilla en el frío suelo…así como abandoné mis sentimientos aquel día_

"_¿me quieres?"*_

**Bien hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, como verán estuvo un poco diferente a lo que yo suelo mostrar en esta historia, pero es que pienso hacer dos parte, la primera como verán me centré en el humor y poco naruhina y bueno en la segunda ya no me centraré tanto en el humor, habrá algo de drama…no mucho y tendremos más naruhina…lo prometo. Les aviso que la primera parte se termina con el próximo capítulo, espero que no se molesten con mi decisión. Muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi fic, espero verlos también en la próxima parte.**

***significado de la margarita amarilla**


	21. el comienzo

**Capítulo XXI**

**sé que han sido años años y años de espera y que ya mis disculpas no sirven de nada…pero aún así lo siento mucho, quise actualizar desde antes, pero estuve muy ocupada…espero que puedan perdonar mi demora…pido disculpas a todos los que leen este y mis demás fic **

**Bueno comienza capi!**

…

…

Recordar no fue una de sus mejores ideas, ya casi había olvidado todo eso que alguna vez sintió…toda esa lujuria…toda esa pasión…todo ese ¿amor? no lo sabía, cuando ya casi estuvo listo para reconocer si tenía ese sentimiento…aquello lo hizo olvidar esa idea, ya era tema olvidado según el…pero todavía quedaban pequeñas cenizas de aquella llama que alguna vez encendió…pero entonces ¿por qué sentía toda esa descarga cada vez que la veía?

Con solo una mirada de ella podía sentir el fuego renacer dentro de él…podía sentir de nuevo toda esa lujuria, pasión y puede que amor. Eran un poco más de las doce, nunca se imaginó en aquella situación. Él sentado en el mueble de la sala cerca del teléfono con una lata de cerveza en la mano, esperando a alguien en particular, tenía los brazos cruzados, al igual que sus piernas, su rostro reflejaba dureza, tenía la mitad del cuerpo en sombras debido a la inexistente luz que había en el cuarto, sus ojos crispaban y miraba de vez en cuando el reloj de pared…era tarde.

Comenzó a golpear con su pulgar la mesa, sus piernas comenzaron a moverse frenéticamente, estaba desesperado, ya era de noche y Hinata aún no había aparecido por la casa, eso le daba un mal presentimiento… ¿estaría con otro hombre? solo de pensarlo hizo que la sangre le hirviera, tenía ganas de destruir o golpear algo y cada segundo que pasaba esos deseos se hacían más fuertes, no sabía cuál sería su reacción cuando ella apareciera, de lo único que sí estaba segura era de que hoy ardería Troya…Hinata lo iba a escuchar.

Escuchó el sonido de unas llaves y luego el de la puerta abrirse…era ella y al parecer no venía sola, sin perder tiempo caminó hacia la puerta y sin medir su fuerza tomo del brazo a la ojiperla y la entró al departamento cerrando con fiereza la puerta, que un poco más se hubiera partido en dos, poco le importaba haberle cerrado la puerta en la cara a ese infeliz, el tenía que aprender que con lo suyo nadie se metía…absolutamente nadie.

El rostro de ella era total desconcierto, como si estuviera procesando lo que acaba de ocurrir, el se voltio hacia ella y le dedicó una mirada sombría que le hizo temblar del miedo, jamás lo había visto así…

-¡¿Dónde demonios estabas?-gritó colérico, tanto así que se había puesto rojo de la ira, ella se hizo más atrás…tenía miedo, pareciera como si de sus ojos salieran llamas.

-RESPONDEME MALDITA SEA!-golpeó la pared, el impacto del golpe hizo que cayeran algunos cuadros

-yo…-temblaba del miedo, pero aún así no se iba a dejar intimidar por él, le demostraría que ella ya no era la misma tonta que conoció hace años- no es algo que te importe, yo soy una persona adulta y por lo tanto puedo venir a la hora que se me venga en gana!

-¿en serio? con que una adulta… entonces por ser una adulta la señorita puede revolcarse con quien se le viene en gana ¿no?-dijo con ironía

Al instante sintió ardor en su mejilla, Hinata no iba a permitir que le dijeran una cualquiera eso jamás! y si él pensaba que se iba a quedar callada mientras la insultaba, pues el señor estaba muy equivocado.

-y sí lo hiciera qué!-ahora era ella la que alzaba la voz- yo tengo derecho de estar con quien yo quiera! y tú no eres quien para prohibírmelo!

-PUES SI PUEDO HACERLO! TU NO PUEDES IRTE REVOLCANDO CON EL PRIMERO QUE SE TE CRUCE!

-AH SI? PUES CLARO SEÑOR MACHISTA! COMO TU ERES EL UNICO QUE PUEDE REVOLCARSE CON LA PRIMERA ZORRA QUE SE TE CRUCE! QUE BONITO!

-PUES TE RECUERDO QUE CON LA UNICA QUE ME HE REVOLCADO HA SIDO CON LA SEÑORITA AQUÍ PRESENTE! ENTONCES QUIEN ES LA…-no pudo terminar, ya que Hinata volvió a propinarle una bofetada que le reviró la cara, Naruto sobó ásperamente su mejilla- si vuelves a hacerlo… juro que la próxima vez no me contendré ¿lo oíste?

-Y QUE ME VAS HACER LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE LO HAGA AH? ACASO VAS A GOLPEARME?

-no me tientes Hinata-dijo con dureza apretando los puños

-TENTARTE DE QUE? DIMELO TU! TU ERES EL QUE ME HA TENTADO! QUIEN TE CREES PARA HACERME ESCANDALOS! TE RECUERDO TAMBIEN QUE TU NI YO SOMOS NADA!NO PUEDES VENIR Y TRAERME HASTA AQUÍ COMO SI DE TU PROPIEDAD SE TRATARA!

-PUES CLARO QUE LO ERES! TU ERES MIA Y TENGO QUE ENSEÑARSELO A CADA PELMAZO QUE SE TE CRUCE LO QUE POR DERECHO ME PERTENECE! JAMAS PERMITIRE QUE ALGUIEN SE META CON LO MIO! Y ESE TIPO ESTA CRUZANDO MI TERRITORIO!

-pero qué cosas dices? –rió con ironía- Acaso estás loco? ¿Yo te pertenezco? eres un maldito egoísta! METELO EN TU CABEZA! YO NO SOY DE TU PROPIEDAD! YO SOY LIBRE Y PUEDO SALIR Y ACOSTARME CON QUIEN YO QUIERA ENTENDISTE!

-TU NO PUEDES ACOSTARTE CON NADIE MAS QUE SEA YO! LO ESCUCHASTE! TENGO QUE ENSEÑARTELO ACASO? TENGO QUE ENSEÑARTE QUE ERES MIA!

-YO NOY TUYA! SAKURA ES TUYA! ASI QUE NO ME VENGAS CON ESOS CELOS ABSURDOS! SOLO ERES UN EGOISTA QUE LO QUIERES TODO PARA TI!

-¿QUE TIENE QUE VER SAKURA EN TODO ESTO? MI ÚNICA MUJER ERES TÚ! NO METAS A OTROS EN ESTE ASUNTO HINATA!

-OSEA QUE ESPERAS QUE YO SEA OTRA MAS DE TU COLECCIÓN! JA! Y DIME NARUTO ENTONCES EN QUE DIA DE LA SEMANA QUEDO YO? PUES TU ZORRITA PERSONAL TE HA DE AGOTAR BASTANTE SUPONGO

-HABLAS ESTUPIDECES LA UNICA REVOLCADA AQUÍ ERES TU!

plaff!

-NUNCA ME OISTE! NUNCA VUELVAS A DECIRME REVOLCADA!

-te dije que si volvías a hacerlo te las verías mal

-PUES HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS! YO NO TE TENGO MIEDO UZUMAKI!- Naruto en un rápido movimiento la arrinconó en la pared, puso sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de la ojiperla -pues deberías…no sabes de lo que soy capaz- gruñó

-yo…no te tengo miedo-trato de sonar convincente, pero la cercanía del rubio la ponía nerviosa

-en serio? entonces por qué tiemblas?-Hinata tuvo ganas de golpearse…era muy transparente, Naruto ya había captado su actual estado.

-déjame en paz! No entiendes que no te quiero ver?

-grave error muñeca, pues eso no es ni por asomo lo que yo quiero

-quítate ya!

-no! Tú eres mía y te lo voy a demostrar!-tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó de forma furiosa y ansiosa, el beso no tenía nada de sentimientos…solo lujuria. Hinata trataba de separarse en vano, golpeaba con fuerza el pecho del rubio, pero mientras más lo hacía, Naruto la apretaba más contra sí.

-suéltame! Hueles a cerveza!–seguía golpeando desesperada

-no te voy a soltar! Me oíste? tú eres mía y puedo hacer lo que yo quiera contigo!-Naruto la acostó de forma brusca en el piso y se posicionó sobre ella, agarró con fuerza sus muñecas.

-estás ebrio!-trataba de quitárselo de encima, pero el rubio era muy fuerte y no la liberaba de su agarre por más que pataleaba.

-tú crees que me importa? eso no me impide hacerte el amor-comenzó a morder el lóbulo de su oreja y a descender por su cuello dejando besos húmedos en él

-no! Suéltame-clavó las uñas en la espalda de él

-eso solo consigue que excite más-continúo besando, mordisqueando su cuello…su piel era tan adictiva, su parte racional le decía que debía parar…pero sinceramente ni se tomó la molestia en escucharlo…tantas noches había fantaseado con aquello y hoy lo obtendría así sea a la fuerza.

Sentía calor y podría jurar que su pantalón estaba por romperse, se sentía estrecho. Con tal desesperación seguía besando a la ojiperla mientras se bajaba los pantalones…tenía que liberarlo ahora mismo!

Llevó su boca hasta el escote de su blusa que era la entrada a sus pechos…sus jugosos pechos pensó el- mucha ropa para mí-desabrochó con rudeza los botones de la blusa, dejándola en sostén.

-no! Qué estás haciendo maldito? Déjame estas borracho!- trataba de mantenerlo alejado…tenía miedo de lo que pudiera hacer él y de lo que pudiera hacer ella

-TE HE DICHO QUE NO!- prácticamente le arrancó el sostén, dejando al fin libre sus pechos. A Naruto le encantaba lo que veía, si antes los veía grandes ahora estaban enormes!…se los veían apetecibles, jugosos, llenos. No pudo evitar pasar la lengua en medio de estos, hasta que esta llegó al pezón, abarcó todo este con su boca, succionando como si de un bebe se tratara.

Estaba irascible, no entendía razones, podría decirse que por fin había llegado a la demencia, lo que no había hecho en el pasado lo haría hoy…hoy ya no se detendría…su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos, pedía a gritos sentir el contacto de su piel bajo suyo, deseaba escucharla gritar su nombre, deseaba poseerla como un animal, hacerla suya hasta que ya no pudiera más, la situación se le estaba yendo de las manos, no podía controlarse, todo en ella lo excitaba en sobremanera…ella era adición…ella era fuego.

Hinata trató de que no se le escapara un gemido…pero era imposible, ella no era de piedra! Y todo lo que Naruto le estaba haciendo la comenzaron a excitar…no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría resistirse.

Naruto dejo un lado lo que estaba haciendo y comenzó a concentrarse en su parte inferior, el ya quería estar dentro de ella! Llevo su mano hasta sus muslos, Hinata llevaba falda corta, eso facilitaba el trabajo. Subió más su mano hasta toparse con sus bragas…comenzó a bajarla lentamente…

-no espera! No lo hagas!-Hinata se alarmó cuando sintió su prenda intima por las rodillas

-¿por qué? tú lo deseas tanto como yo ¿para qué negárselo?-dijo frustrado

-yo…no quiero que sea así…yo me mañana me voy…yo no quiero algo que me una a ti

-¿por qué? ¿Por qué no quieres unirte a mí? tanto asco te doy

-no…pero no está bien…yo-Naruto la silenció con su dedo en los labios

-shhh -se coloco encima de ella, a esas alturas tanto los pantalones como sus bóxer habían desaparecido, Hinata pudo sentir su potente hombría-no digas nada…¿podrías hacer como si esta noche solo existiéramos tu y yo?…como si nada hubiera pasado anteriormente…hagamos como si fuera nuestra primera vez…sé que no tengo el derecho de compórtame así contigo…pero no puedo evitarlo, tu provocas esto en mí-besó de forma sensual la base de la garganta-…yo necesito sentiré ahora o de lo contrario me volvería loco…Hinata yo quiero estar dentro tuyo…-beso tiernamente sus labios.

Hinata ya no podía resistirse más, también lo quería dentro de ella, lo deseaba, le gustaba que la tocara, le gustaba sentir su boca en la piel, le gustaba que tuviera ese control sobre su cuerpo…se sentía suya y sentía que él era suyo ¿para que resistir a lo que su cuerpo le pedía?

-yo…te quiero dentro de mí ahora -abrió sus piernas, Naruto entendió perfectamente el mensaje, ella le estaba dando el permiso de entrar y el tomaría ese permiso.

Agarró a la ojiperla de las caderas y la pegó a su abdomen, Hinata enredó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del rubio y atrapó su cuello con los brazos, comenzaron a besarse mientras se movían, primero lento y después con ímpetu, ambos se entregaban mutuamente, sus movimientos eran sincronizados, se besaban con pasión, volvieron a ser uno solo, esa vez y muchas veces más a lo largo de la noche. (Y bueno el resto se lo imaginan ustedes porque yo no pienso seguir escribiendo más XD)

Ya habían acabado, estaban agotados y sudados, ahora se encontraban abrazados, respiraban con dificultad. Hinata trazaba pequeños círculos en el pecho del rubio, mientras que este hacia lo imposible para no dormirse.

-duérmete ya Naruto-dijo Hinata en un susurro

-no quiero…si me duermo tu no estarás y no quiero que te me vayas-apretó mas el abrazo

-tienes que hacerlo en algún momento…

-no… ¿por qué te quieres ir?- Hinata cuanto hubiera deseado que esa preguntar no hubiera llegado, no quería dar explicaciones del porqué de su partida.

-tengo que hacerlo-besó su pecho con amor

-esa no es una respuesta lunita

-hace tiempo que no me llamabas así

-no podía hacerlo, ni si quiera me hablabas

-me gusta que me llames así…

-y a mí me gusta llamarte así…

-que pena que ya no pueda escucharlo más

-¿por qué? si quieres puede decírtelo cada mañana que despiertes

-Naruto…yo mañana ya no estaré aquí

-Hinata…

-no Naruto…es necesario que me vaya…

-¿es por él cierto?-los músculos de su mandíbula se tensaron

-eso no tiene nada que ver…es decisión mía

-pero…

-déjalo así…me lo agradecerás algún día

-jamás te agradecería que te fueras de mi lado

-ahora no…quizás después…ahora duérmete

-me dormiré, solo si me prometes que estarás aquí cuando despierte y me levantaras con muchos besos.

-te lo prometo…

-lo has prometido lunita-sus ojos se iban cerrando-estarás aquí cuando despierte- no aguantó más y cayó rendido en los brazos del Morfeo.

…

…

La lluvia visitó la ciudad desde temprano, Hinata desde hace dos horas se había levantado, ya tenía listas sus cosas, ahora solo veía al rubio dormir pacíficamente. Tenía los ojos nublados…sabía que Naruto la odiaría por eso, pero estaba segura de que si lo esperaba hasta levantarse ella declinaría en su decisión…y eso no era bueno para ninguno de los dos.

Se inclinó levemente hacia el rubio y deposito un fugaz beso en sus labios. Esto provocó que el rubio se moviera y murmura cosas inatendibles, una sonrisa se asomó en los labios de la ojiperla, ya no podía escapar más…ella continuaba amándolo…

Se levantó de ahí y se dirigió en silencio hasta la puerta, miró por última vez aquel departamento que la acogió por tres años…de verdad que extrañaría todo eso…pero especialmente lo extrañaría a él…

-no hay nada que nos una…no hay nada que me una a ti…yo por eso te dejo libre…discúlpame por no esperarte…yo lo lamento…

¿fin?

**Como se los dije con este capítulo se termina la primera parte de amor equivocado, les recomiendo que la segunda esta buena, Hinata por fin se enterará de su embarazo y habrán muchas cosas más. Muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi fic, quizás sean pocos, pero aún así quiero agradecerles y bueno espero no haberles decepcionado con el lemon, yo no soy buena en eso y creo que voy a solicitar de ayuda para hacerlo (alguien me quiere ayudar con eso?)**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y ya no les voy a pedir que me envíen review…pero si les gustó el capítulo podrían mandarme aunque sea uno pequeñito ¿no creen?**

**Me despido, que tengan un buen día! ah y disculpen por las faltas ortográficas lo hice súper rápido y no revisé, si hay alguna me avisan ok?**


End file.
